Mensaje en una pajarita
by serendipity-789
Summary: Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento. Lo siento padre, no debería de enfadarme contigo… es solo que… daría lo que fuera por una hora en sus brazos – Respondió con tristeza mirando las llamas de la chimenea ¿No puedes ayudarme? ¿no existe algún hechizo o filtro que
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo al ataque. Acabo de terminar este capítulo y he decidido subirlo ya. Estoy inspirada y quiero aprovechar hasta que mi musa se vaya de juerga de nuevo.

Disclamer…. Ojalá, para que negarlo.

Dedicado a todas aquellas amigas y amigos invisibles que estáis ahí apoyándome. No os conozco más que por vuestros comentarios, y me dais mucho… aunque yo a veces no lo sepa agradecer.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 1 ---

Había salido tarde de las clases. Harry, tras su fracasado enfrentamiento con Voldemort a los 15, había entrado en razón tras largas horas de discusiones con Hermione y Remus, y estaba en la facultad, preparándose para ser Auror, aprendiendo las herramientas que necesitaba para no fracasar de nuevo.

Como de costumbre iba solo camino de casa. Tras la muerte de sus tíos y su primo a manos de los mortífagos, había decidido que era el mejor sitio para quedarse, aunque una vez atravesada la puerta, no había nada que recordase su aspecto anterior salvo un pequeño cuarto bajo la escalera. Ahora era más diáfana, con menos paredes y más plantas de especies desconocidas. La remodelación de este pequeño adosado en Privet Drive, le había servido como terapia.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que en la oscuridad algo o alguien le acechaba, pero por más que miraba no veía nada. Se pateó mentalmente por no haber repasado los temas de espionaje y contraespionaje, pero como no lo podía solucionar en ese momento decidió acelerar el paso hasta casa.

Una vez cerrada la puerta tras de sí, respiró tranquilo. Hedwig ululó para saludarlo con alegría. La lechuza era ya muy vieja, y a penas salía para cazar, además, las heridas de guerra también habían hecho mella en su estado físico. Harry solo la usaba para emergencias. A su lado, dos pequeñas lechuzas comunes peleaban entre sí, bajo la mirada de desaprobación de la blanca.

.-¡Batman¡Spiderman! estaos quietas ya, molestáis a Hedwig. ¿Por qué no salís a cazar ahora que estoy en casa? – Las dos lechuzas le miraron y volaron hacia la ventana que Harry abría en ese momento - ¡No me metáis en casa la caza! – Gritó mientras se alejaban – Estoy harto de encontrarme restos de animales muertos – Dijo a la nada.

Estaba tan cansado que a penas recogió los restos de la cena se acostó, al día siguiente era festivo, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para estudiar.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, cuanto más cansado estaba más le costaba dormir… las piernas parecían tener vida propia y le empezaban las tentaciones de pegarse con la almohada. Solución… Un baño de burbujas en su recién instalado jacuzzi. Total ya que no iba a dormir con facilidad por lo menos se relajaría.

Un golpe de varita y todo estaba preparado, eso era una de las ventajas de ser mago.

Se quitó el slip con el que dormía y se sumergió lentamente en el agua caliente, dejando que las sensaciones de los olores y las burbujas le dominaran. Suspiró dejándose llevar y notando como sus músculos dejaban de hormiguear para tranquilizarse. Sin quererlo, una imagen masculina vino a su mente… suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con cierta tristeza. Ese amor platónico era su gran secreto… nadie lo sabía ni nadie lo iba a saber nunca.

Cerró los ojos y se empezó a acariciar. No hacía daño a nadie con ese pensamiento, así que las raras veces que venía esa imagen a su cabeza se dejaba llevar sin remordimientos. Primero se acarició los pezones y luego, mientras una de sus manos seguía acariciando su pecho, la otra bajó despacio hasta su miembro.

La imagen de ese mortífago tenía de por sí poderes eróticos para Harry, iba a ser una lástima tener que matarlo si alguna vez se encontraban, pero hasta entonces… El moreno agarró con suavidad su miembro semi-erecto y despacio comenzó a masturbarse.

Las imágenes de en su cabeza, los olores del baño, las burbujas y sus propias caricias le llevaron a un placentero orgasmo que culminó con un suave gemido…

Draco puso la mano sobre la bola, al instante las imágenes del moreno se trasformaron en humo. Cerró los ojos y se maldijo por dentro.

.-No deberías de torturarte así, hijo – Afirmó Lucius mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

.-Eso es fácil decirlo padre. Sobretodo cuando uno está casado con la mujer que ama y tiene de amante al hombre que desea – Respondió con rabia.

.-Si sigues espiándole no le olvidarás, y no darás oportunidad a otros de que te enamoren. Hijo…

.-Ya sé, ya sé… - Dijo con desgana hundiéndose más en el sillón – Puedo tener a quien desee… ¿quién te pidió mi mano esta vez?

.-Zambini de nuevo – Lucius se sentó frente a él – Le dije que lo hablaríamos.

.-Vale, dalo por hablado, mi respuesta es no.

.-Draco… él no te va a corresponder nunca. Y no solo porque estéis en bandos contrarios, eso tiene solución ambos lo sabemos, sino porque…

.-¿Me dejarías desertar? – Cortó bruscamente el rubio.

.-Sí, sabes que sí si fuera necesario, pero no tienes ninguna oportunidad – Le respondió con calma – Incluso cuando aún no eras mortífago él te había rechazado.

.-Que no tuviera la marca no significa que para él no fuera ya uno de los vuestros.

.-Draco, sé que mi decisión no ha traído consecuencias positivas para ti… pero la tomé con 15 años… no sabía lo que iba poder afectar a mis descendientes… Ni siquiera le había pedido una cita a tu madre.

.-Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento. Lo siento padre, no debería de enfadarme contigo… es solo que… daría lo que fuera por una hora en sus brazos – Respondió con tristeza mirando las llamas de la chimenea - ¿No puedes ayudarme¿no existe algún hechizo o filtro que me lo permita?

.-Ya lo hemos hablado… Lupin se encarga de que tome las pócimas anti filtros y demás… salvo que quieras la multijugos.

.-No, quiero que esté conmigo y que me llame por mi nombre… - Dijo con rabia – Es tarde – Se levantó despacio – Mañana me toca levantar al Lord y no me gustaría quedarme dormido.

.-Claro… buenas noches.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las siete de la mañana. Narcisa hacía rato que se había levantado dejando a Lucius abrazado a Severus… los tres habían pasado la noche hablando y discutiendo sobre su hijo. Estaba claro que tenían que buscar una solución y ella quería que esa solución pasase por que Draco tuviera una oportunidad de conquistar a Potter, sabía que lo que realmente mataba a su hijo era el hecho de que no había podido ni tan siquiera intentar acercarse a él, no había recibido ni un "sí" ni un "no", y el "tal vez" le estaba devorando vivo.

Severus y Lucius defendían otras opciones, Lucius suponía que Draco no se sobrepondría a una negativa del moreno, y Severus pensaba que era demasiado peligroso y le perderían o lo matarían.

Ella, como de costumbre desde que vivían en el cuartel general, entró sigilosamente en el cuarto de su hijo y acercándose a su cama le besó en la frente para despertarle. Draco abrió perezosamente lo ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su madre.

.-Buenos días cariño, ya es hora.

.-Mierda.

.-Esa no es una expresión muy correcta ¿no crees? Las paredes oyen cariño¿no querrás que piensen que eres un mal hablado? – Dijo en forma de aviso mientras ponía los dedos en los labios de su hijo impidiéndole hablar - Piensa que esa túnica corta te está muy bien y que un mal despertar no debe de arruinarte el día. Incluso los días que se madruga pasan cosas buenas.

El chico sonrió. Hacía mucho que Narcisa le había enseñado a ocultar sus pensamientos y ni el mismísimo Lord había conseguido doblegarle. Su madre le estaba recordando que podía hacer sus tareas pensando en otras cosas, pero con cuidado.

Se lavó y se cambió deprisa, quería pasar el trámite cuanto antes. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil hacer determinadas cosas, aunque su cuerpo estaba más que acostumbrado, su cabeza se negaba a obedecer.

Entró en silencio en la oscura habitación. A penas había muebles, pero de todas formas caminó despacio. A los pies de la inmensa cama con dosel se descalzó y muy lentamente se subió a ella. Con parsimonia empezó a bajar la colcha que cubría el huesudo cuerpo del Lord hasta llegar a su semi-erecto sexo.

A Draco, en la penumbra, le comenzaron a subir a la boca los ácidos del estómago. Respiró profundamente para controlar la arcada mientras contaba de 99 hacia atrás, de 3 en 3 para relajarse. Cuando se notó controlado cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre el miembro del huesudo cuerpo que aún dormía.

Mientras su mano y su lengua comenzaban su tarea de despertar a su Señor, su mente comenzó a viajar lejos de allí, a Privet Drive, donde un chico moreno de ojos verdes probablemente se despertaba a esas mismas horas con intención de estudiar para sus exámenes cercanos.

Escuchó un profundo suspiro de placer y su mente volvió al cuartel general de los mortífagos, no podía permitirse estar mucho rato en esos viajes mentales o le descubriría. Una mano fría se posó en su pierna derecha y comenzó a acariciar su pantorrilla, mientras los suspiros aumentaban. Él siguió concentrado en su tarea con los ojos cerrados… el Lord disfrutaba, probablemente ya habría abierto los ojos… escuchó el correrse de las cortinas, lo que confirmó su teoría. La erección era ya más que evidente, así que decidió acelerar todo lo posible y la introdujo completamente en su boca comenzando a succionar con fuerza. Los suspiros se trasformaron en gemidos y en pocos segundos, tal vez un minuto, notó un líquido caliente y pringoso inundando su boca.

Notó como le tiraba del pelo obligándolo a cambiar su posición, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le Lord le tenía aprisionado bajo él y le besaba con ansias. Draco tembló ligeramente pero se dejó hacer. Nunca antes había sucedido esto. Normalmente en cuanto se corría le daba un azote para echarlo de la cama y todo terminaba ahí.

.-Creo que ya es hora de que subas de nivel – Dijo el hombre apartándose de encima del muchacho, y tumbándose a su lado.

Draco apenas sí se movió, el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo. Voldemort, con la larga y afilada uña de su dedo meñique rasgó la suave seda de la túnica de Draco, dejando el cuerpo del joven al descubierto. Apoyó la palma de su mano en el pecho del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo distraídamente mientras le miraba con detenimiento.

.-Sí, decididamente ya es hora de que subas de nivel… pero antes… tienes que pasar una pequeña prueba…

Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron levemente y segundos después, Severus entró en la habitación.

.-¿Me llamabas? – Preguntó inclinándose y maldiciendo porque en cuanto vio la situación, adivinó lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahí.

.-Sí. He decidido otorgar a los Malfoy un nuevo voto de confianza. Necesito la pócima – No hacía falta el nombre, Severus ya conocía el ritual – y que llames a Lucius y a Narcisa como testigos.

.-Sí mi Señor, en 10 minutos estará todo preparado.

Draco había oído hablar de esa prueba. Se suponía que era un secreto, pero Severus hacía tiempo que había decidido, a escondidas, advertir a su ahijado.

El Lord se vistió con una túnica rojo sangre y se sentó a los pies de su propia cama mirando al chico, que se había cubierto con la colcha.

.-Eres bueno… no he conseguido leer tu mente ni una sola vez… y no creas que no lo he intentado… muchas veces. Siempre me he preguntado en quién piensas cuando me despiertas, o por qué tienes amantes con los que te niegas a formalizar una relación… Sé que alguien ocupa tu mente, y la verdad no me importa hasta cierto punto.

Lucius y Narcisa entraron en silencio. Su rostro no mostraba lo mal que lo estaban pasando por dentro. El Lord les indicó que se quedasen en una de las esquinas de la habitación y volvió de nuevo su atención al chico.

.-Puesto que vas a ascender… en mi cama… tengo que asegurarme que tu mente y tu lealtad no están… digamos que con alguien equivocado. Y como tienes unas fuertes barreras… voy a romperlas.

.-Señor yo… - A penas le salían las palabras.

.-Ya sé, ya sé, pero tu palabra solo no me basta… Sé que eras un alumno aplicado… dime – Severus entró en silencio con una copa en la mano y se quedó a un lado esperando nuevas órdenes. De reojo miraba a Lucius - ¿Sabes cual es el mejor momento para ver una imagen o una palabra en la mente de alguien¿Cuándo no se puede ocultar nada, Draco? – El chico tragó saliva.

.-Durante el orgasmo, Señor – Respondió lentamente.

.-Sí, cierto, en ese momento es muy difícil que tú controles tu mente… así sabré lo que quiero. Siéntate sobre la almohada, quiero disfrutar de lo que va a pasar ahora. Severus… - Éste alargó la copa hacia el chico que la bebió de un sorbo – Esta pócima provoca una fuerte excitación, en pocos minutos perderás el control y necesitarás con urgencia satisfacerte, te aconsejo que no te resistas, no te servirá para nada… disfruta.

Draco miró disimulando su angustia hacia su padre. Este le miraba inexpresivo junto a su madre y a su padrino. La idea de masturbarse delante de ellos le parecía horrible… pero lo que el Lord iba a ver en su mente les condenaría a la muerte… tenía que resistirse.

Empezó a notar calor, su piel comenzó a erizarse como si cientos de plumas la rozaran. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver nada de lo que iba a pasar ahí, quería alejarse. Su mente comenzó a viajar de nuevo. Imágenes de Harry empezaron a inundarla… en la bañera… masturbándose… su excitación empezó a reclamar su atención. Draco se mantenía quieto "No debo de pensar en esto… no debo de pensar en él…" pero los ojos verdes se entrecerraban con deseo, mientras su nombre sonaba "Draco… ven… tómame" Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a avanzar por su cuerpo… intentó resistir y cambiar sus pensamientos, pero era más fuerte que él, el deseo le inundaba y comenzaba a robarle la razón. Necesitaba terminar… "Estoy muerto" pensó "Todo acabó"… Llevó su mano a su erección y comenzó a autocomplacerse… era tan agradable… Harry sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior… El rubio notó su llegada al punto de no retorno, el orgasmo se acercaba y su secreto sería desvelado… se acercaba… se acercaba…

.-Seve…rus – Exclamó al correrse sobre su mano…él mismo se sorprendió… Harry había desaparecido en el último instante y la imagen de su antiguo maestro de pociones le había sustituido.

.-Vaya, vaya… Esto sí que no me lo esperaba yo… - Draco abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no entendía nada, miró a sus padres y soltó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones – Así que el amor secreto del hijo es el amante del padre… - El Lord se levantó y fue hacia Lucius. Narcisa bajó la mirada al suelo y Severus se acercó hacia Draco ofreciéndole una capa – Se lo tendrás que prestar Lucius… ¿o ya lo sabías?

.-Lo suponía, Señor.

.-Claro… ahora que lo pienso es lógico que sospechases algo. Bien – Dijo dándose la vuelta – Ahora podéis iros… El chico parece cansado, que se de un baño y descanse… ¡Ah! Severus… mi enhorabuena… al padre y al hijo… - Dijo sonriendo.

Todos se despidieron con una inclinación, y guardaron silencio hasta llegar a sus habitaciones. Draco iba temblando bajo la capa abrazado por su madre que intentaba en vano reconfortarle, le parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla.

Entraron y el rubio notó como su padre cerraba la puerta corredera tras de sí.

.-Padre yo… juro que nunca… - Se sentía ridículo y humillado – Severus es la primera vez que…

.-Tranquilo hijo, has superado la prueba y estamos orgullosos de ti – Lucius puso una mano en el hombro de su sorprendido hijo.

.-Está limpia – Dijo Severus tras verificar que nadie espiaba tras los muros. Narcisa y su marido se relajaron.

.-Todo salió bien, gracias al cielo – Suspiró Narcisa abrazando fuertemente a su hijo – No te preocupes, ahora te explica tu padre. Siéntate en el sofá y toma este chocolate caliente – Draco la miró confundido.

.-Cuando Severus vino esta mañana y nos contó la terrible noticia decidimos intervenir – Lucius se sentó frente a su hijo, que aún no había probado el chocolate – Si descubría tu pequeña debilidad por Potter estábamos perdidos, así que hemos tenido que hechizarte.

.-¿Cómo? – Draco cada vez entendía menos.

.-Como ibas a perder el control sobre tu mente – Continúo Narcisa – Decidimos aprovechar para meterte un pensamiento nuevo. No tuvimos mucho tiempo, y como tu padre o yo no seríamos creíbles como objetos de deseo, le tocó a Severus… es más fácil concentrarte en una persona si la tienes delante.

.-Mientras el Lord se distraía observándote, nosotros conjurábamos esa nueva imagen en tu mente, cuando él quiso ver en qué pensabas ya te habíamos introducido el nuevo pensamiento – Severus sonreía con dulzura al chico – Sé que no soy la causa de tus ojeras Draco… así que tranquilo.

.-Pero me sigo sintiendo humillado… Habéis visto como yo… me…

.-Tendrás que vivir con eso cariño… Pero no te preocupes – Dijo Narcisa cambiando a un tono más animado - En mi vida he visto a muchos hombres haciendo… eso… y estaba tan concentrada en el hechizo de imagen que ni me fijé en ti.

.-Yo tampoco, la verdad… - Dijo Lucius restándole importancia, mientras Severus ponía cara de "¿Había algo que ver? Me debí de distraer" – Vamos, termina tu chocolate, te sentirás mejor… luego el baño está preparado y después… lo que quieras.

.-Acabas de ascender, él tardará unos días en llamarte, puedes salir a dar un paseo por Londres si quieres, ya no necesitas permiso.

Al rubio se le iluminó la cara ante esa sugerencia. Hacía mucho que no salía de aquella casa. Además… necesitaba discutir con alguien…

.-¿Lo ves? – Narcisa le había adivinado el pensamiento – No va a ser tan malo el día después de todo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry caminaba deprisa rumbo a casa. Se había entretenido en la panadería más de la cuenta y había dejado un bonito en el horno que debía de estar ya a punto de salir chamuscado.

Se había levantado con pocas ganas de estudiar, así que había hecho limpieza general y después, se había puesto a cocinar empujado por la excusa de que hacía tiempo que no comía decentemente.

Al entrar en casa se dirigió directamente al horno, afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo y el bonito olía estupendamente, lo apoyaba con cuidado en la encimera cuando una pajarita de papel se posó tranquilamente en su hombro.

Un recuerdo de la infancia le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza. La cogió con cuidado y la deshizo para leer el mensaje.

"Hoy casi me cuestas la vida. Creo que me he ganado parte de ese horneado. D.M."

Se quedó estupefacto. Levantó la mirada y buscó en la acera de enfrente. Allí estaba, observándole. Vestido de negro y con una cabellera larga y rubia suelta y agitada por el viento, Draco Malfoy le estaba esperando.

Se giró sobre sí mismo apoyándose en la encimera y mirando al suelo, esto no podía estar pasando. Sabía que estaba seguro, si no le invitaba a pasar, las barreras mágicas no le permitirían acercarse más, pero eso no era su preocupación… él aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse de nuevo al Lord. Otra pajarita le golpeó en la cabeza antes de caer al suelo.

"¿Asustado Potter?"

.-Mierda – Murmuró por lo bajo mientras arrugaba con rabia la segunda pajarita – Siempre caigo en la misma trampa.

--- Gracias por leer ---

Espero muchos ruegos, preguntas, sugerencias y críticas constructivas en vuestros comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, holita….

¿Tardé? Lo siento. He escrito este capítulo un montón de veces, pero o me salía muy dramático o muy macabro… en fin que hasta que me he quedado satisfecha he tardado un poco. Espero no decepcionar, intento hacer algo ligero.

Como siempre… Disclamer y… Ah, espero vuestras críticas, esta vez, no os cebéis mucho conmigo, estoy algo sensiblera últimamente.

Bss

Seren – Miembro de un montón de órdenes que hace mucho que no organizan concursos de fics.

--- Dos ---

Harry se incorporó de golpe. Estaba completamente sudado y las sábanas estaban empapadas. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Miró su reloj, las 12:30… Maldijo mentalmente e intentó dormir de nuevo. Tras dar un millón de vueltas se dio por vencido y se levantó.

Había planeado dormir todo el día, pero el que apareciese Malfoy enviándole pajaritas de papel… eso no era para volver a dormir. Llevaba una semana soñando lo mismo, pero no sabía si eso tenía un significado o no. Siempre se despertaba en el mismo punto del sueño, y lo que más le intrigaba era ese mensaje de que le había estado a punto de costar la vida…

Bajó perezosamente a la cocina y con un giro de muñeca su desayuno comenzó a hacerse. Satisfecho, dejó su varita, abrió a sus lechuzas y se fue a la ducha.

Al salir miró sus ojeras en el espejo, anoche se había acostado tarde. Había ido a una fiesta en una hermandad muggle "KDP" para celebrar el fin de los exámenes y de paso sacar un poco a Hermione y a Ginny que no salían mucho desde la muerte de Ron. Al final, cuando las chicas se habían vuelto a casa, había acabado con el chico que les había invitado, probando la dureza de los colchones de la hermandad y francamente… eran demasiado duros, pero seguramente repetiría un par de veces más, las justas para no quedarse enredado sentimentalmente.

Siguió mirando su imagen en el espejo. La verdad es que no entendía como tenía tanto éxito, era delgado, fibroso pero delgado, y su rostro distaba mucho de ser el de un chico de portada. Según Ginny no era por nada en particular sino por el conjunto, que tenía aspecto de necesitar cariño y que eso atraía mucho. En general, todas las chicas que le rodeaban decían que era atractivo, y los chicos, bueno, más o menos lo mismo, le definían como un genio despistado, lo cual no era del todo mentira. La verdad es que si él fuera otro no estaba muy seguro de si se fijaría en alguien así.

Se puso ropa deportiva, no es que fuese a ir al gimnasio, bastante gimnasia había hecho por la noche, pero para tirarse en el sofá a ver la televisión era lo más cómodo.

Bajó de nuevo a la cocina y allí estaba su desayuno esperándole. De camino a la mesa puso música en el equipo… Dudó un poco y al final Evanescense empezó a sonar a todo volumen. Hedwing se quejó del ruido, así que lo bajó un poco y se entretuvo en acariciarle un poco las plumas para que le disculpase. Al final, recibió un picotazo cariñoso en el dedo y se dio por perdonado.

Se giró para por fin desayunar y se quedó petrificado, sobre su revuelto de huevos volaba una pajarita de papel.

.-Estoy soñando – Se dijo – Esto no puede ser…real.

La pajarita seguía dando vueltas sobre sus huevos revueltos. Con firmeza la cogió y leyó el mensaje:

"Yo prefiero a Bach para desayunar. Tengo que hablar contigo, llama al lobo si me temes. Nos vemos en el museo de cera, en la sala del terror a las cinco. D.M."

Harry se olvidó del desayuno. Llamó a Spiderman que apareció revoloteando y la envío con una nota a casa de Remus. Lo que más le preocupaba era que los mortífagos sabían donde vivía, tenía que mudarse ahora.

El rubio, con una sonrisa en los labios, dobló con tranquilidad la esquina, estaba lejos de la casa de Harry, pero los hechizos de seguridad le hacían imposible el acercarse más. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de la pajarita que había tenido su madre funcionaba, él nunca pensó que algo tan sencillo iba a salir bien, pero ella de nuevo tenía razón.

Cuando Remus apareció en la casa, Harry ya había empaquetado las cosas más importantes.

.-He pensado en la mansión de Grimaud – Le dijo sin saludar y sin apenas levantar la cabeza.

.-Buenos días para ti también Harry. ¿Para qué has pensado en ella? – El licántropo se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Él era el único mago que tenía permiso para aparecerse en casa de Harry, los demás eran repelidos un par de calles antes. Ni tan siquiera los Weasley o Hermione podían llegar hasta él.

.-Aquí no estoy seguro… ¿no leíste mi nota? – El chico le miró algo contrariado.

.-Sí, la leí… pero no creo que haga falta que te mudes – Respondió con tranquilidad.

.-Pero ellos saben donde vivo.

.-¿Ellos? No, no lo saben. Lo sabe Malfoy y posiblemente los que le rodean… Narcisa, Lucius…

.-¿Te parece poco peligroso eso?

.-No, pero me intriga… Dices que hace unas cuantas noches que tienes un sueño que se te repite ¿verdad? – El chico afirmó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba frente a él – Cuéntamelo, tengo una teoría.

.-Vale. Llego a casa de comprar el pan y cuando estoy sacando la comida del horno aparece una pajarita de él, de Malfoy, que dice que tiene derecho a comer porque casi le cuesto la vida… y luego otra en la que me pregunta si estoy asustado… la verdad es que no recuerdo muchos detalles. Sé que él está al otro lado de la vaya del jardín y cuando decido que voy a salir, me despierto…

.-Eso es porque quién te está enviando el mensaje no puede controlar el sueño a partir de ahí.

.-¿Cómo?

.-Es una técnica muy antigua… Sirius era un especialista en ella, le había enseñado su tía creo, antes de que fuera repudiado por los Black. Es la precursora de la oclumancia y la legeremancia, por eso ya casi nadie la usa.

.-¿Me están hechizando? – No sabía si escandalizarse, Remus seguía tranquilo y eso le desorientaba.

.-Bueno, no exactamente, están intentando comunicarte algo… tal vez te anunciaban esta visita de Malfoy.

.-No entiendo…

.-Intentan esquivar al Lord, al igual que han esquivado nuestro complejo sistema anti- malos (Era como ambos llamaban al sistema de seguridad que habían montado) con algo tan sencillo como un juego de niños… una pajarita de papel. El problema es que los sueños no son claros y tampoco fáciles de manejar, y más a distancia.

.-Es… es… es increiblemente inteligente. Usar algo sencillo e infantil para superar las complicadas barreras de ambos bandos… Además, a nadie se le ocurriría usar un hechizo ya superado por otros más efectivos…

.-Por lo que nadie se molestaría en poner las barreras adecuadas – Terminó Remus – Sí, es brillante.

.-Ahora solo nos queda averiguar el porqué de tantas molestias.

.-Sí – Admitió el licántropo – Por eso creo que no debes de precipitarte. No creo que estés en más peligro del habitual. Ellos te habrían descubierto ya al Lord si ese fuese su interés.

.-Así que, según tú, Malfoy no está solo…

.-No, necesita ayuda. Es un hechizo algo rebuscado, como todos los de su época, y a la distancia que deben de estar una sola persona no podría. Recuerdo que Sirius necesitaba estar como muy lejos a unos 100 metros, a partir de ahí no había buenos resultados, y ya te digo que era un experto en ello. Snape lo sufrió en sus carnes muchas veces, era muy divertido ver su cara al día siguiente… creo que nunca llegó a saber como evitar ese hechizo.

.-¿Seguirá vivo?

.-¿Quién, Snape? Me figuro que sí ¿Aún le odias?

.-Sí… ¿Lo puedo evitar? el hechizo, digo.

.-Ah, no, creo que no… la verdad es que está tan en desuso que no se sabe casi nada de él. Tal vez Hermione pueda encontrar algo… pero lo dudo, Snape lo intentó durante años y no lo consiguió.

.-Entonces ¿qué sugieres?

.-Pues que no vayas, déjales que insistan un poco. Tener la guadaña del Lord sobre sus cabezas les debe de tener algo nerviosos, y eso nos beneficia…

.-La Orden del Fénix va a reunirse mañana¿crees que sospechan que vamos por libre?

.-Estoy seguro de que sospechan, pero solo de ti, de Tonks y de mí, así que aunque tomen alguna medida contra nosotros, que no lo harán, aún nos queda gente dentro.

.-¿Y entre los mortífagos?

.-Ese es el problema, perdemos los agentes dobles de la Orden si nos echan, solo Tonks tiene acceso a su información… Sería bueno tener nuestras propias fuentes… pero lo veo complicado.

.-¿Y Malfoy?

.-Uf… sería un auténtico chollo tener a la nueva puta del Lord de nuestra parte, pero por ahora no sabemos que es lo que busca, así que no te precipites.

.-La verdad, sabía que era ambicioso, pero no tanto como para eso… no sé, no termino de verlo claro – Dijo pensativo

.-Su padre lo fue mucho tiempo, hasta que le derrotaste la primera vez… aunque he de reconocer que Lucius y Draco son más diferentes de lo que a primera vista parecen… Si es eso… que está obligado en la cama del Lord, tenemos suerte, si no, ten mucho cuidado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-La verdad, cariño, nunca dudé de ti. Siempre supe que eras lista, por eso me casé contigo – Dijo Lucius besando a su esposa con suavidad.

.-Mentiroso – Contestó ella sonriendo con cariño.

.-Pues yo no termino de creerme que algo tan sencillo haya funcionado – Dijo Severus ligeramente molesto.

.-Estás celoso querido, eso es todo – Respondió la mujer.

.-No discutáis ahora, por favor. Me duele la cabeza.

.-Eso son los nervios Draco, ahora te doy algo para tranquilizarte – El moreno le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza - ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? Hasta las cinco tienes tiempo.

.-Sí, creo que será lo mejor – Respondió el chico con docilidad.

Draco se despidió de su madre con un beso en la frente. Una vez que hubo desaparecido, Severus se sirvió una copa y Lucius, perdiendo su sonrisa se incorporó con disgusto, comenzando a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación.

.-No debiste de hacerlo Narcisa. Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que Draco no se aproximase a Potter – La dijo enfadado.

.-Severus y tú estabais de acuerdo no yo.

.-Y más ahora… Duerme con el Lord ¿no te has dado cuenta? Es muy peligroso – Continuó sin hacerla caso.

.-Tranquilo Lucius – Severus se había acercado a él con una copa en la mano – Ya no tiene remedio.

.-Hay que evitar que esto continúe. No voy a poner la vida de mi hijo en peligro por una estupidez…

.-Tu hijo está enamorado, no es una estupidez – Narcisa se había incorporado enfadada – Claro que como tú nunca lo has estado no sabes qué es lo que se siente…

.-No digas tonterías…

.-Lucius, Narcisa… por favor… - Intentó mediar Severus.

.-Ha sido su decisión – Dijo ella con rotundidad – Y yo le voy a ayudar con todo lo que esté en mi mano.

¡Es una locura! – Casi gritó Lucius

.-Pero es su locura – Respondió su esposa.

.-Le matará…

.-¡Ya está bien! – Severus enfadado se había puesto en medio de la pareja – Os va a oír. Sentaros… ¡los dos! – Les dio tiempo a que se miraran con resentimiento y se sentaran antes de continuar – No estoy de acuerdo con esta situación, pero… Draco ha decidido y aunque no me guste le voy a apoyar Lucius.

.-Morirá ¿es que no lo entendéis ninguno de los dos?

.-Tal vez el que no entiende nada eres tú – Respondió Narcisa - Draco prefiere morir a no intentarlo.

.-Lucius – Severus apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amante - Sé que no te gusta esto, a mí tampoco, pero odio ver la cara con la que regresa todas las mañanas.

.-Desde su ascenso, lo único que le mantiene cuerdo es observar a Potter en su bola – Dijo Narcisa con angustia – y si él es lo que le mantiene con vida, no voy a ser yo la que se lo quite. El día que intentó acercarse a él y los hechizos de protección casi le matan, me di cuenta de que es algo contra lo que no podemos luchar.

.-¿Cómo que qué…? – Preguntó extrañado.

.-Cuando lo de su ascenso – Severus se sentó a su lado mientras le hablaba – Fue a intentar hablar con Potter, pero los hechizos que le protegen no le dejaron acercarse, lo malo es que estaba tan desesperado y tan decidido que si no llega a seguirlo tu mujer se hubiese suicidado en el intento.

.-No sabía nada – Dijo serio el rubio

.-Porque no querías saberlo… Sé que Harry – Narcisa tragó saliva al decir el nombre – No es alguien que te guste… pero Draco no es como nosotros, Lucius – Dijo conciliadora – Él no soporta esta situación con el Lord. Cuando le encontré luchando por acercarse a la casa de ese chico, me di cuenta de que no hay más opciones.

.-Tenemos que ayudarlo, Lucius – Afirmó Severus convencido – Si no, tiene muy pocas posibilidades – Lucius suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

.-Está bien… está bien… - Dijo vencido – Pero una cosa quiero que te quede clara Narcisa… Sé muy bien lo que es estar enamorado, lo estoy desde que te conocí y nunca he dejado de estarlo así que no vuelvas a decirme eso – Narcisa sonrió mientras Severus apuraba su copa.

.-¿Os dejo solos?

.-Venga… no te comportes como un crío Severus, aún no entiendo de donde salen esos celos. Sabes que os necesito a ambos.

.-Sus celos son debidos a que mis tobillos son más hermosos que los suyos – Dijo bromeando Narcisa mientras se levantaba rumbo al mueble bar.

.-De eso nada – Protestó el aludido poniendo cara de falsa ofensa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las cinco y media y Harry no había aparecido. Draco se movía nervioso observando las figuras de cera.

.-No va a aparecer – Le dijo Lucius entrando en la sala del terror – Nunca he entendido esta sala ¿a esto le llaman terror? – Preguntó con desprecio mirando a un ajusticiado en la Iron Maiden.

.-Padre – Protestó Draco.

.-No va a venir, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

.-A lo mejor no le llegó la pajarita…

.-Hijo, tienes que asumir que él no ha sabido nada de ti en cuantos ¿cinco años? y lo último que supo fue que…

.-Ya sé, ya sé, pero… ¿Qué hago entonces?

.-Tal vez… - Lucius le quería decir que lo olvidase, pero sabía que esa era una respuesta inútil – No creo que esté siempre tan protegido como en su casa o en la universidad… Llevas años espiándole, tiene que haber algún sitio donde te puedas acercar a él sin que se sienta… amenazado. Pero no esperes que caiga en tus brazos pidiéndote que le hagas el amor.

.-Pues, la verdad, no me importaría padre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Harry le gustaba quedarse hasta el último minuto en el agua. Había piscinas públicas solo para magos, pero el moreno no se relacionaba con ellos más que en la escuela de Aurores y pocos sitios más. Prefería esta piscina muggle, porque además de ser la más cercana a su casa, cerraba tarde.

Estaba acostumbrado a quedarse solo, en esas ocasiones se dedicaba a cerrar los ojos y flotar tranquilo, la sensación de ingravidez le relajaba mucho. La verdad es que el agua le relajaba mucho.

Escuchó unos pasos suaves sobre el suelo mojado, eso era señal de que le iban a avisar que cerraban, así que tranquilamente abrió los ojos y miró a la lejana y borrosa figura.

.-¿Ya es la hora? Se me ha hecho corto el baño hoy – Dijo acercándose despacio.

.-Puedes quedarte en el agua todo lo que quieras, creo que aún queda media hora para que cierren.

.-¿Malfoy? – Preguntó sorprendido

.-¿Si?

.-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

.-Solo quiero hablar contigo – El rubio se sentó en una de las plataformas y observó como Harry, despacio se acercaba nadando hacia él.

.-Está bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó al llegar. Sacó los brazos y apoyándolos en el suelo se mantuvo en el agua mirándole.

.-De cualquier cosa, todo me va bien.

.-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

.-Soy bueno con la bola de cristal.

.-¡Anda ya! Ni siquiera asististe a clases de adivinación.

.-No me hacían falta. La verdad es que no veo el futuro, solo el presente y tengo que tener algo personal de la persona que quiero ver.

.-¿Y qué tienes mío? – Draco desvió la mirada hacia una de las puertas. A esa distancia Harry le podía ver con claridad y no quería descubrirse.

.-Nada importante – Susurró - ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

.-Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta – Harry se impulsó hacia atrás y braceó un poco. Luego avanzó hacia la escalerilla y salió de la piscina.

Draco le pudo observar bien por primera vez en años. Llevaba un bañador de pantalón largo de competición muy ajustado negro, lo que hacía contraste con su pielclara.

.-¿Quién más sabe donde estoy? – Le preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas que había dejado en una esquina.

.-El Lord no, si es lo que te preocupa – Draco se quedó un segundo de más mirando los pezones de Harry, duros por el agua fría. Este se dio cuenta y sonrió con disimulo.

.-No, me preocupa que tú estés aquí y que no me digas qué quieres de mí.

.-Hablar, ya te lo he dicho – Pero habló al aire, ya que el moreno sin esperar respuesta había tomado el camino de los vestuarios. Le siguió un poco molesto.

.-Está bien… cuéntame algo, lo que quieras – La verdad es que le apetecía divertirse un rato y Malfoy se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Además, Remus le había dicho que fuera amable.

.-Pues… La verdad es que mi vida es muy aburrida – Harry sacó su bolsa de la taquilla y comenzó a preparar las cosas para la ducha.

.-¿Sí? Yo creí que entrenabais mucho, torturabais mucho… en fin, que Voldemort os mantenía ocupados – Se sentó y se quitó el bañador con tranquilidad para después dirigirse a las duchas.

.-No, no tanto, además yo me dedico a otras cosas… ¿Siempre eres así de…? que yo recuerde antes eras más tímido.

.-Este es un vestuario de hombres… Además¿por qué iba a tener que esconderme? solo estamos tú y yo y supongo que serás fiel a tu pareja así que… ¿Eres así de remilgado con el Lord? – Abrió el agua de la ducha y por unos momentos solo escuchó ese sonido – Anda, dame la toalla que veo que no estás cómodo… ¿Malfoy? – Se asomó pero estaba solo, el chico rubio se había ido - ¡Mierda!

Unos minutos después, cuando ya tenía los pantalones puestos, la puerta del vestuario se abrió de repente. Draco había vuelto, pero cabreado.

.-Maldito… Potter – Escupió - ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?

.-Yo no te juzgo, solo pensé que… - La verdad es que estaba un poco sorprendido.

.-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses… ¿quieres saber de verdad para que he venido?

.-Pues claro que quie… - Pero el rubio le había agarrado del pelo tomándole por sorpresa. Se acercó no muy despacio y le besó. A Harry se le cayeron las cosas de las manos de la impresión.

.-Prepárate Potter, porque te quiero a ti y no pararé hasta conseguirte.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió de los vestuarios y activó el traslator que llevaba en el bolsillo.

--- Gracias por leer ---

Espero vuestros comentarios e ideas. Aún no he decidido cual de los dos va a ser el dominante en el sexo, es que a veces parece uno y otra no…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, holita… Ya regresé.

Bueno, estoy frenándome un poco con los lemon entre el Lord y Draco, pero no siempre voy a poder hacerlo ¿vale?

He visto que el trío de Severus-Lucius-Narcisa os llama la atención. No todo es tan estupendo como parece, tienen sus diferencias, pero delante de Draco siempre irá bien. Hoy explico un poco del pasado de ellos, para que lo entendáis.

Me he tomado algunas licencias, como el que aparezca un Nott poco mayor que Harry y Draco, y del libro 6º, hago como que lo del juramento entre Narcisa y Severus no hubiera sido necesario… Creo que poco más.

Como siempre…. Disclamer.

Dedicado a todos los tríos consentidos del mundo

Bss. S.

--- Tres ---

.-¿Qué te parece tan divertido Remus? – Preguntó Harry enfadado.

.-Que de todas las cosas que pensé que podía querer, la última era esa… Oh, Harry, tendrías que verte la cara – Dijo intentando regular su respiración y secando las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír – Estás graciosísimo.

.-Pues qué quieres que te diga. Tener al amante del Lord encabezonado en llevarme a la cama… No me hace nada de gracia.

.-No, si eso no es lo gracioso, es lo dramático que te pones… podías hacer algo de teatro en tus ratos libres – Rompió a reír otra vez.

.-¡Remus¡por favor! Esto es muy serio – Dijo notablemente enfadado

.-Está bien, está bien, ya paro – Volvió a intentar tranquilizarse, esta vez con mejor resultado.

.-Es que tenías que haberle visto. Esa frialdad cuando entró y me besó. Esa forma de escupir las palabras… Era el Draco Malfoy del colegio, te lo aseguro.

.-La verdad es que algo no casa en toda esta historia… tanta molestia para un polvo…

.-Además eso. Tenías que haberle visto. Alto, con ese pelo rubio capeado hasta los hombros… - Suspiró suavemente mientras se perdía en la imagen de su recuerdo - Está buenísimo, no me extraña que haya conseguido acercarse tanto al Lord. Muchos de los que conozco matarían por una mirada de un tío así.

.-Eso es bueno para ti ¿no?

.-¡Remus! No empieces de nuevo. Alguien así no se fijaría en un tipo vulgar como yo a no ser que sea por mi apellido… Ya ha conseguido al Lord, así que ahora quiere conseguir a su mayor enemigo. Es así de simple.

.-No eres vulgar… tienes éxito y lo sabes.

.-Si, si, si… con mediocres como yo tengo mucho éxito. Pero con tíos así… vamos Remus, ni de casualidad – El licántropo se puso un poco serio de repente

.-De acuerdo, cree eso si es lo que quieres… ¿Entonces qué¿Cambias de casa?

.-No, si es cierta esa capacidad que dice tener, no serviría de nada.

.-Los Black llevan en la sangre ciertas habilidades especiales… puede que eso lo haya heredado de su madre… Pero hay un hechizo para evitarlo… creo que Hermione lo encontrará con facilidad. Al menos, sabemos que volverá.

.-Sí, lo seguirá intentando durante un tiempo.

.-Pues entonces, si no puedes evitarlo… -Iba a decir "disfrútalo" pero se lo pensó mejor al ver la cara seria del chico - Intenta sacarle todo lo que puedas, lo vamos a necesitar - Remus se puso pesadamente en pie – Y ahora me vuelvo a casa, estoy cansado y mañana hay luna llena. Además prometí a Tonks llegar antes de la media noche.

.-De acuerdo. Dentro de tres días me paso por tu casa a contarte… es una pena que te pierdas la reunión de mañana.

.-Sí. Pero creo que pusieron la fecha a posta, así que ándate con cuidado.

.-Vale. Adiós Remus

.-Adiós.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco había llegado enfadado. No sabía que era lo que le había molestado más, si que Harry supiera que se acostaba con el Lord o su pérdida de control cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno creía que estaba con él por placer… Hubiera necesitado tranquilizarse, pero no pudo ni siquiera hablar con los suyos, en cuanto aterrizó en el cuartel el Lord le mandó llamar.

Estaba tan enfadado que instintivamente se había resistido a las atenciones de su amo, lo que le había enfebrecido aún más, así que en vez de ser tomado una vez, ya iba por la tercera y mientras fingía un placer que no sentía, miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación esperando que esta vez fuera la última por esa noche.

Mentalmente había repasado varias veces lo sucedido con Harry, y sobretodo a Harry. Seguía teniendo esa mirada verde profunda que tanto le alteraba cuando estaban en el colegio, pero su actitud había cambiado, ya no hablaba con él como un niño rabioso. Suspiró volviendo a la realidad. Los embates se hacían más profundos y rápidos, ya le quedaba poco.

Volvió con los suyos después del desayuno, pero se mantuvo en silencio todo el día. Lucius le vio mirar la bola un par de veces y sonreír… El Lord le llamó muy tarde esa noche, por lo que hasta la tarde del día siguiente no volvió a su habitación. Tenía un pequeño corte ya casi cicatrizado en el cuello, pero ellos ya lo sabían, Severus se lo había dicho después de curarle.

.-¿Estás bien, cariño? – Preguntó intranquila Narcisa cuando le vio entrar.

.-Sí, claro que estoy bien madre, no te preocupes. Severus me curó.

.-Se va de viaje unos días, así que no hay peligro… ¿No nos vas a contar qué pasó con Potter? – Lucius quería que todo fuera lo más agradable posible para su hijo.

.-Lo sabe

.-¿El qué?

.-Lo de mi ascenso.

.-Era de esperar – Severus salía de la habitación terminando de vestirse.

.-Ya era hora que te levantaras – Le saludó Lucius con un suave beso en los labios.

.-¿Por qué¿Cómo puede saberlo? – Preguntó Narcisa curiosa

.-La Orden tendrá espías, como lo fui yo en su momento.

.-El problema es que él cree que lo he seducido para ascender… Bueno, eso y que perdí los nervios… ¡Merlín! años cerrando la boca y voy a abrirla en el peor momento – Suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá.

.-¿No te declararías? – Preguntó Lucius asustado.

.-Bueno… no exactamente… - Se sintió pequeño observado por los tres adultos – Le besé.

.-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo – Lucius se sentó frente a él mientras Narcisa se giraba sobre sí misma intentando que no se la notara la sorpresa.

.-Necesito… necesitamos una copa. Severus ¿te importa servir una copa para cada uno?

.-No Lucius, este mueble bar y yo ya nos hemos hecho amigos – Respondió con voz cansada y sin ironía.

.-Narcisa, siéntate. Creo que tenemos que… - Se giró despacio hacia el moreno que comenzaba a servir copas -Tampoco bebes tanto, una o dos copas al día.

.-Si queréis mi opinión, en realidad… no fue tal metedura de pata… - Eso era cierto, no bebía tanto, pero no iba a entrar en ese tema - Los Malfoy sois presuntuosos – Se giró con dos de las copas hacia Lucius y Narcisa – Así que, salvo que llorases como un niño pequeño, ese es el Draco que probablemente él recuerde

.-Mirado así… - Lucius movía despacio el líquido de su copa.

.-Eso es lo peor – Dijo Draco cogiendo su copa – Ese Draco es el que él odia.

.-Pero del que confiará. Cree que te conoce, así que dejará que te acerques… por los viejos tiempos y porque no te teme. Créeme, he sido espía muchos años. Lo que me lleva a otro punto, hay que ganarse la confianza de Lupin.

.-En eso también había pensado yo. Dicen que sus relaciones con la Orden y el ministerio están un poco tensas y Harry es su mano derecha.

.-Entonces dejará que Draco se acerque para sacarle información – Afirmó Narcisa.

.-El profesor Lupin siempre protegió mucho a Harry, me dejará acercarme hasta un límite, en cuanto él diga ¡basta! no volveré a verle.

.-Sí, no dejará que Harry se involucre sentimentalmente contigo… y no va a volver a confiar en mí, y mucho menos en tus padres…

.-¿Y mi prima Tonks? Siempre fue una sentimental. Aunque yo no la caiga especialmente bien, me escuchará. Si ella confía, su esposo lo hará.

.-No sé – Dudó el chico mientras su madre se dirigía al escritorio para coger papel de carta.

.-Créeme hijo, si una Black se propone convencer a su pareja de algo no hay escapatoria posible – Afirmó Lucius apurando su copa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Harry abandonaba en silencio y terminando de colocarse la ropa, la hermandad KDP. La noche no era ni fría ni calurosa, así que decidió andar un poco antes de coger un taxi de vuelta a casa. En el banco de la acera de enfrente, Draco esperaba inquieto.

.-No sé porqué te gustan tanto los muggles.

.-¿Otra vez tú¿Qué haces aquí¿Te has caído de la cama o tu amorcito te ha tirado de ella?

.-Vaya, ironía a las cuatro de la mañana…

.-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, Malfoy ¿por qué no te multiplicas por cero y desapareces?

.-Dos veces seguidas… estas en forma – Harry no le contestó. Solo le miró con desagrado y siguió andando.

.-Hoy voy a pedirte un favor… mi madre quiere que des esta nota a Tonks.

.-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

.-No ha sido un buen polvo ¿verdad? De otra forma no me explico tu mal humor.

.-Sí, ha sido un buen polvo – Harry paró y miró la nota en la mano del rubio – Está bien, se la daré si me prometes desaparecer ahora mismo.

.-Hecho – Dio la nota al moreno y desapareció delante de sus ojos.

Harry se quedó quieto en medio de la calle. Esto sí que era raro. Se metió la nota en el bolsillo y siguió caminando. Al doblar la primera esquina…

.-Estoy pensando que el camino a tu casa es largo… las calles son inseguras a estas horas.

.-No me va a pasar nada. Sé protegerme solito.

.-Hay mortífagos peligrosos por ahí, dispuestos a matarte.

.-Razón de más para que no te vean conmigo, Malfoy.

.-Draco, llámame por mi nombre, ya nos conocemos desde hace años.

.-¿No temes que se lo cuenten a tu amorcito? – Preguntó con cierta ironía. Draco le agarró del brazo obligándole a parar y a mirarlo.

.-Vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras – Dijo serio – Él no es mi amorcito y te pongas como te pongas, voy a perseguirte hasta que te canses.

.-Ya… es curioso, sabía que eras ambicioso pero no tanto como para acostart… - La mano del rubio le cerró la boca. No iba a permitirse perder los nervios una segunda vez. Tras mirar fijamente a los ojos del moreno durante unos instantes, apartó la mano y soltó el agarre. Harry no dijo nada y volvió a caminar.

.-¿Por qué no me evitas apareciéndote en tu casa? Sabes que ahí no puedo seguirte.

.-Me apetece caminar.

.-Pero entonces tendrás que soportar mi compañía… - Harry paró de nuevo y pasó su mano nerviosamente por su pelo desordenado.

.-Dos manzanas más adelante hay un pequeño hotel, no es el Sheraton pero las sábanas está limpias… Si te doy lo que quieres… ¿me dejarás en paz?

.-No has podido cambiar tanto Harry – Draco sonrió de medio lado – No serías capaz de hacer eso… - Empezó a caminar de nuevo rumbo a casa de Harry.

.-He cambiado más de lo que crees.

.-No quiero ir por ese camino. Si quisiera violarte lo habría hecho en la piscina.

.-Entonces seré un gato complaciente.

.-Los gatos tienen garras, no son complacientes.

.-Vale, pues seré lo que tú quieras si me prometes que…

.-No insistas Harry – Dijo con tono de condescendencia – Esta noche no quiero sexo.

.-Un momento… ¿crees que te estoy suplicando sexo? - Al moreno le había caído un metafórico jarro de agua helada encima.

.-Ah¿no lo hacías? – Preguntó con medida indiferencia. El moreno había caído en su trampa.

.-No… eres tu el que quiere acostarse conmigo.

.-¿Yo¿Por qué iba a querer?

.-El otro día, tú en los vestuarios me besaste – Esta vez Harry fue el que detuvo a su compañero por el brazo.

.-Ya ¿y?

.-¿Cómo que y?

.-Eso no significa que te esté dando permiso para pasar de ahí ¿Crees que me acuesto con el primero que veo como haces tú? Por Merlín, yo tengo clase.

.-¿Qué? Pero tú me dijiste que… – Le miró con incredulidad – Sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de ti – Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez más deprisa.

.-Venga, Harry… - Dijo con voz de empezar a perder un poco la paciencia con esa estúpida conversación – Te dije que te iba a conseguir… acostarme contigo mientras piensas en otro, que además está muerto, no es mi…

.-¿Muerto? – Le interrumpió repentinamente el moreno que se había parado en seco y girado para mirarle con incredulidad.

.-Sí, Nott está muer….to – Dijo lentamente - ¿No lo sabías? – Draco notó como su corazón se paraba.

.-¿Estás seguro? – La voz de Harry sonó ahogada. Sus ojos verdes se rasgaban dejando ver la profundidad del alma, ahora herida, de su poseedor.

.-Sí – Contestó el rubio abrumado por todo el dolor que empezaba a ver – El Lord… no sé las causas pero él… lo mató hace unos días…

Harry cerró los ojos atrapando las lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse y sin mediar palabra desapareció.

Draco se quedó unos minutos parado en el mismo sitio, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Había leído la mente de Harry cuando estaba con el muggle, y había descubierto que en vez de pensar en el pobre chico, pensaba en Nott. Al principio le había hecho gracia esa coincidencia, él también pensaba en otro cuando estaba con el Lord, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de algo… y es que él pensaba en Harry porque era su objeto de deseo, lo que significaba que si Harry pensaba en Nott…

.-Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda – Dijo con disgusto mientras activaba su traslator.

Severus le oyó llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Él estaba con su pantalón negro desabrochado y una copa en la mano, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta por la que entraba el aire fresco de la madrugada. Descansaba mientras observaba a Lucius y a Narcisa.

Ella, debajo, le tenía rodeado con sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras él la poseía despacio sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

A ella siempre la miraba así, con un inmenso amor… a él… él se conformaba con el deseo. Bebió otro trago y se sumergió en los recuerdos de un pasado lejano.

--- Flash back ---

Las infidelidades de Lucius eran publicas, no se molestaba en ocultarlas ante nadie, pero él… había conseguido ser el único, su único amante. Había conseguido que Lucius le deseara solo a él, abandonando a sus demás compañeros de cama. Además, el embarazo de Narcisa había ayudado mucho al ser de altísimo riesgo, lo que hacía que todas las noches la lujuria le llevase hasta su cama.

Tal vez… con un poco de suerte… consiguiese también apartarlo de ella.

Con lo que Severus Snape no contaba era con Narcisa, ella era ambiciosa, mucho, pero también era lista… lo suficiente para adivinar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que su marido la amaba, pero también, que Severus podía convertirse en un amante peligroso. Así que, a espaldas de su marido decidió, por el bien de sus sentimientos y de su futuro hijo, tomar las riendas del problema, y cuando se presentó en aquella desvencijada casa, dejó muy clara su posición.

.-Dime Severus ¿en serio crees que puedes borrarme con tanta facilidad?

.-Me desea

.-A mí me ama… ¿qué crees que tira más de mi marido el amor o el deseo¿si le pongo contra la espada y la pared ¿quién ganaría? – El ambiente era tenso, pero al contrario que el joven Severus, ella se mostraba muy tranquila.

.-No lo harás.

.-No me hace falta – Sonrió con malicia acariciando su abultadísimo vientre – Es varón ¿lo sabías?... No, ya veo que no. Escúchame bien Severus, conozco a Lucius mejor que él mismo, si hay algo que realmente desea es un heredero, y eso tú no se lo podrás dar nunca – La tranquilidad con la que hablaba hacía temblar al moreno, aun no la conocía lo suficiente para sabe que ese tono de voz era una buena señal - Aunque eligiese el deseo sobre el amor… cosa que dudo… jamás abandonaría sus ambiciones. La ambición es lo que gobierna la cabeza de mi marido.

.-¿Qué quieres Narcisa¿Qué lo abandone?

.-No… no, ni mucho menos – Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido – Solo quiero establecer unas ciertas normas de convivencia.

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como para soñar con un marido fiel? Si consiguieses abandonar a Lucius – Volvió a sonreír con ironía – se acostaría con otros… no gano nada con que desaparezcas. Al contrario, desde que apareciste tú sé con quien pasa cada minuto que no está conmigo. Solo quiero dos cosas de ti.

.-Di

.-La primera, que jamás olvides que yo soy la esposa y tú el amante – Esta vez fue Severus el que sonrió con ironía

.-¿Y la segunda?

.-Que mi bebé – Volvió a acariciar su vientre – Cuente siempre con tu apoyo, después de todo vas a pasar a formar parte de la familia. Quiero que él nunca vea ningún problema.

.-Dime Narcisa, si le cuento esta pequeña conversación a Lucius… ¿qué cree que pasaría? – Quería que sonase a amenaza, pero no supo poner el tono adecuado.

.-Que descubrirías porqué se casó conmigo – Contestó segura – Entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo?

.-Por ahora.

Narcisa acertó, cuando horas después en la cama, Severus le contó la conversación a Lucius, este sonrió con satisfacción y solo dijo:

.-Es perfecta, Severus… es perfecta.

Con el paso de los años y el roce, la relación fue limando asperezas y se fue acomodando.

--- Fin del flash back ---

Cuando Lucius estuvo preso, se apoyaron mutuamente como amigos, Severus siempre dejaba que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso, y esto nunca pasó sin estar Lucius delante y pedirlo o sugerirlo él. Ella siempre respetó la relación de ambos y eso hizo que él la respetara a ella.

Ahora estaban más tiempo juntos, Severus ya no trabajaba y ellos estaban obligados a vivir en el cuartel por expreso deseo de Lord Voldemort, así que habían tenido que adaptarse a la nueva situación.

Los gemidos de Narcisa se volvieron más profundos y urgentes y Lucius comenzaba a acelerar sus embestidas, el orgasmo estaba cerca.

El moreno apuró su copa sonriendo, llegaba su turno otra vez.

Lucius no era fácil de dominar, era egoísta hasta bajo las sábanas, pero Severus sabía que cuando el orgasmo estaba cerca cedía cualquier cosa con tal de que le permitieran llegar. Por eso, aunque protestó cuando un poco por sorpresa, el moreno le tomó por detrás, le dejó hacer para que le dejase terminar.

Severus le había impedido llegar al orgasmo poco después que su esposa, y ahora se dejaba poseer por él para poder terminar lo empezado. Esa faceta de Severus le volvía loco… siempre obediente y dócil a sus deseos, pero a veces… decidía ser él el jefe y entonces…

A los 15 minutos, los dos hombres descansaban tranquilamente, mientras esta vez Narcisa los miraba desde la ventana, saboreando el único cigarrillo que se permitía fumar durante el día. El golpe seco que vino del cuarto de Draco les sorprendió a los tres.

.-Tranquilos – dijo ella apagando el cigarrillo cogiendo su larga y vaporosa bata de seda – Ya voy yo, si os necesito os llamo.

Cuando entró en la habitación de su hijo le miró seria.

.-¿Qué significa esto, Draco¿Por qué has roto la bola? – Caminó hacia él con cuidado de no cortarse con los pedazos.

.-Se acabó madre. Se acabó – Respondió el rubio con desánimo tumbado en su cama.

--- Gracias por leer ---

Ruegos, preguntas, dudas y críticas constructivas (las destructivas ya me las hago yo) por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola holita…

Ya regresé. Esta vez os debo las respuestas a vuestros comentarios, pero estoy con mucho lío. He empezado a trabajar en un super y entre eso y los estudios no tengo mucho tiempo. Si a partir de ahora tarde en subir los capítulos no desesperéis, aunque trataré de que no pase.

Bss.

Seren.

--- Cuatro ---

Narcisa se quitó la capa en cuanto llegó a sus habitaciones. Había llovido mucho aquella tarde, pero tal y como se estaban desarrollando los últimos acontecimientos, no se podía permitir romper el inicio de vínculo recién creado con su prima.

.-¿Cómo está tu prima, querida? – Saludó Lucius desde el sofá.

.-Bien, muy bien. Jamás creí que ese engendro la pudiera hacer tan feliz.

.-Lleva tres días encerrado en su cuarto… creo que debería de hablar con él – Miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de Draco.

.-¿Y qué le vas a decir? – Preguntó sentándose en las rodillas de su esposo, que automáticamente la abrazó por la cintura y la besó – Ya sabe que es un Malfoy, que los Malfoy nunca se rinden, que Nott está muerto… no va a servir de nada. Además ¿no era esto lo que querías¿Qué dejase el tema de Potter?

.-No quiero que sufra. Además, tú no has dado el tema por terminado.

.-Conozco a mi hijo… está triste porque no es el amor de su amado, pero… es un Malfoy y los Malfoy no os rendís… dale tiempo, él solo volverá.

.-Me pregunto por qué apoyas tanto a Draco en esto… es decir – Apretó un poco más fuerte a su esposa contra él – Con Potter… ¿no sería mejor buscarle una pareja bien colocada?

.-Tonterías – Narcisa no quería hablar e intentó soltarse del agarre de su esposo que la sujetó con más fuerza. Ella le miró un poco sorprendida – Querido…

.-No, Narcisa. Tú estás tramando algo, te conozco y quiero saber en qué partida de póquer estás apostando – Ella soltó el aire con fuerza.

.-Le ama – Intentó soltarse del amarre de nuevo, pero él la retuvo.

.-Lo sé. Pero el amor solo es bueno si va acompañado de… ¿de qué querida?

.-Poder… me conoces bien… Potter es muy poderoso y hay que estar muy ciegos para no ver que esta vez tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar.

.-Es un crío

.-Es un crío poderoso. La última vez, el Lord se salvó por suerte, el chico era inexperto, pero no siempre va a ser así. Además, este barco en el que tú y yo estamos hace aguas. Cada vez hay más filtraciones y muchos están dejando de temerle.

.-Lo sé hace tiempo, pero…

.-No se ha dado cuenta que tanta muerte sin sentido provocaría muchos odios y traiciones… Estamos viviendo el final de su tiranía, y no quiero que arrastre a nuestro hijo con él.

.-Tienes razón… es solo que…

.-Sé que lo que voy a decir te va a doler Lucius, pero nuestro tiempo está pasando, hay que colocar bien a tu heredero – Le había tomado la cara entre sus manos y le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Lucius movió afirmativamente la cabeza suspirando con resignación.

.-Como siempre, eres perfecta en tu trabajo, elegí bien.

.-Sí, lo hiciste… y yo también elegí bien – Respondió acercándose para besarlo.

La puerta se abrió de improviso sobresaltándolos a ambos.

.-Buenas tardes.

.-¿No tienes nada que hacer en algún otro sitio, Severus? – Preguntó Narcisa contrariada.

.-El Lord – Dijo lentamente y sonriendo de medio lado - Acaba de llegar y reclama…

.-Ya estoy listo – Draco salió de su cuarto perfectamente arreglado

.-Se te ve muy bien hijo – Comentó Lucius extrañado. La última vez que Draco se había arreglado tanto había sido para la boda de una prima.

.-Sí… He pensado que si el Lord me veía sin afeitar y sin duchar podía tener problemas. Veo que has salido madre.

.-Sí. Estaba cansada de tanto encierro y he ido a dar una vuelta por la mansión para ver como estaba todo, y de paso visitar a la familia, ya sabes… El jardín está hecho una pena… ojalá pudiéramos volver allí.

.-Veré que puedo hacer, tal vez el Lord… bueno, os veo pronto– Draco besó a su madre en la frente y se despidió con la mano del resto.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que salió de los aposentos.

.-Esto no va bien – Dijo al fin Severus.

.-Tranquilo, se le pasará pronto

.-No me refiero a Draco, no me preocupa, es un Malfoy – Lucius le miró levantando las cejas en señal de "¿tú también?"- Me refiero al Lord. Han traído noticias y parece ser que los hombres lobo se están dividiendo, algunos abandonan nuestro lado. Además, han caído unas cuantas ciudades en el continente y estamos perdiendo en Asia.

.-¿Ya lo sabías? – Preguntó Lucius al ver que Narcisa no se sorprendía.

.-Acabo de hablar con Tonks…

.-¿Qué tal está tu prima? – Preguntó Severus algo más relajado.

.-Bien… se ha creído lo del cambio de bando para negociar más adelante. Después de todo se supone que somos taimados, interesados, cobardes…

.-¿Y qué tal la va con Lupin? Nunca creí que él llegase a olvidar a Sirius.

.-Ni yo que aún siguieses dolido por su rechazo – Siseó Lucius.

Narcisa sonrió para sí. Lucius era infiel, pero no admitía que se lo fueran a él, ese pequeño desliz de Severus durante el tercer curso de Draco, le estaba saliendo muy caro al moreno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Vamos Harry, levántate – Remus le empujaba del colchón

.-No me apetece.

.-Mira, sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas, pero el que te quedes en la cama deprimido y llorando todo el día no lo va a resucitar. Te lo aseguro.

.-Quiero morir…

.-No, no quieres. Y deja de auto-compadecerte, el mundo está lleno de mortífagos que te puedes tirar – Harry saltó como un resorte.

.-Como te atreves… él… él…

.-Nott era un mortífago, hijo y nieto de mortífagos… además, que yo sepa, nunca pasó nada entre vosotros.

.-Nunca le dije nada.

.-Ya… entonces, ya está. Terminó, no puedes cambiar el pasado por mucho que te lamentes…

.-Pero… - Volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

.-Escucha… si no estaba destinado a pasar de tus sueños así está mejor. Si os hubierais encontrado tendrías que haberlo matado, lo sabes ¿no, mejor que te hayan ahorrado ese trago. Además, no me hace gracia que te enamores de asesinos de negro.

.-Él no era un asesino.

.-Noooo, era un santo varón que mató a 18 personas en dos años solo por casualidad… ¡Levántate! Tienes cosas que hacer – Le arrancó las sábanas y la almohada.

.-Pero no te molesta que me persiga otro – Escupió dolido.

.-¿Otro?... ¡Ah! Malfoy. No me importa porque tú no sientes nada por él… Vamos, a la ducha… tenemos una guerra que ganar.

Harry a regañadientes se levantó. No es que Remus le hubiese hecho olvidar su dolor, pero le consolaba, aunque fuese de esta manera tan rara. El licántropo había aprendido que el chico tenía tendencia a dejarse llevar por la inactividad cuando sufría, así que siempre que Harry sufría, él intentaba que no parase quieto. No quería que sufriese, pero tampoco que su tristeza le consumiera.

Cuando se hubo lavado, afeitado y vestido, bajó a la cocina. Allí Remus le había preparado algo para comer. Llevaba varios días sin probar bocado, y su estómago rugió agradecido al ver el filete con patatas esperándole.

.-Tonks me ha contado la reunión. Ya te dije que no nos expulsarían de la Orden.

.-Ya, pero me han puesto niñera. Ojoloco dice que no avanzo todo lo deprisa que sería deseable.

.-Eso no es cierto, y ellos lo saben. Vas más deprisa de lo que a ellos les gustaría… quieren controlarnos eso es todo.

.-Si, y quieren que dé permiso a Mesmer para venir a mi casa.

.-Eso es peligroso. No me gusta que sea la mano derecha del jefe de aurores tu niñera… ¿les has contestado ya?

.-Les dije que los hechizos los hicimos los dos, y que yo no sabía cuáles habían sido los tuyos.

.-Muy bien.

.-Pero que de todas maneras no quiero a nadie en mi casa. Si no dejo entrar a Hermione, menos a un tipo que a penas conozco.

.-Se enfadarían…

.-Mucho, pero al final cederán. Lo malo es que en la facultad no voy a poder deshacerme de él.

.-¿Y Hermione?

.-La di todo lo de los hechizos de Draco… me dijo que se pondría manos a la obra enseguida y que Ginny la ayudaría. Vamos a tener que establecer un código para que el tipo este no nos pille.

.-Mejor… da permiso a Hermione para que entre aquí. Ahora la necesitamos cerca, pero sé discreto, que nadie salvo ella lo sepa, aunque va a ser difícil ocultárselo a Ginny.

.-Sí, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntas – En ese momento, se quedó pensativo - ¿Tu crees que… están… ya sabes?

.-Aún no, pero está empezando… las doy… un mes para que se den cuenta.

.-Nunca pensé en ellas como pareja… ya sabes… Hermione salía con Ron y yo con Ginny…

.-Pero tú cambiaste tras tu último enfrentamiento con el Lord, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que esta vez la batalla estaba perdida. Hablé mucho con ella… tuvisteis una bonita historia. Y tampoco es justo que Hermione esté eternamente de luto por Ron… Lo que me lleva a recordarte que…

.-Lo sé, lo sé… solo, dame tiempo.

.-De acuerdo. He visto carteles de una fiesta en el campus esta noche ¿por qué no sales y te distraes?

.-Sí, creo que será bueno que salga un poco.

.-Genial… ahora termina el plato. Tenemos cosas que programar… el Lord estará muy cabreado después de lo de Turín. Les dieron una buena paliza allí.

.-¿Sólo cayó Turín?

.-Se ha liberado casi todo Italia y Suiza, pero Austria y Alemania siguen siendo suyas.

.-¿Francia y España?

.-Mitad, mitad… Junto con Portugal tienen que ser nuestros próximos objetivos. La Orden se va a centrar en Francia ¿no?

.-Si.

.-Pues nosotros empezaremos con el resto. Tengo confidentes en Portugal, en España no conozco a nadie, los licántropos de allí viven muy aislados.

.-Pues empecemos por Portugal… Recuerda que también estamos en la Orden, y yo tengo exámenes… No puedo sobrecargarme.

.-Sí, y con Mesmer a tus espaldas tenemos que ser cautos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El Lord observó al joven rubio de rodillas delante de él. Hoy estaba más hermoso de lo habitual.

.-Tienes ojeras – Afirmó el anciano mientras levantaba su rostro sujetándole por el mentón

.-He dormido poco… no sabía para cuando me ibais a necesitar. No me dijo para cuando la vuelta.

.-¿Me has echado de menos?

.-Sí – Mintió. El hombre le miró con profundidad a los ojos.

.-No es cierto, pero me halaga… Tengo que hablar con mis lugartenientes, así que tendrás que esperar un poco para terminar lo que estás empezando.

.-¿Por qué me ha llamado entonces?

.-Me apetecía verte… me relaja tu presencia… - Empezó a acariciar el cabello del rubio

.-Lo siento mi Señor…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Por haber interpretado mal sus deseos.

.-Ah… Llevas poco tiempo conmigo, ya aprenderás – Si Lucius o cualquier otro mortífago hubiese oído esto, se hubiese muerto de la sorpresa, Draco estaba convencido de ello.

.-¿Vais a castigarme?

.-No, tranquilo, ahora necesito relajarme, no enfadarme más – Contestó cerrando los ojos y recostándose unos segundos.

.-Mi Lord… ¿puedo pediros algo?

.-Depende

.-Mi madre… ella echa de menos su casa…

.-Comprendo… - Se inclinó un poco para besar al chico – Pero no, no es buen momento – Llamaron a la puerta y el Lord se dirigió hasta ella para salir.

.-Esperaré aquí su vuelta.

.-No hace falta. Yo te llamo luego, descansa un poco.

Draco se quedó unos minutos, esperaba que todos desapareciesen de los pasillos para volver a sus aposentos, no quería enfrentarse con las sonrisas estúpidas que la gente apenas intentaba ocultar cuando él pasaba cerca. Entró en la sala, su madre estaba sola, sentada y leyendo. Solo con verle la cara supo que algo pasaba.

.-No puedo más madre. Creí que iba a poder… que con Harry fuera de mi vida iba a ser más fácil.

.-Pero…

.-Pero en cuanto me he arrodillado entre sus piernas – Desafortunadamente se refería a las del Lord - Me he dado cuenta que él sigue siendo el centro de mi vida.

.-Es cuestión de tiempo… necesitas divertirte y no volver a pensar en él. Es duro pero sé que lo conseguirás. Piensa en otro… tienes mucho donde elegir – Dijo con tranquilidad volviendo a centrarse en su lectura. Llevaba tanto rato preparada para esta conversación, que apenas había escuchado las palabras de su hijo.

.-En otras ocasiones padre o tú me habrías dicho…

.-Que eres un Malfoy, que no te rindieras… lo sé cariño, pero ya lo sabes. Además, tu padre y yo no podemos hacer nada. Esto no son las tareas del colegio o un hechizo que se te resista… - Volvió a mirar el libro.

.-Pero madre yo ya… - Narcisa cerró el libro simulando disgusto.

.-Escúchame bien. Tienes un trabajo importante que puede volver a colocar a tu padre en el puesto que nunca debió perder, así que céntrate. Y respecto a Potter… tú verás, decide y actúa, pero no marees con el "Harry ama a otro, que desgraciado que soy" Si te interesa ves a por él, y si no, olvídalo y continúa tu vida, pero no sigas danzando en el medio porque nos va a costar la vida a todos.

.-Si lo sé y…

.-Si tanto te influye, decide… no puedes permitirte que el Lord sospeche. O blanco o negro Draco. Cuando hayas decidido, te costará menos el bajarle la bragueta. Y ahora… ¿puedo continuar con mi lectura?

.-Te hubieras ahorrado el discurso si… - Estaba rabioso, porcas cosas le molestaban más que el que no le escuchasen - Que sepas que no tengo nada que decidir, será mío aunque me deje la vida en ello.

Draco se fue a su habitación y cerró dando un portazo, estaba enfadado… vale que había estado tonto unos días, pero al estar delante del Lord se había dado cuenta que al único que pretendía engañar era a sí mismo.

Narcisa se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos, se había equivocado, creía que Draco iba a tardar más en darse cuenta y le había echado el discurso sin necesidad. Suspirando volvió a su lectura.

El rubio estuvo dando vueltas a la habitación intentando calmar su mal humor dando patadas a los muebles o tumbado boca arriba en la cama mirando al techo. En un momento determino la vio… La bola de cristal de su abuela materna. Su madre la había puesto en el lugar que días atrás ocupaba la suya propia… Pasó largo tiempo mirándola de lejos, hasta que de golpe se incorporó y fue hacia el cajón secreto de su escritorio.

Abrió el pequeño cajón. En él estaba perfectamente doblada una corbata de la casa Gryffindor, había tenido la inestimable ayuda de Kraecher para conseguirla en su último año en Hogwarts.

Miró el reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada, así que Harry estaría durmiendo o estudiando, pero no importaba, necesitaba verlo.

Se sentó cómodamente en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la bola apoyada en ellas, y con la corbata en las manos empezó a concentrarse en la bola. Narcisa abrió suavemente la puerta y vio a su hijo concentrado, sonrió y cerró de nuevo con suavidad.

Harry estaba despierto, rodeado de mucha gente… estaba encima de una mesa en lo que parecían los restos de una fiesta. Se movía de una forma extraña, como errática, mientras otros chicos le quitaban la ropa y…

.-¿Pero qué…? - Volvió a mirar con disgusto.

Draco notó que algo no marchaba bien, Harry sería muchas cosas, pero las orgías no eran su mundo. Los que le rodeaban le tocaban y besaban y luego hablaban entre ellos, y un chico con rasgos orientales que estaba cerca parecía recoger dinero, era como si probasen el material… "Antes de comprar" pensó el rubio comenzando a preocuparse. Sin embargo el chico parecía estar en otro sitio, a penas sí podía levantar la cabeza o seguir con la vista al que le acababa de besar.

.-Le han drogado… por Merlín – Soltó la bola – Le van a violar.

En el mismo instante que salió alterado de su cuarto notó arder la marca, le acababan de convocar.

.-¡Madre¡Madre! No, mierda, ahora no – Dijo con disgusto rascándose la marca - ¡Madre!

Narcisa salio alterada de su cuarto justo en el momento en que Lucius y Severus entraban en la sala.

.-Le están violando – Dijo angustiado – Tengo que sacarle de ahí

.-¿A quién¿qué pasa? – Preguntó aun algo dormida la mujer.

.-Harry… le están violando.

.-No puedes ir a ningún sitio. El Lord te ha mandado llamar – Lucius le sujetó para que no saliera corriendo.

.-¡Tengo que ir¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Casi estaba gritando a su padre que le miraba serio.

.-¡Draco! así no vas a solucionar nada – Respondió autoritariamente. El chico le miró y respiró profundamente – Contrólate, no es el momento.

.-Tienes razón padre, no debería de perder los nervios en estas situaciones, pero es que Harry…

.-Vete con el Lord, Severus y yo nos haremos cargo de él. Narcisa, coge la bola, tienes que guiarnos.

.-Padre, él está drogado.

.-De acuerdo, ahora vete - Ordeno

Narcisa cogió la corbata de la mano de su hijo que, no sabía porqué, pero de repente se sentía algo más seguro, la figura seria de su padre le indicaba que todo estaba bien. Severus le cogió del codo y le llevó medio a rastras a las habitaciones del Lord. Ya en la puerta, le intentó tranquilizar de nuevo.

.-No te preocupes… ahora cumple con tu obligación. Nosotros nos encargamos. Tu padre no te va a fallar y yo tampoco.

.-Lo sé.

.-Respira profundamente un par de veces antes de entrar y olvida lo que pasa fuera. Cuando regreses con nosotros ya estará todo solucionado.

.-Dime Severus¿por qué me comporto como un estúpido? No sé estar como es debido… como mi padre.

.-Estás enamorado… para él es más fácil. Supongo que si él viese en la bola como violan a tu madre, se alteraría y probablemente tú serías el que tendría la cabeza fría.

.-¿Le has visto alguna vez…?

.-Sí... Entra de una vez., te sobra madera para llevar esto adelante.

Draco sonrió levemente y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió. Abrió la puerta despacio después de haber llamado y no obtener respuesta. El Lord estaba en la terraza del fondo, podría distinguir su figura delgada entre las cortinas movidas por el fuerte viento.

.-Mi Lord… - Susurró el rubio inclinándose.

.-Has tardado – El tono seco le puso sobre aviso, la noche iba a ser larga.

.-Lo siento, señor, es que…

.-¡No hay excusas!

.-No señor, no las hay - Logró decir antes de que un crucio le golpease fuerte en el abdomen.

Severus puso la mano en el traslator que acababa de programar Lucius.

.-Espero que no noten mucho el movimiento.

.-Tranquilo, el Lord está ocupado y los demás probablemente ya estén borrachos… Ha sido una mala noche, solo espero que Draco no pague por ello.

El moreno no dijo nada, sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que el chico se salvara de una soberana paliza. Lucius activo el traslator y en pocos segundos estaban entre unos matorrales en el campus.

Descubrir donde era la fiesta fue muy fácil, un montón de jóvenes borrachos, drogados o simplemente agotados por la diversión estaban tirados en el jardín de la entrada. A Lucius le entraron ganas de empezar a repartir maldiciones, pero se contuvo, no podía llamar la atención ni de los aurores ni de los suyos.

.-En mis tiempos, las parejas nos ocultábamos un poco – comentó Severus observando la cantidad de ellas que disfrutaban por los rincones de la casa.

.-Tú te ocultabas… Y no entiendo por qué, después de todo, aquí cada uno está a lo suyo… Debe de estar arriba.

.-No podremos evitar hacer magia. No puede desaparecer delante de tanto muggle sin llamar la atención.

.-¿Seguro? El alcohol arde… tal vez si creamos el caos con un incendio…

.-¿Estás diciendo que piensas llevarte de aquí a Potter con el traslator? Eso nos llevaría al cuartel general…

.-¿Se te ocurre un sitio más seguro? – Empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia la planta superior – No podemos aparecernos en su casa, y ¿sabes donde se esconde Remus?

.-Pero el Lord…

.-Severus, el Lord no va a ir a la habitación de Draco pudiendo ordenar a Draco que vaya a la suya – Lucius se giró serio para mirarlo – ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

.-Tu mansión.

.-Llamaríamos la atención. No sería normal tanto viaje a ella. En el cuartel podremos curarlo y luego devolverlo a este… mundo sin levantar sospechas – Se giró para avanzar de nuevo.

.-Y Draco podrá tenerlo cerca…

.-Sí, eso también.

A Draco el crucio se le hizo eterno, pero aguantó. Le habían preparado para ello.

.-No me gusta verte sufrir – Dijo el Lord levantando el rostro del chico que yacía en el suelo – Espero no tener que repetirlo.

.-No mi Lord, no volverá a suceder – Respondió suavemente.

Como solía ocurrir, los labios del rubio fueron tomados a la fuerza. Draco evocó la imagen de Harry que le hacía sobrellevar estas situaciones y el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver en su bola hizo que instintivamente se apartara.

El Lord sonrió.

.-Así que quieres jugar… Bien, jugaremos.

--- Gracias por leer ---


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, holita…

Lo siento, pero entre el trabajo, los exámenes y la selectividad… la verdad es que no he podido antes. Pero he ido escribiendo esto a cachos, por eso parece un poco inconexo en algún trozo. No sé si lo que le hago a Draco al principio del capítulo es posible, vi un grabado de algo parecido hace poco, pero no tengo muy claro que se pueda llevar al mundo real, así que aviso que es una licencia que me tomo.

Solo un pequeño aviso, atentas/os a los detalles, porque a partir de aquí, todo se va a complicar…

Bss. S.

--- Cinco ---

Draco notó perfectamente como, pese a su concentración y relajación, su hombro derecho se salía de su sitio. Reprimió las ganas de gritar, había sufrido dolores más intensos en los entrenamientos, así que sabía que lo mejor era fijar su atención en otras partes de su cuerpo, pero ¿cuáles?

Sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban fuertemente atados en su espalda, y cuando una cuerda invisible le había izado, su hombro había cedido. Todo su cuerpo estaba en una postura dolorosamente impensable a apenas unos centímetros de la cama, a excepción de la punta de su flácido miembro, que rozaba la colcha. El Lord estaba realmente enfadado, y él no había sabido apaciguarlo y ahora pagaba por ello.

El cuello, curiosamente su cuello no le dolía, así que se concentró en relajarlo dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante con libertad. Sí, aquello comenzaba a funcionar. Notó como su señor se movía por la cama, le acariciaba las costillas con deleite, y también comprobaba la tirantez de su abdomen, pero Draco estaba concentrado en alejarse de aquel lugar, del dolor…

.-Abre bien los ojos, ya sabes que me gusta que me adores… - Y a la vez que ordenaba esto, tiraba del cabello rubio obligando a la cabeza a ascender, y a tensar el cuello.

.-Sí, mi Señor – Apenas podía hablar

.-¿Dolorido?

.-Sí, mi Señor.

.-La próxima vez ten más cuidado… además… lo que vas a hacerme me gusta especialmente, y a ti te gusta complacerme ¿no es cierto?

.-Sí, mi Señor

.-Así que soportarás un poco de dolor por complacerme ¿verdad? – Se despojó de la túnica bajo la que no llevaba nada.

.-Por supuesto, mi Señor.

.-Esto es… como el sexo oral bajo el agua… salvo que no tienes que parar para subir a la superficie a respirar… ¡Oh! ya, tranquilo, yo te guiaré.

Y dicho esto, introdujo su todavía flácido pene en la boca del chico y comenzó a balancearlo. El dolor cada vez era más intenso, cada movimiento era peor por lo que unas lágrimas escaparon furtivamente de sus ojos, pero siguió… Su boca decidió afanarse para acabar cuanto antes con esa tortura, y con cada balanceo su lengua apuraba su trabajo. Voldemort estaba tan en la gloria que tenía los ojos cerrados, así que ignoraba el sufrimiento que estaba causando, afortunadamente para el rubio. Con el día que llevaba el chico, seguro que si le hubiese visto llorar, le hubiese mantenido así más tiempo. Los balanceos comenzaron a ser más rápidos y obligaban a Draco a profundizar, eso era una buena señal, por lo que continúo su tarea con cada vez más ganas de terminar.

De repente, todo se quedó quieto, cayó sobre la cama y sus manos y tobillos fueron liberados. El lord se movió con agilidad y tomó al muchacho sin preparación, dejando a los pocos segundos su semilla en él. Pese al dolor, Draco suspiró con alivio, al menos esta vez no se lo había tenido que tragar… y podía descansar… Cerró los ojos, su hombro ya no dolía tanto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como Lucius había predicho, el incendio provocó el caos en aquella casa de hermandad. Todos salían atropelladamente, mientras él y Severus se acercaban al cuerpo olvidado de Harry. El humo y la histeria habían vaciado la sala de la buhardilla en la que antes se hacía la puja por el moreno.

.-Hay que avisar a Lupin.

.-¿Qué dices Severus? Hay que salir de aquí.

.-Hay que dejarle una señal, tiene que saber que el chico está bien.

.-Si hacemos magia, todo esto se irá a la…

.-Tranquilo, seré sutil- Severus invocó a un patronus con la forma de un gran perro negro lanudo, que salió corriendo por la ventana.

.-¿Desde cuando tu patronus tiene esta forma?

.-No la tiene, pero Lupin será el único que entienda el mensaje y el remitente… Espero…

Entre ambos hombres, cogieron al Harry, que abrió los ojos lentamente y les miró como si cada uno tuviese tres cabezas verdes con antenas, y sonriendo volvió a cerrarlos.

.-Está volando por Júpiter como muy cerca – Susurró Lucius activando el traslator.

Cuando aterrizaron en el centro de la sala Narcisa les estaba esperando inquieta pero sin demostrarlo.

.-¿Algún problema por aquí? – Dijo Lucius sin soltar al chico y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Draco.

.-No, les dije que habíais ido a por unos ingredientes que necesitaba Severus.

.-¿No sospecharon? – Preguntó el moreno retirando la colcha para ayudar.

.-No, supongo que creyeron que queríais estar solos… porque no insistieron, ahora volverán, ese traslator hace demasiado ruido.

.-Mañana lo arreglaré, lo prometo. Severus, ponte a hacer un pócima que traiga a Harry al mundo real, no podemos esperar a que se le pase el efecto. Cariño, tú… haz como si te acabases de levantar por nuestro ruido… muéstrate un poco enfadada. Yo me quedo con Harry para evitar que haga ruido, di que estoy… lo que se te ocurra…

No se habían puesto en movimiento cuando unos golpes secos sonaron en su puerta.

Lucius sabía que todo saldría bien ahí fuera, así que se concentró en el chico que yacía en la cama de su hijo. Aún tenía la ropa puesta, aunque desabrochada, y aunque no hacía ruido, se movía un poco… Los ojos verdes vagaban erráticamente por la habitación hasta que se centraron en la figura que estaba sentada a su lado. Con dificultad llevó los dedos hacia la cara de esa persona, que no se movió. Sonrió dejando caer el brazo y comenzó de nuevo a viajar por la habitación con su vista.

Sin quererlo, Lucius trajo a su memoria a James Potter, la verdad es que eran parecidos, pero había algo en el chico que no tenía el padre… tal vez los labios, tal vez el que era algo más delgado… La cuestión era que a él James nunca le había llamado la atención, pero ahora que se fijaba en Harry… Llevó su dedo índice a los labios del chico, que durante unos segundos pareció reaccionar, luego despacio lo fue deslizando por su cuello y su pecho. La piel morena estaba caliente, ligeramente húmeda… bajó hasta el abdomen y allí apoyó toda la mano y lentamente la deslizó más abajo metiéndola por la ropa interior, mientras se inclinaba sobre el rostro del chico. Disfrutó del aroma unos segundos, y cuando iba a probarlo… La puerta se abrió con brusquedad dejando entrar a Narcisa. El rubio se apartó con rapidez, pero era tarde… Su esposa le miró y miró al chico, algo brilló en sus ojos que por primera vez Lucius no supo descifrar…

.-Ha sido… - Intentó balbucear una excusa.

.-Lucius… espero que tu mano no estuviese donde yo he creído verla, y tus labios no fuesen a hacer lo que parecían, porque por mucho que te ame, y puedes estar seguro de que te amo con locura… jamás permitiré y perdonaré que le hagas a nuestro hijo lo que me has hecho a mí.

.-Solo miraba si estaba bien, miraba… – Respondió. Había captado el mensaje.

.-¿El qué, tiene fiebre? – Preguntó ella cerrando el pacto que acababan de sellar, justo en el momento que Severus entraba en la habitación.

.-¿Fiebre? – Preguntó el moreno.

.-Sí, me pareció que… - Severus acercó la mano a la frente del chico y negó con la cabeza

.-Está bien, es normal… Con esto – Agitó con fuerza una pequeño frasco y lo abrió – Estará sereno en cuestión de segundos… creo que deberíamos atarlo.

.-Si lo atamos reaccionará peor… Estoy segura de que puede hacer magia atado.

.-¿Tan poderoso puede ser? – Preguntó Lucius disimulando un punto de admiración.

.-Tanto como el Lord… lo que no sabemos es cuanto ha desarrollado ya sus poderes – Mientras decía esto, cogió con suavidad la cabeza del chico y le obligó a beber de la botella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No tenía ni idea de que es lo que había ido mal. Tenía que conseguir meterse en el Consejo del Lord, porque no viviría mucho con noches como esa. Necesitaba estar preparado… como habría sido tan idiota de confiarse tanto… y como su padre no le había avisado de que estuviera preparado…

.-Hoy no estás muy concentrado muchacho – Dijo desde atrás el Lord que desde hacía unos minutos estaba penetrándole de nuevo y notaba que el chico no se había excitado ni la vez anterior ni esta en la que estaba siendo más cuidadoso.

.-Lo siento… es solo que no sé que le preocupa y no puedo… - Las rodillas no cedían, pero con el brazo derecho inutilizado, el izquierdo aguantaba el peso apoyado en el cabezal de la cama con cierta dificultad.

.-No te preocupes por mis problemas… ese no es tu trabajo aquí – Llevó su mano hacia el miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas

.-Pero señor… quiero serle lo más útil posible – Draco sabía que iba por buen camino.

.-Ya lo eres.

.-No, si en vez de darle placer le hago enfadar como esta noche – Notó que el Señor Oscuro paraba unas décimas de segundo antes de reanudar sus embates. Había dado en el clavo… ahora tenía que esperar.

Ante la duda de una nueva evaluación por parte del Lord, decidió no pensar en Harry como en otras ocasiones, el moreno era su principal fuente de excitación pero no la única… Nott apareció en su cabeza, recordaba a aquel chico rubio unos años mayor que él. Se odiaban mutuamente, no por nada en especial, solo se odiaban desde siempre… ahora comenzaba a pensar que tal vez cierta intuición sobre el propietario de unos ojos verdes tuviese algo que ver. Aún con todo, sus polvos habían sido grandiosos. El chico tenía resistencia y un cuerpo bonito, no tan bello como el de Harry pero sí bonito. Rara vez les dejaban a solas, pues entre los mortífagos era de sobra conocido que se detestaban, pero un par de veces que coincidieron, después de haberse mandado todas las maldiciones escritas y no escritas que ambos conocían, terminaron rodando por el suelo y luchando por quién poseía a quién. El rubio sonrió, él siempre ganaba…

Suspiró, al fin su cuerpo respondía a las atenciones dadas, el Lord aumentaba el ritmo, esta vez ya quedaba poco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras Severus le mantenía la cabeza sujeta, y los volvió a cerrar.

.-Ya está haciendo efectoooooooo

No pudo terminar la frase, en una fracción de segundo Potter le había tirado al suelo, sujetado debajo de él, robado la varita y apuntado con ella a su sien.

.-Pues sí que es efectiva esta poción – Suspiró disimulando la risa Lucius.

.-Tranquilo Harry… Potter – Susurró Narcisa acercándose lentamente al otro lado de la cama – No te va a pasar nada – El chico ni la miró.

.-¿Qué hago aquí? – Preguntó lentamente y sin moverse. Severus se mantuvo quieto pero sin bajar la mirada de su atacante.

.-Te hemos salvado la vida – Lucius no fue tan despacio como su esposa, y con el aire aristocrático que le caracterizaba se sentó a los pies de la cama junto a ellos – Vamos a razonar un poco ¿de acuerdo Potter? No puedes hacer magia aquí, estás en medio de mortífagos en su cuartel general, si sale una sola chispa de esa varita, el Lord lo sabrá, y tú y los míos estaremos muertos en segundos… y créeme, eso no entra en mis planes para hoy.

.-¿Qué hago aquí? – Repitió. Esta vez fue Narcisa la que contestó.

.-Te habían drogado y te estaban subastando. En otras circunstancias me habría divertido verte así, pero… estamos en guerra y tú eres nuestro as en la manga

.-De acuerdo – Devolvió la varita a Severus y se apartó de él. Sabía que Narcisa había establecido contacto con su prima, y además aún estaba vivo y no estaba en una mazmorra. No tenía muchas opciones. – Muchas gracias, ya me encuentro mejor. ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

.-Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco. Severus y yo ya hemos llamado la atención esta noche al salir para sacarte de ahí. Draco tiene permiso para hacerlo cuando quiera, así que cuando él vuelva te podrá sacar de aquí.

.-Avisé a Lupin, sabe que estás bien – Severus se incorporó lentamente, el golpe al caer había sido fuerte, sobre todo para su orgullo.

.-Mira… creo que lo mejor es que te acuestes. A Draco no le importará que duermas un rato en su cama, y nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo.

.-¿Y vais a dejarme suelto por vuestro cuartel?

.-Potter… - Severus decidió contenerse - Sí, lo vamos a hacer. Si eres quién los demás creen que eres, esperarás tranquilo a Draco y no saldrás de este cuarto y esa salita. Si eres el estúpido prepotente que yo creo que eres, morirás en el pasillo. De cualquiera de las dos formas, yo estoy cansado y me voy a dormir.

Severus salió sin más de las habitaciones de los Malfoy, pero no rumbo a la suya, sino a las de su señor, quería esperar a Draco.

Narcisa preparó la cama como tenía la costumbre de hacerle a su hijo, abriendo las sábanas y ahuecando las almohadas y con una sonrisa ante el asombro del chico, se despidió y salió. Lucius se entretuvo unos instantes más en el marco de la puerta mirándole de una forma extraña, y después, sin decir nada se fue dejándole al fin solo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, el Lord ya dormía y Draco recogía los restos de sus ropas del suelo y cubriéndose como podía ya que su brazo derecho seguía fuera de combate, salía despacio de la habitación. Al ver a Severus en la puerta esperando, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

.-¿Cómo…? – Severus le hizo una señal de silencio.

.-Voy al botiquín, necesitaré un par de cosas para recomponerte… - Contestó mirando el hombro del chico - Por cierto, tu padre y yo tenemos una botella de vino, de esa marca que te gusta, esperando para ser descorchada en tu habitación.

.-Es un vino fuerte ¿verdad?

.-Sí, aunque un poco cabezón para mi gusto. Siempre deja resaca – Draco sonrió, eso significaba que Harry estaba bien y ya había tenido algún enfrentamiento con Severus.

Entró sin mirar tropezando con todo a su paso, sus padres salieron, quedando descorazonados al ver el estado en el que volvía su hijo. Éste les sonrió y sin decir nada entró en su habitación.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama cómodamente, ojeando un libro que había rescatado de la biblioteca privada de Draco. Levantó la vista con una tranquilidad ensayada pero lo que vio le sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto e incorporarse, perdiendo la mascara que tanto le había costado conseguir.

.-Aún te queda un poco por aprender. No es fácil disimular para el que no lo aprende desde pequeño – Draco sonreía mientras se a-cercaba a su cama para tumbarse - ¿No dices nada? A mí se me ocurrirían cientos de cosas dañinas como por ejemplo…

.-Draco, cariño, espera que te ayudo – Narcisa se acercó para ayudarlo.

.-Madre… acabas de romper el encanto de la situación. Tranquila, Severus ha ido a por unas pócimas para colocarme el hombro y quitar el dolor, ahora vendrá.

.-Yo puedo ayudarte, es más rápido pero más doloroso – Afirmó Harry – Claro que es una técnica muggle.

.-Ni hablar – Afirmó Lucius.

.-Cuanto antes mejore él, antes me voy yo. Anoche me sacasteis de un lío, yo os devuelvo el favor, estaremos en paz.

.-Eso es muy Slytherin Harry, demasiado para ti. Sé sincero, lo haces porque no soportas ver a nadie sufrir – Draco le miraba serio

.-Como queráis, esperaré en la sala – Cogió de nuevo el libro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

.-No, está bien. Aún estás aprendiendo a mentir, pero supongo que solo necesitas tiempo, te daré algunas clases algún día… Si puedes solucionar esto más rápido que una pócima hazlo.

Harry cogió un cinturón del armario del rubio y doblándolo por varios sitios se lo dio

.-Ponte boca arriba y muerde esto, duele un poco.

.-No me hace falta, aguanto bien el dolor – Dijo sin un ápice de prepotencia.

.-Perfecto, entonces… - Draco se colocó como Harry decía – Necesitaré crema para los golpes, esa que quita el dolor… ¿cómo se llamaba? – Narcisa afirmó con la cabeza y salió rumbo a su dormitorio donde guardaba un bote.

.-¿Anestésica? – Harry cogió el brazo de Draco y comenzó a moverlo suavemente - Desde luego Potter no sé como puedes ser tan…Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh – Sonó un crac justo en ese momento.

.-Ya está, de nuevo en su sitio – Contestó sonriente – Seré torpe con las palabras, pero colocar huesos es mi especialidad… No, espera no te muevas aún. Siéntate, tengo que terminar de colocarte los músculos y tendones. – En ese momento Severus entró en la sala.

.-Tranquilo, ya está solucionado – Narcisa sonreía con el bote en la mano.

Los tres observaron como el moreno quitaba con cuidado la camisa del chico, y luego se embadurnaba las manos con la crema.

.-Lo que te voy a hacer ahora, sería bueno que durante unos días te lo repitiesen, para que todo vaya más rápido.

Narcisa se sentó detrás de los chicos para observar con detenimiento como trabajaban las manos del moreno. No era un masaje de los normales, en este se entretenía en puntos determinados y se veía como los músculos se movían y se colocaban bajo la piel. La mujer, acostumbrada a memorizar detalles, prestaba atención a todos los movimientos y a las explicaciones que Harry comenzó a dar cuando se dio cuenta de que le prestaba atención.

Severus se sentó a distancia… había algo extraño y quería descubrir qué estaba pasando. Draco estaba cada vez más relajado, su cara dejaba traslucir levemente que en ese momento era el hombre más feliz del planeta. Harry parecía haber olvidado dónde y con quiénes estaba, y se comportaba con una normalidad que no era normal en él. Por mucho que el moreno hubiese cambiado esa seguridad no era del todo real, Remus le estaba enseñando bien eso estaba claro. Y Lucius… Lucius se mantenía alejado contrariamente a lo que sería su costumbre, jamás hubiese dejado a nadie hacer eso a su hijo… curarle al estilo muggle, porque estaba claro que era estilo muggle… por muy enamorado que estuviese su hijo todo tenía un límite… ¿o no? Narcisa cruzó una mirada con su marido que éste esquivó unos segundos… definitivamente pasaba algo, pero qué.

Cuando Harry hubo terminado, vendó con cuidado el hombro que ahora estaba colorado por el masaje.

.-Deberías descansar un par de días… si te dejan tus obligaciones.

.-No lo creo – Respondió Draco tumbándose.

.-¿Por qué alguien como tú se deja hacer algo como esto?

.-Por un puesto en el Consejo – Lucius y Severus se miraron sorprendidos - Si me dejas dormir un poco, te devolveré a tu mundo en un par de horas – Respondió el rubio cerrando los ojos.

.-De acuerdo.

.-Tú también deberías dormir Harry, ya ves que no vamos a hacerte nada… - Narcisa daba la mano a Severus para ayudarlo a levantarse del sillón – En un par de horas prometo despertaros a los dos. Antes del medio día estarás de vuelta en casa.

Harry recordó que no tenía muchas opciones, lo sabía desde el principio, por eso se mostraba todo lo tranquilo que en realidad no estaba, afirmó con la cabeza y se colocó en el otro lado de la cama. Draco había abierto los ojos un poco y lo miraba tumbarse a su lado. Sonrió y cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta dijo:

.-Me gustan tus manos… Cada vez me das más motivos para desearte.

.-¿Y qué es lo que te retiene? Ponte en mi lugar.

.-Lo hago. Si yo fuese una linda flor como tú – El moreno le miró medio ofendido medio sorprendido - Enamorado de alguien a quién nunca ibas a poder acercarte, me tomaría la vida de una forma muy parecida, aislado con sexo ocasional – Le miró y sonrió con malicia - Y además, está el sátiro que se acuesta con tu peor enemigo y al que por lo visto le va el masoquismo

.-No te va el masoquismo, hubieses tenido un orgasmo al colocarte le hombro – Respondió sonriendo Harry.

.-Cierto… - Harry le escuchaba y estaba sonriendo, eso sí que era para tener uno – No soy un sátiro al que le va el dolor… Pero si lo que quieres es que tenga un orgasmo pues… estoy aquí disponible – Continúo con un tono de burla.

.-¿Así¿Sin una cita? no sé, creo que te lo tendrías que currar más… tal vez ir al cine con unas palomitas y un refresco… una cena…

.-Soy un sátiro, un demonio… las citas son para angelitos y lindas flores…

Ambos se echaron a reír.

.-Esta es una situación surrealista… estoy riéndome en la cama de Draco Malfoy en el cuartel general de los Mortífagos – Dijo Harry pensando en voz alta – Si me llegan a decir esto hace un par de meses no me lo hubiese creído.

.-Sí, es raro… - Durante unos minutos, ambos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos.

.-¿Sufrió? – Preguntó Harry al rato refiriéndose a Nott.

.-No – Mintió Draco – Ni se enteró.

Tal vez Harry no hubiese tenido nunca a Nott, pero estaba claro que a él le costaría tener a Harry. Suspiró y le miró a los ojos.

.-Solo sobrevivo, Harry, como haces tú.

.-Lo sé… pero… o eres más fuerte de lo que yo creía, o mientes mejor de lo que sería bueno para mí.

.-Ah – Sonrió – Te acabo de pillar

.-¿Qué? No¿en qué?

.-Vas a caer en brazos del sátiro, Potter – Se volvió a burlar.

.-No serías el primer sátiro que me tiene en sus brazos. A eso ya estoy acostumbrado – Apartó la vista hacia el techo – Es solo que estoy cansado de ello.

.-Pero has sido tu el que te has aislado de los demás.

.-¿Me habéis dejado otro camino? Lo tienes fácil Malfoy, soy un hombre fácil. Si me quieres echar un polvo solo tienes que decírmelo. No entiendo por qué lo estás complicando. Si por un tío como tú, pagaría yo.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Draco fue abofetearlo y gritarle que era un grandísimo estúpido, que en todo caso sería al revés. Pero pensó que eso no le haría bien a sus objetivos, así que calmándose cambió a una estrategia más… Malfoy.

.-Te conozco bien. Nunca más de tres veces con la misma pareja y nunca con magos… yo soy mago ¿por qué harías conmigo esa excepción?

.-Sabes que luego los hechizo.

.-Conmigo no funcionaría¿crees que no lo notarían los míos?

.-Bueno… es solo sexo… Por Merlín, eres Malfoy, te conozco desde hace siglos.

.-En esta vida hay buscadores de emociones, de novedades, de descubrimientos… tu eres un buscador de cariño, por eso lo pones fácil. Luego, cuando lo obtienes te entra miedo y huyes.

.-Tal vez… No, no es así.

.-¿No?... ¿A Nott se lo hubieses puesto tan fácil?

.-No – Afirmó el moreno con rotundidad.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Él es… era un mortífago.

.-Yo también.

.-Nos odiábamos en el colegio.

.-Nosotros también.

.-Era el amante de Voldemort

.-Yo lo soy ahora.

.-Era un auténtico hijo de…

.-Mira, en eso no somos iguales… - Harry sonrió ante la respuesta – En serio, Harry¿por qué con él no y conmigo sí?

.-Porque con él hubiese sido más que sexo… - Se quedó pensativo ante su propia respuesta – Creo que tal vez tengas razón… Pero ¿y eso a ti que más te da?

.-Um, no creas. Supongamos que acepto tu proposición. Yo soy genial en la cama y tu tienes un cuerpo que apuesto lo que quieras, facilita mucho las cosas… bien, como sería genial repetiríamos. Problema, a mí no me puedes hechizar y tampoco puedes evitarme ya que me necesitas para acabar con esta jodida guerra. Al final surgiría cariño… ¿y entonces qué Potter?

.-No tiene porqué surgir nada. Tú te acuestas con Voldemort casi todas las noches y no te veo muy pillado, la verdad.

.-Gracias a ello estoy en el Consejo, pero estamos hablando de ti… ¿qué harás entonces Harry? – El moreno guardó silencio – Por eso quiero esperar. Quiero que tengas claro en qué te vas a meter, no soy un estúpido muggle para una juerga, esto puede salirte caro y hay mucho en juego.

.-Entonces dejémoslo, no me persigas. Si te preocupo tanto…

.-¡Venga ya! Solo protejo mis intereses – Su tono serio desapareció para aparecer el insolente Draco Malfoy de siempre - Eres una caramelo y a mi me gusta el dulce. Llevo años deseándote, estás loco si crees que voy a renunciar. Tú eres el de los grandes sacrificios y las altas metas, yo solo quiero que estés en mi cama con todos tus sentidos concentrados en mí, no pensando en que estás traicionando alguna tontería honorable que se te ocurra en ese momento.

.-Ya me extrañaba a mí tanto altruismo – Dijo Harry dándole la espalda con un tono algo decepcionado – Voy a dormir un rato.

.-Vale.

.-O sea, que según tú, yo no soy capaz de mantener una relación de cama contigo sin enamorarme – Dijo girándose ofendido. Draco supo que había ganado la segunda batalla.

.-Sí, me has entendido.

.-Pues claro que puedo.

.-No, no puedes.

.-A lo mejor el que se enamora eres tú.

.-Bromeas… yo no tengo corazón, lo sabes desde que éramos niños.

.-Estás equivocado, yo no soy tan vulnerable… - Draco pensó que el orgullo Gryffindor era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca a un Slytherin – Te lo demostraré.

.-Está bien… Solo dos condiciones

.-Cuáles

.-Seré el único, mientras estés conmigo no habrá otros – Harry lo pensó unos segundos.

.-De acuerdo – En el fondo le venía bien - ¿y la segunda condición?

.-En cuanto te des cuenta de que yo tenía razón me lo dirás – Esto era muy importante para Draco. Harry no dudó su respuesta esta vez.

.-Claro, pero eso no va a ocurrir. Nos aburriremos antes.

.-Promételo.

.-Prometido, necesitas un hechizo para sellar el pacto.

.-No, sé que cumplirás… Ahora duerme un poco.

Unos minutos antes del medio día, Narcisa entró a despertarlos. Pesadamente ambos se levantaron y comieron algo.

.-¿Preparado? – Preguntó el rubio apunto de activar el traslator

.-Siempre.

Aterrizaron en una calleja cercana a la casa de Harry, en el punto más cercano en el que Draco podía estar sin sufrir daños.

.-Bueno, cuando se te mejore el brazo y tengas algo que contarme me avisas.

.-Claro, pronto sabrás de mí – Harry se apartó pero Draco lo retuvo acercándolo a él - ¿No se te olvida algo?

.-A sí, claro – Dijo algo cansado. El moreno pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio y cerrando los ojos se acercó despacio para besarlo. Draco se juró no olvidar nunca ese momento.

Llegó a casa mareado y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Había esperado un buen beso, pero éste había superado sus expectativas, y eso que Harry no había puesto mucho interés… así que cuando lo pusiera… Una sonrisa estúpida se instaló en su rostro.

--- Gracias por leer ---


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, holita…

De nuevo aquí. Ahora tendré más tiempo, espero poder escribir más a menudo.

No os quedéis con dudas, por favor preguntarme lo que sea, pero leer dos veces, que a veces es porque vais demasiado deprisa leyendo, jajajajajajajaja.

Hoy se comienza a ver el juego de Draco, que sabe más de lo que sus mayores creen, por eso empieza a ser independiente, y espero que a partir de este capítulo haya más contacto entre ellos.

Hasta pronto. Bss

S.

--- Seis ---

Durante esa semana, Harry tenía la intuición de que su vida se iba a complicar bastante. Tardaría días en que Remus dejase de estar enfadado con él, que se hubiese dejado drogar, facilitando que dos mortífagos le "raptasen" y lo llevasen a su cuartel general era una gran metedura de pata. Afortunadamente habían sido dos aliados, pero había bajado la guardia y eso era peligroso. Del tema de Draco a Remus aquella noche no le contó nada, no consideró necesario, que por ahora el licántropo supiera que iba a compartir con él algo más que información.

Lo peor de todo seguro que sería su nueva niñera. Se le pegaría como una lapa desde que entrara en clase, hasta que regresara a su casa. Le habían informado de que revisaría todo, apuntes, libros consultados… y se sentaría a su lado en las aulas, en la cafetería, en la biblioteca… Vamos, que le esperaría hasta en la puerta de los lavabos…

El moreno escondía la cabeza bajo a almohada como si eso le fuese a ayudar a espantar todos los pensamientos negativos que le impedían terminar de coger el sueño. Sabía que había amanecido, y le quedaban pocas horas… o tal vez minutos. Entre sueños escuchó el batir de alas de Spiderman y Batman que perseguían algo, peleándose entre ellas.

Seguía teniendo los reflejos de buscador y casi sin abrir los ojos, estirando súbitamente el brazo, su mano dejó a las dos lechuzas sin presa.

Perezosamente se incorporó en la cama y se puso las gafas para ver qué era. Una pajarita con un mensaje…

.-Vaya, esa serpiente no ha tenido mucha paciencia – Gruñó mientras la desdoblaba para leer el contenido.

"Buenos días príncipe. Si tienes un rato, podré escaparme esta tarde sobre las 8, te espero en el hotel que me dijiste la otra noche. Ya hablaremos de buscar un sitio más seguro. La habitación estará a nombre de James Bates. Espero que hoy tengas un buen día. Hasta la tarde. D.M."

Tiró el papel con rabia al suelo preguntándose qué demonios hacía metido él en esa historia. El día anterior por la mañana le había parecido una gran idea, un amante fijo, solo sexo… pero después de aguantar el chaparrón de Remus y de pensar toda la tarde y parte de la noche, se había dado cuenta de la trampa en la que acababa de caer… pero había dado su palabra y eso era sagrado. Además necesitaba que el rubio le diese información y enfadarlo no era lo más adecuado en ese momento.

Llegó un cuarto de hora tarde al hotel, su niñera se había puesto pesado al final del primer día juntos y quería aclarar un par de reglas con el moreno. Harry no estaba dispuesto a discutir, así que asintió a todo lo que le dijo sin escuchar y así zafarse lo antes posible.

La habitación era la 101 según le dijeron en recepción y allí se encaminó deprisa. Cuando Draco le abrió se encontró que estaba tranquilo y no furibundo como esperaba, había puesto la televisión muggle y debía de estar viendo un programa político mientras le esperaba.

.-Lo siento… no pude venir antes.

.-No pasa nada. Puse la hora arriesgándome a que no estuvieras libre – Le dijo mientras le abrazaba con lentitud.

Harry respondió con un beso, suponía que eso era lo que había ido a hacer ahí. Sin embargo, Draco no le permitió profundizarlo y se apartó con suavidad pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. El moreno le miró algo confundido.

.-Apenas me quedan 20 o 30 minutos para estar contigo– Susurró el rubio – Y noto que no has tenido un buen día, estás muy tenso…

.-Mi nueva niñera que es un pesado… - Respondió sin darse cuenta

.-¿Te han puesto niñera?

.-Sí, Mesmer, el minist…. creo que es algo que a ti no te interesa – Le intentó besar de nuevo pero el rubio de nuevo le esquivó - ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó algo sorprendido

.-Bueno… ¿qué te parece si te tumbas a mi lado y me cuentas tu horrible día?

.-¿No lo has visto en tu bola?

.-Sabes que no. Hiciste un hechizo para que no pudiera – Hermione le había dado esa misma mañana el hechizo, y no había esperado ni cinco minutos.

.-Si no ibas a poder estar más tiempo no sé para qué…

.-Porque va a ser difícil que pueda sacar mucho más tiempo muy a menudo, y me apetece estar contigo… el día que no quieras verme no vengas. He hecho unos cuantos hechizos a esta habitación y creo que será un lugar seguro, además, me he asegurado de que el dueño crea que siempre está ocupada.

.-Espera Malfoy – A Draco no le gustó el hecho de que le llamara por su apellido y menos aún que a esta frase le acompañase el gesto de separarse de él – Esto no entraba en lo que hablamos. Tu y yo no somos pareja, solo somos…

.-¿Somos?

.-Eh, no sé, pero no somos amigos y no voy a contarte mi vida, y no somos pareja… solo sexo¿recuerdas?

.-Perfectamente – Respondió serio – pero me gusta tratar bien a mis amantes… - Se acercó de nuevo al moreno y le volvió a abrazar, comenzando a susurrarle al oído - Vamos Harry, pónmelo fácil… no sé como llegar a ti. Son tiempos difíciles ¿por qué no te permites olvidarte de todo aunque solo sean 30 minutos al día? Déjame hacerte feliz, sé que puedo, y tú también lo sabes… si me dejas acercarme te aseguro que el sexo será mucho mejor… todo será mejor… y cuando acabe esta maldita guerra… ya veremos… - Harry se estremeció entre los brazos del rubio. Su aliento rozando su oreja, sus palabras llenas de dulzura… Cuando notó sus labios calientes en su cuello creyó que iba a perder el equilibrio.

.-¿Entonces soy libre de venir o no? – Dijo intentando disimular la turbación que sentía y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

.-Claro, igual que yo.

.-De acuerdo enton… - Pero no terminó la frase. Esta vez fue la boca del rubio la que se apropió de la suya.

El beso se alargó en el tiempo y se volvió más profundo y demandante. Harry enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de Draco, que poniendo sus manos en su trasero, le ayudó a enrollar sus piernas en él, para dejarse caer sobre la cama.

.-Esto no es lo que tenía pensado – Dijo el rubio mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Harry con prisa llenándole de pequeños y ansiosos besos.

.-Calla y continúa – Respondió el moreno bajo él, intentando también desvestirlo.

Y Draco continúo, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando todo el pecho y el abdomen de Harry que comenzaba a gemir bajo él y a la vez, empujaba suavemente la cabeza del rubio hacia sus partes más sensibles. Iba a comenzar con el botón del pantalón cuando un fuerte pinchazo le hizo apartarse y ahogar un grito de dolor.

.-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el moreno sorprendido sentándose en la cama

.-Me llama – Respondió Draco llevándose la otra mano hacia el antebrazo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

.-¿Ahora? – El rubio se había puesto en pie.

.-Sí, ahora. ¡Mierda! Tengo que irme – Se acercó para besar a Harry en los labios – Lo siento… yo… sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, por eso no quería… ¡Ay! Demonios, está enfadado.

.-Vete… por cierto… necesito la lista de vuestros aliados en el gobierno portugués… ¿podrías?

.-Claro – Buscaba algo nervioso entre su ropa con prisa – pero dame tiempo… Aquí está – Se acercó para un nuevo beso, y después, con un gesto de la mano se despidió mientras activaba el traslator que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

Harry se quedó parado unos segundos, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se observó en el espejo del techo. Sabía que estaba ahí de otras visitas a ese hotel, pero hoy no había reparado en él. Se contempló despacio a medio vestir y con la yema de los dedos comenzó a acariciarse el pecho pensativo, pero con un suspiro dejó caer la mano y apartó la mirada. Se mordisqueó el labio de abajo decidiendo cómo terminar lo empezado, era la primera vez que a solas su objeto de deseo iba a ser Draco, así que no sabía si su mente sería capaz de evocarlo sin que le estuviese insultando o tomando el pelo… Tal vez podía pensar en Nott y todo sería más fácil, pero le parecía injusto no intentarlo al menos por esta vez.

Suspiró de nuevo y deslizó sus manos por su vientre, cerrando los ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco aterrizó en medio de su cuarto y presurosamente se quitó la ropa muggle y se puso la túnica que había dejado preparada sobre la cama.

Sonaron tres golpes suaves en la puerta e inmediatamente su padre entró en la habitación.

.-Date prisa. Tenemos una reunión en 15 minutos y quiere verte antes de comenzar.

.-Lo sé, lo sé…. – Respondió abrochándose los últimos botones - ¿Tú no vienes?

.-En 15 minutos… supongo que como va a ser tu primera reunión con el Consejo, querrá darte alguna instrucción antes.

.-De acuerdo.

.-Intenta que se te baje el rubor – Draco salía por la puerta y se paró unos segundos – No le gusta compartir salvo que le informes antes… y menos con sus enemigos.

.-Gracias – Dijo saliendo deprisa… Si iba corriendo, el Lord pensaría que su rubor se debería a la carrera.

Vio a Draco salir y se agachó para recoger la ropa que, con las prisas, había dejado tirada por el suelo. Un olor familiar llegó hasta él, pero no se atrevió a acercar su rostro a las telas… mezclado con el olor de su hijo estaba otro tan embriagador que su mente comenzó a funcionar sola…

"Seguro que tiene el traslator por aquí… con ese rubor es que no le ha dado tiempo a mucho… tengo un poco de la multijugos… puedo ponerme su ropa y hacerme pasar por él…" Su pensamiento se comenzó a perder en imágenes del moreno tumbado desnudo en una cama, mientras él de pie lo observaba con deseo. Se inclinaba sobre el chico que le respondía con un gemido ansioso por tener más… "Seguro que no se daría cuenta" Pensó con la ropa de su hijo aún en la mano.

.-Seguro que no – La voz de Severus sonó clara tras él. Sin mostrar sobresalto se giró despacio para enfrentarlo.

.-Sabes que no me gusta que me leas la mente Severus.

.-Sí, y a mí tampoco me gustan muchas cosas que haces tú… pero aún así las haces… Sabía que ocurría algo, pero ¡por Merlín¿en qué estás pensando?...Dime Lucius – Por primera vez, el moreno tenía la sartén por el mango en sus discusiones con su amante - ¿Qué crees que hará Draco cuando Harry le diga "¡Oh! cariño, estuviste maravilloso anoche"? Porque tu hijo no es tonto, sabrá que alguien se habría hecho pasar por él… y tardaría segundos en atar cabos.

.-Solo fantaseaba, no pensaba llevarlo a cabo.

.-¡Vamos, ya! Te conozco, tú no fantaseas, planeas… No solo puedes perder a tu hijo, sino que nos pones en peligro a todos… el Lord puede pillarnos en esta locura… deja de pensar con tu… pene y piensa con el cerebro.

.-Tonterías.

.-Narcisa te evita desde que Potter se fue... – Hizo un gesto de disgusto – y yo también me apartaré de ti si no lo dejas…

.-Ninguno de los dos me abandonaréis, me amáis demasiado – Dijo con seguridad.

.-Sí, eso te ha valido durante años, pero si dañas a Draco… te aseguro que ella no dudará y yo… bueno, adoro a ese crío y me repugna el otro… supongo que no te perdonaría ninguna de las dos traiciones – Un pinchazo en sus antebrazos paralizó la conversación de los dos hombres – Eso si no haces que el Lord nos mate antes – Dijo con los dientes apretados.

.-No pasará de donde está. Te lo prometo.

.-Eso espero, Lucius. Aún así, te vigilaré esta vez.

Lucius tiró con rabia la ropa que aún sujetaba con sus manos en la cama de su hijo, y salió tras de su amante rumbo a la reunión. Severus tenía razón, tenía mucho que perder, pero… "Algún día acabará esta maldita guerra y quién sabe…" pensó sonriendo para sus adentros.

Como el Lord le había explicado, Draco se colocó de pie tras su silla, entre las sombras. Aún no era miembro de pleno derecho y el Lord no quería hacer de menos a hombres que desde hacía años suponía fieles. Tenía voz en las deliberaciones pero no voto todavía, y por supuesto, no tenía asiento. Algunos le miraron con recelo, pero la mayoría no dijo nada al respecto, era de suponer que un ambicioso Malfoy no tardaría mucho en hacer la jugada que el chico había hecho aprovechando su cercanía con el Lord, y a partir de esa reunión, comenzarían apuestas clandestinas sobre cuanto tiempo tardaría en tener su asiento propio.

.-¡No tenemos nada! – Gritó el Lord desesperado – No hay nada nuevo del chico… ni qué sabe ni qué no… no sabemos si está o no con la Orden… y no sabemos dónde será el próximo golpe… ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo a parte de vivir a mi costa¡Merlín! A veces tengo la impresión de que he intercambiado mi puesto con el ministro… en vez de temer ellos mis golpes estoy yo esperando los suyos…….. – Su mirada lanzaba dardos de hielo.

.-Señor… - balbuceó Ferdinan desde el fondo – Mis espías dicen que está tramando algo en Francia – Draco recordó que Harry había dicho Portugal. Eso podían ser dos cosas: Primera, ya que los espías de Ferdinan eran buenos podía ser que Harry hiciese la guerra por su cuenta o, segunda, que realmente se hubiesen confundido y Francia no tuviese nada que ver con la Orden

.-¿Francia? – Preguntó pensativo – Así que están pensando en tomar el continente…

.-Eso parece…

.-¿Y el licántropo? Lleva unos días de muchos viajes…

.-Le hemos seguido hasta el continente, pero es muy rápido desplazándose… tal vez…

.-Sí, claro… Francia… Pero es raro que le desplacen a él, Ojoloco nunca dejaría solo al muchacho… y sabemos que éste solo confía en el engendro. Tal vez sea una maniobra para distraernos.

.-Señor – Dijo Draco nervioso. Todos se giraron hacia él – La Orden debe de desconfiar de él, mi gente me ha dicho esta mañana que a Potter le han puesto una nueva… niñera… creo que es un tal Mesmer…

.-¡Mesmer! El futuro jefe de aurores… haciendo méritos… su jefe le está promocionando ahora que se acerca a la jubilación – Snape se había incorporado incrédulo, mientras Lucius a su lado estaba pensativo.

.-Sí, pero es un grandísimo idiota – Le susurró el rubio por lo bajo.

.-Más que una niñera eso es un guardaespaldas – Exclamó alguien a quien Draco no identificó.

.-¿Tus fuentes son fiables? – El Lord le miraba inquisitivo. Nadie, ni tan siquiera él se esperaba una intervención del rubio y menos con una información de esa clase… tal vez había sido muy ligero juzgándole.

.-Sí, mucho – Contestó con seguridad, sabía que era un momento importante. El Lord se giró de nuevo a la mesa.

.-¡Poned a los vuestros a trabajar! – Ordenó – Necesito confirmar eso. Él aún es un aprendiz… o tal vez tenga que recordaros cuál es vuestro trabajo – Siseó haciendo a más de uno desear que el rubio se equivocara.

.-Señor – Bella por fin intervino – Si mi sobrino dice la verdad y el lobo ha perdido la confianza de la Orden y si están moviéndose en Francia… podemos pararlos ahí. ¡Déjeme ir por el engendro!

.-¡No! – Exclamó Draco sin pensar

.-¿Por qué no niño estúpido?

.-Porque… Se darían cuenta de que lo sabemos – Pensaba con rapidez – Yo iría a por Mesmer… él sabe como está Potter y qué planes tienen, el lobo solo sabrá cuatro tonterías de Francia, yo creo que si ha perdido la confianza de la Orden no tendrá un papel importante, en todo caso de señuelo… si le cogemos…

.-Mi hijo tiene razón, sería destapar nuestra propia red. Ellos sabrían que nosotros les seguimos y dejarían Francia o peor, a lo mejor es lo que esperan para darnos allí un golpe terrible. Mesmer es más fácil de atrapar que el escurridizo engendro, y también más fácil de sobornar.

.-Cierto – Voldemort escuchaba con tranquilidad – Cierto… primero confirmaremos lo del chico y luego estudiaremos lo de sobornar a Mesmer. Ahora – Dijo levantando la mano para acallar la voz de Bella que iba a protestar – Todo el mundo a trabajar y a cumplir mis órdenes. La reunión queda disuelta. Draco… tú quédate.

Draco, obediente no se movió se su sitio tras la silla. Su padre le miró de soslayo al salir por la puerta, eso era señal de "te esperaré despierto". Suspiró y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los fríos ojos del Lord lo miraban de forma extraña.

.-Ven, siéntate aquí en la mesa frente a mí – Draco volvió a obedecer – Apoya un pie en cada reposabrazos… "Finite sotanae" – La ropa del rubio desapareció sin darle tiempo ni a pestañear – Espero… – Las manos huesudas comenzaron a subir desde los pies por las piernas con suavidad – Que tus fuentes… - Le separó un poco más las rodillas con delicadeza – Sean muy de fiar y muy exactas… - Acercó su nariz a las partes más intimas del rubio que se estremeció – Porque odiaría tener que castigarte frente a los otros por descarado… - Draco tragó saliva al ver que de nuevo lo miraba fijamente apoyado en su trono – Veo que me estás siendo fiel… eso me gusta. Si algún día quieres ir con otra persona, antes consúltame ¿de acuerdo?

.-Sí, Señor. Ya me lo había avisado mi padre – El Lord suspiró mirando hacia un lado.

.-¡Ah! Lucius… siempre tan atento a los detalles – Volvió a fijar su vista en él y a acariciarle la cara interna de los muslos – Pero tú eres mucho más hermoso y creo que mucho más listo que él. Ahora, hazlo para mí.

Draco ya se había acostumbrado a esta petición, y lo agradeció, hoy dormiría en su cama. Se apoyó firmemente en la mesa sobre su mano izquierda y, mirando a su amo a los ojos, llevó su mano derecha a su, de nuevo y afortunadamente, flácido pene.

Comenzó de forma lenta, no dedicándose al completo ya que sabía masturbarse mejor pero esa victoria no se la daría jamás a él, pero sí de forma eficaz. Recordó a un chico rubio con una inmensa talla de slips que aquella misma tarde había visto en la tele mientras esperaba a Harry.

Mientras su miembro se ponía duro con esa imagen sus ojos se cerraban, sabía perfectamente en qué momento debía de hacerlo y cuando soltar un gemido… se estaba convirtiendo en un gran actor porno. En el momento en el que aceleró frenéticamente el ritmo y comenzó a jadear, escuchó como el Lord empujaba su silla y notó que colocaba sus hombros bajos las rodillas, lo que le obligó a apoyarla espalda sobre la mesa pero sin dejar de acariciarse. Le apartó la mano bruscamente impidiendo que terminase de darse placer, y justo cuando el rubio abría los ojos disimulando queja le tomó con fuerza.

Dio un par de embates y se quedó quieto mirando al chico, soltó su mano y le dejó terminar su trabajo, le excitaba mucho sentir las contracciones del orgasmo de Draco en su miembro duro. Después de que el chico se derramase… Una, dos, tres envestidas y todo había terminado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasaron 8 días y Harry recibió puntualmente su pajarita deseándole un buen día. Había decidido coleccionarlas, ya que el rubio le ponía una frase diferente en cada una, y las hacía con papeles de colores. No se habían visto más que cinco minutos el día anterior. Draco falló un día, y Harry el resto, no porque no pudiera sino por marcar límites. Pero el día anterior había decidido ver el resultado de su ausencia, y justo al llegar el Lord llamaba al rubio, que le dio una pequeña lista de nombres y el beso más largo y profundo que jamás nadie le había dado.

Así que decidió ser puntual por unos días, empezaba a necesitar calor humano.

Hoy era jueves, y como los últimos días, iba caminando hacia la habitación del hotel. Estaba enfadado con el mundo, todo le había salido mal. Hermione se había enfadado con él porque no había hecho su parte de un trabajo como ella quería, Remus estaba ilocalizable, los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer un simulacro sorpresa ese día, justo en el que se había dormido y su niñera, Mesmer, le echó un estúpido rapapolvos que le había avergonzado delante de todos los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo… No había tenido ni tiempo de comer…

Llegó al hotel y se extrañó que Draco no hubiese llegado aún, así que se tiró en la cama e intentó encender la televisión que por supuesto, hoy no tenía nada interesante en ningún canal.

Salía maldiciendo de la ducha pues casi se quema, hoy no había agua fría, cuando escuchó el ruido de Draco apareciendo.

.-Ya era hora – Saludó malhumorado.

.-Sí… lo siento – Respondió con cansancio – Hoy a sido un día agotador.

.-Genial – Soltó con ironía mientras veía como el otro se tiraba boca abajo y agotado en la cama.

.-La buena noticia es que no tengo que volver al cuartel hasta mañana – Dijo girando y sonriendo.

.-Estupendo, ya estaba un poco cansado del sexo a solas – Por primera vez en el día sonrió. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y cuando iba a quitarse la toalla Draco le paró.

.-Estoy agotado, Harry ¿No lo podemos dejar para luego? – El moreno suspiró con rabia – Está bien – Cedió alargando las manos hacia el pecho desnudo.

.-No tranquilo, nada de obligaciones… Tu ya tienes bastantes con el bastardo – Draco le sonrió y se tumbó a su lado, por fin Harry dejaba de pensar en él como amante amantísimo del Lord.

.-¿Qué te apetece hacer?

.-Mi mal día ha empezado cuando me he dormido esta mañana ¿y el tuyo?

.-El mío… cuando Flecher ha traído noticias de un nuevo sobornado.

.-Un nuevo… ¿qué?

.-Un nuevo espía.

.-Ah¿quién?

.-Mesmer

.-¡Mes…! – Se incorporó de golpe - ¿Mesmer¿Mi Mesmer¿El estúpido Mesmer que me sigue hasta el retrete¿Ese Mesmer?

Draco afirmó con la cabeza mientras ponía un gesto de "justo ese Mesmer".

--- Gracias por leer… continuará ---

Necesito comentarios… vivo de ellos, no, jajajajaja, vivo de chocolate y fútbol estos días, pero agradezco saber que estáis ahí aún. Bss y gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

Dos cosillas… perdón…. Hola, holita…

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Antes de que se me olvide… una gran persona y gran ciberamiga me recomendó una película "El Amante" de Jean Jacques Annaud (creo que se escribe así, ahora no recuerdo) que os recomiendo encarecidamente que veáis, es romántica hasta el límite, yo lloré y reí como una posesa, así que gracias por la recomendación. Obligatorios kilos y kilos de pañuelos.

Otra cosa. Hay un cierto revuelo porque determinados… seres… están intentando censurar historias y cuando no pueden insultan a las autoras y autores de una forma muy cruel. Pues bien, yo creo en la libertad de expresión y admito opiniones diferentes a la mía siempre y cuando no se me falte al respeto, como creo que hago yo. Si no te gustan no leas, pero no me obligues a no hacerlo a mí que ya tengo edad para decidir por mí misma ciertas cosas. Hay muchas injusticias en este planeta por las que luchar, y francamente, muchas son terriblemente más graves que lo que cuatro aburridos escritores como yo plasmamos en estos fics, así que si alguien no sabe en que gastar su tiempo libre… que entre en un buscador y se afilie a los cientos de ONG's que hay, pero que no de la brasa.

La literatura erótica, de cualquier corte (hetero, homo…) es muy antigua, si no que se informen. Si creen que soy una obsesa o que tengo algún trastorno o algo así, es que están muy desinformados… y… de paso que se informan, que pregunten al especialista cuál es su problema y que lo trabajen, esa estrechez de mente tiene que deberse a alguna patología… si tanto ven en ojo ajeno por algo será.

Creo que soy afortunada porque vivo con mis dos madres que me miman y me llevo estupendamente bien con mi padre. Creo que soy afortunada porque conozco gente que piensa igual que yo y que también piensa diferente en lo político, lo religioso y lo demás, y que aún así son muy importantes en mi vida y me dejan ser importante en la suya. Y creo que soy afortunada porque he visto lo que es la intransigencia y la he sufrido, y he aprendido que es lo que yo no voy a repetir con los demás… Siento que tú no tengas una vida tan afortunada y rica como la mía (sea porque no te han enseñado o porque no has querido aprender) y no veas más allá de tus narices, sal y observa el mundo, verás que merece la pena dejar de mirarse al ombligo. La gente así solo provocáis destrucción.

A los demás… perdón por este rollo. Gracias y bss.

Sophia López (Serendipity)

--- Siete ---

.-¿Estás seguro, Draco¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Estoy en el Consejo – Suspiró y con sus manos tiró de Harry hacia él – Yo les dije que era tu nueva niñera.

.-Pero…

.-Escucha, no soy agente doble, tengo muy claro quién quiero que gane esta guerra, pero era importante... Mi tía Bella quería ir a por Lupin – Harry se tensó ligeramente entre sus brazos al oír ese nombre, pero no hizo ningún movimiento aparente – Nuestros espías dicen que la Orden planea algo en Francia y quería a Lupin para…

.-Y tú les ofreciste a Mesmer…

.-Es un idiota, cedió a la primera oferta, ni siquiera negoció. Podía habernos sacado mucho más… - Intentó cambiar de postura para ver el rostro del moreno, pero este no se movió – Ya sabes quién es el espía. Eso te será útil ¿no?... Ahora se lo puedes decir a la Orden y que lo encarcelen, o utilizarlo según tus intereses… no sé, tú verás que es lo mejor.

.-Dime, Draco ¿con cuanto tiempo me vas a avisar de que me has vendido? – Harry se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

.-¿Otra vez? Me vas a agotar… no puedo pasarme los días luchando con esa desconfianza tuya. Si el Lord no te ha capturado ya es porque aún no le interesa enfrentarse a ti y yo… no tengo pensamiento de traicionarte… pero no sé como demostrártelo, o me crees o no. Tú decides, pero no me recuerdes cada cinco minutos que estás conmigo para hacerme un favor.

.-Pero es que para mí es muy difícil… - Respondió bajando de nuevo la mirada

.-¿Y para mí no¿Crees que no he pensado que un día en vez de entrar tú por esa puerta entrarán la mitad de los aurores del ministerio? Pero confío en ti, y no me preguntes porqué, solo confío… y me arriesgo.

.-Tienes razón – Suspiró acomodándose de nuevo en el pecho del otro – Te estoy juzgando de nuevo sin ponerme en tu lugar… es mi defecto… actúo y hablo sin pensar.

.-Sí, y eso es peligroso Harry – Draco comenzó a acariciarle el pelo – Pero te protegeré en la medida que pueda, te lo prometo.

.-Si yo no me metiera en líos no me haría falta tu protección… y por cierto, no te estoy haciendo ningún favor… no hago favores de esta clase… me refiero que no hago favores a la gente que tengo cerca, los favores se hacen a los que te son indiferentes o a los enemigos con intención de que te los deban. A los amigos les doy las cosas porque quiero.

.-Así que somos amigos…

.-Bueno… no aún, pero tampoco me eres indiferente, supongo que pese a mis dudas cabezonas, una parte de mí cree en ti – Había movido la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

.-Tal vez sea que me estoy colando en tus sueños… húmedos…

.-Eres un presuntuoso¿por qué crees eso?

.-Porque no te has soltado de mis brazos en toda la discusión. Porque nada más verme casi te quitas la toalla y te tiras encima de mí… ¿Me equivoco?

.-Bueno… no… del todo…

.-Es un buen sitio donde colarse… - Soltó un poco el abrazo en el que tenía al moreno, que aprovechando se giró entero colocándose sobre él pero sin apoyarse del todo.

.-Si quieres entrar en mis sueños tendrás que demostrarme que realmente merece la pena que estés ahí ¿o te crees que dejo entrar a cualquiera?

.-Ahora el que está siendo presuntuoso eres tú – Respondió enredando sus dedos en el cabello del moreno y atrayendo su cara hacia él – Solo un aviso Potter – Sus labios se rozaban al hablar – Cuando yo entro… todos los demás salen… ya lo verás, me quedaré en tus sueños como único dueño y señor.

.-Hablas demasiado Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió mientras hacía efectivo el beso que ambos buscaban. Desenredó una de sus manos de los cabellos del moreno y acariciando despacio la espalda de éste la deslizó hasta la toalla que aún llevaba puesta. Primero acarició el trasero de Harry sin desvestirle del todo, pero finalmente se la quitó.

Tal vez por la costumbre de Harry de amores de una noche, se sintió extraño cuando notó que él estaba completamente desnudo rozándose contra su amante, mientras éste tenía aún toda su ropa puesta. Desde los días de Ginny, no había estado con nadie que le conociera tanto, y se sintió vulnerable. Dejó de besar a Draco que lo observaba con curiosidad y cierta comprensión… "Esta vez va en serio" pensó viéndose reflejado en sus ojos grises. Había fantaseado con ese momento desde el calentón de hacía unos días, pero aún así lo veía tan lejano e irreal como cuando aceptó la proposición del rubio pocos días antes.

Draco levantó un poco la cabeza y atrapó de nuevo sus labios. Lentamente le hizo girar, quedando esta vez el rubio encima.

.-No pienses Harry – Dijo sentándose un poco más abajo de sus caderas y comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa – Limítate a disfrutar.

.-¿Cómo puede ser que para ti sea tan fácil? – Deslizó una mano por los abdominales del rubio que seductoramente dejaba resbalar la camisa por sus hombros.

.-Porque para mí, ahora, solo existe el presente – Hablaba lentamente - El pasado es inamovible y el futuro no existe aún – Harry pensativo comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del Slytherin que le miraba sonriendo desde arriba – Solo existe esta habitación y tu cuerpo… no hay más.

.-El tuyo…

.-Si gatito… – Draco puso su mano en el pecho del moreno, a la altura del tatuaje del león que tenía cerca del hombro, y se inclinó lentamente – Y el mío… Y ahora, vas a dejar de pensar y de hablar y vamos a jugar – Con la punta de su lengua rozó ligeramente uno de los pezones de Harry haciendo que se estremeciera – Quiero que ronronees para mí.

.-Soy un león, no… un gato – Dijo entornando los ojos mientras volvía a estremecerse de placer.

.-Eres mi gato Harry…

.-¿Sabes que nunca ha estado muy claro si el gato es del humano o el humano del gato? – Preguntó cediendo.

Draco le sonrió de medio lado como toda respuesta y volvió al pezón de Harry. Después de castigarlo un rato con todo lo imaginable que se puede hacer con la boca, pasó por el otro, que respondió con mucha más rapidez.

Harry gemía suavemente y se dejaba hacer, de vez en cuando empujaba un poco a Draco hacia abajo o movía las caderas para rozarse con el pantalón a medio desabrochar de su compañero. Aún no tenía muy clara su nueva situación, así que había decidido dejarse llevar a ver que pasaba, y por ahora, Draco no había protestado "Será la costumbre" pensó el moreno trayendo a su cabeza la otra relación del rubio. En ese momento se tensó sorprendiendo a Draco que estaba entretenido en su ombligo.

.-¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó algo contrariado

.-Yo… él… yo… – Harry se removió inquieto.

.-¿Quién?

.-Yo no quiero ser otro Lord… contigo… - Draco le miró inexpresivo – Me refiero a que…

.-Sé a lo que te refieres Harry – Suspiró tranquilizándose. Era una buena señal esa preocupación del moreno – No te preocupes… con él solo obedezco… contigo disfruto… o al menos lo intento, pero pareces decidido a no…

.-Lo siento… lo siento, perdona… yo…

.-Tranquilo gatito – Susurró acercándose a sus labios – Supongo que no habíamos aclarado las cosas lo suficiente y por eso salen ahora… pero relájate, recuerda que estoy intentando ganarme el derecho de ser el señor de tus sueños húmedos, y así no hay quién se concentre – Le repartía pequeños besos por el rostro para tranquilizarlo – Limítate a dejarte llevar por tu placer… deja que te guíe y no te arrepentirás, lo juro. Piensa solo en ti… otro día no te dejaré hacerlo, pero hoy sí.

Harry no sabía si eran las palabras de Draco o su tono de voz, o que demonios era, pero en cuanto el rubio decía "relájate", su cuerpo obedecía. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar de nuevo, jurándose a sí mismo no volver a interrumpir.

Draco sonrió al ver el gesto de sumisión, ahora sería todo más fácil, o al menos eso esperaba. Repartió unos cuantos besos húmedos por el pecho de Harry mientras bajaba de nuevo hacia el ombligo, en el que no se entretuvo demasiado. Se incorporó y con tres dedos de cada mano comenzó suavemente a masturbarlo.

Harry volvió a estremecerse y abrió los ojos. Miró como el rubio lo masturbaba, con el torso desnudo y el pantalón desabrochado. ¡Merlín! la imagen era de lo más erótico que había vivido. Luego miró al espejo del techo y observó como su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de su amante. Draco se fijó en lo que a Harry le excitaba mirar, tenía un gatito voyeur y eso había que explotarlo. Despacio descendió sobre el pene del moreno, hasta tocarlo con los labios. El efecto fue el deseado. Harry respondió con un fuerte gemido, al contacto y a la vista del rubio inclinado sobre él. La erección se endureció lo suficiente para facilitar a Draco su trabajo que además agradeció la costumbre de las antiguas familias de magos de la circuncisión, para él no había nada más apetecible que un pene rígido y circuncidado… Curiosamente el del Lord no lo estaba. Desechó esa imagen de su mente y se centró en lo que tenía entre los labios.

Besó la punta jugueteando con la lengua. Luego la recorrió con grandes lametones como si de un polo se tratara. De arriba a bajo y jugando con el escroto. Harry, que agarraba la colcha con fuerza, soltó una de sus manos para llevarla a la cabeza del rubio que gustoso obedeció la orden y se introdujo el pene entero en la boca, comenzando a subir y bajar de nuevo jugando con sus dientes, y a succionar un poco. El moreno comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y a mover las caderas pidiendo más velocidad y más profundidad. Draco volvió a obedecer ayudándose de una de sus manos, y en el momento en el que el moreno iba a llegar al punto de no retorno, presionó con sus dedos en la base del pene negándole el orgasmo.

Harry se quejó y abrió los ojos. Draco le miró incorporándose y sonriendo.

.-Ahora es cuando empieza el juego, gatito. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? – Preguntó mostrándole una especie de goma del pelo que sacó del cajón de la mesita.

.-Pues…

.-Los muggles tienen algo parecido, creo, pero esto es un juguete mágico. Dada tu poca experiencia con magos, dudo que lo conozcas. Se coloca alrededor del pene erecto, así – Iba haciendo lo que describía – y a partir de ahora, solo te excitarás, pero cuando vayas a tener un orgasmo, apretará y no podrás correrte hasta que realmente no puedas soportarlo más. En ese momento se romperá.

.-Pero…

.-Tranquilo. ¿Y esto, sabes lo que es?

.-Un vibrador… ¿verde?

.-Sí, un vibrador muggle, no lo había en otro color, pero es lo de menos… Ahora, sé obediente y ponte a cuatro patas… con las manos sobre el cabecero – Un bote de lubricante había aparecido sobre la mesita de noche.

.-Antes… acaba de desvestirte.

Draco sonrió y se bajó de la cama para quitarse deprisa la ropa que le quedaba. Harry nunca le había visto desnudo, y el conjunto superó las expectativas. El rubio estaba bastante excitado, pero Harry adivinaba que aún podía conseguir más. Subió despacio la mirada hacia sus ojos grises, que habían descubierto sus pensamientos, y obedeciendo se puso en la postura que le había indicado. Al apoyar las manos en el cabecero, unos grilletes de plata finamente labrados con dragones, le atraparon por las muñecas…

.-Pero qué…

.-Es para evitar que… lo aceleres todo. Confía en mí.

Draco se deslizó por debajo del cuerpo del moreno y con las manos obligó a Harry a abrir las piernas para deslizarse un poco hacia abajo. Inmediatamente su boca se apoderó de nuevo del miembro del moreno, que gimió con fuerza. A los pocos minutos, notó en sus nalgas las manos de Draco, que se habrían camino hacia su entrada y luego, como dos dedos cubiertos del frío lubricante se introducían el él.

Volvió a gemir con fuerza, notando que su erección volvía a ponerse terriblemente rígida. Movió las caderas contra la boca del rubio, buscando por fin desahogarse, pero en el instante en el que su cabeza se iba, la goma le apretó dolorosamente impidiéndole llegar. Gimió con disgusto y frustración, aún notaba su pene muy erecto y quería vaciarse, pero esa estúpida goma se lo impedía, y para colmo, la lengua de Draco no ayudaba.

Tiró de sus muñecas, pero no pudo soltarse, generándole más ansias aún. En ese momento se vio rodeado de espejos. Las paredes se habían trasformado, y mirase para donde mirase lo único que veía era su cuerpo tenso y dolorosamente excitado, poseído por la boca del rubio.

Sin avisar, Draco había retirado los dedos, e introducía despacio pero sin vacilar, el vibrador dentro de Harry, que lo recibió con una pequeña queja. Mientras volvía a su trabajo con la lengua, lo puso en marcha a una velocidad lenta y con una mano lo introducía y lo sacaba también a ese mismo ritmo lento. La excitación de Harry que había cedido un poco, volvió a hacerse fuerte. Lentamente fue subiendo el ritmo hasta que Harry sintió de nuevo una imperiosa necesidad de vaciarse. La goma hizo nuevamente su trabajo, pero esta vez, la erección quedó dolorosamente palpitante en la boca del rubio.

.-Draco… por lo que más quieras… termina con esta tortura…

.-Aún puedes aguantar, si no se habría roto… pero no te queda mucho.

Salió de debajo del moreno, en ese momento vio que todas las paredes eran espejos… la magia de Harry tenía extraños comportamientos. Sacó el vibrador del moreno y le indicó que descansara un poco. El moreno se sentó de medio lado.

.-¿De dónde han salido esos espejos? – En ese momento desaparecieron ante ellos.

.-Los has debido de invocar tú… creo que tu magia cede ante tus deseos… ¿no te había pasado esto antes?

.-De pequeño, antes de saber que era mago. Pero nunca después… y afortunadamente nunca delante de muggles.

.-Creo que necesito parte de tu atención – Dijo Draco señalando su erección – No es suficiente…

Draco le besó sonriendo y luego se puso de rodillas a su altura. Harry seguía con las manos aprisionadas, así que, con un poco de ayuda del rubio, su boca comenzó a poner a tono el miembro de su amante. Tardó poco y ante el asombro del Slytherin, los espejos volvieron a aparecer.

No dijo nada, ayudó a Harry a colocar sus rodillas bien apoyadas y la cadera alta, y sin previo aviso lo tomó con firmeza. Un nuevo y profundo gemido escapó de Harry que se dejó dominar durante unos minutos.

Draco acariciaba su espalda con más ansia que delicadeza, sabía que ambos estaban llegando a la cima y el deseo los empezaba a cegar. Miró a través del espejo al rostro del moreno, entonces se dio cuenta. Harry le miraba a él, no a sí mismo, controlaba lo que estaba haciendo y se excitaba mirándole a él. Sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión del momento parecieron sonreírle y en ese instante, el moreno comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de ambos. Draco se sujetó con firmeza a las caderas que ahora llevaban el control, estaba claro que Harry aún en el estado que estaba, atado y supuestamente vulnerable, seguía dominando la situación "¿El gato es del humano o el humano del gato?" se preguntó irónicamente. ¡Merlín! esta situación de lucha entre ambos era excitante, por algo Harry no era una linda y delicada flor, sino el único que podía enfrentarse con el Lord… Pero seguramente él aun no era consciente de todo su poder…

Harry notó de nuevo la sensación de llegar, unas corrientes eléctricas comenzaban a golpear las zonas que marcaban su punto máximo de excitación. Su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y notó como el aro de goma se rompía dejándole alcanzar el clímax. Instintivamente cerró los ojos. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido, el orgasmo fue largo y fuerte, tanto que se mareó perdiendo el control del resto de su cuerpo. Draco le sujetó unos instantes mientras veía incrédulo como los objetos de la habitación comenzaban a elevarse en el aire y los muebles temblaban en su sitio. Los espejos se rompieron en miles de pedazos que se volatilizaron en el aire antes de dañarlos, y las argollas que él había creado desaparecían dejando a Harry libre. Eso era magia en estado puro.

Se acomodó de nuevo y dejó que su mente y su cuerpo se relajaran por fin, su orgasmo fue plácido, no tan brusco, pero sí fuerte, el mejor en mucho tiempo.

Cuando hubo terminado se deslizó de la espalda de Harry y le besó sonriente tumbado a su lado.

.-Ha sido increíble – Susurró el moreno medio dormido.

.-Si que lo ha sido – Respondió apartando unos mechones de su cara y dejando que se sumergiera en el sueño – Más de lo que crees.

Draco le observó durante un largo rato. En ese momento era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Harry había sido suyo… solo suyo, y lo volvería a ser. Todos sus esfuerzos merecían la pena solo por esos instantes… Si antes le amaba, ahora era su vida. Feliz, y abrazado al moreno, se dejó llevar también por el sueño… hoy no tenía prisa ni miedo, hoy era feliz.

Harry abrió despacio los ojos… tardó unos segundos en centrarse en dónde, con quién y como estaba. Miró a Draco dormido y sonrió. Despacio se deshizo de su abrazo y decidió mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesita que curiosamente estaba por el suelo, al igual que la mayoría de objetos de la habitación, los muebles estaban movidos…

.-¿Un terremoto? – Se preguntó bajito

Cogió el despertador del suelo, a penas eran las 3, así que aún tenía mucha noche por delante. Se tumbó de nuevo al lado del rubio y le volvió a mirar. La verdad es que era el mejor amante que había tenido nunca, quién le iba a decir que Draco Malfoy fuese a ser… maldita sea, claro que lo sabía. Siempre que le había mirado lo había pensado "Alguien tan perfecto, tan hermoso no podía fallar en la cama…" aunque lo deseaba, "¡Joder! algo tenía que ser imperfecto en su vida". Ahora sabía, mejor dicho, sospechaba que nada en la vida del rubio era perfecto, salvo en la cama… y no siempre.

Le acarició suavemente el rostro, podría quedarse prendado de ese rostro y de ese cuerpo con facilidad, eso era peligroso. Suspiró pensativo, tal vez, después de esa noche lo mejor sería no volver a verse. Se acercó despacio a sus labios y los besó sin llegar a despertarlo.

Retiró parte de la sábana que cubría al rubio y con pequeños besos comenzó a bajar por su pecho, la noche era joven y no iba a desperdiciarla durmiendo. Draco se movió desperezándose y abriendo lentamente los ojos. Observó como Harry seguía bajando, repartiendo besos y deseo que volvieran los espejos, pero no ocurrió nada, así que soltando aire cerró los ojos dejándose hacer.

Harry se entretuvo en el ombligo, pero con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbar a Draco, que al sentir la presión gimió suavemente. Notó su propia excitación y también decidió complacerse, así que se sentó sin soltar a Draco y usó su mano libre, pero en cuanto se tocó, todo se disparó a su alrededor.

.-¡Merlín! No – Dijo con rabia vaciándose en segundos.

.-Tranquilo – Draco se había incorporado y lo abrazaba acariciando su cabeza – No te lamentes y disfruta.

.-Jamás me había ocurrido esto – Dijo contrariado dentro del abrazo.

.-No te preocupes, a veces pasa… es un efecto secundario del aro… Los juguetes mágicos a veces tienen estos problemas.

.-¿Cómo? – Harry le miraba horrorizado

.-Dentro de un rato se te habrá pasado…- Le sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos y le dio un profundo beso - ¿Estás ya mejor? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Estupendo, porque me encantaría seguir con lo que habías empezado.

.-¿Te has enterado del terremoto?

.-¿Terremoto?

.-Sí, mira como está todo.

.-Ah… pues la verdad… sí – Decidió no contarle toda la verdad aún – Pero se te veía tan bien que no quise molestarte.

.-Gracias – Sonrió seductoramente - ¿Seguimos?

Draco no necesitó más indicaciones. Le besó con fuerza dejándose caer hacia atrás y arrastrándole consigo en la caída. Harry volvió a recorrer con sus besos el pecho del rubio, pero esta vez más despacio, acariciando todo a su paso y entreteniéndose en los pezones, que martirizó hasta el límite.

Cuando estaba a la altura del ombligo, notó su propia excitación de nuevo pidiendo atención, pero decidió no hacerla caso aún. Draco le pidió entre gemidos que hiciera aparecer de nuevo los espejos y sonriendo cumplió su deseo, ahora sí de forma consciente. Besó con suavidad el vello que cubría las partes más sensibles del cuerpo del rubio pero no se entretuvo, bajando por las piernas y acariciando con suavidad todo lo que había a su paso.

Pequeñas descargas producidas por su propia excitación empezaron a llamar su atención obligándole a frenar unos segundos para calmarse. Draco levantó la cabeza y le miró, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, después de todo el juguete había sido su idea.

.-Tranquilo, no pasa nada – Le dijo atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él.

.-Pero es que yo… tú me has dado…

.-No te preocupes por eso gatito. Tengo una idea que nos hará disfrutar mucho a los dos, pero no te intentes frenar.

Draco recogió del suelo el bote de lubricante y se colocó entre las piernas del moreno, observando la fuerte erección de éste. Comenzó a prepararle de nuevo, aunque no hacía falta mucho, ya que el moreno respondía a sus manos como el barro a las del alfarero.

.-Draco… no estás tan duro como para llegar a tiempo – Dijo Harry medio incorporado mirándole.

.-Tranquilo, ya me la endurecerás tu – Respondió guiñando un ojo. Harry le sonrió comprendiendo y volvió a tumbarse agarrando inconscientemente la sábana que había bajo él.

Notó como Draco levantaba sus piernas y las acomodaba en sus hombros mientras le ponía la almohada bajo las caderas para que estuviera más cómodo. Después de untarse él también de lubricante, y con un poco más de dificultad que la vez anterior, le tomó con lentitud.

Harry le miraba a los ojos como hipnotizado, y una vez que Draco cogió el ritmo y la postura, atrajo su cara hacia él y le empezó a besar con desesperación. Harry necesitaba saber que lo tenía y que no se le iba a escapar, le necesitaba con urgencia y en ese momento, y no sabía porqué. En pocos minutos se vació de nuevo, esta vez no se alteró y se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutando del rápido orgasmo y de seguir estando en los brazos de Draco que lo sujetaba firmemente.

El rubio se había frenado cuando Harry empezó con las contracciones de su placer. Era muy excitante estar dentro y notar esa liberación, el Lord tenía razón, era genial, tanto que se excitó con rapidez, como esperaba.

Siguió quieto hasta que Harry se tranquilizó un poco y esta vez, más preparado continúo con sus embates. Harry había vuelto a centrarse en sus ojos, y se sintió atrapado, agradablemente atrapado en un torbellino verde oscuro que le atraía irremediablemente.

Aceleró su ritmo y su amante le volvió a atrapar en besos húmedos y demandantes, se sentía deseado y necesario, se sentía bien. Comenzó a acariciar todo lo que Harry le dejaba, ya que éste le absorbía como un agujero negro, y él se dejaba llevar.

Notó un hormigueo que le indicó que ya faltaba poco, volvió de golpe a su cuerpo saliendo de los ojos de Harry. Éste los cerró y se corrió entre ambos, en el mismo momento en el que Draco también se vaciaba.

Descansaron exhaustos en el colchón. Esta vez no había sido tan espectacular como la anterior, pero sin que ambos se hubieran dado cuenta, los muebles habían vuelto a cambiar de lugar.

.-Que raro – Susurró el moreno sudoroso señalando el armario que había avanzado al menos un metro.

.-Estábamos distraídos, por eso no notamos nada.

.-No si lo raro es que haya terremotos en Londres…- Giró su cuerpo hacia el del rubio que yacía boca abajo – Me dejas exhausto.

.-Tú también a mí.

.-¿Cuándo vamos a poder repetir algo así?

.-Pronto, el Lord quiere sorprenderos en Francia y no creo que me lleve con él.

.-La próxima vez, te pondrás tú el aro.

.-Vale, pero a mí no me produce ese efecto secundario

.-¿A no¿Entonces? – Harry sonrió con picardía

.-Lo verás en otro momento… te juro que estoy agotado Harry.

.-Tranquilo, yo soy incapaz de moverme en este momento… pero si no me das un beso de buenas noches no voy a poder dormir.

Draco suspiró¿acaso había creado un monstruo? Se incorporó un poco y acercó su rostro para besarlo de nuevo. Harry le atrapó y lo profundizó todo lo que el rubio le permitió.

.-¿Te pasa algo Harry? – Preguntó cuando pudo separarse

.-¿Vas a volver o ya se acabó todo?

.-¿Bromeas¿Después de lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche? – Harry miró la imagen de ambos en el espejo del techo, el único propio de la habitación.

.-Reparo – Susurró. Draco observó que las cosas volvían a su sitio y que el moreno no había usado varita. La habitación estaba perfecta como cuando llegó – Es que aún no lo entiendo, Draco, sé muy bien distinguir un polvo de lo que no lo es y qué quieres que te diga…

.-Ya, yo también he notado cosas… pero mejor que no especulemos.

.-Por cierto… creo que te has ganado ese puesto en mis sueños húmedos que querías.

.-Eso es genial – Aunque luchaba contra el cansancio y el sueño, estos ganaban la partida - Ahora durmamos un par de horas ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y obediente cerró los ojos, a los pocos minutos su respiración indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido.

--- Gracias por leer --- Continuará ---

Como diría mi chico "¿no queríais sopa? Pues ahí tenéis dos tazas" Lemon, lemon y más lemon…

Bss. S.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, holita:

Esta vez, yo no fui la atacada… ya lo sufrí en su momento, pero no me había tocado a mí. Sino que habían coincidido algunas de mis escritoras favoritas, y creí que debía de hacer frente común, pero sin nombrarlas por si acaso. De todas formas muchas gracias. Como leeréis en este capítulo, aun sigo imbuida en ese espíritu de tolerancia… supongo que porque la calle también existe y solo tienes que pensar en el diablo para que este aparezca, en este caso también me tocó de observadora, no lo sufrí directamente.

Este capítulo es muy importante, aunque no lo parezca, porque en él están las bases de lo que va a pasar en los siguientes, así que vigilad los detalles… porque hoy solo voy a contar un día, el domingo…

Bss. S.

--- Ocho ---

Como de costumbre, a Harry se le pegaron las sábanas.

Hacía dos días que no veía a Draco, y había sido un exilio voluntario. Al llegar muy tarde a clase al día siguiente de su encuentro, se había ganado otra enorme bronca de Mesmer delante de los compañeros con la amenaza velada de seguirle también fuera de las clases. Ante esto, había decidido pasar el fin de semana como antes de que el rubio reapareciera en su vida por si acaso.

Tenía aún en su mano la pajarita dorada que había llegado esa mañana, Draco no pareció muy contento cuando respondió la pajarita de Harry en la que le contaba lo sucedido, pero comprendió la situación, nadie mejor que él sabía lo que era ser espiado las 24 horas del día.

Se desperezó y en ese momento notó como su colcha desaparecía por arte de magia.

.-Son las 12. Llevo más de dos horas abajo esperando que te dignes a contarme esas noticias tan urgentes que no podían esperar al lunes – Remus parecía un poco enfadado.

.-La culpa es tuya, ya sabes que si no tengo que madrugar no lo hago ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? – Se incorporó ágilmente y le miró divertido – Además, no había hora para esta reunión… Vamos Remus, las noticias que tengo te van a encantar.

El licántropo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y salió tirándole los pantalones a las manos. Harry calculó la fase de la luna… no era eso, estaba enfadado por otros motivos, eso estaba claro.

.-¿Y bien? – Preguntó inquieto Remus, mientras Harry se sentaba para desayunar.

.-Los mortífagos piensan que vamos a actuar en Francia.

.-Eso significa que tienen un buen espía dentro. No hace mucho que se tomó esa decisión.

.-Tienen más de uno. Ahora te cuento, pero antes continúo con Francia… Bueno, ellos creen que la Orden está enfadada contigo…

.-Eso es cierto – Cortó el lobo mucho más relajado.

.-Saben que tengo a Mesmer de niñera y creen que tú has sido destinado a labores sobre el terreno en Francia porque allí es donde te pierden siempre la pista. Por lo visto, Bella quería atraparte, pero Draco les desvió a Mesmer.

.-Eso significa que…

.-Que no saben lo de Portugal, que han comprado a mi niñera y que tienen a alguien más dentro que les informa de que tus relaciones con Ojoloco no están en su mejor momento y que la Orden está trabajando en Francia.

.-Interesante… Así que Malfoy ha protegido nuestros intereses… Bien, seguiremos como hasta ahora, si nos movemos podemos dejar su tapadera al descubierto, y Mesmer… dará la información que nosotros le suministremos.

.-No le vamos a descubrir… - Susurró un poco decepcionado.

.-No por ahora. Si lo hacemos puede que te pongan otra niñera que no nos sea tan útil.

.-Ellos están planeando un ataque sorpresa a los nuestros en Francia.

.-De eso habrá que avisar, no vamos a sacrificar a inocentes por desacuerdos políticos entre nosotros. En cuanto Malfoy te avise das la voz de alarma.

.-Pero tal vez descubramos su tapadera.

.-Tranquilo, tiene demasiada escuela para que le pillen en esto, solo dile que vamos a avisar. Pero no le hables más de Portugal, aceleraré los preparativos. Cuando el Lord lleve sus fuerzas a Francia, aprovecharemos a atacarle allí por sorpresa.

.-De acuerdo.

.-¿Qué tal te "entiendes" con él? – El tono de Remus y su forma de remarcar la pregunta no dejaba lugar a dudas.

.-Bien, bueno… normal… Hace un par de días que no nos vemos porque…

.-¿Quedáis todos los días?

.-Sí, 10 minutos o así para ponernos al día…

.-No sabes mentir… tenemos que ensayar más.

.-Remus…

.-No te enganches a él Harry. Una cosa es que os divirtáis y otra que te quedes prendado… es un Malfoy después de todo… y estamos en guerra… si no puedes controlar la situación, mejor lo dejas.

.-Solo es sexo.

.-Ya… - Respondió pensativo moviendo la cabeza – Es eso lo que me preocupa…

Había decidido ir a nadar para seguir con su coartada, así que Draco se quedaría esperando un día más. Lo sentía por él, pero no podía hacer nada sin levantar sospechas, y si se quedaba un minuto más en casa moriría de aburrimiento.

Nadó durante más de una hora sin parar. Tenía energía de sobra y necesitaba que saliera por algún lado.

Cuando salió de la ducha, encontró que alguien había ocupado la mitad de su banco. No le dio importancia y comenzó a vestirse.

.-Hola… eh… perdona ¿Te llamas Harry, verdad? – Harry dejó de secar su cabeza con la toalla y miró al chico que le llamaba. Su corazón casi da un vuelco.

.-Sí, Potter, Harry Potter – Respondió nervioso extendiendo la mano.

.-James Liberty – Respondió el chico aceptando el saludo

.-Todo el mundo sabe quien eres.

Y era vedad, Harry sabía todo sobre James Liberty, asiduo miembro de las portadas de la prensa del corazón, 3 años mayor que Harry, era el jefe de personal de una famosa empresa de publicidad americana que llevaba 5 años en Europa extendiéndose. Alto, rubio y de ojos miel, con un cuerpo espectacular, había arrancado más de un suspiro del moreno, que nunca intentó nada ya que James tenía por pareja a uno de sus modelos, Simón, desde hacía varios años. Llevaban años compartiendo piscina, pero nunca se habían dirigido más de dos palabras seguidas. Aún así, Harry no le perdía detalle. En alguno de sus sueños había sustituido a Nott, aunque el mortífago siempre acababa por volver.

.-Siento ocupar tu banco

.-No hay problema.

.-Se nota que se acerca el verano… ya venimos pocos.

.-Sí… dentro de una semana cierran para reparar la grietas de la olímpica ¿sabías?

.-No, así que van a cerrar… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

.-Calculan un par de semanas, pero ya sabes como es eso de las obras… La verdad es que me hacen una faena, porque voy a empezar exámenes y era mi mejor relajante – Harry metió un par de cosas en la taquilla y terminó de vestirse.

.-¿Qué es lo que estudias?

.-Oh, pues… periodismo.

.-¿Periodismo? No tienes pinta de periodista… más bien… con un cuerpo tan esculpido como el tuyo parece que eres modelo.

.-Ya – Sonrió el moreno mirándole de nuevo con cara de "no cuela" – Muchas gracias… Por eso estudio periodismo, quiero ser presentador en TV – Respondió con ironía.

.-Para eso mejo te apuntas a un reality show – Rió con franqueza.

.-Me gustan los informativos, no la prensa amarilla.

.-Tienes buen gusto entonces.

.-Tal vez – Respondió cerrando su taquilla.

.-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora¿Te apetece tomar algo?

.-Claro… ¿Va a venir… tu pareja? Hace días que no le veo.

.-Yo tampoco. Está en San Francisco rodando un spot de ropa deportiva…

En las dos horas que estuvieron tomándose un par de batidos, Harry se enteró de que la relación de Simón y James no iba muy bien en ese momento. La verdad es que fue relajante hablar con alguien que no sabía nada del peligro que los amenazaba. Pero lo mejor era comprobar que tenían algunas aficiones en común, y que eran fanáticos de la misma serie de televisión.

Quedaron en verse al viernes siguiente para ir al cine, estrenaban la última película de Tom Feltom y ambos coincidían en que tenía que ser entretenida.

Poco después llegaba a la habitación del hotel. Draco sonrió al verlo.

.-No te esperaba hoy – Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

.-¿No¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – Ronroneo.

.-No sé, la costumbre… Estás muy contento hoy.

.-Sí, tengo varios motivos… Remus me ha pedido que te informe de que cuanto vayáis a atacar en Francia, vamos a avisarles… así que busca la forma de guardar tus espaldas.

.-De acuerdo – Sin mediar más palabra tomó posesión de sus labios, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo. Harry jadeó.

.-¿Tenemos tiempo?

.-No el suficiente, pero no pienso soltarte – Respondió atacando su cuello.

.-También te aviso de que no vamos a descubrir a Mesmer… vamos a utilizarlo.

.-Perfecto.

.-Mañana tengo pocas clases… podríamos quedar.

.-Estaré aquí.

.-No, me refiero fuera de aquí.

.-¿Fuera? – Dejó de besarlo y lo miró de frente – Eso suena a cita – Sonrió.

.-No… bueno, tal vez… es solo que mientras venía hacia aquí me he dado cuenta de que me agobia estar siempre encerrado y escondido… y además, verte siempre con una cama al lado…

.-Sexo y espionaje… ese era el trato.

.-Está bien… entonces no te importará que tenga vida fuera de aquí ¿verdad? – Eso a Draco le sonó a demonios.

.-¿Por…? – Levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta pero sin mostrar contrariedad.

.-Es que me han invitado a ir al cine el viernes…

.-¡Ah! claro que no me importa – Mintió - ¿Con quién vas?

.-Con un amigo de la piscina… Es que no quería liarme… me refiero a que en teoría lo nuestro es lo que es… pero claro… como te prometí fidelidad, pues no sabía hasta dónde llegaba esa promesa… ya veo que es solo en cosas de cama.

.-Sí – Volvió a mentir sonriendo – No hace falta que me cuentes lo que haces con tus amigos… muggles – Draco estaba calculando, o Harry era muy ingenuo o demasiado listo - ¿Qué vais a ver?

.-Eh… La última de Tom Feltom… no recuerdo el nombre… a la sesión de 10 creo, así que no nos veremos… James y yo vamos a cenar algo antes de entrar.

.-Suena a tarde entretenida – Soltó un poco el abrazo - ¿Solo vais los dos?

.-Sí, solo James y yo. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a romper mi palabra – Draco comenzó a sentir como si un gato se hubiese instalado en su estómago y comenzase a arañar sus entrañas.

.-No me preocupo, te conozco y sé que no lo harás si no tienes un buen motivo – Le besó los labios intentando trasmitirle una confianza que en el fondo no tenía.

.-Gracias. No volveré a pedirte salir.

.-Tampoco exageres… algún día podemos hacerlo.

.-Pero no como una cita… nosotros no tenemos citas – Los ojos verdes le miraban con una intensidad inusual.

.-Harry… si algún día quieres que tengamos una cita… la tendremos.

.-Claro, algún día… pero no ahora… - Draco se empezaba a poner nervioso aunque no lo mostraba – En realidad ya me has llevado a la cama, así que ir juntos a un restaurante no es mucho sacrificio, sabiendo que luego no te voy a decir que no.

.-Siempre puedes decirme que no, no sería nada nuevo – Draco le besó y le soltó tranquilo, no quería discutir – ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

.-En realidad, después de haber aceptado la invitación de James me sentía como si te traicionase y solo quería saber si era así – Respondió tranquilo sentándose en la cama – Ya te he dicho que no tenía muy claros los límites de mi promesa.

.-Lo que deberías hacer es preguntarte por qué sientes eso, no preguntarme a mí. No soy tu dueño… - Se sentó a su lado

.-Pero me siento extraño. Dividido… con uno al cine, James, con otro a clase, Mesmer, con otro guerra, Remus, con otro sexo… Tú… La verdad es que… cuando estoy solo en casa me siento desorientado… Empiezo a dudar quién soy. Hace unas noches soñé que era un puzzle y que empezaba a perder piezas, fue muy angustioso, y hoy he vuelto a tener la misma sensación.

.-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo que darte las gracias – Dijo tumbándose – Porque me has elegido a mí… aunque por las razones equivocadas.

.-¿Cómo?

.-Cuando has sentido que te dividías, me has elegido como pegamento. Has decidido unir áreas de tu vida, y en vez de cortar conmigo has decidido ampliar la ficha que me corresponde. Eso es muy halagador.

.-¿Y por qué el motivo es equivocado? – Harry se tumbó a su lado mirándole.

.-Porque no me amas. No puedo ser tu pareja si no me amas, no funcionaría.

.-¿Y tú¿Tú me amas? Porque por mucho que yo quiera, me parece que tiene que ser recíproco.

Draco le miró con seriedad. No era aún el momento de descubrirse ¿o sí? En ese preciso instante, su antebrazo comenzó a arder de dolor.

.-¡Mierda! Me llama – Exclamó incorporándose – Mañana nos vemos.

Harry se incorporó para besarle como despedida. Sabía que Draco no podía demorarse ante esa llamada, así que le vio desaparecer con cierta pena. Luego se tumbó de nuevo quedándose pensativo.

_"Mañana, claro… Así que no le importa… bueno, bien, en eso quedamos… pero le tendría que importar… ¿o no?... él siempre ha presumido de quererlo todo, y cuando se lo ofrezco, bueno se lo insinúo, se muestra igual que si le enseñase mi colección de escobas de carreras… ¡Va! él se lo pierde... ¡Maldito Malfoy! Siempre tiene que decidir él las reglas de nuestra relación. Él decidió que nos odiásemos, decidió hacer una tregua… lo decide todo, y yo como un idiota voy y le sigo… parezco su perro faldero… No lo entiendo… no entiendo como puede ser tan frío… porque su forma de hacerme el amor la otra noche… porque eso no fue solo sexo… si lo sabré yo que soy especialista en polvos de una hora… y ahora me viene con que le da igual lo que yo haga fuera de esta habitación y que si quiero una cita… como si me hiciera un favor… Será… maldito Malfoy… pues se va a enterar… se va a enterar de quién es Harry Potter… así que le da lo mismo… de eso nada, ya me voy a encargar de que el viernes me suplique que no vaya a esa maldita cita… A partir de hoy yo pongo las reglas… Si cree que soy un idiota de usar y tirar lo lleva claro…"_

.-Voy a por ti Draco… prepárate – Exclamó convencido mientras se incorporaba para irse a casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco estaba boca abajo, mirando la lámpara de la mesita del Lord, mientras éste le tomaba por detrás. Estaba completamente distraído, la cita de Harry le había puesto nervioso. No había contado con la vida del moreno fuera de la habitación de hotel. Si él había visto la belleza del moreno, otros muchos también habrían caído en ella. El problema es que él estaba atado de pies y manos, si intervenía le perdería, era un maldito y orgulloso Gryffindor. Podía enviar a alguien para fastidiar su cita, pero ¿a quién?...

Llegó a sus habitaciones algo despeinado. El Lord no se había dado cuenta de su falta de interés, eso era señal de que en realidad estaban ambos en otras cosas.

.-¿Qué te pasa cariño? No te veo bien – Narcisa estaba junto a los ventanales entretenida en un bordado.

.-¿Estamos solos?

.-Sí – Respondió levantando la mirada hacia él - ¿Por qué?

.-Necesito que me hagas un favor… y necesito que no se lo digas a nadie.

.-De acuerdo, ven y siéntate aquí a mi lado – Draco la obedeció.

Mientras escuchaba el relato de su hijo, Narcisa no había parado de bordar, pero le escuchaba con atención. Esto recordaba a Draco que cuando era muy niño, también le contaba a su madre sus secretos, mientras ella bordaba.

.-Creo que no debes de precipitarte – Sujetó un hilo dorado mientras unas tijeras voladoras los cortaban – Es tan solo una cita.

.-Pero me ha pedido permiso… no sé… ha sido una conversación muy extraña – La aguja se enhebró sola y Narcisa retomó el punto.

.-Harry, como bien planeaste en un principio, puede tener solo sexo y no enamorarse, pero no tener sexo y ver todos los días a esa misma persona. Por eso su sensación de serte infiel – Trabó la aguja en la tela y cogió otra de un tono rojizo para continuar.

.-Pero la cita… ¿Cuánto tiempo se contendrá¿Y si se enamora de él?

.-Tranquilo… sólo necesita algo más normal… cine, cena… vuestra situación no es la ideal… pero algo me dice que ya lo tienes en tus redes, solo hace falta que él se de cuenta, por eso haces bien en dejarle ir.

.-Lo sé, si no lo perdería… - Narcisa detectó la tristeza en la voz de su hijo. Hacía tiempo que no le notaba tan desesperado.

.-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? – Dejó el nuevo hilo y retomó el dorado anterior.

.-Quiero que vayas discretamente a esa cita, y que observes que pasa…

.-¿Sólo? – Draco soltó el aire como si quisiera espantar fantasmas.

.-Si la cita va bien… ¿podrías hacerla fracasar sin que él se diera cuenta?

.-Claro, hijo, soy experta en eso… si no tu padre en vez de un amante tendría cinco o seis.

.-Eso me lleva a una pregunta que hace años que quiero hacerte – Draco estaba mucho más tranquilo - ¿Por qué Severus?

.-Pregúntale a tu padre. Él lo eligió – Las tijeras volaron de nuevo hacia el hilo dorado.

.-Ya, no, no es eso… Me refiero a que de todos los amantes de padre… ¿por qué permitiste la relación justo con él?

.-Porque fue el único que le duró más de una semana, y estaba embarazada – Dejó de bordar unos segundos mientras recordaba – y harta de los devaneos de tu padre. Pensé que al menos así estaría tranquilo y no le perderíamos… y por lo visto no me equivoqué.

.-¿Pero no sientes celos?

.-Al principio sí, muchos… ahora… hace tiempo que me di cuenta que ese era un sentimiento inútil, además, Severus es importante, pero creo que si él tuviese que elegir… tú ganarías la partida.

.-¿Puedo confesarte algo? – Narcisa retomó su tarea.

.-Sí, claro…

.-Severus es como un tío para mí… pero nunca me ha gustado esto… otra cosa es que respete vuestras decisiones y no diga nada… no es mi vida y no puedo imponeros nada, pero siempre he estado más tranquilo cuando él duerme en otra cama.

.-Yo también… pero no tengo muchas opciones. Quiero a tu padre y no quiero echarlo de mi cama.

.-¿Crees que él sabe algo?

.-¿Lucius?... es difícil de saber… Severus sí, de hecho él me ha preguntado por tu opinión alguna vez… creo que sabe que no te gustan los tríos – Respondió sonriendo – Pero él también ama a tu padre, y si no se ve obligado a dejarlo, no lo hará.

.-¿Y tú¿qué sientes por él?

.-Cariño… mucho cariño. No le amo como a tu padre, pero sí le tengo mucho cariño… de hecho es mi mejor amigo.

.-No les digas nada… si sois felices así…

.-Sí, lo somos.

.-Entonces no hay motivos para estropearlo todo.

.-Cariño – Draco se había levantado y caminaba hacia su habitación – Me alegra saber que pese a no estar de acuerdo, nos respetas. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

.-Os quiero a los tres… Y… creo que no me hace bien el pensar que mis padres tienen… sexo… - Arrugó la nariz

.-Cierto – Rió Narcisa – Los padres no hacemos ciertas cosas en las cabezas de los hijos.

Severus llamó y entró sin esperar respuesta. Draco y Narcisa le miraron con curiosidad. El hombre estaba alterado, y eso era un mal presagio.

.-El Lord ha convocado una asamblea general, tiene algo que informar a todos.

.-¿Para cuando?

.-Para ya.

.-¿Qué es lo que quiere¿lo sabes Severus? – Preguntó Narcisa inquieta mientras dejaba a un lado su bordado que mágicamente se recogía en un cajón.

.-Quiere... casarse con Draco - Dijo casi sin voz

.-¿Cómo! – Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

.-Necesita… vamos, daros prisa… necesita más magia… está debilitado por las pérdidas y necesita una alianza con magia pura y antigua… y eso solo se consigue por matrimonio.

Narcisa miró desde la puerta a su hijo que estaba clavado en el sitio.

.-Tranquilo cariño… buscaremos una solución… ahora cumple con tu papel y no te preocupes – Le dijo tirando de su brazo para que avanzara.

--- Continuará, gracias por leer ---

¿Qué¿Cómo se os quedó el cuerpo?... Por cierto, si estáis pensando en que esto provocará la boda de Harry y Draco, olvidarlo, no se lo voy a poner tan fácil. S.

Si queréis que os responda los comentarios, o los firmáis o dejáis una dirección de correo, si no no puedo (reglas de la casa).


	9. Chapter 9

Lo siento, pero es que estoy haciendo suplencias en el super para tener dinero este invierno, y llego muy cansada, así que iré lenta subiendo capítulos y contestando comentarios. Por cierto, entré en periodismo ¡Bieeeeeeeen!

Bss

S

--- Nueve ---

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, y Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió dos veces, estaba en su cama abrazando con impotencia su almohada mientras que su único amigo le miraba con comprensión y tristeza, sentado a los pies de la misma.

.-Debo de parecerte patético – Dijo al fin sin atreverse a mirar al lobo.

.-No, Harry, no me pareces patético… si no hubiese sabido que esto te iba a afectar no hubiese venido corriendo a contártelo.

.-Esto solo me puede pasar a mi… - Dijo con amargura – Ayer me doy cuenta de que no me conformo con lo que me da, decido que voy a quemar mis naves y… y en ¿cuánto¿6 horas? me entero de que se casa. Y yo enfadado porque mi cita no le había importado en absoluto… ¿cómo le va a importar? No sé en qué demonios estaba yo pensando.

.-Harry… no me gusta lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que Malfoy no había contado con esto…

.-¡Venga ya! es una sucia y rastrera serpiente… ¡Claro que lo tenía todo planeado! – Exclamó tirando con furia la almohada al suelo.

.-No seas crío – Le regañó con dulzura - Tengo una teoría… la verdad es que la tengo desde hace unos días, y ayer sin darte cuenta me la confirmaste.

.-¿Qué?

.-No me habías dicho nada de lo del pacto de "sexo" – Remarcó las comillas con los dedos – que había entre vosotros, y ayer se te escapó… "Es solo sexo" me dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

.-Sí, recuerdo que me dijiste que eso te preocupaba.

.-Sí, me preocupa porque Malfoy te conoce casi tanto como yo… si no igual… y todo el que te conoce sabe que conquistarte no es fácil, pero tampoco es imposible. Solo es una cuestión de tiempo y de saber tocar la melodía que te gusta, y como te he dicho, él te conoce muy bien. Si algo sé de los hombres de esa familia es que no son de medias tintas, un "solo sexo" hubiese sido un polvo y luego una despedida cruel… Sé de algunos que lo sufrieron… - Harry le miró serio - ¡No! Yo no, no soy su tipo – Se apresuró a negar.

.-¿Entonces, por qué no me frenaste?

.-Porque no me hubieras dejado. Harry, de tu relación con Malfoy sé que me ocultas muchas cosas, y si no llega a haber este anuncio me hubiese enterado de los vuestro el día después de vuestro divorcio… Cosa que veo normal por otro lado - Harry sonrió con amargura - Creo que en el fondo, tu aprensión hacia él era más racional que emocional. Le odiabas porque tenías que hacerlo, no porque quisieras… - Remus se acercó a él sentándose a su lado, y automáticamente Harry le abrazó.

.-Así que crees que le he dejado llegar hasta mí porque en el fondo así lo quería yo.

.-No lo creo, estoy convencido. Voy a contarte un secreto… no es un secreto mío, había prometido no contártelo… pero voy a romper mi palabra porque creo que debes de saberlo.

.-Cuenta.

.-Severus… - Remus bajó el tono de voz, mientras acariciaba con dulzura el alborotado cabello del chico - Me contó una vez que Draco estaba tan celoso de tu relación con Cho que decidió hacerte una pócima de amor. Le pilló antes de que se pudiera acercar a ti.

.-¿En serio? – Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos del licántropo - ¿Pero qué es lo que pretendía?

.-¿Tú que crees? Por aquella época, Malfoy tenía menos cabeza que ahora, y por conseguir sus deseos era capaz de cualquier cosa.

.-Ya, pero eso fue hace años. Ahora le importo un rábano y…

.-Mira Harry, si no quieres verlo no puedo obligarte – Remus apartó su brazo algo molesto y se separó del chico quedando sentado de espaldas al borde de la cama – A parte de ser un mago muy poderoso… más que el mismo Señor Oscuro, hay mucha gente que te quiere por diferentes motivos, tú mismo me acabas de decir que tu magia se descontrola con él y que no te pareció solo sexo. Hasta que no te des cuenta de lo que vales, no podrás enfrentarte a tus miedos y menos a… quién tu sabes. Si realmente crees que él esta jugando contigo, es un buen momento para que te apartes, si no, tienes un motivo más para seguir adelante.

.-¿Por qué Snape te contó eso?

.-Pues… no lo tengo muy claro. Su relación conmigo es muy rara, a veces me odia y otras… - Se encogió de hombros.

.-¿Crees que está en peligro?

.-Sí, lo creo, si no Lucius Malfoy no habría pedido a su esposa que convenciera a Nimphadora de citarnos para hablar conmigo.

.-¿Cuándo habéis quedado?

.-Aún no he respondido, quería esperar a tu decisión.

.-¿Mi decisión?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco estaba mentalmente agotado. Desde el anuncio de su boda todo se había ido por el retrete, y ahora, que asomado a la ventana de la habitación de hotel miraba a la calle para ver si aparecía el moreno tras la esquina, presentía que lo iba a perder y las emociones se agolpaban a la altura de su estómago haciéndole imposible pensar con claridad. Temía que dentro de unos pocos minutos su vida dejase de tener sentido.

Severus y Lucius habían estado todo el día trazando diferentes estrategias de huída, no les quedaba otra, los Malfoy no iban a ceder su magia sin luchar. Mientras Narcisa le intentaba animar, pero Draco sabía que estaba condenado a muerte.

Una vez consumado el matrimonio, el Lord revindicaría su derecho sobre la herencia mágica Malfoy. Este derecho era el que hacía que los hijos heredaran de los padres, pero al no haber descendientes, y dudando que el Lord quisiera adoptar, lo normal era que la herencia se hiciese de un contrayente a otro. Así que a sus padres les quedaban minutos y a él horas de vida. El efecto de estas herencias mágicas era temporal en caso de cónyuge, unos 6 meses, tiempo suficiente para enfrentarse a Harry.

No era la primera vez que el Lord actuaba así. Antes de su primer enfrentamiento con Harry, por así decirlo, ya lo había hecho con otra antigua familia mágica, y los Nott también habían sufrido esa suerte. Era su manera de recargar las baterías. Aunque Draco sabía esta costumbre, esperaba que no le tocase, no todos los amantes del Lord acababan así, y tal vez había bajado la guardia… Había conseguido muchas cosas del Lord en poco tiempo y se había confiado… eso había sido una gran error por su parte. Desde el momento en que el Lord anunció la boda y le puso el anillo de hierro en su dedo medio, la comunidad mortífaga les miraba con lástima. Pero antes de que eso sucediera – pensó girando el anillo en su dedo – se suicidaría. No iba a ceder su magia para el daño de Harry. Juró protegerlo y eso estaba por encima de cualquier discusión.

El ruido de la puerta a su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos. Harry estaba entrando, era el fin. Cerró con fuerza los ojos cogiendo aire, esperaba al menos poder explicarse. Cuando notó como se cerraba la puerta se giró disimulando su ansiedad.

.-Hola Draco… no estaba seguro de que estuvieras hoy aquí.

.-Harry… - El muchacho de ojos verdes le miraba apoyado en la puerta. Estaba muy arreglado para lo que era normal en él. Pantalones ceñidos, camiseta semi transparente negra, algo de gomina en su rebelde pelo…

.-¿Cómo has conseguido salir¿Tanto confía tu futuro esposo en ti? – Intentó disimular su amargura con éxito.

.-Él no confía en nadie. Solo me he ido… eso es todo. Dentro de un rato se dará cuenta de que no estoy y saldrá en mi busca.

.-¿Y te va a encontrar?

.-Tarde o temprano… supongo – Su ojos estaban fijos en la zona oscura del ombligo de su amante. La camiseta la insinuaba de tal manera que si Harry no hubiese seguido hablando, Draco se hubiese entretenido en fantasear cómo descubrirla.

.-Bueno – El chico se encogió de hombros y se acercó insinuante, su estrategia daba resultado – Pero casado o no ¿lo nuestro sigue en pie?

.-¿Lo nuestro? – Draco se apartó un poco instintivamente, esta reacción sí que no la esperaba, el Gryffindor no llegaba escupiendo ira, sino todo lo contrario.

.-Solo sexo… - Susurró casi en su boca y acercándose tanto que obligó a que Draco se apoyase contra la ventana – Y espionaje… ¿o acaso hoy me vas a dejar¿va a ser hoy nuestro último polvo, Draco? – Había puesto las manos en sus caderas, y una comenzaba a bajar despacio hacia el miembro del rubio.

.-Tú no eres así – Dijo apartándolo bruscamente un poco desorientado y con su mente funcionando a 1000 por hora.

.-¿Ah, no¿cómo soy? – Preguntó enfadado ya sin poder controlarse – Vamos a ver. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Lo tienes todo Draco, todo – Confesó haciendo que el rubio le mirase con sorpresa y se diese cuenta de la situación real – Solo pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré… lo que sea ¿qué quieres de mí? Ayer me dejaste claro que entre nosotros solo había…

.-Recuerdo perfectamente lo que hablamos ayer.

.-¿Entonces? Creí entender que lo que querías era esto ¿o no?

.-Tú no lo entiendes…

.-¡Pues explícamelo! Mira si tan bien me conoces sabrás que lo que más odio en este mundo es que cuenten conmigo sin mi consentimiento. Estoy cansado de ser un peón.

.-Estoy muerto Harry¡muerto! – Era el momento que había esperado toda su vida y ahora… sin querer, la amargura lo estropeaba todo escapando sin control - ¿De qué sirve lo que quiera yo ahora¿Quieres saber lo que quiero? Pues te quiero a ti, sí a ti Harry Potter, te quiero a ti, siempre te he querido – Draco notó como el nudo de su estómago se desataba dejando salir por su boca toda la tensión que acumulaba, se sentía libre… y se dejó llevar – Pero claro, una maldita profecía decide que tú tienes que salvar al mundo y entonces yo quedo fuera de ese plan… ¿Qué oportunidad iba a tener yo, hijo de un mortífago, ni tan siquiera de acercarme a ti?... – Harry le miraba sin decir ni hacer nada, esperando que saliese todo lo que Draco tenía oculto durante tanto tiempo - Pero mira, el destino no contó conmigo y ahora se encuentra que me tiene que quitar de en medio porque no estaba en sus planes iniciales que tú te entregases a mí… y no fue fácil, no creas… me ha costado y he sufrido y he esperado y he aguantado… y por fin, por fin lo consigo, por fin te tengo… y ahora, que en realidad ya no puedo tenerte, es cuando consigo que dejes de mirarme como a la serpiente que siempre has creído que soy… - La amargura había pasado a ser ironía - ¿Sabes lo que quiero? Quiero morir, quiero morir ahora mismo, y no cuando el Lord o quien quiera que teja los hilos lo decida… quiero dejar de sufrir Harry eso es lo que quiero… quiero hacerte el amor eternamente y ver como disfrutas y como te abandonas a mis caricias dejando que hasta tu magia juegue a nuestro alrededor, quiero que me digas que me amas, quiero estar contigo… pero no puedo, no puedo porque ya estoy condenado… Siempre he estado condenado… no quiero sufrir más… quiero acabar con esto ahora…

.-Está bien – Harry le rodeo despacio con sus brazos, dejando que el rubio se abandonara durante unos segundos sobre él – Está bien… yo te ayudaré.

Draco levantó su rostro para mirar despacio el de Harry. Lentamente recorrió con sus ojos grises todos los rasgos de éste dejando para último lugar sus labios. Si tenía que morir ese sería su último pensamiento, los labios de Harry. Los besó con suavidad, deleitándose en su roce y su tacto, para poco a poco ir profundizando más hasta hacerse su dueño y señor. Harry le observaba tranquilo dejándole explorar, ya habría tiempo para la guerra en otro momento. Poco a poco, Draco empezó a adueñarse de todo el cuerpo del moreno, mientras éste dócil, cedía todo el terreno a sus caricias.

.-No pienso dejarte morir – Susurró mientras Draco le empujaba hacia la cama.

.-No puedes evitarlo – Respondió sin dejar de besar su cuello

.-Eso es lo que tú crees. Tengo más de un as en la manga… si piensas que iba a dejarte volver con él es que me conoces poco, soy muy posesivo, y ayer había decidido que serías mío y no me iba a dejar vencer por un viejo tan fácilmente.

.-¿Lo tenías decidido? – Preguntó mucho más tranquilo.

.-Ajá – Afirmó Harry sonriente.

.-Aunque yo no te amara ¿Ibas a impedir la boda? – Harry se tumbó despacio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

.-Sí, aunque tuviese que emplear la excusa del interés general y de la guerra. Me complicaría un poco las cosas pero eso no me detendría.

.-¿Y ahora?

.-Como ya te he dicho, tienes de mí lo que quieras… y si lo quieres todo, todo es lo que te daré, aunque te advierto que no soy la mejor manzana del canasto - El rubio soltó una risa sincera – Pero las hay peores, así que supongo que soy tu castigo por haber sido un niño malo…

.-Pues acepto el castigo… Te quiero – Susurró tumbándose sobre él y volviendo a besarlo.

.-Y yo a ti. No sé cómo lo has conseguido, pero yo también a ti – Reconoció el moreno mientras liaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos y le obligaba a profundizar el beso. Adoraba notar el peso de Draco sobre él y sin querer evitarlo gimió de placer.

.-Harry… si tenías pensado algo será mejor que lo hagas ya.

.-No, ahora no… sigamos – Respondió mimoso.

.-Harry… me arde la marca, me llama – El moreno abrió de golpe los ojos volviendo a la realidad – Si no me voy ahora, él vendrá por mí.

.-Pues no te encontrará – Draco rodó sobre la cama para liberar a Harry de su peso y que se pusiera en pie – Encontrará una legión de aurores.

.-¿Me ibas a entregar?

.-Era el plan B… en caso de que hubieses resultado la víbora que conocí de chico… afortunadamente funcionó el plan A y no te has resisitido. Vamos. Remus me está esperando.

.-¿A dónde vamos?

.-Al único sitio en el que solo puedes entrar conmigo y la marca no funcionará. Pero antes… la previsora Hermione te obliga a someterte a un hechizo de ilocalizabilidad… ya sabes, para que no envíen una lechuza y te encuentren a la primera…

.-Siempre pensando en todo… ¿No se cansa nunca?

.-Nunca.

Cuando aterrizaron en la cocina, Remus y Hermione les estaban esperando.

.-Hola Malfoy – Saludó la chica distante – Necesito que te remangues, tengo que empezar el tratamiento para borrar tu tatuaje.

.-¿Funcionará? – Preguntó alegre Harry mientras depositaba dos besos en la mejilla de su amiga.

.-No lo sé, pero habrá que intentarlo… es lo único que puede que funcione, y aquí la magia del Lord no tiene fuerza, así que tal vez… - Miró de nuevo al rubio que en silencio se subía la manga dejando al descubierto la señal de su antebrazo.

.-Granger, Lupin – Saludó incómodo - ¿Por qué tan rápido?

.-Bienvenido a la resistencia – Remus apuró su té mientras observaba como la chica extendía una gruesa capa de crema sobre la temida marca.

.-¿Encontraste un lugar adecuado para llevar a los suyos? – Preguntó ahora nervioso Harry.

.-Sí, en Picadilly, además tenemos casi la ruta de apariciones para que lleguen sanos y salvos a Argentina. Desde allí podrán…

.-¿Argentina? Yo no me muevo de tu lado.

.-No es por ti, es por los tuyos.

.-No querrán irse, querrán luchar.

.-El valor no es una característica Slytherin.

.-No es necesario, pero eso no significa que…

.-Esto… chicos… que estamos aquí – Dijo Remus algo divertido

.-Harry, dejemos algo claro. No me había planteado huir porque no tenía motivos… creí que tu… - Se paró pensativo unos segundos, no era el foro para discutir ese tema – Yo soy el manipulador aquí, así que hazme caso. Deja que luchen a vuestro, nuestro lado – Rectificó - Saben más puntos flacos del enemigo de los que te puedas imaginar… Hasta hace unos minutos, eran la élite de los mortífagos. Facilitarán tu trabajo.

.-En eso tiene razón – Admitió Hermione – Dentro de una hora te lavas el brazo, y te pones más crema si hace falta… - La chica ni le miró a los ojos cuando le entregó el bote. Cogió la taza de Remus y se puso a fregarla al modo muggle dándole así la espalda.

.-Mataron a… demasiados seres queridos nuestros… - Insistió Harry haciendo, sin querer, que Draco se sintiera más incómodo.

.-Pero el evitarles no los harán resucitar y ahora pueden pagar sus deudas ayudándonos – Afirmó Lupin – Severus tiene mucho que explicarnos a ti y a mí.

.-No sé si…

.-Es mi familia, Harry, no me hagas esto… - Habló de nuevo.

.-No hablo de perdón. No puedo perdonar – La chica miraba directamente a Draco que recordó la imagen de ella llorando sobre el cadáver del pelirrojo en el campo de batalla – Pero no me perdonaría a mi misma si pudiendo evitar miles de muertes de inocentes, mi orgullo y mi odio me cegasen.

.-¿Y Ginny?

.-Ella está bien… piensa como yo. Primero hay que acabar con la guerra, luego ya veremos. Si tú has sido capaz de… ver algo bueno en él… supongo que yo también puedo… aunque voy a necesitar tiempo… Malfoy, espero que lo entiendas – Éste afirmó con la cabeza despacio.

.-Entonces de acuerdo, como siempre tenéis razón… ve por ellos y ponlos en lugar seguro… mañana iremos nosotros… ¿de acuerdo Hermione?

.-Mejor voy yo.

.-No Remus… si mis planes no fallan, en pocos minutos habrá un enfrentamiento en un hostal del centro… será mejor que estés localizable. Guardemos las apariencias. Además, ella tiene que hacer más crema anti-marcas.

.-En realidad… - La chica dudó unos instantes antes de seguir, la crema era una reparadora para quemaduras graves muggle que se usaba en los hospitales especializados, pero prefirió callar ese dato – No importa… Os lo contaré en otro momento.

.-Veo que mi tarea está terminando… te he educado bien…

.-No te pongas sentimental Remus – Harry le sonrió.

.-Lupin… - Draco rompió la entrañable escena - Necesito hablar contigo a solas – Esta petición sorprendió a todos que se miraron durante unos segundos – Por favor…

Hermione se levantó despacio de su sitio y dando un beso a Harry desapareció. Éste miró a Draco unos instantes y luego a Remus que jugaba con el frutero distraídamente.

.-Está bien… estaré arriba – Dijo al fin. Despacio salió de la cocina y fue hacia su habitación.

.-¿Y bien? – Remus había dejado de jugar y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

.-El Lord está débil, su magia se debilita… por eso quería el matrimonio.

.-Lo suponía.

.-Pero Harry no, él pensaba que era algo más personal.

.-Para Harry todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es personal, para lo bueno y para lo malo ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

.-¿Soy una ayuda o un obstáculo¿He precipitado vuestros planes¿Le he puesto en peligro?

.-Siempre ha estado en peligro eso no es nuevo – El licántropo le miró con seriedad mientras él se sentaba – Sí que has precipitado y mucho nuestros planes, Harry aún no domina su magia, de hecho no es consciente del potencial que tiene… No está preparado.

.-¿Me quito del medio?

.-Esa es tu decisión, no la mía…

.-Lupin…

.-¿Ahora que has conseguido el juguete, ha perdido su valor?

.-He perdido el mío… no estoy acostumbrado a… ¡Merlín! no puedo pensar en nada que no sea él, y tengo tanto miedo de perderlo… y de que sea por mi culpa, por no haberlo dejado en paz… por no haber sabido parar a tiempo… - Se llevó las manos nerviosamente a la cabeza mientras se sentaba frente al lobo.

.-Yo... eso ya no tiene remedio… no merece la pena darlo vueltas… si temes por él será mejor que lo ayudes a estar preparado para lo que vendrá. Eres un Malfoy… seguro que eso sirve para algo… aunque aún no sepamos para qué… - Sonrió con dulzura. Draco le miró detenidamente, ahora entendía el porqué Harry confiaba tanto en el amigo de su padre.

.-Yo… estoy bien entrenado…

.-A parte de ayudarle con la magia, podrás ayudarlo como persona… Harry no ha tenido mucho cariño en su vida, tal vez eso es lo mejor que puedas hacer por él, mimarlo, consolarlo… eres su pareja, así que ejerce – Con la última afirmación dio un ligero golpe en la mesa y se puso en pie – Y ahora, tengo que volver con mi esposa, que también ella necesita que yo ejerza… ¿quieres algo más?

.-Cuidaré de él.

.-Más te vale.

.-Gracias…

.-Um, creí que no sabías el significado de esa palabra.

.-Sí… pero no la malgasto. Por cierto Lupin, no te acerques mucho a Severus delante de mi padre – El licántropo le miró de forma interrogativa – No te va a pasar nada, pero…

.-Tomaré nota – Respondió riendo mientras desaparecía.

Draco, ahora solo en la cocina, miró a su alrededor. Conocía esa casa de haberla visto en la bola, pero ahora estaba realmente allí, en ella. Se dio cuenta de que su marca ya no dolía, la crema y los hechizos de la casa debían de estar haciendo efecto. Avanzó hacia las escaleras preguntándose si los suyos estarían bien. Harry estaba sentado en el último escalón esperándole.

.-La radio muggle acaba de informar de un ataque terrorista en un hotel del centro, dentro de un rato la Orden me mandará llamar.

.-¿Mis padres estarán bien?

.-Sí, Hermione me habría avisado de haber problemas… no es seguro ir allí ahora, mañana los verás.

.-Te prometí protegerte, Harry, pero ahora no sé como.

.-Lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha – Se puso en pie y bajó las escaleras – Y ahora… ¿Cómo ibas a evitar tu boda?

.-Con esto – Sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo – Es laúdano, lo pensaba mezclar con licor de absenta, como se hacía antiguamente.

.-Pero antiguamente se colocaban con esto, no se suicidaban.

.-Es una cuestión de cantidad…tres gotas y volaban… cuatro y ya no aterrizaban… todo terminado. ¿Sabes como lo hacían? Echaban las gotas en un azucarillo y luego lo disolvían en la absenta…

.-Mucho riesgo – Afirmó el moreno abrazándose a él.

.-Era la época, supongo – Respondió besando su cabello – Me pareció una forma muy romántica de morir.

.-No te preocupes… todo irá bien – Estaba totalmente apoyado en el rubio, que le abrazaba con dulzura.

.-No estoy acostumbrado a que sea otro el que piense por mí.

.-¿Y el Lord?

.-En este momento estará terriblemente enfadado… ¿No te duele la cicatriz?

.-Aquí en casa estoy seguro.

Spiderman entró ruidosamente por la ventana grande del salón llamando la atención de los chicos y las otras dos lechuzas que descansaban tranquilamente.

.-Me llaman – Afirmó Harry soltándose del abrazo y acercándose a acariciar su lechuza.

.-¿Os convocáis a través de lechuzas? Pero eso es primitivo y peligroso.

.-Por eso no las controláis… no las controlan los mortífagos… porque es primitivo y peligroso… supongo que fue el mismo error que cometí yo y que te permitió enviarme pajaritas.

.-¿Dónde está el mensaje? – Miró a la lechuza que no llevaba nada en sus patas.

.-No lo lleva. Es su forma de aterrizar la que me informa. Si es ruidosa significa reunión urgente, si se hace la herida… es reunión por la noche… si se posa en mí, es que la reunión será todo un fin de semana… y así… ya irás aprendiendo.

.-Ingenioso… ¿De quién fue la idea?

.-De… Ojoloco. Ahora debo irme… curiosea todo lo que quieras, estás en tu casa – Se acercó para besarlo – Hegwing te vigilará – Bromeó. La lechuza les miró seria y ululó.

.-¿Tardarás?

.-No creo, una o dos horas.

.-Me siento extraño.

.-Eres mi secreto – Dijo besándole - Supongo que ahora ocupas el puesto que antes ocupaba yo en tu vida…

.-No… del todo… yo no soy tan dócil – Sonrió apretándole contra sí – Vuelve pronto… No quiero pasar solo la primera noche en tu cama.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, holita…

Se que voy retrasada con los comentarios, lo siento, pero hago lo que puedo… paciencia y pronto me pongo al día.

Me pareció muy importante narrar el primer día de Draco y Harry juntos, porque es el inicio de toda la trama de la historia, a partir de aquí la cosa se pone caliente en más de un sentido.

Bss. S.

--- Diez ---

.-¡Qué bien huele! – Exclamó al entrar en la cocina – Así que Draco Malfoy es un buen cocinero.

.-No te ilusiones, solo sé hacer pasta – Harry se acercó para besarlo - Vete a ducharte mientras termino… ¿Te ha dicho Hermione algo de mis padres?

.-Sí, que están bien. Tu madre te envía esto – Sacó del bolsillo dos baúles encogidos – Mañana vendrá Remus para llevarte con ellos, yo tengo clase ¿cómo va tu marca?

.-Ni rastro, sea lo que sea esa crema es milagrosa.

.-Seguro que Snape no duerme esta noche intentando descifrar su fórmula… En fin, me voy a la ducha.

El rubio puso los espaguetis a escurrir. A su lado, tres lechuzas curiosas, en vez de salir a cazar, le miraban con atención. Él las miró en silencio y luego apagó el fuego de la salsa boloñesa. Batman ululó llamando su atención y avanzó un paso hacia él. Sonrió para sus adentros y acercó su mano para acariciarla, la lechuza se dejó tocar sin apartar sus grandes ojos de él. Celosa, Spiderman le dio un picotazo por detrás y ululó a Draco, que también la acarició, Batman se revolvió sobre sí misma enfadada y comenzaron una ruidosa pelea en la cocina.

La vieja lechuza blanca de Harry lo miraba todo con simulada indiferencia, en un momento de la pelea alzó el vuelo y se cruzó entre las otras dos apartándolas con brusquedad y dando por terminada la trifulca. Draco observó todo con curiosidad, ella le miraba a él desde el fondo de la sala, era la decana y no iba a dejarse seducir con tanta facilidad como las otras dos. Spiderman y Batman se posaron tranquilas en un sillón, el juego había terminado.

Draco suspiró y acariciando a ambas lechuzas a su paso, subió a la planta superior. Allí escuchó el ruido de la ducha. La ropa de Harry yacía esparcida por toda la gran habitación que era esa planta. Como si le acabase de picar una avispa, pateó sus zapatos y comenzó a quitarse su ropa con prisa dejándola desperdigada por el suelo rumbo al baño.

Harry se sorprendió al verle entrar, pero no pudo ni articular palabra, porque en cuestión de segundos su boca estaba siendo devorada con ansia. Decidió no resistirse y se dejó llevar en los brazos de Draco. Poco a poco el abrazo fue cediendo, y sin mediar palabra, el rubio le empujó de los hombros hacia abajo. Harry se puso de rodillas y observando desde abajo como el agua empapaba el cuerpo casi albino de su amante dejó que su boca fuera invadida de nuevo, pero esta vez por la semi erección del rubio. Estaba claro que Draco necesitaba sentirse deseado y dominante, hoy todo había ido corriendo sin que él pudiera tan siquiera decidir sobre sí mismo, y no estaba acostumbrado a ello… así que el moreno decidió, un poco a su pesar, dejarle hacer.

Draco gemía apoyado en la pared de la ducha. Sus dedos estaban relajados entre el cabello de Harry que, con una mano contra la pared y la otra atendiendo su propia excitación, hacía minutos que había dejado de lamerle para hacer con su lengua, sus dientes y su garganta, un trabajo mucho más profundo y placentero. Se separó unos segundos en los que su boca fue sustituida por su mano para poder respirar profundamente antes de seguir. Miró a la cara del rubio observando la infinita felicidad que irradiaba en esos instantes y sonrió. Cuando iba a retomar su tarea, Draco tiró de él para arriba y le besó de nuevo.

.-Eres mío – Susurró en el beso – Única y exclusivamente mío.

.-Ya lo sabes… ya sabes que sí – Draco le giró bruscamente apoyándole contra la mampara transparente de la ducha.

.-¿Me amas? – Preguntó aun susurrando, esta vez en su oído, mientras levantaba una de las piernas de Harry para tener un mejor acceso a su entrada.

.-Sí, te amo.

Draco sonrió satisfecho penetrándole lentamente por detrás. Harry se estremeció ante esa invasión sin aviso. Se mordió el labio para callar el grito de dolor que estuvo a punto de escapársele, no había sido mucho, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser penetrado sin preparación. Pronto se le olvidó bajo las atenciones de su amante. Mientras le mantenía contra la mampara, le penetraba al principio con rudeza, y luego ante la aceptación de su compañero, con más dulzura. Draco comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sintiéndose algo culpable por la forma de desahogar la frustración que había elegido y luego comenzó a masturbarlo mientras repartía pequeños besos por todo su cuello.

.-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… - Susurraba mientras profundizaba las penetraciones – Pero te necesito… te necesito Harry… eres todo lo que tengo…

.-Draco – Gimió el moreno mientras giraba la cabeza para poder ser besado.

.-Te amo tanto… tengo tanto miedo y estoy tan confuso…

Harry se limitó a contestarle con un gemido, su cuerpo estaba al límite… los botes de gel flotaban a su alrededor y las luces de la ducha se encendían y apagaban cada vez con más velocidad siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas. Decidió no parar, y con un fuerte estremecimiento se corrió en la mano del rubio que lejos de prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabedor de que ocurría como consecuencia de la entrega del moreno, había enterrado su cabeza en el cuello de Harry. En el momento en que le sacudió su propio orgasmo, se aferró al moreno con fuerza, mordiéndolo sin querer y arrastrándolo después hacia el suelo de la ducha cuando su fuerza lo abandono.

Después de descansar abrazados unos minutos bajo la agradable agua caliente, Harry comenzó a buscar a tientas la esponja, notaba la sangre en su cuello y el dolor del mordisco, pero no quería decir nada. Notó como Draco se movía lentamente tras él, y luego, como con la esponja le limpiaba la herida. Apagó el agua y dejó que fuera el rubio el que diera el primer paso.

.-Lo siento…

.-¿El qué? – Se giró para mirarle mientras seguía limpiando la herida.

.-Esto… todo… sabes que… bueno, no lo sabes, no lo hemos hecho tantas veces… Yo no suelo ser así… es que…

.-¿Por qué no te acuestas, Draco? – Preguntó abrazándole con cariño y besándole en la barbilla – Hoy ha sido un día muy largo… para todos…

.-La cena… deja al menos que te cure el mordisco.

.-Claro, ahí está el botiquín. ¡Oh¡Vaya! parece que he vuelto a provocar un ligero movimiento de tierra.

.-Más bien de cuarto… Tenemos que entrenar esa capacidad tuya… - Harry le sonrió. Chascó los dedos e inmediatamente todo volvió al lugar en el que estaban antes.

.-¿Cómo demonios…? – Le miró asombrado - ¿Lo sabe Remus?

.-Creo que… algo intuye. No le cuento todo… tengo mis secretos Draco – El rubio cogió el botiquín y sacando una gasa y un líquido marrón comenzó a curar la herida.

.-¿También conmigo?

.-Es mi parte Slytherin… ¿o tú me lo vas a contar todo?

.-No, supongo que nunca llegaré a contarte todo… Esto ya está, no te quedará cicatriz.

.-Voy a cenar algo, tengo hambre… - Dijo tras depositar un beso de agradecimiento en su punta de la nariz.

.-Vale… Yo creo que voy a seguir tu consejo y me voy a dormir – A los pocos segundos, Harry se giró en el borde de la escalera y le observó abrir la cama.

.-¿Te encuentras mejor?

.-Si – Sonrió suavemente – Gracias… por ser tan comprensivo.

.-Ya… de nada… pero no te acostumbres – Bromeó bajando los escalones de dos en dos hacia la cocina.

Cuando regresó al cuarto media hora después, Draco dormía plácidamente. Se sintió un poco decepcionado, ya que esperaba resarcirse de lo de la ducha, pero sabía que ahora tendrían tiempo de sobra para ello. Lentamente se metió bajo las sábanas y se colocó cerca de su amado. Draco abrió un poco los ojos y sonriendo los cerró de nuevo mientras le abrazaba para dormir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Señor – Dijo un tembloroso Jackson inclinado en el suelo ante un indescifrable Lord – Era una trampa. Como predijo su Excelencia, ese motel estaba lleno de aurores.

.-¿Pérdidas? – Preguntó con frialdad sin levantarse de su trono

.-Dos novatos, Mi Lord.

.-Bien, todo está saliendo como lo planeé… ahora pon a tus chicos a trabajar, quiero saber si los Malfoy están solo con Potter y Lupin o con la Orden…

.-Señor¿seguro que están enfrentados?

.-¿Osas dudar de mí? – El tono se había vuelto más gélido.

.-No, no Mi Lord – Jackson temblaba aún más.

.-Cubriré de oro a los que me entreguen a Narcisa, Lucius y Severus muertos… Al chico lo quiero vivo ¿Entendiste?

.-Si, Mi Lord

.-Aunque si no me equivoco, él vendrá a mi – Concluyó con un gesto de la mano que indicaba que le dejasen solo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se había despertado a las 5 de la madrugada. Tenía la hora cogida de sus estancias con el Lord. Miró largamente como Harry dormía sin moverse de su abrazo. Era sorprendente observar como el ser más poderoso del planeta, durmiendo parecía el más desvalido. Era realmente hermoso, y nadie salvo él… "y quizá ese dichoso licántropo y la sangre sucia… y la mocosa pelirroja… Demasiada gente", pensó celoso, sabían lo hermoso que era durmiendo.

Miró a su alrededor, tenía dos baúles que colocar. Despacio se levantó… fue al vestidor de Harry y observó que estaba medio vacío… Le llevaría de compras.

Estuvo un par de hora concentrado en ampliar y remodelar el vestidor para que fuera cómodo para ambos, luego colocó sus cosas en donde creyó que no disgustarían ni molestarían a Harry, y sacó la caja en la que tenía sus mayores secretos. La colocó cerca de la del moreno que curiosamente era parecida "Herencia Black" pensó al ver los grabados. En ella estaba su pensadero, cosas que había cogido de Harry como su corbata de cuarto… y ciertas cosas que jamás reconocería que tenía. Se preguntó que guardaría el moreno en la suya, pero sabía que eran imposibles de abrir así que con un suspiro abandonó la idea de forzarla y se centró de nuevo en un dormido Harry. Le quedaban apenas 15 minutos de sueño antes de levantarse para ir a clase. Bajó a la cocina y tras saludar a sus dos nuevas amigas y hacer una señal de respeto a la lechuza albina de Harry, dio la orden de preparar el desayuno. Cogió un papel y escribió la frase del día y luego hizo la pajarita correspondiente, que esperaría sobrevolando por la cocina.

- ¡Bien! – Pensó sonriente – Me he pasado meses imaginando que le hacía ciertas… cosas, así que ya es hora de borrarme el mal recuerdo y llevarlas a cabo en la realidad. No más imaginarle… ¡sí!

Con gesto de triunfo en su rostro, subió de nuevo hacia el dormitorio donde Harry apuraba los últimos minutos de sueño. Con delicadeza retiró la sábana que le cubría y su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor. Esta vez no tendría que cerrar los ojos.

Lentamente giró a Harry que yacía de medio lado, y luego despacio se inclinó sobre su erección mañanera. Sujetó suavemente con la mano y poco a poco empezó a recorrerla con la lengua como si fuera un pirulí. Harry se movió entre sueños soltando un fuerte suspiro. Mientras Draco progresaba en su tarea, haciendo que el roce fuera más intenso y masajeando los testículos, Harry comenzó a despertar y a comprender que es lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos y sonrió gimiendo el nombre de Draco, que le respondió con otra sonrisa. En ese momento se introdujo toda la erección en la boca y Harry se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas cerrando de nuevo los ojos. No tardó mucho en venirse en la boca del rubio que lamió todo con tranquilidad. Luego se estiró sobre Harry y le besó lentamente.

.-Buenos días mi gatito.

.-Buenos días – En ese momento saltó la alarma del despertador sobresaltando a ambos - ¡Mierda!

.-Será mejor que te prepares para un duro día de clase… yo tengo que seguir haciendo reformas hasta que Lupin me quiera llevar con los míos…. Te he preparado el desayuno… vamos, levántate y ponte en marcha.

.-¿Y tú? – Preguntó señalando la semi erección del rubio

.-No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de esto. Vamos dormilón, a clase.

Harry no recordaba haber tenido una mañana tan alegre como esa hasta llegar a la facultad. La pajarita esta vez era terriblemente descarada y le hizo sonrojarse al leerla provocando la carcajada del rubio. Después de colocarla junto a las demás y de besar con pasión a Draco, se fue para clase.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Hasta el hombre más fuerte y seguro tiene sus momentos de debilidad, Harry – Hermione sacaba de su taquilla los apuntes de la clase siguiente.

.-Pero no sé si a él le gustará que yo conozca su lado vulnerable.

.-No puede evitarlo, sois pareja – Cerró la puertecilla metálica con un ligero golpe – No te preocupes, pronto volverá a ser el presuntuoso sabelotodo de siempre. Cuidado, viene Mesmer.

.-Llegas dos clases tarde… ¿te fuiste de juerga a noche, Mesmer? – Se burló Harry sabiendo que probablemente era todo culpa del Lord.

.-A partir de hoy, Potter, también le seguiré en sus actividades de ocio.

.-¿Qué? Está loco.

.-El ataque terrorista de ayer nos hace temer por su seguridad.

.-Sí, seguro – Susurró Hermione.

.-Además, nuestras fuentes informan de que probablemente Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape estén planeando un ataque contra ti.

.-No te voy a dar acceso a mi casa Mesmer.

.-Ya me lo figuraba Potter, pero no importa. Me dará diariamente parte de sus actividades fuera de su casa y yo le seguiré discretamente para protegerlo.

.-Ni en sueños – Sonó el timbre anunciando la siguiente clase y dando la conversación por terminada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-No puede ser Potter… él no puede sospechar que Draco está contigo – Severus se mostraba ligeramente contrariado por la teoría del chico.

.-Sé lo que vi, Snape… Mesmer ha sido torturado toda la noche, y cuando habló con nosotros esta mañana no pensaba en Ojoloco, estaba tan aterrado que leía su mente como un libro abierto, y en ella estaba el pensamiento de que Draco estaba conmigo y de que tenía que descubrirlo y llevarle de vuelta a vuestro cuartel.

.-Tiene razón. Hasta yo que soy negada para la legeremancia le vi esos pensamientos – Afirmó Hermione mientras miraba satisfecha como la marca había desaparecido del brazo de Lucius.

.-El Lord no está interesado en vosotros tres, pero sí en Draco, y te quiere vivo – Dijo mirando a su chico fijamente, que por fin se había soltado de su madre y se había acercado a él.

.-Este piso no es seguro mucho más tiempo – Remus dejó de mirar por la ventana y por fin rompió su silencio – Si no son los mortífagos serán los de la Orden los que os encuentren… Tenéis que iros.

.-Jamás – Afirmó Lucius con rotundidad.

.-Pues dadnos otra opción Malfoy.

.-¿Es grande tu casa, Harry? – Preguntó Narcisa levantando su manga para que Hermione la revisara el lugar donde antes estuvo la marca.

.-No lo suficiente para lo que piensas… pero el pareado – Todos le miraron con cara de interrogación – La casa gemela que está adosada a la mía – Aclaró – tiene las mismas protecciones que la mía.

.-Cierto, lo hicimos para evitar mortífagos de vecinos – Dijo Remus – Tal vez pueda conseguir que tus vecinos se vayan.

.-Yo me ocupo – Draco sonreía maliciosamente – Además, estando dentro he detectado algunos fallos de seguridad que hay que subsanar.

.-Señorita Granger… creo que no conozco la receta que ha empleado para… - Hermione miró a su antiguo profesor con cara de espanto – No me mire así, ya no puedo bajarle puntos a su casa o ponerla un triste notable en un examen, solo me gustaría saber…

.-Sí Hermione, quiero ver su cara cuando se lo cuentes – Se burló Harry desde atrás, él se había enterado del secreto en clase por la mañana, y no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en lo irónico de la situación.

Remus se acercó despacio a Severus y sujetándole de la muñeca le levantó lentamente la manga de la camisa. Pasó un dedo por donde había estado la infernal marca provocando que Lucius entrecerrase los ojos y Narcisa sonriera, mientras el antiguo profesor de pociones aguantaba la respiración.

.-Tienes razón Harry – Comentó pensativo el licántropo – Es irónico que se necesite tanta magia para hacerla y absolutamente nada para quitarla.

Despacio volvió a colocar la manga en su sitio y se volvió a dirigir a la ventana sin hacer caso de lo que ese sencillo gesto había provocado en los que le rodeaban.

.-Es… bueno… es una crema que se utiliza en las unidades de quemados de los hospitales.

.-¿Muggle¿Es una crema muggle? – Preguntó Draco asombrado – Estás de broma Gran… Hermione. ¿Dices que nos has puesto una vulgar crema muggle y que…?

.-Sí – Abrió su bolso con cuidado y sacó el botecito de crema.

Severus se lo quitó bruscamente y contrariado empezó a leer los ingredientes…

.-Pero… ¿qué demonios son estos ingredientes¿Es que no pueden hacer nada normal?

.-Normal o no, por casualidad o no, los muggles te han salvado el culo Snape – Harry miraba satisfecho la escena.

.-Harry… por favor – Rogó Draco.

.-¿Qué? Es más de lo que ese rastrero asesino se merece.

.-Ahora no, Harry – Remus le miró serio desde la ventana – No es el momento. Creo que tenemos otras prioridades.

.-Sí… - Lucius también estaba molesto – Creo que lo mejor es que sigas con tus rutinas, Harry – Puso un claro énfasis en el nombre del chico – Con lo que sea que hagas fuera de las clases y de tu casa.

.-Nadar… esa cita que tienes el viernes… - Continúo Remus

.-Creo que puede anular esa cita – Dijo Draco

.-No, no debe… Lo siento cariño – Narcisa le miraba comprensiva – Pero si el Lord cree que estáis juntos de alguna manera, lo mejor es que Harry se muestre libre. A ver si así se convence de que has… hemos huido…

.-Sí, tu madre tiene razón. Además, tú has mantenido una doble relación hasta ayer, no veo a que viene tanta pega ahora.

.-No es lo mismo padre. A ti no te gustaría que Severus o madre tuvieran otro amante.

.-Estamos en guerra y si tu novio tiene que acostarse con otro…

.-Esto… solo quedé para cenar… no creo que debáis adelantar acontecimientos – Cortó Harry.

.-Hay que ser prácticos – Lucius se encogió de hombros

.-Ya, pues no lo seas con mi pareja ¿de acuerdo padre?

.-Draco – Remus volvió a llamar su atención – Encárgate de que para mañana la casa de al lado esté libre y preparada para recibir a tus padres y tu padrino. Creo que Harry tiene razón y la suya no es lo suficientemente grande para todos… Y mentalízate de que tendrás que hacer algunos sacrificios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fue como vivir una noche de Halloween, Harry no había disfrutado tanto desde el colegio. Sentado frente a la televisión que Draco había embrujado para que viera lo que pasaba en la casa de al lado, y comiendo palomitas, observaba como se desarrollaba todo.

Filomena, Filo para sus amigas del club de costura, recogía alegremente la cocina después de haber cenado junto a su marido Stuard, llevaba ya un rato con el moldeador puesto y comenzaba a picarle la cabeza, así que cuando terminó, se subió al baño para quitarse los bigudís y aclararse la cabeza, siempre presumía de que sus rizos eran naturales y no quería que por un descuido, sus amigas del club de costura notasen que no era cierto. Mientras, Stu, leía tranquilamente las páginas de sucesos del periódico de la tarde llenando de humo de pipa la habitación coquetamente adornada en la que estaba.

El azar, hizo que el camión de recogida de basuras, les sacase de su feliz existencia al hacer vibrar demasiado las paredes de su casa, provocando que una de las antiguas estanterías del salón se volcase sobresaltando a la pobre Filo con la cabeza a medio aclarar e incomodando a Stu que tuvo que recoger del suelo el cenicero con los restos de su tabaco.

.-Mañana mismo pondré una queja en el Ayuntamiento, querida – Dijo Stu intentando volver a su lectura.

.-Si, cariño, pero creo que deberíamos de colocar la estantería, no sea que cuando mañana madrugues para trabajar tropieces sin querer – Afirmó su esposa enrollando una toalla rosa con patitos en su cabeza.

.-Como siempre tienes razón – Sonrió Stu que se puso en pie. Se colocó los tirantes y dejó su pipa apagada en la mesa para continuar después.

Con un poco de esfuerzo pusieron de pie la librería, y con disgusto observaron que la colección de elefantes de porcelana se había hecho añicos.

.-Tranquila cariño, mañana mismo pongo la queja y les reclamo los daños.

.-¡Oh! Stu, algunos de estos elefantes no tenían precio… - Sollozaba – Mira, el elefante indio de mi tatarabuela Delfina – Se agachó para coger los trozos del gran elefante – No lo podré arreglar… ¡Oh! Stu, esto es una catástrofe – Gimió, mientras Stu la abrazaba cariñosamente para intentar consolarla.

.-Mira querida, dentro del gran elefante de tu tatarabuela hay algo.

Los gimoteos pararon y ambos, con mucha curiosidad sacaron lo que parecía un viejo pergamino.

.-Tal vez sea el plano de un tesoro – Dijo Filo nerviosa y dando unas pequeñas palmitas.

"Aquel o aquellos que lean esto sean mis gracias dadas – Ambos esposos se miraron nerviosos – Pues de mi prisión me liberaron, aquella en la que por largos años pené víctima de mis maldades y en la que las almas de mis muertos me encerraron"

.-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó asustada Filo mirando a su esposo que parecía completamente desconcertado.

.-Significa que vuelvo a ser libre – La voz venía de detrás de ellos, y asustados se dieron la vuelta.

Apoyada en el dintel de la puerta les saludaba una figura pálida de un hombre, que ataviado de negro al estilo del siglo XV o XVI (según calculó Stu al que no se le daba muy bien la historia) y con un sombrero con una gran pluma en la mano, les miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado que helaría una hoguera.

.-¿Quién… eres¿Qué quieres…? – Balbuceó aterrorizado Stu. La figura se movió con cierta desgana comenzando a caminar por la sala.

.-Todos me conocen por el Barón Sanguinario… Así que esta es mi nueva casa… la verdad es que me esperaba algo mejor… más adecuado a mi rango – Ante el asombro y el pánico de la pareja, la figura atravesaba los muebles como si estos no estuvieran. Harry casi suelta una carcajada, pero las palomitas no le permitían hacerlo, Draco ahora estaba sentado a su lado y miraba divertido.

.-Barón… Sangui… - Balbuceó Stu – Esta es nuestra casa – Afirmó en un alarde de valor.

.-Ya, bueno… soy un fantasma, no tengo problemas con los humanos… solo… me molesta un poco el humo de pipa, y por la noche me gusta andar solo… Espero que les guste hablar, llevo tantos siglos encerrado en ese elefante que me apetece conversar… Por cierto… - Distraídamente se miró los dedos - ¿Hay cerca algún moribundo al que atormentar?

Harry dejó las palomitas y salió disparado al jardín en donde simuló buscar algo. Vio salir despavoridos a sus vecinos.

.-Stuard, Filomena, que gusto me da verlos… pero ¿van a alguna parte?

.-No… Sí, nos vamos a casa de mi suegra – Dijo nervioso Stu intentando atinar con las llaves.

.-¿Tan deprisa¿a estas horas?

.-Está muy enferma – Respondió ella entrando en el coche.

.-Lo siento. Pero… ¿y cuando van a volver¿quieren que cuide su jardín?

.-Nunca… nunca, ya nos quedamos allí, la casa es mejor… Adiós Harry. Ten cuidado.

.-Pero… - El coche ya salía marcha atrás - ¿Y sus cosas?

.-Véndelas, quémalas haz lo que quieras – Le gritó Stu mientas le tiraba las llaves de la casa y pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

Harry sonrió y entró en su casa. Draco daba las gracias al Barón Sanguinario.

.-Una gran actuación, Barón – Decía el rubio

.-Todo por la familia Malfoy… Cómo no iba yo a ayudar a tan insignes miembros de mi casa… - Miró de reojo a Harry – Y a sus familias… aunque sean Gryffindor.

.-Muchas gracias de nuevo. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

.-Cuando quieras joven Malfoy. Ahora he de volver a casa… al colegio, Peeves se descontrola si falto mucho tiempo.

.-Lo entiendo.

Dicho esto, el Barón se desvaneció. Draco miró satisfecho a Harry.

.-Eres fantástico planeando Draco.

.-Lo sé. Ahora ve a dormir, yo recojo.

.-Te ayudo.

.-No, mañana tienes exámenes… por cierto ¿qué tal en la piscina?

.-Pues… - Su imagen contra las taquillas y James besándole con ansia, asaltó su mente.

.-¿Te besó?

.-Draco…

.-¿Te dejaste besar?

.-No es lo que… lo intenté evitar… pero… no sé.

.-¿No sabes¿qué es lo que no sabes Harry?

.-No sé que hacer… Tengo que actuar como si tú no existieras en mi vida, pero a la vez existes… Antes tenía amantes muggles, ahora que hago ¿juro castidad?

.-Tendrás que elegir, o te acuestas con él o conmigo.

.-No es justo Draco.

.-Me importa una mierda lo que es justo o no. O él o yo.

.-Te amo, lo sabes pero las circunstancias… tú te acostabas con el Lord.

.-No tenía otra opción y no lo disfrutaba.

.-¿Y yo, la tengo? Tu padre tenía razón, estamos en guerra, y… yo también odiaba compartirte, pero era lo que había y…

.-O él o yo, Harry.

.-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto¿Crees que lo hago por placer…¿Crees que no me odio por dejar que otro me toque? – Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta junto con las lágrimas al ver la frialdad en los ojos del rubio – No te das cuenta de que no tengo opción a elegir - Susurró

Nunca se había sentido tan sucio como en ese instante. Nunca le habían hecho sentir así. Se abrazó a sí mismo y desapareció.

Hermione notó un ruido, pero lo ignoró. El masaje que la lengua de Ginny daba sobre su clítoris la hacía no distinguir las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. La pelirroja lamía con ansia y deslizaba uno de sus finos dedos hacia la vagina de su novia. Hermione mientras se acariciaba y estrujaba sus pechos gimiendo dejándose arrastrar por el placer.

A los pocos segundos, la castaña se corría con fuerza, llenando de líquido viscoso la mano y la boca de la pelirroja, que sonrió feliz relamiendo sus labios. Mientras Hermione relajaba su respiración, Ginny avanzó hacia sus pechos para hacer suyo uno se ellos, entonces volvieron a escuchar un suave ruido en la cocina y ambas se quedaron quietas.

.-Hay alguien Herm – Ginny la besó en los labios – Es Harry, noto su magia.

.-Sí, algo ha debido pasar, no es normal que esté aquí en plena noche.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, holita…

He fortificado mi casa y la he protegido fuertemente, lo aviso para que evitéis las tentaciones de enviarme howlers, crucius y demás… si me fulmináis, a parte de perderme el mundial de baloncesto (Serendipity se ha vuelto a enfundar la rojilla y ha acampado delante de la televisión) no sabréis que pasa en el próximo capítulo.

Dedicado a Arwen Cerrada y a su madre Artemisa. Porque saben lo que es estar juntas en los buenos y malos momentos de un traslado de casa, jajajajajaja. Y porque, junto con Di Malfoy, fueron las únicas que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños. Es que tengo corazoncito… jo. Claro que pensándolo bien… tampoco es que haya mucha gente que lo sepa… (Serendipity se rasca la cabeza y se encoge de hombros). Bueno, pues se lo dedico porque sí.

Bss. S.

--- Once ---

.-Si quieres mi opinión – Dijo Ginny cortando el discurso melodramático de Harry y apretándose más el cinturón de la bata de raso que llevaba puesta – Creo que deberías volver, ponerle culo en pompa y darle azotes hasta que se desmayara – Hermione y Harry la miraron asombrados antes de romper a reír.

.-Ella tiene razón. Las inseguridades de Draco nos van a salir caras… empezando por el examen que tú y yo tenemos mañana.

.-¿Y cómo le hago creer que está seguro conmigo aunque fuera tenga que interpretar un papel?

.-Eso es el día a día. Por ahora responde a su pregunta con otra… mi casa o la de tus padres… Si no reacciona a la primera, creo que Narcisa y Lucius le harán reaccionar a la segunda…

.-Si es que es un ególatra malcriado. Siempre siendo el centro de atención… tarde o temprano tenía que estallar por algún lado. Mi hermano Ron tenía razón, en el fondo era el más infeliz de todo el colegio.

.-Muchas gracias chicas… ¿puedo dormir aquí? no tengo muchas ganas de seguir peleando.

.-No – Hermione empezó a recoger las tazas de tila de la mesa – Esta casa no es segura para ti. Además, no olvides que eres un Gryffindor y nosotros no huimos… Coge aire, aprieta los dientes y discute como un león, no te escondas como un avestruz.

Harry suspiró y dando unos golpecitos a la mesa se puso en pie, su amiga tenía razón, esta casa no era tan segura como la suya, y tenía que solucionar el problema antes de que se desbordase sin solución. Dio dos besos a cada una después de disculparse por enésima vez de su interrupción y desapareció.

Draco estaba dando vueltas a su enfado y sus argumentos sentado en el sofá de la sala. Si algo tenía claro es que no iba a ceder en eso, le había costado demasiado. Notó como Harry se aparecía y sin decir nada, sorbió un poco de coñac y le miró dejando que él diera el primer paso. Harry le miró detectando la furia que emanaba de sus ojos. Despacio subió al cuarto y bajó con una almohada y una manta y se las dejó a su lado.

.-Si pudiera elegir, Draco, ten por seguro que siempre te elegiría a ti. Pero como en el fondo sabes, no puedo. Mucha gente depende de mí, y ya hay muchos muertos inocentes pegados a mi alma. Si te doy asco lo siento, por ahora intentaré no tener sexo con nadie, pero si es necesario que me abra de piernas para salvar una vida, entre ellas la tuya, lo haré sin remordimientos. Puedes dormir en el sofá esta noche, mañana podrás irte con tu familia…

.-Espera – Agarró del brazo a Harry mientras se alejaba. Todos sus argumentos se habían vuelto infantiles y estúpidos – Harry, yo… lo siento. Estaba tan… celoso. Sé que estamos en guerra y… ¡Merlín! Sé que solo haces lo que debes, yo lo he hecho… lo entiendo mejor que nadie pero… tú no eres yo, tengo miedo de que encuentres… ¿y si te encariñas?

.-Tonterías.

.-¿Tonterías? Harry… por favor… piensa como yo he llegado a tu cama…

.-No eras el primero con el que me acostaba… seguiré mis antiguas reglas, tres polvos un obliate… Se supone que tengo que seguir con mi vida normal…

.-Olvidé que… tienes razón, se supone que en tu vida no ha habido cambios.

.-¿Por qué en el fondo nadie confía en que sepa hacer bien mi trabajo? – Suspiró triste soltándose de Draco -Ahora tengo que dormir, dentro de unas horas estoy de exámenes.

.-Ahora mismo subo.

.-No, Draco, no lo has entendido. No puedes llamarme puta y luego acostarte conmigo ¿cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?

.-Me pasé… vale lo reconozco, pero creo que ya está aclarado ¿no? – Harry subía hacia su cuarto dejando a Draco en el sofá - ¿Me estás castigando? Esto es ridículo. Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

.-Buenas noches – Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

.-Pero… - Harry había desaparecido - ¡Mierda! – Susurró mientras se tumbaba de mala gana en el sofá - ¿Cómo he podido perder los estribos así? Yo soy frío y calculador… nunca muestro mis sentimientos… ¿Cuándo he dejado de ser así?

Como siempre, a las cinco estaba en pie, aunque esta vez no había conseguido cerrar los ojos mientras se pateaba mentalmente por imbécil. Dio una vuelta por la casa de al lado y se dedico a correr muebles tirar espantosas figuritas, vaciar cajones y cosas por el estilo. Miró su reloj y vio que quedaba media hora para que Harry se levantara, bueno, tenía que reconquistar a su chico, así que volvió a casa de Harry y comenzó a hacer el desayuno.

Luego subió despacio las escaleras, un buen despertar le ayudaría ha ganarse el perdón, pero cuando se acercó a la cama, una fuerte descarga le tiró al suelo. Con sorpresa comprendió que Harry no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente, esto había sido más serio que un ataque de celos para el Gryffindor. Lo intentó un par de veces más con varita en mano, pero no llegó a conseguir nada…

Miró a su alrededor, no iba a darse por vencido. Se fijó en el jacuzzi en el que Harry había pasado tan buenos ratos solo mientras él le espiaba con la bola. Decidió que un baño relajante le sentaría bien antes de ir al examen así que empezó a prepararlo todo, el agua las toallas, el albornoz… él sería la esponja con un poco de suerte.

Harry despertó por el ruido del agua y el aroma a pino. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y tras colocarse las gafas miró hacia el jacuzzi. Un sonriente Draco, solo tapado con una toalla le miraba invitándole a entrar.

.-He pensado que si te relajas ahora por la mañana las cosas te saldrán mejor.

.-No me gusta ir tan relajado.

.-Venga, no lo has probado nunca, vamos, métete. El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos. Yo te frotaré la espalda.

.-Mejor vigilas que no se queme el desayuno – La desilusión no se instaló en la cara del rubio, que sonriendo todavía insistió.

.-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó dejando caer su toalla de forma sensual.

.-Mucho – Le contestó serio Harry que se acercó a él cubierto con la sábana y se la devolvió – Puedo bañarme solo, gracias Draco.

.-Al menos me darás un beso de agradecimiento, o de buenos días o de algo – Respondió contrariado – ¿O el castigo incluye todo tipo de contacto?

.-No te estoy castigando, es solo que será mejor para los dos esperar un poco. Tú estás sufriendo mucho y yo… no quiero perderte, así que creo que si vamos muy despacio será mejor para conocernos y confiar… No sé, creo que hemos empezado la casa por el tejado y…

.-Despacio… está bien… ¿Puedo darte el beso de buenos días?

.-Sí claro que puedes.

Draco dejó caer de nuevo su toalla, sujetó la cara de Harry con cariño y depositó un suave beso en los labios. Notó como el moreno se estremecía y entonces comenzó a recorrer sugerentemente esos labios con su lengua a la vez que comenzaba a restregar su excitación contra la de Harry que aún seguía oculta por la sábana. Profundizó el beso sin encontrar ninguna resistencia y mientras Harry se perdía en él, Draco conseguía deshacerse de la sábana que los separaba. Draco gimió al sentir el tacto de Harry que ahora le abrazaba con fuerza acercándose más todavía.

.-¿Voy lo suficientemente lento? – Susurró el rubio. Pero su pregunta no obtuvo la respuesta deseada. Harry se apartó bruscamente y algo desorientado - ¿Qué?

.-Tengo un examen – Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Harry se vistió deprisa ignorando los ruegos y las preguntas del desesperado rubio, que vio como todo su plan se iba por el sumidero cuando el moreno ignoró el baño y su desayuno y cogiendo un bollo de una bolsa se fue deprisa con un simple adiós.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-La culpa la tienes tú, padre. Si no hubieses dicho nada por la tarde a mí no me habría dado el ataque al ver como otro le besaba – Dejaba caer la mesa en el sitio indicado por Narcisa.

.-No debiste leer su pensamiento – Le regañó esta – Ahora le va a costar mucho confiar en ti. Le has dado motivos para tener más secretos contigo.

.-Por ahora se ha limitado a echarme de su cama, su bañera, su… cualquier parte en la que pueda tocarlo.

.-La verdad es que es una reacción infantil, digna de él y de su padre… no van a caber todos mis libros aquí.

.-Severus, James solo era infantil cuando te hechizaba, el resto del tiempo era bastante normal… Y en mi opinión el infantil fue Draco – Lucius y su hijo le miraron ofendidos, pero él los ignoró - ¿Os gusta el sitio? – Remus paseaba por entre los baúles de los magos y los muebles de la casa, como si inspeccionase distraídamente el lugar, era increíble la facilidad que tenía para ignorar a los Slytherin.

.-He estado en sitios peores – Susurró el moreno

.-Eso no lo dudo – Respondió el lobo con una sonrisa amable que les descolocó a todos.

.-A veces pienso que Gryffindor no era tu casa… eres bueno ocultándote – Lucius le miró con la típica frialdad Malfoy.

.-Pues la verdad… es que es algo que aprendí ya de adulto gracias a ti y los tuyos… Y ahora que me fijo en tu padre… Creo Draco que deberías de tranquilizarte, Harry no está preparado para que seas tan… humano.

.-Ah, claro… se me olvidaba que mi estancia favorita era el congelador – Respondió mordaz - ¿Y según tú qué debo hacer?

.-Creo que has estado tan preocupado por perderlo que al final casi lo consigues… Eres un chico listo Draco. No intentes tenderle más trampas o lo perderás del todo… No le leas el pensamiento y… por Merlín, aunque no entiendo porqué, él adora tu forma de mirar el mundo desde arriba, así que vuelve a ser el prepotente rubio que le retó hace unas semanas.

.-Tiene razón cariño – Afirmó Narcisa acercándose a su hijo e intentando cambiar el tono de la conversación – Son tiempos difíciles. Ambos tendréis que hacer cosas que no os gusten y que no sean del agrado del otro, pero os necesitáis y os tendréis que apoyar.

.-Claro madre, cada vez que venga de la cama de otro yo le prepararé un zumo de naranja y le preguntaré con toda tranquilidad ¿qué cariño, fue un buen polvo¿has aprendido alguna postura nueva¿te corriste con él más que conmigo? – Dijo con mal disimulada ironía.

.-No… le harás el zumo de naranja y luego le darás un masaje y luego harás todo lo posible para que se sienta a gusto contigo y que no tenga miedo de volver a casa… que sepa que estás ahí, y que cuando acabe esta guerra le sacarás los ojos si repite algo así.

.-¿Qué hacía él? – Remus se había sentado cerca de Lucius que le observaba de reojo, no entendía como un licántropo hijo de muggles podía tener esos movimientos aristocráticos tan naturales. Emanaba algo hechizante, al igual que el fastidioso crío que era el centro de todas sus conversaciones últimamente.

.-Pues… Simplemente nunca me preguntó. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa.

.-Él lo entendió como parte de tu trabajo. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, y centrarte en que no lo hace para disfrutar…

.-En cuyo caso puedes despellejarlo vivo – Cortó Narcisa.

Remus sonrió de nuevo con franqueza… tal vez aquellos sangre pura no fuesen tan… inhumanos. Se golpeó las rodillas y se puso en pie.

.-Espero que os podáis acoplar bien en vuestro nuevo refugio. Tonks y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Ya nos veremos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius estaba tranquilo en la cama. Le había costado un poco hechizar el colchón a su gusto, pero ahora lo estaba disfrutando.

Podía parecer que su mente se concentraba en asuntos de la guerra, pero por ahora no quería pensar en ello. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, un clic en su cabeza se lo indicaba, pero al no dar con ello decidió postergarlo un rato a ver si con la mente despejada descubría que fallaba en todo eso.

No, esta concentrado en Harry y en Remus. Nunca le había llamado James la atención, ni Sirius, que era toda una belleza, ni mucho menos el licántropo… pero ahora solo pensaba en los ojos de Harry y en su aroma y en los suaves movimientos de Remus. Estaba tan obsesionado que no había querido sexo con Severus ni con Narcisa, claro que ella tampoco se lo había pedido. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía atraído por los Gryffindor? Estaba claro que ninguno le había intentado seducir… y que en realidad le habían ignorado ¿sería por eso? no, le habían ignorado otras veces, pocas la verdad, pero eso no le había llamado la atención. Tal vez el hecho de que estuvieran fuera de su alcance… eso era una tontería, si él quisiera ambos estarían en su cama… ¿Y su precio? Eran caros, ambos le costarían al menos una parte de su familia, si no toda en el caso de Harry… Noooo, eso era una tontería, ya había jugado y arriesgado antes… Seguía dando vueltas al asunto sin llegar a ninguna conclusión…

.-La última vez que me fuiste infiel fue hace… 17 años. Casi te abandono, pero Severus me convenció… Por Draco… - Narcisa entraba despacio en la habitación.

.-¿Cómo sabes en lo que pienso?

.-A veces tengo la misma mala costumbre que tu hijo, ya lo sabes – Se sentó suavemente a los pies de la cama.

.-Ya… no pienso tocar a ninguno de los dos.

.-Lo sé.

.-¿Entonces… qué me pasa?

.-Supongo que sigues siendo tú. Te gusta saber que aún puedes conquistar a quien te propongas… que sigues siendo el irresistible Lucius Malfoy.

.-¿Crees que estoy pasando una crisis, la de los cuarentaytantos? – Narcisa soltó una carcajada.

.-Sé tu edad Lucius, por favor… - Sonrió, él la respondió con otra sonrisa relajándose instantáneamente.

.-Tal vez tengas razón, como siempre.

.-Eres un cazador, lo llevas en la sangre. Y aunque tengas la varita guardada no significa que no veas, sientas… no has perdido el instinto. Con ellos has visto dos buenas piezas, eso es todo.

.-Soy muy afortunado de tenerte conmigo – Dijo posando su mano en la rodilla de ella.

.-Sí, lo eres – Narcisa se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. En pocos segundos estaba atrapada bajo él, disfrutando de sus besos y su lucha por desabrocharla los cordones del miriñaque.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco comió solo. Había organizado toda la casa y se había entretenido en mejorar las defensas de ésta. Durante un rato, estuvo con Severus en el jardín trasero revisando las plantas y planificando las que necesitaría plantar para crear un botiquín de emergencia. También le ayudó en silencio a crear un mini laboratorio, pero ahora esperaba sentado y perfectamente preparado, hora tras hora la llegada de Harry. Eran ya casi las 8 y eso le tenía inquieto, empezaba a plantearse dar la alarma cuando un plof le hizo ver como Harry aterrizaba y caía delante de sus narices.

.-Harry – Se acercó a él alarmado – ¿Estas borracho?

.-No, siento defraudarte, rara vez bebo alcohol en estas fechas… estoy agotado del examen.

.-Perdona yo… - Le ayudó a ponerse en pie y acercase a un sillón - ¿Necesitas algo?

.-Sí, que alguien me recoloque mis doloridos músculos de la espalda.

.-Yo lo haré.

.-Draco… mira, esta mañana me pasé contigo, sé que no es un buen momento entre nosotros… creo que tenemos cosas que aclarar.

.-Yo he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar todo el día… también me comporté como un estúpido…

.-Lo sé… pero… yo aún no lo tengo todo claro, estoy muy confuso y francamente muy desconcentrado. Estoy tan obsesionado contigo que me paralizo porque no sé si lo que hago te agrada o no, si miro a otro hombre me siento fatal porque no eres tú. Si hablo con un compañero también porque no sé si te vas a enfadar… si lucho con alguien y me toca, salto como si me diera calambre porque pienso que lo vas a notar y que me vas a decir que te soy infiel… y solo ha sido un día… no puedo vivir así, no puedo, en serio.

.-Tranquilo, todo eso ya lo comprendí y…

.-Entraste en mis pensamientos sin permiso, tengo miedo de que veas algo que… hoy me he sentido paralizado, espiado, casi juzgado… nunca antes me había sentido así… no sé, no eres como yo creía y eso me desconcierta… no es que no me gustes es que… no te conozco.

.-Ya… te prometo cambiar, iremos despacio como querías…

.-Si te creo, pero mientras tanto… preferiría que te mudases a casa de tu familia y empezar de nuevo, de una forma más tradicional, ya sabes… conociéndonos antes… ni yo soy el cara rajada ni tú el hurón de Hogwarts.

Draco sintió que el frío se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. A duras penas pudo incorporarse para sentarse en el sillón frente a Harry, Se quedó allí paralizado, sin moverse, mirándolo.

.-Draco, será por un tiempo…

.-No.

.-Sé razonable… solo hasta que nos conozcamos mejor y…

.-No… Estoy dispuesto a dormir en el sofá, mientras nos… conocemos, pero no me iré de tu lado – Dijo seriamente – Si algo tengo claro en este momento es que acepto el papel que me toca representar al elegirte como pareja… tal vez me cueste, pero no pienso dejar que nada me separe de ti. Una vez juré que te protegería, y lo haré, aunque tenga que protegerte de mi mismo… y ahora, ve a darte una ducha. Cuando salgas lo tendré todo preparado.

.-Draco…

.-Por favor… no hagas que te suplique Harry… - Levantó la vista hasta el moreno que estaba ya de pie – Salvo que sea eso lo que quieras…

.-No – Subió despacio los escalones y cuando estaba ya arriba se giró para observar la figura inmóvil del rubio. Draco tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

Cuando Harry salió de la ducha, con el corazón encogido y tapado con una toalla, Draco lo había preparado todo. De nuevo había escogido el pino como olor, y las velas y aceites estaban dispuestos y preparados. Había tenido una corta conversación con su madre, que le había reconfortado y animado, y ahora esperaba sonriente. Las palabras de su madre aún resonaban en su cabeza.

_.-Recuerda Draco, menos dramatismo y más miel _

_.-Sí madre._

_.-Cuando le despiertes ten preparado su té favorito y procura tenerlo cerca siempre que puedas, y arréglate un poco, que no puedas salir de aquí no es excusa para que te descuides. Me he dado cuenta que él es muy sensible a tus estados de ánimo._

_.-Sí madre._

_.-Sonríe, en cuanto te ve sonreír le desaparecen todos los males, se ve a kilómetros. Ah, y nada de volver a su cama en cuanto te lo pida. Te ha echado, así que sufra._

_.-Eso me va a costar más._

_.-Pero merece la pena. Draco, sé su apoyo, os necesitáis, así que tienes que luchar. Por ahora tienes pocas armas porque estás aquí encerrado… pero si las usas bien no tienes nada que temer. Si recuperas su confianza él se sentirá fuerte a tu lado y todo esto terminará pronto, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podamos volver a tener una vida normal y todo sea más fácil entre vosotros._

Harry le respondió a la sonrisa, ver a Draco de nuevo sonriente y relajado le hizo relajarse casi al instante haciendo que todos sus problemas fuesen más pequeños en ese instante, como Narcisa había dicho a su hijo que pasaría.

.-No se me da bien dar masajes de pie… así que túmbate… - Harry obedeció al instante.

.-¿Por qué pino?

.-Me recuerda a tus ojos – Contestó suavemente mientras calentaba un poco de aceite entre sus manos – Y previene gripes y constipados que no sería bueno en épocas de exámenes.

.-Aja – Ronroneó Harry.

.-Y despeja la mente… Luego tendrás que estudiar.

.-Me toca descansar

.-De eso nada. No hay descansos en exámenes… Si fallas Remus me transformará en hombre lobo como poco… y Hermione… no sé, me arrancará la piel a tiras.

.-Exagerado…

.-Sé que al haber empezado exámenes, ya no tienes más clases salvo las de dichos exámenes, así que he revisado tu horario y he visto que tienes dos días antes del de Artes Oscuras.

.-Hermione… no tiene gracia, sal del cuerpo de Draco ahora mismo – Bromeó. Draco le miró fingiendo seriedad lo que arrancó una suave risa en el moreno.

.-Ríe, ríe… pero mañana te levantaré a las 8, tienes que prepararte. Yo te ayudaré, sé más de Artes Oscuras que tus profesores.

.-¿Bromeas¿A las 8?

.-Sí, y he pedido ayuda a mi padre

.-¿Qué? – Harry se incorporó de golpe - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

.-Túmbate… él nos observará y corregirá los fallos… Severus te ayudará por la tarde con las asignaturas de "Pociones" y "Comunicación", y mi madre se ha prestado voluntaria para ayudarte en "Estrategias, vigilancias y seguimientos"

.-Draco… yo…

.-Remus está de acuerdo, él no puede ayudarte por la luna, entra llena en 3 días… Además, Hermione puede venir cuando la interese. Y lo mejor es que yo estaré contigo en todo momento encargándome de la logística… no es mi ideal trasformarme en elfo doméstico, pero… les conozco y son exigentes, y no pienso dejar que te desmayes de agotamiento… Um, estás muy tenso.

.-¿En serio? – Dijo bajito agobiado por lo que se le venía encima. Draco sonrió de medio lado satisfecho mientras seguía el masaje.

Para asegurarse de que los nervios no dejaban al moreno sin dormir, Draco le hizo tomar una poción somnífera y le acostó.

Los días pasaron lentos para Harry. Sus nuevos profesores particulares, incluyendo a Draco, eran realmente exigentes, pero merecía la pena. Aprendía más con ellos que en todo un año en la facultad. Harry ya no era el desorganizado estudiante del colegio, y absorbía los conocimientos como si fuera una esponja, lo que también puso a prueba a sus profesores que tenían que esforzarse continuamente en dejar satisfecha la mente y la magia del muchacho.

El viernes por la tarde entre clases extras y exámenes, Harry estaba completamente agotado, así que, para alegría de Draco, postergó su cita con James para el domingo. Se dejó caer en el sofá y cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión. Draco se había hecho una pequeña habitación en la planta baja rezando para que fuera temporal, y ahora apoyado en el marco de su puerta, miraba a Harry atentamente. Él también estaba agotado, como todos, pero había algo que tiraba de él, y era el deseo. Deseaba ese cuerpo que estaba descuidadamente tumbado en el sofá, y deseaba todo lo que le acompañaba, y desgraciadamente lo deseaba ahora.

Cierto que habían hablado mucho y se habían reído mucho juntos en esos días, pero necesitaba más, y su cuerpo lo pedía… no, lo exigía a gritos y con urgencia. Vio como Harry soltaba el mando satisfecho con el canal elegido y se estiraba cómodamente… Ese gesto aumentó su lujuria poniéndole en tensión… No le quedaba otra, tentaría la suerte a ver hasta donde podía llegar, aunque como buen Malfoy no iba a jugar limpio…

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

Tranquilidad, no le va a violar ni nada de eso. S.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, holita… no podéis ni imaginar la de veces que he reescrito este capítulo… espero que merezca la pena… Esta vez, os dejo mis comentarios al final.

Bss. S.

--- Doce ---

Draco avanzó descalzo por la alfombra hasta el sofá en el que estaba Harry tranquilo. Se sentó en un hueco y apoyando el codo en el respaldo y la cabeza en la mano, se le quedó mirando fijamente.

Harry le miró unos segundos y luego volvió su atención hacia la televisión, pero al poco tiempo le volvió a mirar inquieto.

.-¿Qué pasa¿por qué me miras tan fijamente?

.-Aprovecho… disfruto observándote – Respondió lentamente.

.-Me haces sentir como si fuera un ratón a punto de ser cazado por una lechuza – Draco sonrió de medio lado en silencio y siguió mirándole – Draco… por favor… no me mires así.

.-No puedo tocarte y ahora no puedo mirarte ¿vas a dejarme hacer algo? – No había ira en su voz, más bien arrastró las palabras haciendo estremecer al moreno que dejó de ver en él una lechuza para ver una hermosa cobra.

.-Ahora sí que me haces sentir inquieto… - Bromeó nervioso. Draco le miró levantando elegantemente las cejas en forma de muda interrogación. Luego, volviendo a sonreír se inclinó sobre él.

.-Tu sexto sentido funciona perfectamente – Susurró en su oreja.

.-Draco… - Dijo para ahogar un suspiro.

.-Oh, venga Harry, solo un poco, pararé en cuanto me lo pidas y prometo acariciarte por encima de la ropa – Decía mientras su lengua comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja del inquieto moreno.

.-Sé lo que te propones… - Dijo casi cantando

.-¿Ah sí? – Preguntó juguetón.

.-Sí, te propones ponerme más caliente que un horno, y en ese momento, parar y dejarme frustrado con la excusa de yo te he pedido ir más despacio… ¿verdad?

.-Casi – Suspiró sonriendo – En realidad pensaba atender tus ruegos para luego hacerte sentir culpable por no haber podido mantenerte firme en tu propósito y además obligarme a romper mi palabra.

.-Bueno… supongo que en realidad es un sacrificio estúpido…

.-Mucho… - Bromeó – En realidad no tanto, hemos hablado más y hemos hecho otras cosas… si no te hubieses plantado en forma de cactus del desierto, probablemente ahora estaríamos a punto de odiarnos. He aprendido cosas de ti esta semana que no sabía – Se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar distraídamente el pecho de su compañero mientras hablaban.

.-¿Cómo por ejemplo?... ¿Qué sabes nuevo de mí?

.-Que cantas cuando cocinas y no cuando te duchas, que odias lavar la ropa… que arrugas la nariz de una forma muy graciosa cuando no entiendes algo… que no odias las pociones tanto como presumes y que recoges las migas del mantel… Um… Te afeitas al modo muggle, casi nunca limpias tus lentes, te miras poco en los espejos, prefieres los sabores ácidos pero eres adicto al helado de chocolate de una marca en particular… Te gusta vestir de negro, siempre que estás preocupado miras la foto de boda de tus padres….

.-Ya, para, jajajajaja, ya me he dado cuenta de que has estado haciendo los deberes.

.-Por supuesto, quiero ganar matrícula… ¿Y tú, qué has descubierto nuevo de mí?

.-A ver… que prefieres el té negro al café y que lo echas mucho azúcar… que te gusta enseñar – Draco arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, nunca había pensado en ello - … que siempre te pones los pantalones por la pierna izquierda, que adoras la seda, en general las cosas suaves, siempre tienes algo en las manos o en los bolsillos que acaricias cuando estás pensativo o distraído… - El rubio le miró con cara de alucinado - En serio que lo haces… - Draco se dio cuenta que mientras hablaban estaba acariciando a Harry que sonrió en ese momento – Gracias…

.-Sabes que eres suave – Sonrió Draco – Voy a encogerte y meterte en mi bolsillo para acariciarte siempre…

.-Tonto… - Respondió con un pequeño beso - Cuando estás nervioso juegas con tu pelo… ¿Sigo? – Draco asintió con la cabeza - Odias lavar los platos y quitar el polvo… te gusta el olor a pino… Lees cualquier cosa que tengas cerca… adoras la pintura clásica, los paisajes más que los bodegones… te gusta comer con vino y te gusta una copa cuando anochece antes de cenar… por cierto, esta siempre la tomas solo en tu habitación, algún día me contarás porqué.

.-¡Vaya! Pues sí que has aprendido cosas, jajajajajaja. Sí – Suspiró – Algún día te lo explicaré… es una vieja tradición mía.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio tumbados en el sofá. Draco miraba tranquilo a un punto impreciso de la habitación, ajeno a todo, y Harry le observaba con detenimiento.

.-Dime que me quieres – Pidió infantilmente el Gryffindor.

.-Te quiero – Respondió besándolo con suavidad.

Despacio empezó a repartir pequeños besos por el rostro del moreno que respondió enredando sus dedos en la melena rubia y atrapando con ansia la boca de Draco. Mientras profundizaban el beso, Draco se acomodó encima de Harry. El juego había comenzado.

.-Déjame hacer – Ronroneo Harry.

.-Hoy no, ya llegará tu día – Respondió besándole el mentón.

.-¿Cuándo?... Déjame hacer – Volvió a suplicar mientras Draco acariciaba su cuello con su lengua haciendo que se estremeciera.

.-Luego hablamos, ahora calla y déjate hacer tú – Selló de nuevo la boca de Harry con un beso ansioso. Notó bajo él un último intento de resistencia, pero al final el moreno se rindió, lo que le hizo sonreír en el beso.

Poco a poco empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa el cuerpo de su amante que se iba acomodando al suyo. La vieja camiseta que llevaba Harry era lo suficientemente fina como para que Draco notara perfectamente la excitación de la piel del moreno bajo ella.

Mientras seguía besándolo, buscó uno de los pezones y comenzó a acariciarlo con delicadeza hasta que reaccionó lo suficiente para atraparlo entre sus dedos corazón e índice y así comenzar a estrujarlo con suavidad. Ante el gemido de Harry y un pequeño arqueamiento provocado por una descarga de placer, decidió ir un poco más allá.

Sus labios se posaron en el otro pezón. Humedeció la zona de la camisa con su lengua y con menos suavidad que antes, empezó a torturarlo con suaves mordiscos y tirones.

Harry seguía tranquilo, acariciando los hombros del rubio y animándolo a continuar. Instintivamente se llevó una mano hacia sus partes más sensibles, pero Draco la apartó y con la suya comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón. Harry gimió con más fuerza. Entonces soltó su pezón y despacio comenzó a repartir besos de aire caliente por todo el abdomen del moreno, que sin pretenderlo rió por las cosquillas que le producían. Se detuvo justo en la fuerte excitación de Harry y le miró a los ojos. Allí estaban, verde esmeralda, resplandeciendo de placer y de deseo. Besó la zona haciendo que el moreno cerrara los ojos y moviese sensualmente la cadera.

.-Tal vez debas de hacer más caso a tu sexto sentido – Ronroneó Draco apartándose de él.

.-¿Cómo? – Harry le miró sorprendido

.-Se te olvida que además de todo lo que has dicho antes de mí, soy egoísta – Se puso en pie y se recompuso la ropa – y vengativo.

.-¿Qué? – A penas podía hablar de la sorpresa, mientras se incorporaba inquieto.

.-Harry, cariño, me pediste tiempo… - Sonrió con suficiencia mientras avanzaba hacia su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí asegurándose de que el moreno comenzaba a reaccionar en el sofá. Sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

.-Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… - Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su cuenta atrás - ¿Sí? – Respondió abriendo con tranquilidad.

.-Draco, yo… creí que acabábamos de aclarar eso – La excitación y la incomprensión del moreno eran patentes.

.-Lo siento amor – Se acercó para abrazarlo y depositar un beso en los hinchados labios de Harry – Pero es mejor así… no quiero que te arrepientas después – Sentir esa ansiedad por él en el cuerpo del otro era todo un placer para el rubio.

.-Pero no lo voy a hacer… - Suplicó cuando notó que Draco se volvía a apartar de su lado.

.-Lo siento… en serio… - Respondió cerrando la puerta.

Harry golpeó la pared frustrado y enfadado. Susurrando "soy idiota" como si fuera un mantra, subió hasta su habitación tras apagar la tele y llenó la bañera para después desahogarse en ella.

El sábado fue un día raro. Harry se levantó muy tarde y a penas dijo cinco palabras en todo el día. No estaba enfadado, Draco lo sabía entre otras cosas porque le dejaba acercarse a él y tocarlo siempre que le apetecía, pero parecía anestesiado, y a penas respondía con monosílabos.

Severus le aseguró que era cansancio y Harry no le discutió, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Se limitó a pasar todo el tiempo delante de la tele sin tan siquiera cambiar de canal.

Ante la falta de iniciativa de Harry, Draco se sentó a su lado después de cenar e intentó que le prestara atención, pero ni cuando le besó consiguió una respuesta satisfactoria.

.-Harry… ¿estás enfadado?

.-No – Respondió con tono cansado por tercera o cuarta vez en el día.

.-¿Quieres que terminemos lo de anoche? – Susurró seductor en su oído.

.-Bueno – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

.-Me estás castigando otra vez ¿verdad? – Dijo suspicaz.

.-No… no, en serio Draco que no… es solo que… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…

.-Cuéntame.

.-No me apetece hablar, no te enfades.

.-Puedo ayudarte.

.-Que estés aquí es por ahora todo lo que necesito. Con eso me vale.

.-¿Entonces puedo volver a dormir contigo? - Tanteó

.-Claro, si, vuelve cuando quieras… - El tono de Harry seguía siendo cansado – Por mí todo está bien… cuando tú quieras – Sonrió con esfuerzo - ¿Te importa si me voy a dormir? Estoy…

.-Cansado, sí, ya lo veo. Acuéstate, mañana será otro día…

Draco tardó un par de horas en subir, entretenido en desmontar su habitación para volver a colocarse junto a Harry, no quería dar tiempo a que éste se arrepintiera y cambiara de opinón. Cuando él se deslizó entre las sábanas, Harry ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Se despertó al amanecer y paciente, esperó un par de horas a que Harry se despertara sin moverse de su lado, pero el Gryffindor parecía que no estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar los brazos de Morfeo, así que decidió no esperar más. Comenzó a besarlo con suavidad y a acariciarlo consiguiendo que Harry abriera los ojos.

.-Buenos días… - Susurró sin dejar de besarlo – Lo siento pero no estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el día a que te despertaras. Y tengo ganas de celebrar mi regreso a tus sábanas.

Como toda respuesta obtuvo un largo suspiro. Extrañado levantó los ojos y vio que Harry había vuelto a cerrar los suyos y que su cuerpo había dejado de responder a sus caricias.

.-Necesito un poco de colaboración – Protestó.

El moreno abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

.-Lo siento… lo siento… es solo que…

.-Estás cansado – Dijo enfadado – Ya me he dado cuenta.

Se levantó enfadado, desde luego que eso no era lo que había esperado para su regreso a esa cama, pero Harry no estaba muy complaciente. No había terminado de vestirse cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba profundamente dormido de nuevo.

Cruzó a la casa de sus padres y allí estuvo toda la mañana esperando a que Harry se levantara y fuera a buscarlo con arrepentimiento, pero no pasó nada, así que su enfado fue en aumento a medida que pasaban las horas. Narcisa al final desesperada le echó de la casa antes de que discutiese por sexta vez con su padre por cualquier tontería.

Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que Harry aún no se había levantado. Subió las escaleras silencioso, pero el moreno estaba despierto.

.-Ya era hora – Dijo intentando que no se notase su disgusto - ¿Qué te apetece comer? Podríamos pedir comida fuera, al estilo muggle.

.-No tengo hambre, gracias.

.-¡Ya está bien! No comes, no te levantas de la cama, ni tan siquiera hablas más de… 3 palabras seguidas… ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Si estás enfadado conmigo por lo de…

.-¿Por qué todo tiene que girar a tu alrededor, Draco? – El rubio le miró sorprendido y sin respuesta – Tengo una cita esta noche… y estoy preocupado por eso, por los exámenes, por Remus que espero estará ya recuperándose en casa, por Mesmer, por Voldemort y por la guerra, por mis amigos… también por ti y por tu egocentrismo… - Draco seguía mirándole sin decir nada - Si no te importa, me gustaría angustiarme un rato más aquí solo.

.-Angústiate todo lo que quieras… pero no voy a dejarte solo – Respondió lentamente mientras asimilaba la situación.

.-Haz lo que te dé la gana – Dijo girándose hacia el lado contrario de la cama – Como siempre.

Estuvo tentado de responderle, pero se mordió la lengua. Eso solo les llevaría a otra discusión inútil. Se sentó en un butacón del que tuvo que retirar la ropa de Harry y se quedó quieto mirándole preocupado. El cansancio hacía estragos en la mente de cualquiera, él como buen torturador lo sabía, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Harry estaba agotado después de tanto entrenamiento y tantas tensiones entre ellos, y probablemente su venganza del viernes había abierto la puerta a todas esas preocupaciones que estaban ahí esperando a poder entrar en la mente del moreno con cualquier excusa.

Despacio se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Había visto hacía unos días un libro de rectas por ahí. Lo invocó y mirando la nevera comenzó a cocinar. Sabía lo que a Harry le gustaba comer, así que no le costó encontrar un plato que seguro le encantaría. A la hora, subía seguido de dos bandejas levitantes perfectamente preparadas con sendos platos de pato a la naranja, vino francés para acompañar, tarta de arándanos y una rosa para dar el toque de distinción. Harry le miró sorprendido.

.-Mi madre dice que los problemas son más pequeños con el estómago lleno… no es del todo cierto, pero al menos ayuda.

.-No tengo hambre.

.-Pues lo haces… además, no me importa lo que tengas o no en este momento. No me gustan los hombres que son todo huesos… como verás, en el fondo no lo hago por ti, sino por mí como siempre.

.-Draco…

.-No voy a discutir. Tienes razón, soy egoísta, así que come por tu voluntad o te juro que te lo hago tragar a la fuerza. Y te advierto que mi madre me enseñó de niño muchas formas de obligar a comer a alguien y no todas son agradables.

.-Siento lo que te dije antes – Dijo mientras acomodaba la almohada a su espalda y dejaba que la bandeja se colocase. El olor del pato hacía rato que había llegado a su nariz.

.-¿Por qué? No lo sientas, sé que no querías hacerme daño… Prueba el vino, está delicioso – Harry sonrió haciendo que de nuevo todo se iluminase para Draco – Sé que a partir de ahora todo irá bien – Susurró – Ya he aprendido la lección.

Pero aunque la lección estaba aprendida, no era fácil ni agradable. Por primera vez, Draco experimentó en propia carne lo que sentía Harry cada vez que se iba corriendo a la llamada del Lord, o lo que su madre, su padre y su padrino experimentaban cuando le veían salir arreglado hacia su antigua cama.

Harry estaba nervioso, Draco le esperaba en la puerta para despedirle antes de su cita. El moreno iba con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de raso también negra, ligeramente desabotonada.

.-Vas muy bien… demasiado bien – Dijo con cierto disgusto arreglándole un poco los mechones rebeldes del flequillo.

.-¿Sí¿Me cambio? sí… me he arreglado demasiado… me voy a cambiar… - Draco le sujetó del brazo negando con la cabeza.

.-Ya vas escandalosamente tarde, y no vas demasiado arreglado… es que simplemente estás… guapo… pero te pongas lo que te pongas lo estarás, así que vete.

.-Draco… - El rubio depositó un beso en sus labios y empujándole fuera de la casa cerró la puerta tras él. Esperó apoyado hasta que escuchó la cancela abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Tras unos minutos decidió sentarse delante de la tele a esperar su vuelta.

Llegó al restaurante nervioso, tenía prisa por terminar y volver a su casa, pero justo en la puerta se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Mesmer y otro mago al que conocía de vista estaban allí.

.-Harry, por fin – James se le acercó desde la barra con una gran sonrisa – Pensé que me habías dado plantón.

.-No, no, es solo que me despisté con la hora… Estaba distraído estudiando y…

.-¡Ah! los exámenes… aún recuerdo cuando yo estudiaba… ¡Micaela…! nuestra mesa por favor.

La cena fue distendida y a medida que pasaban los platos, Harry se iba relajando aunque no dejaba de tener la impresión de que le espiaban, y no solo Mesmer… Sabía que Draco no era, se lo había hecho prometer y había guardado su bola… pero aún así seguía incómodo. El violinista se acercó a petición de James y tocó un rato para ellos, también compró rosas a una jovencita oriental que iba de mesa en mesa, y Harry seguía sonriendo y sospechando hasta del dueño.

Después, decidieron dar un paseo tranquilo. Hacía muy buena noche y caminaban el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. En un momento dado, James paró y le abrazó acercándole a él con firmeza pero sin obligarlo.

.-Tienes unos ojos increíbles… Harry – Harry tembló ligeramente – Y unos labios apetecibles… - Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, sus labios ya rozaban los suyos -Quiero pasar contigo esta noche… ¿qué me dices?

.-Yo… mañana… - Pero cuando se iba a apartar vio a Mesmer a lo lejos, observándoles...

Draco seguía sentado en el sillón, había apagado la tele cuando notó que Harry llegaba, pero llevaba un rato y éste no abría la puerta. Eran las 6 de la mañana, lo que le hacía suponer lo que había pasado, y sabía por qué Harry dudaba en entrar apoyado al otro lado de la puerta. Pero aunque quería ir y abrir esa dichosa puerta, y abrazar a Harry y calmar su dolor, no podía, seguía clavado en el sillón mirando a la puerta.

Al fin se abrió.

Harry había rogado para que Draco estuviese dormido, pero el rubio le espera despierto y le miraba desde el sillón. Intentó decir algo, pero no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, así que despacio se dirigió a las escaleras y subió por ellas con la cabeza baja.

El rubio reaccionó al escuchar el agua de la ducha. Fue hacia la cocina y preparó una mezcla de melisa y azahar. Luego subió y esperó a que Harry saliera. Le oyó golpear las baldosas y llorar con rabia… y siguió esperando reprimiendo su propio dolor y sus ganas de abrazarlo y acunarlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo, sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarle solo.

Cuando por fin salió, con la piel enrojecida de tanto frotarse, los ojos hinchados y los puños oscurecidos, Draco le esperaba con su mejor sonrisa y la taza aún caliente entre las manos.

.-Toma, esto te sentará bien… Es melisa y azahar – Dijo extendiéndole la taza. Harry bebió obediente aún sin mirarlo a los ojos – Vamos a la cama… ya ha pasado todo… la primera vez siempre es la más dura.

.-¿Cómo has podido vivir así, Draco? – El rubio le había abrazado y el calor de su cuerpo y la bebida comenzaban a reconfortarlo.

.-Los ratos que estábamos juntos me salvaban de todo, Harry… - Contestó obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos.

.-Pero si siempre estábamos discutiendo… te odiaba ¿recuerdas?

.-Solo al principio… además, estabas ahí y eso me servía… eres cuestión de paciencia… y tengo mucha. Además, si los muggles doman leones ¿cómo no voy yo a poder domar un gato? – Harry sonrió ante la ocurrencia y Draco aprovechó para besarlo dulcemente en los labios – Vamos a dormir un poco, ambos lo necesitamos.

Con tranquilidad le ayudó a meterse en la cama. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir mucho. Harry se acurrucó en los brazos de Draco intentando no recordar nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche, pero las imágenes volaban por su cabeza como si alguien estuviera empeñado en que no las olvidase y las reviviese constantemente.

_James le había llevado a su apartamento. A orillas del Thamesis, muy lejos de la casa de Harry y de la piscina en la que se conocieron y a la que James iba por el echo de que a su ex -pareja y a él les gustaba alejarse del mundo superfluo de cuando en cuando, y no encontrarse con nadie conocido._

_Harry observaba las luces de Londres admirado de la magia que desde ahí parecía desprender la ciudad, cuando James le abrazó por detrás comenzado a depositar ansiosos besos en su cuello._

Abrió los ojos y miró a Draco que le observaba tranquilo.

.-Necesito ducharme – El rubio le retuvo entre sus brazos.

.-Ya te has duchado.

.-Estoy sucio – Volvió a intentarlo.

.-No, no lo estás, hueles a gel, estás limpio… Harry no caigas en esa trampa… cierra los ojos e intenta descansar.

Le obedeció a regañadientes y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes volvieron a inundar su cabeza. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró a Draco.

.-Te amo – Le susurró

.-Lo sé – Dijo el rubio acariciándole el pelo

.-Solo a ti.

.-También lo sé.

.-¿Volverás a amarme?

.-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo Harry. Es solo que odio que tengas que pasar por esto. Odio compartir tu cuerpo, y odio que te odies por ello.

.-Soy tuyo.

.-Lo sé – Sonrió.

.-Solo tuyo.

.-Harry, siento celos hasta de estas sábanas… y no te odio porque te cubras con ellas para dormir. Las cosas son así aunque lo odie… cuando acabe esta guerra todo será diferente. Siento haberme comportado como un idiota… ahora no te sentirías así. Tenía que haber sido más maduro y asumir que todos tenemos que sacrificarnos.

.-Draco… Siento que te traiciono.

.-No, no lo haces… es solo sexo… solo una estrategia… fui yo el que te metí esa idea estúpida en la cabeza, y ahora me arrepiento… Trata de dormir algo…

.-No puedo, tengo un montón de imágenes dando vueltas en mi cabeza y…

.-Cierra los ojos… - Harry obedeció - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos?

.-Um, sí, en el vestuario de la piscina.

.-No, en esa te besé yo…

.-Perdiste tu aplomo… siempre te hago perder el control

.-Desde niños… eres el único que consigue que… ni el Lord lo conseguía.

.-Me gusta tu aire aristócrata, y como caminas mirándolo todo desde arriba, como si no pudiera afectarte nada…

.-Pero me afecta.

.-Lo sé. Y me gusta cuando se cae la cortina y aparece tu lado humano… me hace sentirme importante… porque solo sale por mí, es como si fueses solo mío… no sé explicarme… como si fuese el dueño de la llave de un cofre que guarda un gran tesoro pero solo yo lo puedo abrir y ver, mientras que los demás solo ven el cofre por fuera y especulan con lo de dentro.

.-Es cierto, solo tú tienes mi llave… y no sé bien porqué, pero siempre la has tenido… Sin embargo, tu eres un cofre abierto, y me cuesta horrores mantener las manos de los demás lejos de ti, sobre todo porque tengo la mala suerte de tenerte que compartir con mucha gente… con toda la humanidad…

.-Lo siento…

.-No pudiste elegir… no lo sientas. Tú también me haces sentir importante… soy el propietario del taxi.

.-¿Taxi?... ¿Yo te comparo con un tesoro y tú a mí con un taxi? – Harry abrió los ojos y le miró con falsa ofensa.

.-¡Eh! al precio que están…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Voldemort caminaba por la habitación a oscuras. La conocía bien y no le hacía falta una luz para no tropezar. Abrió los gruesos cortinajes del balcón, dejando que la luz del amanecer lo inundara todo. El ruido de estos al moverse sobresaltó a las dos figuras que dormitaban en sendos asientos haciendo que se incorporasen deprisa.

.-Señor – Balbuceó Mesmer intentando mantener los ojos abiertos - ¿Todo bien, Señor?

.-Todo perfecto.

.-Estupendo… ¿Dónde abandonó el cuerpo? Tengo que idear una excusa para el mundo… cuando sepan que Harry Potter ha…

.-No está muerto.

.-¿Cómo? – Preguntó algo contrariada Bella incorporándose de su saludo – Mi Señor, creía que…

.-He cambiado de opinión…

.-Pero Malfoy…

.-Conozco a los Malfoy… ¿Nunca te has preguntado Bella por qué nunca toqué a Narcisa?

.-Pensé que no era de su agrado…

.-¡Oh, sí! Sí que lo es… pero sé que a Lucius hay cosas que no se le tocan… No quería… darle motivos… No me di cuenta de que su hijo era también un motivo.

.-Pero Severus…

.-No es lo mismo… Nunca consideró a Severus de su propiedad… siempre le concedió más libertad que a Narcisa, tal vez tenía más clara su fidelidad o confiaba más en él… o él no se lo permitió, Severus tiene mucho carácter… La cuestión querida Bella – Dijo volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla – Es que su hijo es igual que él… Solo es cuestión de tiempo que aparezca… Además… he disfrutado tanto esta noche que no voy a deshacerme de este juguete con tanta facilidad.

.-Pero Señor… - Los celos provocaban su atrevimiento.

.-Dime¿crees que tu sobrino es tan estúpido como para traicionarme por cualquiera…? – Las trabas de Bella le estaban enfadando - Estaba claro que no, si no, no se hubiese esforzado tanto en ocultármelo… La verdad… no me extraña que se enamorase, he tenido sexo con cientos de parejas… y él… - Durante unos segundos cerró los ojos y disfrutó de algo que solo estaba en su mente - Los Malfoy saben muy bien donde apuntan…

.-No lo dudo pero…

.-¿Vas a seguir discutiendo mi decisión, Bella? – Siseó

.-No mi Señor – Respondió asustada.

.-Mesmer… he planeado otra cita… encárgate de que el chico no falle con cualquier excusa. ¡Ah! y encárgate que el auténtico James siga vivo, lo necesito para la poción multijugos… Y ahora ¡largaros¡los dos!

En segundos fue obedecido dejándole a solas. Salió despacio a la terraza, pensativo… "¿Por qué no tenerlos a los dos?" Estaba claro que no… demasiado poder junto en su contra… No había deseado matar a Potter, pero tampoco habría podido de querer… si algo había detectado es que el joven era demasiado poderoso para enfrentarse a él en su estado actual… ni aunque su guardia estuviera baja como aquella noche podría a penas hacerle daño. Para eso necesitaba más que nunca a Draco Malfoy, estaba claro que era su punto débil. Lo malo es que en ese momento, perdería a los que hasta el momento habían sido sus dos mejores polvos…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Levantad bellas durmientes – La voz de Remus resonó en la habitación mientras se hacía la luz en ella – Son las cuatro de la tarde.

.-¡Remus! – Exclamó Harry medio dormido – Veo que te has recuperado pronto.

.-Si, si, si… bueno, vestiros, os espero en la otra casa… el Lord va a atacar Francia y tenemos que prepararnos.

.-Mierda – Susurró Draco.

.-¿Dónde está tu refinada educación, Malfoy?

.-Durmiendo…

.-Vamos, Hermione, Ginny y Tonks nos esperan ya… allí – Remarcó la última palabra levantando las cejas y mirándolos fijamente.

.-¿Cómo? Vamos Draco, acelera o arderá toda la manzana.

--- Gracias por leer… Continuará… ---

Me ha costado un horror escribir la conversación en la cama de Harry y Draco, espero que quede clara sin haber desvirtuado mucho a los personajes… aunque creo que se me ha ido un poco la mano. Al principio, intenté la escena entre James (Voldemort) y Harry pero me di por vencida porque se me encogía el corazón cada vez que me ponía con ella… y, en fin, que no pude… tal vez pueda en otro capítulo, tal vez no vuelva a pasar… os aviso que se complica todo a partir de ahora muchísimo, sobre todo en cuestión de camas… aún quedan cosas por pasar… pero si me estoy haciendo pesada, densa o inaguantable… ya sabéis donde quejaros… Bss. S.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, holita…

Sé que me vais a querer matar por muchas razones cuando leáis este capítulo… lo sé, pero estoy preparada para vuestros hechizos… Además, también sé que queréis saber cómo termina todo ¿no es cierto? Tendréis que esperar para los Avada…

Os aviso que pese a lo que pasa en él, me ha divertido mucho escribirlo, contrariamente a lo que pensaba. AVISO, que hay sexo no consentido H/V (H/T, si os gusta más). Y me gustó por lo que pasa al final, llevo deseando escribirlo desde hace tres capítulos… me vais a odiar, lo sé, pero me encanta dejaros con dudas, jajajajajajajajajaja. ¡Eh! no empecéis por el final… pero que ansiosas y ansiosos que sois…

Este capítulo lo hice pensando en cierto Venezolano (Harry al ataque), cierta orden Slytheriana a la que no pertenezco pero que he estado cotilleando esta semana (si alguna me lee, no encontré vuestro libro de visitas para dejaros mis felicitaciones, trasmitirselas de mi parte a las administradoras), y cierto fic que os recomiendo como toda una obra maestra en construcción que se llama Oscuridad (Livia eres un genio) Esto… puedo hacer esta recomendación ¿verdad?

Por cierto, como curiosidad de la semana, viendo la peli "El enigma de la pirámide" me encontré con un Lucius jovencísimo, en un internado inglés, haciendo de rabiar a Sherlock Holmes. Al menos creo que era él.

Bueno, empiezo mis vacaciones, así que tardaré un poco, pero seguro que vuelvo con nuevas ideas. Os echaré de menos.

Bss.

S.

--- Trece (Doce + uno para supersticiosos) ---

.-Vamos a ver si lo he entendido… - Dijo Harry colocándose bien la gafas – Remus, Tonks y Hermione os vais para Francia ya que atacarán dentro de dos días.

.-Sí - asintió Remus.

.-Severus, Lucius y Draco vais a Portugal para preparar allí un levantamiento… Ginny se queda en el cuartel de la Orden con Ojoloco haciendo de secretaria y preparando intendencia… Narcisa se pondrá en contacto con su familia de España a ver que se puede hacer… ¿Y yo? Vamos a ver ¿no se supone que yo…?

.-Harry, no te aceleres – Le cortó Ginny – La Orden no te necesita en Francia y ellos – Señaló con desgana a los Malfoy – No te necesitan en Portugal… Así que te quedas tranquilo haciendo exámenes.

.-Oh, genial – Dijo enfadado – De pu…

.-Cariño – El tono de Draco sonó seco – Sé responsable. El Lord no irá a Francia y tienes que prepararte para enfrentarte a él, es tu trabajo… el nuestro es minar las bases.

.-Vale, vale – Dijo con tensa calma – Haré mi trabajo… después de todo, tengo una cita el martes y tengo que fingir normalidad… - Una nube atravesó los ojos grises de Draco a toda velocidad - Vale, divertiros mientras yo hago de… ¡Da igual! – Suspiró desesperado enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos. Todos guardaron un significativo silencio – Lo siento, no he debido de decir eso… es solo que me siento inútil – Draco apoyó su mano en su hombro mientras Severus y Narcisa cruzaban una significativa y rápida mirada.

.-Harry… - Remus se había acercado a él, apoyándose en su otro hombro – Lo siento… de verdad, recé para que no tuvieras que pasar por esto… - Harry levantó la vista hacia él – Venga, volvamos todos a casa, ya sabemos cuál es nuestro trabajo – Todos asintieron en silencio – Tonks… tengo algo que hablar con Harry ¿te importa…?

.-No claro, te espero en casa – Dijo desapareciendo.

.-Sí, y Draco, yo tengo que hablar contigo, a ver si me enseñas a manejar este trasto muggle que… - Lucius señaló hacia la cocina.

Ya en su casa, Harry y Remus no tenían nada que hablar… Remus se limitó a abrazarle y acunarle mientras el moreno lloraba en silencio en sus brazos.

.-Es normal, hijo. Si llora delante tuya sentirá que te hace más daño…

.-Pero yo soy su pareja – Protestó.

.-Sí, pero algunas cosas las hablas con tu madre, no con él… es más o menos lo mismo.

.-Pero es que con él tiene una relación…

.-Draco, conozco a Lupin desde niños – Intervino Severus – Y te aseguro que le mira como a un hijo.

.-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

.-Tuvo a Black de maestro… y a Harry solo a su merced durante años… si no lo ha seducido ya es porque no le interesa.

.-Tienes razón, pero… ¿y si Harry quiso y no pudo y…?

.-Draco, por Merlín, controla tus celos – Lucius le miraba divertido – No creo que a tu chico se le haya tan siquiera pasado por la cabeza. No sé de dónde te sale esa inseguridad… no es de tu madre y mucho menos mía… Tal vez de tu abuelo materno… él era muy celoso ¿recuerdas Narcisa?

.-Sí, lo era y tampoco tenía motivos. No te preocupes, es cuestión de tiempo que acabes sustituyendo a Lupin, pero aún es pronto, está más acostumbrado a él que a ti. Tranquilo.

Draco esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a su casa. Al entrar vio que Harry estaba muy tranquilo en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa y escuchando una historia sobre los Merodeadores que le contaba Remus.

En cuanto el licántropo le vio entrar, se despidió cortésmente y se fue.

.-¿Qué te apetece cenar? – Draco le miró de pie. Harry sostuvo unos segundos la mirada y se estiró – Pareces un gato – Se burló

.-León

.-Gato. Harry no me discutas esto, si a mí me pareces un gato me pareces un gato… ¿qué haces?

.-Te desabrocho el cinturón

.-¿Para qué?

.-Por algún lado tengo que empezar… - Le volvió a mirar travieso – Me has preguntado que qué quería para cenar ¿no?

Draco no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Se mantuvo en pie mientras Harry le besaba por encima del pantalón, haciendo que el bulto tomara vida propia y creciera. Con un gesto rápido, le bajó el pantalón y el slip dejando a un rubio sorprendido y divertido que hoy se dejaría hacer, ambos se habían ganado un cambio.

Se apoderó con una mano de la erección de Draco, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar sus firmes glúteos. Las manos del rubio se enredaron en su cabello para una falsa sensación de sujeción.

Comenzó con la punta de la lengua, jugando a tocar la punta del glande, y luego a lamerlo como un caramelo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba, y veía como Draco se mordía el labio con los ojos cerrados.

.-Si te quitas la camisa y te tocas, será más divertido – Susurró el moreno.

La orden fue cumplida al instante. Draco casi se arrancó su camisa y se llevó las manos a sus ya erectos pezones. Miró seductoramente hacia Harry, que sonriendo comenzó a repartir pequeños lamentazos y mordiscos por la zona. Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus propias caricias y las de su amante. En el momento en el que el moreno se introdujo toda la erección en la boca, casi pierde el equilibrio.

Harry puso sus dos manos en los glúteos del rubio y empezó a guiar el ritmo. Draco volvió a apoyar una de sus manos en la cabeza de Harry mientras se seguía excitando con la otra. La erección creció y cuando ya casi no podía más, notó uno de los dedos de Harry introduciéndose en él. Se tensó sin quererlo, la imagen del Lord había pasado fugaz por su mente. Volvió a mirar a Harry que le observaba curioso desde abajo, el moreno nunca antes había hecho nada parecido a lo que pretendía, pero quería hacerlo, y quería que fuerta con él.

Draco comenzó a bucear por los campos de jade de los ojos de su amante, olvidándose de cualquier pasado que hubiera vivido en esta u otras vidas anteriores. Se relajó y dejó que la naturaleza siguiera su curso, miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de él, llegando a un orgasmo muy plácido, nada parecido a lo que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y abrazó el cuerpo de Harry que inmediatamente le besó con deseo y se dejó arrastrar del sofá al suelo. El rubio dejó que le apoyara el cuerpo en el sofá con las rodillas abiertas en el suelo, y esperó a que le penetrara despacio, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Harry todo lo estaba haciendo con el mismo cuidado con el que hacía por primera vez una pócima, yendo paso a paso y asegurándose de todo antes de continuar. Volvió a sonreír. Se incorporó un poco, sorprendiendo al moreno, que gimió de gusto, la primera vez de Harry tenía que ser especial y de eso se iba a encargar él. Le ayudó con movimientos de la cadera, y contrayendo de cuando en cuando los músculos de forma que el roce fuera mayor. Escuchó que se rompían los vasos en la cocina y vio que las cosas de su alrededor bailaban.

Disfrutó con sus caricias, al principio torpes e inseguras, y luego increíblemente excitantes de su amante, y con sus pellizcos cariñosos en los pezones… Dejó que le besara la espalda y los hombros como nadie en esa postura le había besado… Nadie le arañaba o le golpeaba, nadie le tiraba del pelo hasta arrancarle mechones enteros… Gemía sin fingir placer, porque realmente lo sentía. Cuando notó que las embestidas comenzaban a ser fuertes y profundas y que Harry gemía su nombre, se prestó algo de atención a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el moreno llegara, apretándose contra él para que no se escapara nada en el último momento, quería todo dentro de él.

Harry notó un ligero mareo tras el orgasmo, y se dejó caer en el suelo sudoroso y sonriente, junto con todo lo que flotaba a su alrededor, que hizo muchísimo ruido al caer.

Draco se tumbó a su lado mirándole.

.-¿He estado bien?

.-Fantástico – Respondió besándole.

.-Nunca había…

.-¿En serio? – Mintió – Pues nadie lo diría. Tenemos que repetirlo… - Volvió a besarlo.

El beso, primero suave, se volvió profundo y demandante. Harry gimió de nuevo al sentir el peso de Draco sobre él.

.-¿Cómo puedes…? – Draco se había controlado y había controlado su propia erección en espera de una segunda parte.

.-No te preocupes… ahora relájate – El bote de lubricante apareció en su mano a la vez que desaparecía la poca ropa que aún llevaba puesta Harry.

Sin más preámbulo, se colocó entre sus piernas y le levantó la cadera para introducirse con firmeza. Harry volvió a gemir, aún estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo y ya su cuerpo respondía a la llamada.

Las mesas pequeñas, las sillas, multitud de objetos comenzaron a volar a su alrededor a la misma velocidad que Draco conseguía excitarlo.

.-Tienes que controlar tu magia.

.-Ahora no, ahora solo quiero que sigas.

.-Harry, tienes que hacerlo, me halaga, pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu magia en cualquier situación.

.-¿Cómo quieres que me concentre en algo que no sea tu piel en este momento?

.-Si lo consigues conmigo, lo conseguirás en cualquier situación… Harry – Besó su cuello – Hazlo, baja todo a su lugar.

Harry comenzó a bajar los objetos, pero cuando la boca de Draco se apropiaba de la suya, o una de sus manos le rozaba un pezón, todo volvía a elevarse.

.-Concéntrate o no te dejaré llegar.

.-Serás capaz…

Draco comenzó a salir de Harry con gesto de disgusto, en ese momento el moreno le retuvo y comenzó a bajar los objetos de nuevo. Le costó varios intentos, pero consiguió controlar los objetos más cercanos. Draco notó que pronto no podría aguantar más, él también tenía un límite y Harry empezaba a llevarle hacia él, así que por el momento, la lección quedaba terminada. Comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo que la poca concentración que el moreno tenía se fuera volando por la ventana, y todo se elevó de nuevo. Esta vez el orgasmo fue más fuerte para ambos. Harry le abrazó con fuerza hasta que las contracciones hicieron su aparición… en ese momento se dejó caer sobre la alfombra y los muslos de Draco, cuyas embestidas habían dejado de ser profundas y ahora se volvían erráticas, terminando de vaciarse dentro de él. Salió lentamente dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo del Moreno.

De nuevo se vio atrapado en los ojos de Harry, que brillaban como el fuego… Sabía que todo Harry brillaba tras el orgasmo, sabía lo hechizante que era verlo llegar y rendirse ante el placer… sabía que otro también lo sabía. Cerró los ojos con rabia intentando olvidar ese último pensamiento, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

.-Merlín, Draco… podías haberme avisado.

.-Se me ocurrió sobre la marcha… pero algún día teníamos que empezar.

.-¿Repetiremos?

.-Claro, hasta que seas capaz de controlar tu magia.

.-Me refiero a que si alguna vez más me dejarás tenerte…

.-Ya me tienes, Harry – Este sonrió y despacio se giró para que Draco cayera a su lado. Luego, acurrucándose junto a él en el suelo susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

.-Y tú a mí… ¿Me dejarás entrar en ti de nuevo? – Preguntó bajito ya casi dormido.

.-Cuando quieras – Respondió estirando la vieja manta del sofá sobre ambos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La casa se hacía enorme sin Draco. Llegó del examen y se tiró sin ganas en el sofá. Hacía dos días que se habían ido y no tenía noticias suyas. Bueno, sabía por la Orden que por ahora en Francia, más que una batalla había escaramuzas que resolvían sin mucho problema pero los mortífagos empezaban a rodear Paris. También sabía por Narcisa que había llegado por la noche de España, que las cosas allí, resultarían más fáciles de lo que Remus había pensado en un principio, y que Draco, Lucius y Severus estaban bien, ya que los espiaba de cuando en cuando con la bola, pero estaban demasiado lejos para poder hacerlo mucho rato sin caer rendida.

Le quedaba una hora para su segunda cita. Mesmer estaba en Francia, así que hoy podría poner alguna excusa para evitar el sexo… claro que su costumbre eran tres polvos… cuanto antes… pero no, si ese maldito espía no se enteraba no serviría de nada. Se levantó desganado pero con una idea en mente y fue hacia la otra casa.

Narcisa bordaba como tenía por costumbre siempre que Lucius o Draco estaban fuera, al escucharle entrar en la casa levantó la mira hacia la puerta. Harry la llamó no muy alto temiendo que ella descansara.

.-Pasa Harry, estoy en el comedor.

.-Hola Narcisa.

.-Hola ¿Qué tal tu examen?

.-Superado… ¿qué sabes de Draco?

.-Los he visto hace un rato y parecían estar bien, aunque cansados… Lucius nunca duerme bien en cama extraña – Harry pensó una grosería que se cayó por respeto.

.-Necesito tu ayuda.

.-Claro¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

.-Hoy tengo otra cita con James, y puesto que Mesmer no va a estar voy a evitar… eso… ya sabes.

.-Bien, pero habrá otros espías.

.-Sí, por eso tengo que ser convincente – Narcisa le miró con atención – Necesito parecer agotado y enfermo… no mucho, solo lo suficiente como para que no me obligue a…

.-Ya.

.-Pero tiene que ser creíble a ojos de otros magos así que un hechizo no sería muy útil.

.-No se puede fingir sin estar… hasta cierto punto. ¿No tienes nada de los gemelos… hicieron cosas interesantes en su momento?

.-Interesantes y reconocibles por cualquiera que estudiase en Hogwarts.

.-Bien, tengo lo que necesitas. Pero tiene efectos secundarios… me refiero a que realmente estarás enfermo hasta mañana más o menos… pero tranquilo, si quieres puedo cuidar de ti.

Narcisa fue hacia uno de sus arcones y rebuscó unos minutos. Al final sacó un pequeño bote gris que miró al trasluz para comprobar que era el que buscaba.

.-¿Qué es? – Pregunto Harry mirándolo un poco asqueado.

.-Esencia de agotamiento… en tu caso… en realidad acentúa los síntomas de lo que ya se tiene. Si tuvieras gripe… ¡Cuchara! – Llamó - Parecería una pulmonía, en tu caso que estás cansado parecerás agotado. Toma.

.-Pues no está mala – Dijo sorprendido tomando la cuchara que Narcisa le ofrecía.

.-Las suelo endulzar – Respondió satisfecha cerrando el bote – En media hora comenzarás a notar sus efectos.

.-Muchas gracias… Esto… Narcisa… ¿Podría preguntarte algo… personal?

.-Pregunta – Dijo ella sentándose de nuevo ante el bordado – Lo peor que te puede pasar es que no te responda.

.-¿Por qué apoyaste a Draco… conmigo? Él tenía una gran posición en vuestra Orden.

.-Mi misión como madre y como Malfoy es asegurarme de dejar este apellido en el mejor lugar posible… Tú eres el mejor lugar posible, y además te ama, qué más puedo pedir para mi hijo.

.-Pero yo no podré compartir a Draco… como… me refiero a…

.-Sé a lo que te refieres. Draco es más Black que Malfoy en ese aspecto. Es fiel y lo será hasta su muerte… no te preocupes… si no lo creyera así, sé que tu no servirías para cumplir tu papel en esta familia, y le habría desanimado al instante.

.-¿Ni tan siquiera te caigo bien?

.-No puedo elegir, Harry. Me caigas bien o mal estás ahí – Harry se giró algo decepcionado por la respuesta – Pero si te sirve de algo, me gustas. Ahora solo espero que no me decepciones.

.-No lo haré.

.-Cuando acabe esta guerra… ¿qué sabes de protocolo?

.-¿De qué?

.-Vale, en cuanto termines tus exámenes comenzaremos… un Malfoy tiene que saber estar en cualquier situación… si vas a formar parte de esta familia tendrás que aprender ciertos modales y formas de comportamiento, estas algo… salvaje todavía.

.-No sé si quiero pasar por eso – Dijo algo angustiado imaginándose recorriendo el pasillo con un libro en la cabeza mientras Severus se burlaba de él.

.-Da igual lo que quieras… Bienvenido a la familia, querido – A Harry no le pasó desapercibido cierto tono irónico en la voz de la mujer, pero empezaba a notar el efecto de la pócima y no quería discutir. Además, iba a llegar de nuevo tarde a su cita.

Voldemort le miraba en silencio. El chico parecía realmente agotado, con unas enormes ojeras negras y la piel más pálida de lo normal, además parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estiró su mano hasta el enredado pelo de Harry, que al sentir el contacto giró sus enormes ojos verdes hacia él y sonrió débilmente. ¡Merlín! como le excitaban esos ojos… y esos labios… Se acercó para besarlo sin encontrar oposición, pero en cuanto intentó recostarlo en el sofá, Harry se apartó un poco.

.-Estoy muy cansado – Suplicó.

.-No importa, yo lo haré todo.

.-Por favor… Hoy no… - Esto le contrarió, se empezaba a enfadar. Nadie le decía que no… Pero si le tomaba por la fuerza, su plan se desbarataría y quería disfrutarlo un tiempo más.

.-De acuerdo – Se sorprendió a sí mismo aceptando – Pero al menos deja que te acaricie…

.-¿Y podrás parar? - ¡Maldito niño! pensó.

.-Está bien, hoy no tengo suerte. ¿Por qué no duermes en mi cama un rato? Luego te despierto para cenar y te pido un taxi a casa ¿te parece bien? – No le iba a dejar escapar tan fácil. Harry asintió con la cabeza, estaba realmente agotado para negarse.

.-James… - Dijo desde la puerta – Mi norma son tres citas… sólo tres, no quiero relaciones estables.

.-Yo tengo novio ¿recuerdas? – Contestó dándole la espalda… con eso no había contado… ¿Tendría que buscar otro muggle? Mesmer lo arreglará llegado el momento, pensó.

Harry se dejó caer en la enorme cama sin quitarse la ropa, y a los pocos segundos ya estaba durmiendo. Voldemort calculó que tendría unas dos horas antes de seguir con la mascarada.

Se aseguró de que el chico estuviera profundamente dormido. Sonrió con maldad y unas sogas de cuero comenzaron a rodear las muñecas y los tobillos delgados del moreno, su ropa desapareció dejándole indefenso ante la mirada predadora del Lord. Era importante que no se despertara hasta que todo estuviera preparado, así que con movimientos lentos y en lengua parsel, hechizó al muchacho con el antiguo hechizo del ensueño, cuando Harry despertara pensaría que estaba soñando.

La poción multijugos perdía su efecto, pero daba lo mismo durante unas horas. Incluso mejor para lo que estaba pensando hacer. Se sentó al lado del chico y le observó con detenimiento. Sus ojos rojos de nuevo, le miraban con deseo contenido. Al final le tocó, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su pecho… deseaba arañarlo, morderlo… beber su sangre y su alma, pero sabía que no debían de quedar marcas. No entendía como un chico que no era guapo podía atraerle así, porque no lo era, Draco sí, pero Harry… sin embargo le parecía hermoso…

Una de sus largas uñas se entretuvo en uno de los pezones que inmediatamente respondió. Harry soltó en sueños un largo suspiro y se movió un poco, pero no despertó. Era el momento, su excitación era suficiente y Harry respiraba indicando que su sueño era muy profundo. Volteó al chico he hizo que su propia ropa desapareciera, puso su manos en la espalda morena y con brusquedad empezó a entrar en él… como esperaba el chico comenzó a revolverse… pronto despertaría y su victoria sería mayor pensó, así que olvidó toda delicadeza y empezó a empujar con fuerza y sin miramientos.

Harry despertó confuso, estaba atado y desnudo, y alguien le penetraba causándole dolor… esto era una pesadilla, se intentó soltar y entonces escuchó una voz que le heló la sangre.

.-Tienes uno de los mejores traseros que he probado, Potter.

.-Voldemort… - La voz apenas le salía.

Si estaba soñando tenía que despertar, y si no, tenía que soltarse como fuera. A sus espaldas, Voldemort jadeaba y respiraba sobre él, metiéndose en él todo lo profundo que podía, rasgando todo lo que había a su paso… Harry se concentró en los objetos de su alrededor, elevó una lámpara y la lanzó contra la cabeza de su enemigo, pero este la esquivó mientras empujaba con más fuerza y menos piedad. Al final le escuchó rugir más que gemir, y notó como se comenzaba a vaciar dentro de él… sintió asco y miedo, pero sin poderlo controlar sus ojos se cerraron y quedó dormido al instante.

.-Buen chico – Susurró el Lord viendo que se había vuelto a dormir - Solo ha sido un sueño.

Se quedó un rato dentro de él, hasta haberse recuperado. Adoraba ese cuerpo cada vez más. Bajo él, Harry dormía. Le lavó cuidadosamente a mano, solo para tener el placer de tocarlo de nuevo, y hasta estuvo tentado de volverlo a poseer, pero ya le quedaba poco tiempo. Le aplicó un ungüento calmante de efecto rápido y comenzó a deshacer todos los hechizos anteriores.

Harry despertó e inmediatamente miró sus muñecas. No estaba atado ni desnudo. Soltó el aire tranquilizado al pensar que solo había sido una pesadilla. Todo estaba bien, solo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

En ese momento, James entró despacio en la habitación.

.-Estoy despierto – Anunció Harry

.-Bien. ¿Qué tal has descansado?

.-Pues… he tenido pesadillas.

.-Eso es normal cuando uno está agotado. He llamado al restaurante chino de la esquina, espero que te gusten los tallarines con gambas.

.-Sí, me encanta la comida china.

La cena fue tranquila, los dos sentados en el sofá de la casa de James viendo la televisión y comiendo con palillos. Harry casi olvida su pesadilla, pero algo le aguijoneaba en la cabeza, algo no andaba bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus estaba enfadado. Tanto que decidió dar un paseo solo por la noche parisina para calmarse. Las noticias de España y Portugal no podían ser mejores, los Malfoy habían cumplido a la perfección su papel y al día siguiente volverían a Londres, pero él no. Llevaba casi cuatro días asediado en Paris y los mortífagos no se decidían a atacar la ciudad. No sabía cuanto tiempo aguantarían la situación sin que los muggles se dieran cuenta.

Tenía ganas de volver a su casa y a la tranquilidad, no sabía porqué pero Francia siempre terminaba sacando su lado más animal, las leyendas sobre los hombres-lobo y Paris eran ciertas no cabía duda.

La noche era esplendida, con cientos de estrellas pero sin su odiada luna. Caminar por las callejas de Montmaitre era toda una delicia, y mientras caminaba despacio él iba disfrutando. Además era ya muy entrada la noche, había poca gente en la calle y eso le tranquilizaba aún más.

Frenó en seco al notar aire caliente a su espalda, su instinto le decía que no era el único mago en esa calle. Agarró con fuerza su varita cuando alguien le abrazó por detrás y notó la sensación de ser adsorbido por un traslator.

Cayó en el suelo con un golpe seco, pero rápidamente se incorporó y se puso en guardia.

.-¿Malfoy?

.-Parece que no te alegras de verme – Lucius le observaba divertido.

.-Pero… - Extrañado y sorprendido bajó su varia y observó que estaban en una habitación decorada recargadamente - ¿Dónde estamos¿Qué pasa?

.-Esta es la habitación principal de mi casa en París. La tengo que redecorar y arreglar, pero supongo que tendré que esperar a que acabe la guerra – Distraídamente se había acercado al Gryffindor – Tiene la ventaja de que ni mi esposa sabe que existe. Ideal para mis planes – Le miró fijamente. Remus se volvió a tensar y apoyó su varita en las costillas del rubio – Tranquilo, Remus – Susurró – No va a pasarte nada que tú no quieras.

.-¿A que juegas? – Clavó su mirada miel en los acerados ojos del otro.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estás con un hombre? – Sin querer Remus retrocedía hacia la pared mientras Lucius avanzaba.

.-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Dijo atrapado pero con la varita en la mano

.-Lo suponía… desde Black… ¿y no lo echas de menos? Ser poseído, adorado… - Lucius puso sus manos en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Remus que le miraba aún sorprendido, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

.-Estoy felizmente casado – Respondió un poco alterado al notar como el rubio respiraba profundamente a la altura de su cuello.

.-Yo también – Su voz sonaba sugerentemente ronca – Eso me asegura que nadie lo sabrá jamás… a ninguno de los dos nos interesa… ¿Qué me dices?

.-Estás loco.

.-No, solo me gusta disfrutar de las cosas buenas… no me mires así. No te voy a violar – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado de esa forma que en él era tan característica - Tienes dos opciones Remus Lupin, o bien cedes al deseo mal disimulado que sé que te está carcomiendo ahora por dentro, o bien me apartas y vuelves a la calle solitaria en la que te he atrapado con ese traslator de la mesa… ¿Qué decides?

Remus le miró silencioso, la verdad es que no tenía nada que decidir, lo tenía muy claro.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

Tardaré en actualizar porque me voy con mi padre unos días antes de empezar las clases en Octubre. Bss. S.

Ruegos, preguntas y sugerencias… ya sabéis donde.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, holita…

Estoy de vuelta de vacaciones. Todo genial, salvo que fui objeto de una absurda broma antes de irme, y estuve un poco disgustada creí que iban a borrar mi historia de una de las páginas en las que publico Pero ya lo superé, me di cuenta de lo triste de la vida de esas personas, y me reí de las tonterías que tienen que hacer para echar sal en sus vidas.

Bueno, aquí llega la decisión de Remus, y aclaro un poco algunas cosas. Es tarde, así que no os comentaré mucho. Siento que mis historias ya no sean tan… personales, supongo que tal vez esté llegando el momento de retirarme un tiempo cuando acabe esta. Pero suelo fastidialas en los finales, así que en fin… bueno, no me encuentro bien, ya os iré contando. Sé que no es un gran capítulo, pero hice lo que pude. Perdón de antemano.

Hasta pronto. Bss.

S.

--- Catorce ---

Remus bajó la cabeza para darse tiempo, tenía la decisión tomada pero no era fácil llevarla a cabo, su humano y su lobo querían lo mismo, pero su humano tenía unos fuertes principios que afortunadamente controlaban sus deseos y evitaban locuras y asesinatos. Lucius esperaba paciente, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo... Notó como la presión que en sus costillas hacía la varita de Remus desaparecía, y sonrió.

.-Sí, eso es…

No dudó y no pensó, no tenía tiempo que perder. Aprisionó el cuerpo de Remus contra la pared y atrapó su boca con rapidez. Remus guardó como pudo su varita mientras respondía al agarre, París tenía muchos efectos secundarios en él a parte de los cambios de humor… y uno de ellos era que el lobo tomaba el control sobre muchas de sus decisiones.

Lucius devoraba su boca con ansia, la verdad es que sabía que había algo entre ellos, hasta Narcisa lo había notado, pero no esperaba tan pocas dudas. De hecho esperaba haber tenido que lidiar con cientos de nos y peros antes de poder abrir su regalo. Se apartó unos milímetros para coger aire y se fijó en los espejos dorados que le miraban, instintivamente metió una de sus manos bajo el suéter azul claro y acarició el costado del hombre, notando perfectamente las costillas y la finísima piel que las cubría.

.-Tal vez deberíamos de tomarnos esto con más tranquilidad.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que Severus se de cuenta de tu ausencia?

.-Una, quizá dos horas máximo. Pero no me refería a hoy… - Remus sonrió mientras unas llamas bailaban en sus pupilas.

.-No hay nada más que hoy – Acercó sus labios dejando un húmedo beso – Así que toma lo que te de tiempo porque no te dejaré acercarte jamás…

.-Cuando termine hoy contigo – Le separó bruscamente de la pared y le empujó hacia la cama adoselada – No pensarás igual.

Remus retrocedió hasta que sus piernas toparon con la cama y cayó sentado. Cogió a Lucius del cinturón y tiró para acercarlo a él. Lucius se quitó la camisa, indudablemente se mantenía en forma, a su edad no era normal un cuerpo tan esculpido, y cogió la cabeza del lobo entre sus manos. Remus sonrió y soltándose con suavidad se quitó el suéter y se acomodó en la cama.

La invitación fue aceptada al instante… a los pocos minutos, los cuerpos desnudos de ambos hombres, se movían a un ritmo infernal sobre el colchón.

Le costó lo suyo, pero al final pudo reducir al lobo y doblegarlo a sus deseos. De todas sus aventuras de cama, esta estaba siendo la de victoria más difícil, y también la más disfrutada… Remus estaba boca abajo bajo él, cómodamente tumbado cuan largo era, con los ojos cerrados y algo más tranquilo que hacía unos minutos, dejaba que el rubio le acariciara la nuca mientras le preparaba a placer admirando su cuerpo.

Gimió con fuerza cuando Lucius le penetró. Hacía tanto que no sentía esa sensación que casi le sorprendió. Miles de recuerdos placenteros volaron en su memoria de otras camas y otros cuerpos que le habían hecho sentir de la misma forma. Fugazmente apareció Sirius, pero con él había habido mucho más que sexo, con él no había sido así o tal vez al principio sí… no lo recordaba con claridad, hacía tanto tiempo…

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más profundas, y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron llevados por el placer que le dominaba de nuevo, los gemidos se hicieron más constantes y comenzó a pedir más.

Lucius lo observaba todo con intensidad, quería guardarlo todo en la memoria, hasta el más pequeño de los detalles. Su instinto no le había engañado, la presa realmente merecía el riesgo… sus labios, su pelo, su piel… y esos ojos dorados que sabía que hacía un rato le habían robado algo de sí mismo, tal vez una pequeña porción de lo que le quedaba de alma. Le acariciaba con verdadero deleite y le daba todo lo que él le pedía… el ritmo fue aumentando hasta que notó que perdía la razón y solo era sensaciones y deseo…

Poco después, tumbado y aun algo mareado por el orgasmo, se fijó en que Remus le miraba curioso mientras se vestía con tranquilidad.

.-Pensé que iba a ser yo el único con remordimientos – Dijo con suavidad mientras se terminaba de abrochar la bota.

.-No tengo remordimientos, es solo que… Ahora todo me va a resultar más complicado.

.-¿Complicado? No sabía que esa palabra estuviera en tu vocabulario, Lucius.

.-Tú has cedido al deseo porque no siempre puedes controlar tu lado animal, tienes una buena excusa ante tu conciencia… yo porque siempre, salvo con una excepción – Pensó fugazmente en Harry – obtengo lo que deseo.

.-¿Y¿no te gustó? – Terminó con la otra bota.

.-Eres un riesgo y lo sabes… Severus me mataría si supiera que te he tocado – Se incorporó haciendo que su melena resbalara por su hombro desnudo, Remus le miró unos segundos antes de buscar su suéter por el suelo.

.-Pues es muy bueno leyendo la mente, tendrás que tener cuidado – La idea de estar en medio de la relación entre ambos hombres no le hacía mucha gracia.

.-Siempre lo tengo.

.-¿Y eso es lo que tiene de complicado¿evitar que Snape se entere?

.-No, lo complicado es que he probado el licor y me gusta… mucho… - Intentó atraparle con la mirada, pero el otro la esquivó.

.-Pues… he cerrado la destilería… lo siento pero tal y como están las cosas fuera de este cuarto… además, en el fondo sigo siendo Gryffindor, por mucho que me hayáis enseñado los tuyos…

.-Noble… ¿la amas?

.-Mucho.

.-Pues… respetaré eso.

.-Tal vez los míos te hayamos enseñado algo después de todo.

.-Tal vez… o tal vez solo lo haga por ganarme tu favor para el futuro – Respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

.-Tal vez – Admitió Remus tirándole los pantalones a su lado de la cama – La verdad es que no entiendo que corras un riesgo tan estúpido. Sabía lo que querías de mí, pero nunca pensé que lo intentases.

.-Ya… no se llega hasta donde llegué yo sin arriesgar… y aunque todos lo dudáis, sé muy bien dónde está mi límite y dónde está el vuestro – A Remus un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Lucius el cruel mortífago seguía ahí después de todo.

El rubio volvió a sonreír mientras se vestía. Sabía que el efecto de sus palabras, en el licántropo, habían reabierto la distancia entre ellos, pero hasta el final de la guerra - "o de tu matrimonio" pensó con cierto deleite mirándole de reojo - eso era un mal necesario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco no esperó. Al final tuvieron que quedarse unos días más de lo previsto en Portugal y llevaba más de dos semanas sin ver a Harry. Entró corriendo en la casa y saltó sobre la cama en la que dormía el moreno. Éste medio dormido se vio sorprendido por un cuerpo que le atrapaba contra el colchón y unos labios que se apoderaban de los suyos sin miramientos.

.-Draco – Susurró algo dormido.

.-Sexo – Dijo alegre el rubio – Quiero sexo.

.-Pues (beso) tendrás que esperar (Beso). Tengo un examen dentro de… - Miró el despertador y bruscamente tiró a Draco de la cama - ¡20 minutos¡Cielos, me he dormido!

.-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó el rubio contrariado - ¿Es que nunca vamos a poder…?

.-Quita… estás encima de mis pantalones – Harry corría acelerado por toda la habitación mientras se vestía a toda prisa

.-¡Harry!

.-Lo siento cariño, lo siento… prometo volver a toda prisa solo para ti. Hoy es mi último examen… Lo siento – Se disculpó casi a gritos por las escaleras – Deséame suerte.

.-Suerte – Gritó el rubio escuchando cerrarse la puerta – Así que tu último examen – Susurró para sí sonriendo – Pues eso lo vamos a celebrar por todo lo alto.

Volver a pasear por Londres era todo un placer, aunque fuera con la apariencia de un muggle con poco presupuesto. Pero era un mal necesario que tenía que sufrir para poder ir libremente por los mercados para comprar las cosas que necesitaba para sorprender a Harry.

Tardó un par de horas largas en obtener todo lo muggle que necesitaba, luego de pasar con sus pintas raras por el callejón Diagón lo más rápido que pudo sin llamar la atención, se apareció directamente en casa. Aterrizó con las manos llenas.

.-Hola Draco – Saludó serio Severus que esperaba en un sillón con un libro en la mano.

.-Hola padrino. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? No sabía que tenías permiso para entrar en esta casa.

.-Ni yo hasta que lo intenté… La verdad es que tus padres necesitaban intimidad y yo necesitaba pensar… ¿preparas una fiesta?

.-Sí – Draco depositó las bolsas sobre la mesa – Harry acaba hoy sus exámenes… - Severus guardó silencio, lo que extrañó al rubio que esperaba algún comentario irónico - ¿Pasa algo Severus?

.-La verdad… no lo sé… pero por más que intento armar las piezas del puzzle, no consigo… es como si algo no encajara.

.-¿A qué te refieres?

.-¿Vas a cocinar? Mejor te ayudo…

.-Padrino, no me preocupes… ¿qué es lo que no te cuadra?

.-¿Té? – Draco soltó un suspiro de contrariedad y con un giro de varita el agua comenzó a calentar y las bolsitas de té se metieron en la tetera.

.-¿Ya? – Preguntó irónico.

.-Sentémonos… a ver si tú puedes ayudarme a pensar… Cuando alguien del nuestra orden huía, el Lord removía cielo y tierra para matarlo¿tú has notado que nos busquen?

.-No.

.-No, eso me preocupa, no busca ni a su antigua mano derecha, ni a su amante ni a la única persona a la que permitía hacer pociones…

.-Eso solo puede significar… - Sus ojos grises se abrieron con espanto – que sabe dónde estamos.

.-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo – Un ruido llamó su atención, ambos se pusieron en guardia, pero enseguida vieron la figura de Remus sonriendo.

.-Hola… me dijo Hermione que por fin habíais regresado. Vaya, reunión en la cocina… y el té preparado, genial ¿dónde está Harry? – Remus se sentó a la mesa y se añadió una taza en su sitio. La tetera voló hacia ellos y comenzó a servirles.

.-Hoy es su último examen – Comentó Draco.

.-Cierto, se me había olvidado… por eso tantas bolsas ¿vas a preparar una fiesta? – Les miró dándose cuenta de que ambos estaban serios – He interrumpido algo – Dijo despacio - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

.-Que no nos están buscando – Respondió Severus. El lobo guardó silencio unos instantes – Sabe dónde estamos.

.-Algo está mal, intentamos averiguar qué es – Draco se echó distraídamente el flequillo hacia atrás.

.-La verdad es que a mí me llamó la atención que él no fuera a Francia… Se dejó vencer… y dejó a Mesmer aquí.

.-Está distrayéndonos… - Lucius estaba tras ellos. Los tres se sobresaltaron, pero le dejaron seguir hablando mientras se sentaba frente a Remus y se servía el té que quedaba – Está trabajando en otra cosa…

.-¿En nosotros? – Preguntó Draco.

.-¿Y Narcisa? – Preguntó a la vez Severus con un cierto ataque de celos.

.-Durmiendo… y… no, Draco… o no principalmente. Si sabe dónde y con quién estamos y no ha hecho nada… es que le interesa que sigamos aquí – Sorbió despacio el té, mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente intentando verse de nuevo en ellos.

.-Nos quiere aplastar a todos juntos – Respondió Remus que pensaba con los ojos bajos sin darse cuenta de la mirada fija del otro – Harry me contó que estaba preocupado… él también presiente que algo no va bien… está teniendo sueños raros con el Lord.

.-¿Cómo de raros? – Preguntó Severus.

.-Pues… - Giró la cabeza hacia el moreno sonriendo – No me contó y se puso algo ruborizado, así que supongo que…

.-Esto es el colmo – Draco dejó su taza con un golpe seco – Desaparezco dos semanas y él se pone a soñar… - La mirada fría de los tres hombres le sacó de sus pensamientos – Lo siento... – Dijo avergonzado – Lo siento, es que hace tanto que… ¿Por qué esos sueños le alarmaron?

.-No, no le alarmaron… le extrañaron. Él nunca sueña con el Lord salvo que vuestro… antiguo amo así lo quiera. Y normalmente son de destrucción, muerte… no de sexo y menos con él.

.-Si quisiera hacerle daño, y sabiendo que estamos aquí… - Comenzó a razonar Severus.

.-Lo que supone que sabe en qué cama duermes… - Continúo Lucius – Lo lógico sería que tú fueses el de los sueños, no él.

.-Eso es lo que le extrañó. No le atormentó haciendo daño a lo que él quiere, sino a él.

.-O sea – El rubio más joven volvió a preparar té – Que… se quiere vengar de mí.

.-Eso es lo que parece… - Concluyó Remus.

.-Él es su mayor enemigo, pero tú eras su amante y le traicionaste sólo por lo único que no entiende. Es un reto para el Lord, quiere saber por qué Harry es tan poderoso que hasta el que más puede conseguir de él, su más fiel vasallo, le deja por el moreno y el exilio. Por eso no nos persigue… ahora me encaja todo. Busca el punto débil de Harry porque sabe que lo que le puede matar a él no es su magia…

.-Es una buena deducción Severus… - Afirmó Lucius – Pero creo que Harry es en sí un misterio, no creo que busque su punto débil, sino que simplemente le busca a él. Antes de Draco solo era un obstáculo, ahora… es un libro interesante para leer.

.-Esperad un momento – Remus se volvió a servir té esta vez despacio mientras unía las piezas en su cabeza – Al abandonarlo Draco – Pensaba en voz alta con la taza entre las manos y los ojos cerrados para contrariedad de Lucius y Severus que llevaban unos minutos intentado llamar su atención discretamente – Decidió vengarse de él, pero al seguirle la pista dio con su relación con Harry… entonces algo le hizo sospechar que Harry tenía algún poder que él desconocía porque hasta su amante lo dejaba todo por él… y decidió investigar… por eso era importante que siguierais con vida… Si su intención fuese dañar a Draco… – Abrió los ojos, sus pupilas brillaban al mirarles – no, no es su intención más importante, porque se supone que Draco no sabe nada… - Si hubiesen sido velas, ambos se habrían derretido.

.-James – Escupió el rubio – Es James… él tiene algo que ver en esto… lo único que ahora me causa dolor es la relación de Harry con James…

.-Pero a James lo conoce desde hace tiempo, antes de que tú reaparecieras él ya me había hablado de James… - Dijo negando con la mano.

.-Tal vez su objetivo ha cambiado… - Razonó Severus, intentando retomar su serenidad – Es caprichoso, tal vez quería hacer daño a Draco y al relacionarse con Harry…

.-Eso significa que mi teoría es más posible que la tuya, Severus – Afirmó con satisfacción - Harry es su centro de interés, nosotros hemos pasado a un segundo plano… y estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo… James tiene algún papel en esta historia.

.-Tal vez sea hora de intervenir en sus citas con él.

.-Sólo queda una cita… - Afirmó Remus.

.-¿Aún? Tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiese terminado ya – Suspiró Draco apurando su segunda taza de té.

.-Pues no, tu chico lleva mal lo del sexo por sexo desde que te metiste en su tranquila vida… - Ignoró las miradas de reproche - Que yo sepa solo se han acostado una vez desde que te fuiste, consiguió esquivarle un par de veces… - Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo - Que por cierto coincidieron con sus pesadillas… Esto me gusta cada vez menos.

Escucharon el ruido de la llave al girar para abrir la puerta y quedaron en silencio. Harry entró cansado con un montón de papeles desordenados en la mano. Al levantar la cabeza observó como la cocina estaba llena de bolsas de papel con comida y otras cosas, y como Severus, Lucius, Draco y Remus le miraban sentados en la mesa con tazas de té en sus manos.

.-¿Qué…? – Preguntó extrañado por la escena.

.-¿Por qué no te apareces como un mago normal? – Escupió Severus – Eres el único que usa la puerta de tu casa.

.-¿Qué tal tu examen? – Draco se levantó y fue a abrazarlo con cariño cortando toda iniciativa de cruce de insultos entre ambos. Lucius puso por debajo de la mesa la mano en la rodilla de Severus como una señal de que se tranquilizara.

.-Bien… bien… ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Draco le besó y le agarró suavemente del brazo tirando de él hacia la mesa.

.-Estábamos pensando… en lo raro que es todo… en James…

.-Ah, no… ahora no, Draco… estoy cansado, acabo de terminar mis exámenes… - Dijo algo molesto y soltando su brazo.

.-No es lo que tú piensas, Harry. Anda ven y siéntate – Le invitó Remus.

.-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – Narcisa acababa de aparecerse.

.-¡Estupendo, ya estamos todos! – Exclamó algo agrio Harry – No, falta Hermione que se ha ido a celebrar con su novia el final de los exámenes… cosa que yo también pensaba hacer – Se sentó algo bruscamente al lado de Draco – Y que haría cualquier estudiante normal… Además tengo hambre.

.-Pues no tienes comida para todos – Afirmó Narcisa mirando el contenido de las bolsas – Me haría ilusión probar la pizza muggle.

.-Lo siento – Le susurró Draco – Pero es importante Harry.

.-Está bien… Tú, Remus, conoces mejor el sistema, así que encárgate de lo de las pizzas, la mía con carne picante… Tú, Draco, guarda las compras, el pescado fuera de la nevera no dura mucho… y vosotros tres… no toquéis nada. Voy a darme una ducha rápida para despejarme antes de lo que se avecina.

Cuando Harry bajó de la ducha, todo estaba ya preparado para comer. Mientras masticaba despacio, se ponía al día de lo que había pasado en Portugal ya que Remus le había contado hace unos días la guerra en Francia.

Lucius y Narcisa decidieron que comer con las manos no era digno de ellos pero que la pizza no estaba mal, aunque tampoco la pedirían en un restaurante. Severus miró con repulsión la comida y a penas si probó bocado, mientras que Draco, Harry y Remus la comieron con diferente apetito. Por fin a los postres, Severus decidió que era el momento de exponer la teoría a la que los cuatro habían llegado antes de que aparecieran Harry y Narcisa.

El moreno le escuchó en silencio, con la mano izquierda apoyada en la mesa y sujeta con un gesto cariñoso y tranquilizante de Draco, que le observaba con preocupación.

.-… Así, que para saber qué pasa por la cabeza del Lord, hay que averiguar qué papel juega James en todo esto – Concluyó Severus.

.-Ya… - Exclamó tranquilo sorprendiendo a todos – Esperaba estar equivocado…

.-¿Lo imaginabas? – Preguntó extrañado Lucius. Harry le sonrió de forma enigmática.

.-¿Te has planteado alguna vez por qué soy yo el elegido? Tal vez pensáis que soy tonto. Un tonto muy poderoso pero un tonto al fin de cuentas.

.-Harry – Narcisa le interrumpió – Ninguno de los presentes pensamos que lo seas… tal vez despistado, pero no tonto.

.-Bien, si ya habías llegado a esa conclusión ¿qué crees que hace James en todo esto? – Preguntó secamente Severus.

.-Investigar… parece mentira, no sois tan brillantes como presumís… él es el Lord.

.-¿Qué? – Todos se sobresaltaron ante esta afirmación.

.-Tardé un poco en darme cuenta, pero en mi última cita decidí hacer una comprobación… y su magia vibró con fuerza… esperaba la magia de otro mago, no esa, pero era, la reconocería en cualquier parte… no pude detectar la poción multijugos, y tampoco como se introducía en mi mente cuando dormía… pero Draco me dijo una vez que en determinados momentos, todos perdemos el control… así que me aseguré que él llegase a "ese determinado" momento…

.-Pero… ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada? – Preguntó enfadado Remus.

.-Porque me faltaban algunas claves que me acabáis de dar… Tardé un poco en asumir que me estaba dejando… penetrar por él¿qué esperabas? Hasta hace diez minutos aún me lo negaba a mí mismo… - Draco cogió su mano entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza, el agradecimiento llegó con una sonrisa triste.

.-¿Desde cuando empezaste a…?

.-Pues no lo sé… fui consciente de que algo no iba bien cuando empezasteis a entrenarme para mis exámenes. Está claro que no llego al nivel de ninguno de vosotros, así que estoy muy lejos de llegar al suyo por lo que deduje que mi poder para derrotarlo por llamarlo de alguna manera tenía que estar en otra parte… Y luego me di cuenta de Draco… - Le miró con cariño - Siempre me pregunté como alguien como yo podía enamorar a alguien tan perfecto como tú, hasta el límite de que lo dejases todo por mí… y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta… lo que me hace mortal para él es que a mí me aman, no sabe lo que es eso, así que tiene curiosidad…

.-Harry ¿qué estás pensando hacer? – Remus le había girado hacia él y le miraba con cierta angustia.

.-Por ahora seguirle la corriente hasta ver que pasa… Si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor…

.-A mí - Narcisa le miró con tranquilidad mientras él la observaba expectante – Prometí hacerte un digno miembro de la casa Malfoy y creo que ya es hora de empezar con tu educación – Todos la miraron con cierto asombro sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry movió de nuevo el sofá. Hacía rato que a Draco y a él les habían dejado solos, tras comenzar a perfilar el plan de Narcisa. El rubio esperaba en silencio que a su pareja se le pasase el afán de redecorar la casa que le había surgido hacía unos minutos.

.-Harry cariño…

.-¿Y si le cambio el color¿verde tal vez?... o gris como tus ojos.

.-Acabas de terminar tus exámenes, yo de volver de un viaje demasiado largo… ¿por qué no lo celebramos? Cocinaré una buena cena para ti… te daré un masaje con el olor que elijas… podemos bañarnos juntos en el jacuzi… Llevo dos semanas soñando contigo, Harry.

.-Entonces yo cocinaré y te daré el masaje… y luego, mientras duermes terminaré con los muebles.

.-¿Dormir¿quién hablo de dormir?

.-¿Tú crees que Severus sigue enamorado de Remus? – Preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

.-Sí, y a mi padre no le hace gracia… así que no creo que Severus intente nada. Pero estábamos hablando de no dormir.

.-No sé si podré, Draco.

.-Sí que podrás… déjalo en mis manos. Te voy a dar una lección Malfoy, separar los negocios del placer – Se levantó de su taburete y se acercó sinuoso hacia Harry – Fuera están los negocios… y yo soy el placer.

.-Lo sé pero…

.-¿Sabes? – Preguntó abrazándole - es fácil enamorarse de ti, no te hagas esa pregunta, cualquiera lo haría si tú le dejases conocerte… Sin embargo… yo me pregunto todos los días ¿por qué me dejas estar a tu lado? Soy soberbio, egoísta, celoso… Siempre te he hecho la vida difícil.

.-Es solo tu carátula… dentro guardas un CD con una gran sinfonía… Te quiero, eso es todo – Respondió encogiendo los hombros y abrazando el también a su pareja.

.-Harry, ese ser me ha robado la infancia, a mis padres durante mucho tiempo… no pienso dejar que me robe los pocos ratos que estamos juntos… no lo permitiré. ¡Venga! a ti también te ha robado media vida… no se lo permitas Harry, no le dejes que gane también esa batalla.

.-Tienes razón… es solo que… tengo tanta rabia… estoy tan…

.-Te entiendo… saber que se aprovecha de ti no es agradable, créeme que pocos lo saben mejor que yo… - Depositó un beso dulce en sus labios – Tengo una idea…

Cinco minutos después, Harry sonreía con picardía con su almohada en la mano. Estaban en el gimnasio de debajo de la casa, con solo el pantalón de deporte y una almohada cada uno.

.-¿Entendiste bien las reglas?

.-Por supuesto, Draco, vale todo menos la magia… Si se te vacía la almohada primero pierdes y si te la quito también… vale, vale – Cedió ante la mirada de "ni en sueños" de su compañero - Si pasa lo contrario pierdo yo… ¿Puedo elegir la música?

.-Uf… bueno, vale… supongo que nada clásico ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió cuando comenzaron los primeros acordes de Pump it (Black Eyed Peas)

.-No, todavía no es un clásico… - Dijo lanzando su almohada hacia la cabeza de Draco – Pero lo será.

Draco esquivó el golpe inclinándose con agilidad hacia atrás y aprovechando el impulso al incorporarse, lanzó un contragolpe hacia las costillas del moreno. Durante un rato que a ellos se les hizo corto, las almohadas volaban por el gimnasio con más o menos fortuna. Poco después de empezar surgió la rabia, de improvisto ambos perdieron un poco el lado lúdico enzarzándose en golpes que dejaban escapar sentimientos ocultos de ira, que no era entre ellos, pero que ambos tenían contenida… Era lo que Draco había ido buscando… Necesitaban desahogarse.

Harry enganchó sin querer la almohada en una astilla perdida en una de las espalderas… de modo que tras el sonido de desgarro que les sacó de su ensimismamiento, una nube de plumas comenzó a caer sobre ellos… Ambos se quedaron quietos observando la escena mientras las plumas caían a su alrededor. Draco quiso culminar su victoria con un fuerte almohadillazo, pero al intentarlo, el pico de la almohada se le escapó de las manos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio de una forma un tanto cómica… La escena resultó hilarante, haciendo que ambos se rieran unos minutos sin control. Draco tumbado en el suelo, y Harry de rodillas llorando y sujetándose el estómago que empezaba a doler, ambos llenos de plumas.

Al final, el moreno se puso en pie, y aún sonriendo tendió la mano a su novio. Draco aprovechó para ponerse en pie y abrazarle cariñosamente desde atrás.

.-Harry – Los pelillos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir tan cerca esas palabras.

.-Si cariño – Respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

.-Sin ti no puedo… necesito saber que tú estás ahí… conmigo.

.-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

.-¿Es una promesa?

.-Es un juramento, Draco – Respondió girando su cara buscando los labios del rubio.

Draco le besó con cariño, mientras Harry echaba sus brazos hacia atrás para acercar más sus cuerpos. El rubio comprendió enseguida, era el momento. Sus manos recorrieron libres el pecho de Harry, sin detenerse en ningún punto en particular, solo acariciando todo lo que podían. Al final ambas manos separaron sus caminos. Una se dirigió hacia uno de los pezones del moreno, que cerrando los ojos se dejaba hacer, y la otra bajó hacia la goma del pantalón de deportes. Jugueteó por la zona un rato, haciendo que aumentara la impaciencia del ya por sí impaciente Gryffindor, que comenzaba a respirar con fuerza como respuesta a los pequeños pellizcos y tirones que estaba sufriendo su pezón, y al final se sumergió entre los pantalones para llegar a las partes más sensibles. El gemido animó al rubio a seguir despacio.

Draco acercó sus caderas todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de Harry, que instintivamente se frotaba contra la mano del rubio que no necesitaba hacer nada, salvo seguir su ritmo y besarle los hombros. Su otra mano había abandonado el pecho del moreno y jugueteaba con los testículos, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo de roce de Harry. El moreno solo sentía que sus caderas necesitaban más y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los costados de Draco, impulsándole a acercarse aún más, bajándole sus pantalones de deporte he intentando bajar los suyos para un pleno contacto de sus pieles.

Gimieron.

.-Métete, Draco, métete ya.

.-No puedo, aún no estás preparado.

.-Pues prepárame – Rogó con impaciencia.

.-Para eso… tendría que soltar cierta zona que no creo que quiera que la desatienda…

Harry, algo impaciente, hizo aparecer el lubricante… y como pudo, arqueándose para separarse del cuerpo de Draco que no tenía muchas ganas de apartarse, y que siguió repartiendo besos y mordiscos por el cuello y los hombros del moreno, comenzó a prepararse él mismo. La imagen era más que sugerente para el rubio que hubiera deseado espejos instalados en ese maldito sótano reconvertido en gimnasio. De improvisto, la mano llena de gel fresco de Harry, agarró su pene, pringándole y provocándole un gemido de placer y sorpresa que le hizo perder la frialdad que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

Le empujó hacia una de las paredes y le empaló sin casi dejarle reaccionar. Harry se sintió tan excitado que casi se corre en ese mismo momento, pero lo controló. Dejó que las oleadas de placer le subieran por la espalda y le bajaran por las piernas. Se sentía tan pleno y tan lleno en ese momento…

Draco seguía masturbándole, pero ahora una de sus manos se perdía entre los cabellos negros, y sus labios devoraban toda la piel que tenía a su alrededor. Hacía minutos que había perdido la cordura, y solo quería unirse con ese cuerpo al que había excitado hasta el límite. Quería fundirse con él, ser uno. Por más que envestía no era suficiente, necesitaba más… lo necesitaba todo. Soltó la excitación de Harry y abrazándose con desesperación, clavó sus uñas en la piel morena y envistió con fuerza… Un quejido escapó de los labios de Harry.

.-Me… haces… daño… por favor – Susurró entre excitado y asustado.

.-Lo siento – Paró y soltó a su presa acariciándola y besándola en aquellas partes que sus manos había hecho sangre – Me dejé llevar ¿quieres que salga?

.-No, no… Está bien… Sólo tranquilízate un poco…

Los movimientos ahora eran más controlados y suaves, Draco había vuelto a su dulzura habitual y a masturbarlo de nuevo y Harry lo agradecía volviendo a gemir de placer olvidando lo ocurrido. El rubio abrió los ojos esperando ver todos los objetos del gimnasio danzando a su alrededor, pero nada se había movido de su sitio, todo estaba quieto.

.-¿Pasa algo, cariño? No te gusta.

.-Merlín claro que me gusta.

.-Pero… todo está en su sitio.

Harry abrió los ojos y sin contestarle giró la cabeza para atrapar de nuevo sus labios. Movió su cadera contra el rubio que abrazándolo con su mano libre, comenzó a de nuevo a aumentar su ritmo, hasta que dejó de pensar. Las contracciones del orgasmo de Harry le indicaron que ya no tenía nada que frenar. Este se había corrido en su mano y seguía apoyado contra la pared solo porque él le sujetaba. Vació su mente y se dejó llevar, dejó que esa sensación tan placentera que nacía en la base de su vientre le recorriera por completo subiendo y bajando, recorriendo su cuerpo para al final salir y quedarse dentro del ser de Harry. Sudorosos y cansados se dejaron caer sobre el tatami en el que había unos minutos había estado luchando con almohadas.

.-Ha sido todo muy raro – Dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio y ya recuperado.

.-Sí, por un momento creí que no eras tú… ¿qué te pasó? – Harry le miraba sin reproche mientras acariciaba tímidamente su espalda.

.-No lo sé… sentí que necesitaba más y más y… no sé qué me pasó… Siento haberte hecho daño.

.-Bueno, tampoco fue mucho, pero estaba en el cielo y me bajaste de un empujó a la tierra.

.-¿Y a ti qué te pasó¿por qué no volaba nada a nuestro alrededor?

.-Porque he estado ensayando… y parece que ya voy consiguiendo dejar mi magia tranquila cuando estamos juntos. Ahora voy a ensayar la aparición y desaparición de objetos.

.-¿Y cómo lo has ensayado sin estar yo?

.-Pues con ayuda de mi caliente imaginación que te recuerda en poses muy… eróticas, y con mi mano derecha… No eras tú pero era tu mejor sustituto.

.-Chico listo – Dijo acercándose para besarlo.

.-En algo tenía que entretenerme por las noches… Tengo frío. ¿Y si subimos a la cama y tratamos de mejorar lo que acabamos de hacer?

.-Afán de superación – Susurró sugerentemente mientras se incorporaba – Me encanta esa cualidad Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió como respuesta y fue despacio caminando tras él. No quería decir nada, pero se le había quedado una sensación extraña en el estómago con lo sucedido en el gimnasio, y quería quitarse ese mal sabor de boca. Horas después y de nuevo exhausto en los brazos de su amante, dormía placidamente sin recordar nada.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

No quería que ellos lo supiesen tan rápido, pero salió así, y las tres veces que lo hice salió la historia en la cocina con más o menos gente pero el mismo resultado. De todas formas me intentaré esforzar para no fastidiarla tan pronto. Intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Bss. S.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, holita…

Regresé… gracias por vuestros cariñosos comentarios. Estaros tranquilas/os que terminaré esta historia, pero creo que luego me tomaré un descanso, porque adoro escribir, pero ya no lo hago con la frescura de antes, así que creo que un descanso me hará bien.

No voy a cambiar el ranking a Drama, porque yo no escribo dramas por ahora, aunque haya capítulos que adquieran un tinte un poco así. Tal vez sea que estoy taciturna, la verdad es que empiezo a notar síntomas de mi enfermedad, creo que pronto estaré de nuevo en dique seco, y solo me quedaréis los del otro lado… y supongo que eso afecta a mi forma de escribir y… bueno, que no estoy muy bien… los que me conocéis ya sabéis que lo mío es crónico y me da de cuando en cuando… total, que no quiero que me regañen más por contaros mi vida. Que mantengáis la fe en la historia y no os asustéis. Leed despacio porque es un capítulo algo complicado. Habla de cómo es Severus y Lucius y él porqué hacen o dicen determinadas cosas… y también de qué le pasa a Draco, pero recordad que yo no miento pero nunca cuento toda la verdad.

Bss. S.

--- Quince ---

.-Aj… aparta eso, apesta – Gruñó Harry – Francamente Narcisa, no veo que esto vaya a ser de ninguna utilidad para nuestros planes…

.-Para los tuyos tal vez no, pero sí para los míos… ¿A qué te recordaba ese olor? – Preguntó severa apartando el pequeño frasco de la vista de Harry.

.-A almendras amargas podridas – Respondió con asco.

.-Estupendo, y esa clase de olores… ¿qué indica?

.-¿Gases venenosos?

.-Correcto. Muchos venenos tienen un olor similar en mayor o menor medida a las almendras amargas.

.-También el licor de Amareto, y no lo considero venenoso…

.-Ya, pues no seas tan ingenuo, y nunca bebas eso cerca de un mortífago y menos del Lord. Le gusta envenenar licores muggles.

.-Pero…

.-Es importante educar tu nariz… tanto para evitar tu muerte como para que puedas evocar un aroma que te interese… cuando te interese… - Sugirió cambiando la voz - Draco dice que tienes el poder de aparecer objetos con solo desearlo, así que probablemente también perfumes, eso es muy interesante.

.-No pienso hacer muy interesante la vida del Lord.

.-Pero sí la de Draco ¿verdad? – Harry calló. No podía replicar eso – Vamos a empezar por él… ¿cuál es su olor favorito?

.-La menta supongo.

.-Bien, sí, le gusta ese olor… intenta evocar en tu cabeza el olor a menta… cierra los ojos e inténtalo… y cuando lo tengas, intenta que esta habitación huela a menta… - Harry resopló contrariado mientras Narcisa se sentaba frente a él – Tranquilo, no tenemos prisa. Es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, muy pocos consiguen… Imagina un té de menta o cualquier cosa que te ayude a… ¡Merlín! Menta Harry, no fresa…

.-Lo siento, ha sido sin querer – Respondió con falso arrepentimiento.

.-Si crees que vas a fastidiarme como a Severus… lo llevas claro. Tengo mucha paciencia y un arma que él no tiene para que seas obediente.

.-¿Cuál?

.-A mi hijo – Harry la miró serio – Sé que estás cansado, y sé que no te gusta el plan por lo que implica. Pero como tú gustas en decir, no tienes elección. Draco está sufriendo, y cuanto antes acabes con ese mal nacido, antes podrás hacerle feliz, así que olvídate de la humanidad y de tus pocas ganas de colaborar conmigo y piensa en que esto es solo un paso más para hacer feliz a la persona que has jurado amor eterno. Es un mal necesario, Harry.

.-¿Tú sabes qué le está pasando? – Preguntó tanteando tras unos segundos y cambiar el olor de fresa por el de menta que había provocado una sonrisa de victoria en los labios de la mujer.

.-No es tan generoso con sus parejas como su padre – Respondió pensando en los celos de su hijo.

.-No me refiero a eso… el otro día… – Paró unos segundos y miró a Narcisa, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero a la madre… - A veces no parece él. Se vuelve agresivo conmigo.

.-¿Agresivo? – Si eso la había asustado o sorprendido no dejó que Harry lo notara - ¿Cómo agresivo, te golpea o…?

.-No, no de esa forma… no por Merlín. Me refiero a que… cuando baja la guardia, se torna… posesivo, no sé como explicarlo, me abraza con demasiada fuerza, incluso llega a herirme cuando hacemos el amor – Ya estaba dicho – Y cuando yo le digo que pare, lo hace y vuelve a ser dulce pero…

.-¿Y sucede mucho? – Ahora Narcisa le daba la espalda y preguntaba lentamente, intentando ordenar esos síntomas.

.-No, solo un par de veces, pero… - Soltó el aire desanimado – Nunca le había pasado, y me preocupa, y no sé a quién recurrir… Remus me dijo que seguramente sería inseguridad, pero…

.-Tu casa no es tan segura para ti como creíamos, Harry… - Susurró pensativa cortando el discurso del moreno - Sé lo que está pasando, a Lucius siempre le gustó esa poción – Con firmeza caminó hacia la puerta – Es solo una señal. No te preocupes… yo me encargo.

.-¿Ha sido Lucius?

.-Por supuesto que no, adora a su hijo. Pero el que la ha usado sabe que a él le gustaba utilizarla – Abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal – La clase ha terminado por hoy… Mañana hablaremos de arte. Ve con Draco, estará inquieto. Hoy tienes otra cita ¿no? Recuerda que él es quién debe de convencerte para que no sea la última, y recuerda que lo de las tres citas es una regla que nunca te saltaste, así que no se lo pongas fácil.

.-No lo haré.

.-Hasta mañana entonces.

.-Narcisa – Harry estaba en la puerta a su altura – Quiero saber que pasa con Draco, por mucho que me rechaces no puedes negarme esa información.

.-La tendrás a su debido tiempo, te doy mi palabra. Tienes que comprender que no siempre… Harry, saberlo todo no te va a ayudar.

.-Es Draco.

.-Lo sé… tranquilo, soy su madre… Te lo diré a su debido tiempo – Le empujó suavemente para echarlo – Es importante aprender cuando y cómo se dicen determinadas cosas… y Harry… no te rechazo, es solo que… no eres perfecto y no quieres abandonar tu orgullo para serlo.

.-Él me ama como soy.

.-Lo sé. Pero estamos hablando de mí y tal vez seas lo mejor para él, para Draco, pero nunca serás suficiente para "mi hijo" – Remarcó las dos últimas palabras - ¿Comprendes el matiz? Supongo que soy madre y ese es mi defecto…

Harry asintió a regañadientes con la cabeza y salió de la sala. Al quedarse sola, Narcisa se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y pensativa miró hacia la moqueta. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta antes? Lo cierto es que ahora no había tiempo que perder. En cuanto Lucius y Severus regresaran tendrían que ponerse manos a la obra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por fin había conseguido que Lucius les dejara solos. Sabía que en Malfoy Manor había sitios en los que sólo él podía entrar. Estaban de "excursión" buscando objetos mágicos con los que negociar en el mercado negro o que les fueran de utilidad, y había que tener cuidado con los aurores y los mortífagos por igual, así que contar con la ayuda de Remus había sido fácil. Ahora le tenía solo para él, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

.-Veo que tu esposa no está mucho en casa últimamente.

.-Todos tenemos mucho trabajo, Severus.

.-Es curioso que primero te casaras con el pulgoso y luego con su prima… debe de ser una costumbre Gryffindor, porque Granger ha hecho algo parecido… ¿Pasáis a ser posesión de la familia?

.-Si eso fuera así… si enviudo, pasaré a pertenecer a Narcisa – Respondió cínico

.-O a Bella – Apuntilló sin amedrentarse. Este era su juego y en él pocos le ganaban.

.-Creo que prefiero no enviudar en ese caso.

.-¿Por qué no te echas un amante? Es la costumbre en las parejas de los Black.

.-No… es la costumbre en los Malfoy. Por cierto, tendré que hablar con Harry de esa tendencia.

.-Estate tranquilo, Draco jamás hará nada parecido.

.-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Severus?

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero llegar a alguna parte? Solo quiero hablar contigo – Contestó indiferente.

.-Te conozco desde críos, nunca das puntada sin hilo – Severus comenzó a pasear con aire casual a su alrededor.

.-Últimamente, Lucius está mucho con su esposa y a mí me tiene algo… abandonado, y pensé en ti.

.-¡Oh! si, claro, un buen y peludo calienta camas.

.-Deberías de sentirte alagado – Dijo mientras con su mano colocaba el pico de la camisa del lobo.

.-Ya, pues gracias por el ofrecimiento… pero estoy bien como estoy – Respondió apartando la mano con un gesto firme.

.-Ni tan siquiera por divertirte… un rato de locura no puede hacerte mal.

.-Severus… tú y yo ya hemos tenido conversaciones similares…

.-Hace tiempo.

.-Sí, pero tu posición no ha mejorado… de hecho, el asesinato de Dumbledore…

.-Está bien – Cortó enfadado – No sigas… pero nadie dice no eternamente.

.-Pensé que la tenacidad no era típica en los Slytherin.

.-Me conoces demasiado bien para saber que eso no es cierto… quise a Lucius y le tengo… y si le conseguí a él… - Su gesto se volvió despectivo - tu eres una presa menor, tarde o temprano caerás.

.-Pues eso… me da la impresión que no le gustará a él – Susurró.

Un ruido en el pasillo les devolvió a sus posiciones de vigilancia antes de que Severus pudiera responderle. A los pocos segundos Lucius apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

.-Lo tengo todo, nos podemos ir – Anunció.

Los tres hombres abandonaron discreta y rápidamente la mansión, sin volver a cruzar una palabra entre ellos.

Lucius había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, ya que había encontrado lo que buscaba con gran rapidez. Se sentía herido por lo sucedido, pero siempre había sabido de la atracción de Severus por Remus y no podía reprochárselo, ni tan siquiera que lo intentara, aunque no entendía esa forma tan estúpida de tirar el anzuelo… El licántropo siempre le rechazaría de esa forma. De todas formas, que Remus fuese el más normal del grupo de amigos de la adolescencia no significaba que no odiase al que había tenido que ver por omisión con la muerte de su mejor amigo y, posteriormente, con la de su gran amor. Tal vez Severus intentaba quemar sus naves y ser rechazado siempre, tal vez temía conseguirlo… Era un hombre muy complicado en lo que concernía a sus sentimientos, eso era parte de lo que le hacía atrayente. Por otro lado, se alegraba del rechazo de Remus… no había perdido la esperanza de repetir en un futuro, aunque ahora se le antojaba lejano, y ahora que pensaba en él… Remus estaría en su futuro, no en el de Severus¿por qué le iba a ceder al lobo? Al menos él le había conseguido aunque fuera por una horas, unas maravillosas horas… No, no iba a facilitar la tarea de su amante, es más, le ayudaría que hundirse en el pozo y que jamás pudiera tener al castaño. Severus sería solo suyo y Remus también, pero por separado… por si acaso.

Severus caminaba tranquilo tras el rubio, creía que Lucius no se había enterado de nada y Remus le había rechazado como siempre. Lo tenía todo planeado y por ahora necesitaba el rechazo del lobo. Todo estaba bien, en el lugar en el que debía de estar hasta que terminase la guerra, no podía permitirse distracciones, y Remus sería una gran distracción y preocupación… Pero es que no podía evitar buscar su aroma… Pero pronto acabaría esta guerra y en ese momento ya vería, porque él quería envejecer con Remus a su lado, y Lucius… bueno, lo amaba, pero nunca envejecerían juntos salvo que Narcisa muriera… y… pero era una cuestión de tiempo, además, no quería compartirlo, sería solo suyo, por fin alguien sería solo para él. Al finalizar la guerra decidiría como actuar, esta vez le tocaba ganar a él. En ese momento se quitaría la máscara y pondría su escalera de color sobre la mesa.

Mientras, Remus caminaba el último y dudaba de los dos hombres que tenía delante. Que ambos estaba jugando estaba más que claro, pero ¿a qué? y lo más importante ¿jugaban juntos o separados? ni tan siquiera sabía si jugaban a lo mismo, lo que estaba claro es que él se había metido en medio sin pretenderlo. Severus era perfecto cuando quería, pero normalmente no era con él, con él era desagradable y agrio cosa que siempre le llamaba la atención, porque sabía que le quería… y Lucius… bueno aún tenía muy presentes sus caricias de hacía unas semanas, pero era algo que no se podía repetir… aunque quisiera. Y lo peor de todo, con tanta tontería ambos habían conseguido que su esposa pasase a un segundo plano en su vida. Necesitaba espacio y distanciarse de ambos hombres o al final lo terminaría pagando caro. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a mostrar su juego y que no contaban con él… y por ahora tenía claro que mejor que no lo hicieran, vivía bien así.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-¿Sabes por dónde te va a llevar hoy? – Preguntó Draco sentado en la cama mientras veía arreglarse a su chico.

.-Creo que al jardín botánico. Draco no quiero ir hoy… quiero quedarme contigo – Se había girado dando la espalda al espejo y mirando a su pareja.

.-Cuanto antes mejor.

.-Sí, eso es lo que decís todos, pero no estoy preparado para esto ¿por qué no me dais más tiempo? Además, a penas he podido estar contigo desde tu regreso…

.-No me hagas esto Harry. Me cuesta un mundo dejarte ir para que me lo reproches… si por mí fuera no te moverías de esta cama, pero… - Harry se sentó a su lado y le abrazó.

.-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que me parte el alma separarme de ti.

.-Harry, el plan de mi madre es bueno – Deslizó sus manos por entre los pliegues de la camisa de seda verde oscuro – Y esto se me está haciendo muy cuesta arriba. Necesito que lo hagas, que lo hagas pronto para que acabe y podamos cerrar este amargo libro y vivir nuestra vida… lejos… - Sus ojos estaban cerca y sus labios rozaban los suyos - y solos… - Depositó un suave beso en los labios del moreno - cuanto más lo prolongues más nos va a doler a los dos.

Harry dejó que lo besara, lo estaba deseando y cerró los ojos cuando la inquieta lengua de Draco pidió permiso para profundizar más. Notó que las manos del rubio comenzaban a acariciar su espalda, mientras el beso se tornaba más demandante, y volvió dejarse llevar.

Draco aprovechó para sentarse encima de él, y empujarlo para que su espalda descansase sobre el colchón. Se incorporó un poco para mirarlo y volvió a atacar esta vez los botones de la camisa. Se sumergió de nuevo en un fuerte beso, un beso que fue subiendo de intensidad al mismo ritmo que su movimiento de caderas.

Harry gimió cuando las manos de Draco, rasgando con desesperación la hermosa camisa, se apoderaban con fuerza de sus pezones.

.-Tengo que irme… Draco para por favor.

.-No… tienes que ser mío.

.-Draco… mi ropa… - Harry intentó apartarlo con suavidad, pero el rubio opuso resistencia.

.-¿Ahora estás ansioso por irte? – Destilaba veneno por la boca y por los ojos.

.-¡Draco¡Para¿Qué te pasa? – Harry le sujetó fuerte de las muñecas obligándole a mirarlo más de cerca. El rubio reaccionó al instante.

.-Lo siento… lo siento… no sé que…maldita sea, últimamente… - Se apartó despacio de su novio.

.-¡Harry¡Draco! – La voz de Lucius desde la planta baja sonaba nerviosa.

.-Padre – Llamó Draco. Lucius subió deprisa las escaleras.

Miró a Harry aún en la cama con la camisa rota y el pecho ligeramente enrojecido, y a Draco que se había apartado hacia un rincón y que le miraba con cara de no saber que hacer.

.-Gracias al cielo… - Suspiró tranquilizándose - Creo que… - Se acercó para abrazar a su hijo - Harry vas a llegar tarde.

.-¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Draco nervioso - ¿qué me está pasando?

.-Ahora te lo explico… Harry por favor, llegarás tarde.

.-No, yo también quiero saber…

.-Cuando vuelvas… todo a su debido tiempo.

.-¿Cómo pretendes que esté con ese bastardo si no sé si él estará bien?

.-Pues imagina que lo está. ¡Maldita sea! Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado. Nos pones en riesgo a todos – Soltó a su hijo por un momento e hizo un gesto brusco indicando a Harry que se fuera.

.-Claro, para alguien como tú que en vez de corazón tiene una bola de acero es fácil simular que no pasa nada – Dijo con rabia cogiendo otra camisa del armario.

.-Harry, estaré bien… te lo prometo. Cuando vuelvas estaré esperando aquí mismo – Sonrió con franqueza, pero Lucius movió negativamente la cabeza.

.-No, Draco, no lo estarás… lo siento pero tenéis que separaros.

.-¿Cómo¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

.-Ni hablar – Negó Harry.

.-Está bien – Suspiró – Espero que seas bueno inventando excusas, vas a llegar tarde a tu cita. Sentaros, tengo algo que explicar. ¡Severus, sube!

Los chicos se sentaron juntos en la cama y Lucius se acomodó en el sillón que había en la habitación. Severus, con gesto adusto les miró y se quedó apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos.

.-Mejor se lo cuentas tú… eres el especialista en pociones – Dijo respondiendo a la muda pregunta del moreno recién llegado.

.-Narcisa dijo algo de una poción – Susurró Harry cogiendo a Draco de las manos.

.-Es más parecido a un veneno… Supongo que el Lord tenía unos planes previos que no supimos descifrar…

.-Es una antigua fórmula, sus efectos tardan en verse porque hace falta tomarla más de una vez y luego cortar su toma radicalmente para que funcione – Comenzó a explicar Severus – El Lord la conoció a través del padre de Lucius. Lo normal es que se la hagas tomar a cualquier persona… por ejemplo a un amante, una esposa… mientras te es fiel y está contigo no hay problema, le sigues dando la dosis en su comida… lo malo es cuando se rompe la relación… dejas de echar su dosis y…

.-Normalmente empieza con celos, inseguridad, llamadas de atención de la nueva pareja… luego todo se torna más grave y brusco, sobre todo si como es vuestro caso hay motivos, aunque no es necesario…

.-No entiendo – Dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Lucius.

.-Draco tiene motivos para temer por vuestra relación, te comparte con otro muy a su pesar… los celos se agudizan y la necesidad de posesión del ser amado también.

.-Sí… - Severus aclaró su voz – Lo normal es que vaya a más hasta que en un ataque de locura… - Miró a Draco con cautela - Se mata al ser amado y se le devora… es la máxima unión… - El tono de voz comenzó a bajar hasta convertirse en un susurro - Luego al volver la razón, los remordimientos y el entendimiento hacen el resto… normalmente uno acaba suicidándose.

.-¿Estás diciendo que voy a matar a Harry, a devorarle y a suicidarme?... Oh, venga ya… eso es una estupidez – Soltó las manos de Harry y se levantó medio riendo – Vamos Harry termina de vestirte, esto es una tontería, nos están gastando una broma – Pero Harry no se movió.

.-¿Tiene solución? – Preguntó el moreno preocupado.

.-Tiene cura en la mayoría de los casos si se coge a tiempo, aunque no es muy agradable… tengo que examinar a Draco para ver en qué fase está.

.-Harry, no creerás eso ¿verdad?

.-Pues mira, sí. Si yo fuera el Lord y sospechase de la infidelidad de mi amante también buscaría una forma retorcida de vengarme de él. Además explica por qué no os está persiguiendo por medio mundo, a ti te da por muerto – Draco se sentó de nuevo a plomo en la cama - Y según tu madre era la poción favorita de tu padre… - Lucius miró al techo – Así que sería además de retorcido, irónico, lo que rizaría el rizo de la crueldad de tu ex amo.

.-Mi padre y yo – Dijo Lucius - lo solíamos usar como entretenimiento sobre todo con muggles. Son muy infieles, así que solíamos divertirnos viendo como se destrozaban entre ellos. Mi padre se hacía pasar por curandero y les vendía a los celosos la poción justa, asegurando que eso haría que sus parejas fueran siempre fieles. – Susurró como excusa sin apartar la vista del techo – Y al final, se volvían celosas y asesinas. Pero aunque ahora no lo encuentre tan divertido, no puedo retroceder y cambiar el pasado… ¿Recuerdas el caso de Paddy Mcgallahan, Draco?

.-Sí, pero ese viejo brujo… nunca fue infiel a la esposa, ni ella a él…

.-Tu abuelo le daba la dosis en el vino que le regalaba, luego decidió dejar de dárselo… ¿recuerdas qué pasó?

.-Descuartizó a su esposa y cuando los aurores llegaron la estaba cocinando… ¡Cielos! Harry. – Un rayo de miedo cruzó los ojos grises del rubio.

.-¿Tardaréis mucho en devolvérmelo? – Preguntó mirando directamente a Severus.

.-No te sabría decir… Una semana tal vez, pero no os podréis ver y… no sé si aún estamos a tiempo. Cuanto antes mejor…

.-Esta noche… cambiaré mi cita para esta noche… yo… necesito…

.-Cuanto antes mejor – Repitió Lucius.

.-Unas horas no pueden ser tan importantes… - Harry miró suplicante - Severus… por favor… tal vez no volvamos a estar juntos…

.-No, por unas horas más no pasa nada Lucius… vamos a prepararlo todo.

.-Pero… él quiere tener a Harry, no va a permitir que yo cometa esa atrocidad… ¿verdad? - Insistió Draco resistiéndose a creer lo que estaba pasando.

.-Tal vez… pero no sabemos cuales son sus planes exactos… solo tenemos teorías al respecto. Si han cambiado o no es algo que ignoramos, hijo… - Lucius se había acercado a él y ahora le hablaba con una mano apoyada en su hombro dándole ánimos.

.-Está bien, si eso es así… volved por mí a las 10… estaré preparado – Cedió al fin. Lucius asintió con la cabeza.

Severus y él se fueron a preparar la partida, estarían en cuevas-bodega que los Malfoy tenían diseminadas por la costa sur de Inglaterra, sería fácil esconderse ahí, ya que nadie conocía el difícil laberinto que formaban.

Harry llamó por teléfono a James, consiguiendo cambiar su cita a por la noche, prometiéndole cena y postre. Mientras, Draco seguía en la cama sentado asimilando toda la situación…

Harry se sentó despacio frente a él en la cama y le observó. El rubio levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos con expresión triste.

.-A veces creo que todo es culpa mía.

.-Tu no habías nacido cuando Voldemort comenzó todo esto, Draco.

.-Lo sé, lo sé… eso es lo que me tranquiliza… - Harry se acercó lo suficiente par agarrarle de una mano.

.-Es solo una pócima. Severus podrá con ella – Dijo intentando animarle.

.-¿Sí¿Entonces por qué nos separan? Conozco a mi padre y a su amante… no nos han contado la verdad… al menos no toda.

.-¿Habías oído hablar alguna vez de esa poción?

.-Conversus Celotipia. Sí… en realidad, sí… pero nunca pensé que la fuera a usar en mí… es irónico…

.-¿El qué es irónico?

.-Que la preparé yo… El Lord me pidió que la fabricara en secreto, a espaldas de Severus. La iba a usar para castigar a un topo… no sé a cual… bueno, ahora sí que lo sé…

.-¿Es normal que mande hacer cosas a espaldas de Snape?

.-A veces… a Severus no le gusta cocinar algunas de sus ideas… otras lo hace para probar tú fidelidad a su causa…

.-Tranquilo… Cariño, es solo otro tonto obstáculo que vamos a saltar… juntos. Todo va a salir bien.

.-No siempre se usa con el amante o la pareja… recuerdo que mi abuela me contó que en sus tiempos, había una joven mestiza muy hermosa y viuda… para evitar que algún sangre pura quisiera volver a desposarla, la regalaron una elfina que todas las noches la ponía en el vaso de agua la dosis apropiada. Al mes dejó de darle sus dosis y al final terminó matando a su bebé de apenas un año… luego se ahorcó. Matas lo que más amas… - Apartó su mano de la de Harry.

.-Es horrible.

.-Sí, lo es – Un tenso silencio se instaló entre los dos.

Harry tenía planes de despedida, pero sabía que Draco no iba a permitir que se acercase después de esa noticia, así que por primera vez desde que se establecieron como pareja le tocaría a él ser el Slytherin… ¿pero cómo?

.-Draco… creo que deberíamos de hacer tu maleta… no quiero que te falte nada esencial allá donde te lleven.

.-Sí – Respondió saliendo de su estado de ensoñación.

Escogieron un baúl pequeño, como el que llevaban a Hogwarts cuando eran niños. Pusieron ropa y calzado cómodo, un neceser con algo más que lo básico y una manta de viaje por si acaso. Harry fue al trastero y sacó una pequeña jaula, llamó a Spiderman y acomodó en ella a su joven lechuza.

.-Hedwing está muy vieja para estos trotes, pero Spiderman es ágil y fuerte, y te hará mucha compañía. A veces es muy ruidosa, pero sabe cuando desaparecer a tiempo de no recibir un crucio – Pudo su dedo entre los barrotes y la pequeña lechuza se lo mordió con alegría.

.-Además me llevo bien con ella… me aceptó enseguida.

.-Sí, tiene un sexto sentido con las personas… - Puso la jaula sobre el baúl. Batman les miraba algo triste desde su apoyo en el salón.

.-¿De dónde sacaste esos nombres tan… ridículos?

.-¿No conoces a Batman y a Spiderman? Pero si es básico de la cultura muggle conocer sus héroes… Cuando regreses te tendré preparados un montón de comics… te vas a divertir.

.-¿Crees que regresaré? – Draco preguntó con voz profunda, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Harry – Yo no. Por eso me alejan de la casa.

.-No digas eso – No supo de dónde salieron esas lágrimas pero sin querer escaparon corriendo de sus ojos verdes – No digas eso por favor – Se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Draco también se abrazó a él. Estuvieron largo tiempo así, hasta que Harry se calmó y el rubio consiguió ocultar las lágrimas que a él también se le habían escapado. La habitación comenzó a oler a menta y los ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos. Su cuello estaba siendo atacado por los labios de Harry sin ninguna piedad, y sabía que las pocas veces que éste tomaba la iniciativa eran símbolo de que no admitiría nada salvo la rendición incondicional.

.-Harry, no lo hagas… - Harry le besó sin dejarle hablar, y le empujó hacia atrás en el sofá - ¿No has escuchado a Severus?

.-Perfectamente, y aún nos quedan un par de horas – Sus manos empezaban a recorrer los costados de Draco.

.-Podría matarte – Sus palabras intentaban apartar al cuerpo que su cuerpo comenzaba a llamar.

.-No soy una linda flor, Draco. Si el Lord no ha podido matarme… tranquilo, te prometo que me defenderé si te pones bruto.

.-Harry…

.-Ummm – El moreno estaba acariciando uno de los pezones por encima de la camisa.

.-El otro se siente solo – Susurró acomodándose en el sofá.

Harry sonrió mirándose en los ojos mercurio que le sonreían, y obediente llevó su otra mano hacia el otro pezón. Como respuesta, Draco movió su cadera haciendo que el contacto fuera más sugerente.

Sus bocas se unieron en una lucha por el control y sus manos comenzaron a desprender al otro de la ropa que sobraba.

Harry descendió por el mentón y el cuello, repartiendo besos y lametazos, y dejando su marca en el pulso del rubio. Despacio acercó sus labios hasta uno de los pezones que resaltaban sobre la piel clara que ahora acariciaba, primero con la punta de la lengua y luego con los dientes y los labios, consiguió que se pusiera duro y erecto, y que Draco gimiera de placer. Además, una de las manos de Harry había viajado hacia la entrepierna del rubio, y sin miramientos se había desecho de todo obstáculo y había comenzado a juguetear con las partes más íntimas del Slytherin.

Draco comenzaba a perder su control, su cadera indicaba que necesitaba más que esa mano, y se movía algo enloquecida y demandante. Harry le miró a los ojos, calculando si debía o no seguir. Suspiró y descendió por el cuerpo del rubio para atender de forma más profunda la petición urgente de su amante. Mientras sus manos seguían jugando con el escroto, su boca se hizo cargo del pene. Primero con suaves lengüetazos, pero las manos de Draco le agarraron del cabello y con un gesto urgente se introdujo profundamente en su boca. Harry no se quejó, sonrió y continúo atendiendo a Draco, subiendo y bajando, lamiendo y chupando toda su erección, hasta que el rubio, con un movimiento brusco que le pilló por sorpresa le tiró del sofá.

Harry se vio boca abajo en el suelo mientras Draco nervioso y murmurando algo que el otro no llegaba a entender, se deshacía de sus pantalones y metía su mano.

Harry se giró bruscamente y sujetó las manos de rubio.

.-Así no, Draco – Dijo serio.

.-Venga…

.-No.

.-Oh, claro… ahora solo te folla él… - Harry le dio un sonoro sopapo que le giró la cara e hizo que llevara su mano libre hacia su labio del que salía un hilillo de sangre.

.-Draco… no seré tuyo por la fuerza – El rubio se había quedado quieto como una marioneta desmadejada… Lentamente levantó los ojos hacia Harry que le miraba con ansiedad. El rubio estaba desolado.

Draco se levantó despacio, pero Harry tiró de él acercándolo hasta poder rodearlo con sus brazos.

.-Seré tuyo, lo seré, pero no a la fuerza… olvida lo que acaba de pasar – Besó la herida del labio – y acaríciame… sigamos, por favor – Draco le besó con fuerza, enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos negros.

.-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….

.-Tranquilo, ya te dije que no se lo pondría fácil a tu veneno.

.-Harry… - Susurró mientras él moreno le tumbaba en el suelo y comenzaba un nuevo camino de besos por su pecho – Será mejor que… Esta noche estarás con él… - Harry levantó la vista.

.-¿Qué quieres decir? – El rubio sonrió con picardía – Mejor que me prepares.

Se giró colocándose encima, y sin perder de vista los ojos verdes de Harry, comenzó él un camino de besos y mordiscos por el pecho y el abdomen del moreno. Al llegar a su erección, se giró dejando los hombros de Harry entre sus piernas, y con delicadeza comenzó a lamer el pene y los testículos del moreno, que gimió con fuerza. Dejó que Draco le excitara antes de volver él a la excitación olvidada del rubio, que estaba cerca de su boca. Draco se estiró hacia atrás sorprendido por el placer, pero enseguida retomó su tarea.

El bote de lubricante apareció en cuanto Harry giró su mano libre, y poco a poco comenzó a preparar al rubio, que cada vez perdía más el hilo de lo que hacía, sumergido en las atenciones de las que eran objeto su pene y su trasero. A punto ya de correrse, se liberó de Harry y girándose para mirarle a los ojos, él mismo se fue introduciendo lentamente. Harry cerró los ojos, el pacer le empezaba a recorrer de nuevo su espalda… Dejó que el ritmo lo impusiera Draco desde arriba, hasta que este, echándose hacia atrás y gimiendo su nombre, se corrió en el abdomen del moreno sin necesidad de que él le hubiese seguido estimulando. Sus contracciones hicieron que a Harry se le nublara un poco la vista y dejase escapar todo lo que contenía desde hacía rato dentro del rubio. Entre espasmos se abrazó al rubio y repitió su nombre hasta que ya no pudo hablar.

El uno en los brazos del otro solo se miraban, dejando pasar los segundos que faltaban para separarse sin saber hasta cuando… una semana o tal vez nunca. Tardaron un rato en pasar por la ducha y arreglarse, y todo fue en silencio…

Draco le despidió en la puerta de casa, había preferido salir él el último y ver partir al moreno. Harry no se giró para mirarle en la puerta, sentía que su corazón se iba a parar porque sabía que cuando esa madrugada regresase, él ya no le estaría esperando.

Mientras el moreno se dejaba querer por un falso James que, tumbado sobre él en la cama, enumeraba brillantes argumentos para convencerle de que no debía de ser su última cita, Draco colocaba sus cosas sobre una tosca mesa de madera y un camastro en una pequeña cueva que apenas estaba iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas. Severus y Lucius hacían lo mismo en galerías cercanas desde las que vigilarían durante veinticuatro horas al día al chico.

.-Tranquilo Draco – Dijo por detrás la voz de Severus – Has hecho lo correcto.

.-¿Sí? Le hemos engañado ¿hacía falta montar todo este número? – Se giró y vio que tras el moreno estaba su padre con una botella llena de polvo en la mano.

.-Vuestra relación en este momento era perjudicial para los objetivos de esta familia – Apuntó con la varita a la botella y esta se descorchó – Fue una buena cosecha… ¿un trago?

.-¿Pero era necesario que él sufriera? – Preguntó contrariado.

.-Era necesario, sí – Le acercó una copa – Siéntate que tenemos que empezar tu tratamiento.

--- Continuará, gracias por leer ---

Tranquilidad, que contaré la cita de Harry con el Lord y el principio de la cura de Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, holita... ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ya estoy de vuelta... lo siento, pero aún no manejo bien mis dedos y han tardado en instalarme el programa por voz más de lo que esperaba... y, bueno, intenté dictar mis ideas, pero no me salen con alguien mirandome... lo siento.

A ver... hace unas semanas mi padre se durmió al volante y nos dimos contra un puente... para habernos matado, pero afortunadamente salimos vivos aunque con muchos huesos rotos, las escayolas de mis muñecas desaparecieron la semana pasada, y solo me queda un pie que me operaron y que bueno... por lo demás estoy en reabilitación de casi todos los huesos habidos y por haber, y mi cara... tampoco quedé muy allá, me protegí con las manos, pero me animan porque la cirujía estética me puede arreglar los cortes, que afortunadamente están cicatrizando estupendamente y a lo mejor no me hace ni falta. Mi padre está aún en el hospital pero fuera de peligro, escayolado mucho más que yo, pero ambos estamos felices de seguir aquí. No os podéis imaginar lo que ha cambiado mi forma de ver el mundo desde que casi lo dejo.

Tardaré con vuestros cariñosos comentarios, porque mis manos se cansan y no me admite el dichoso programita.

Quiero dar las gracias a las administradoras de Slashaeven por tranquilizaros, y por darme una cariñosa patada en el trasero al recordarme que tengo que dejar de auto compadecerme y demostrarme que estáis ahí para lo bueno y lo malo. También a mi madre que ha tenido que encargarse de contestar mi correspondencia y que responderá al dictado a vuestros comentarios, así que no tenéis excusas y decidme como va, porque esto se va a volver algo oscuro.

Bss. S.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_¿Pero era necesario que él sufriera? – Preguntó contrariado._

_Era necesario, sí – Le acercó una copa – Siéntate que tenemos que empezar tu tratamiento._

--- Dieciséis ---

- Flash back -

Lucius fumaba tranquilamente recostado en el sofá de su despacho, el médico le había dado un ultimátum y Narcisa también, le quedaban a penas unos meses para tener que abandonar ese vicio, justo el día que su hijo entrase por fin en la escuela para magos. El problema ahora era decidirse por cual…

Tenía en la mesa los trípticos informativos de todas las escuelas en la que Draco estaba admitido. Había descartado las que no eran Europeas sin mirar, y luego las demasiado nuevas, después las que no tenían prestigio… y así hasta solo quedar dos. Él estaba casi decidido por Durmstrang, dirigido por Igor Karkarov que como él, era mortífago así que sus ideales eran los más cercanos a la familia, y además la asignatura de Artes Oscuras estaba aceptada dentro del plan de estudios.

Con ese proyecto en mente, y satisfecho por haber tomado la decisión correcta, mandó llamar a su esposa.

---He decidido la escuela mejor para Draco – Anunció cuando ella se sentó a sus pies en el sofá.

---Estaba segura de que no te costaría decidirte por Howgarts – Afirmó ella sonriendo y sorprendiendo a su esposo.

---No… en realidad había pensado en…

---En Howgarts está tu amante y el padrino de Draco… pese al viejo, era de esperar que quisieras tener a tu hijo controlado.

---Ya, pero en Durmstrang estudiará Artes Oscur…

---¿Y? En este momento eso no es útil para nada… si quieres que aprenda un Crucio decente mejor se lo enseñas tu…

---Está bien… ¿Qué estas planeando?

---El niño que no debió vivir va a ingresar este año en Howgarts, sé que los Potter lo dejaron más que atado… El Lord está… desaparecido y no sabemos cuanto tiempo puede tardar en regresar.

---Narcisa… Él volverá con toda su fuerza pronto.

---Tal vez… y si así es… tú seguirás siendo su leal vasallo… y a Draco le podremos convencer, pero mientras tanto, necesitamos posicionarnos, por si acaso, en el otro lado… Que estudie con Potter y con el viejo puede hacer que en un futuro al menos uno de los dos pueda mantener la casa en pie…

---¿Y si no se hacen amigos¿y si no son de la misma casa o…?

---Al menos se conocerán, si se odian podrá ser bueno en caso del esperado regreso de nuestro Lord y si no regresa… del amor al odio hay una línea muy fina… y como buen Malfoy sabrá como cruzar en su beneficio. Draco tiene que estar cerca de Potter si queremos sobrevivir… - Lucius suspiró con fuerza dándose por vencido ante los argumentos de su esposa.

---Como siempre tienes razón – Asintió incorporandose un poco - Pero yo ya le había insinuado que iría a Bulgaria.

---Miéntele… Di que yo no quiero tenerle tan lejos…

---¿Y… no es verdad?

---Cariño, va a ir a un internado, no le voy a ver en meses, que esté cerca o lejos en el fondo es indiferente, no va a estar a mi lado a diario como hasta ahora.

---Hablaré con Severus para que le inscriba definitivamente.

---Sí, y de paso… intenta averiguar cómo entrar en el Consejo de la Escuela. Necesitamos información de Draco y de su fututo de primera mano

---Pase lo que pase, sabes cariño que yo seguiré intentando el regreso del Lord… - Afirmó con voz más suave y llevando la mano a los largos cabellos de su esposa.

---Sí, y yo intentaré que al menos haya un Malfoy en el bando de los ganadores… sea el que sea – Respondió también suavemente mientras se dejaba arrastrar por las manos de su esposo, ignorando que años después, una parte de esos planes habían cambiado sustancialmente, ya que ni ella, ni Lucius, ni Severus habían podido continuar al lado del Lord Oscuro y se lo habían tenido que jugar todo a una carta, Harry. El futuro les obligaría a poner su savoir faire al servicio de una causa que no era la suya pero que los mantendría vivos.

- Fin del flash back –

Draco ya se había tomado la papilla e intentaba inútilmente salir de ahí. No tenía control sobre nada de lo que le pasaba, y gracias a la borrachera que amortiguaba los síntomas no recordaría nada. Era uno de los inconvenientes de esta poción, no admitía magia en su tratamiento ni otras pociones, pero sí admitía el vino. Además, Severus y Lucius le podían controlar mejor en la cueva. El tratamiento solía volver violentos a los afectados y descontrolaban su magia y su fuerza, pero en el estado de embriaguez en el que estaba el rubio, a penas si salían chispas de colores de su varita.

Mientras, lejos de ahí, Harry había acudido muy preocupado a la cita con James. Este detectó su estado de ánimo nada más verle, pero no supo muy bien a qué se debía la causa, lo que facilitó las mentiras entrenadas del moreno.

---Es que hoy es nuestra última cita… además, tenía ilusiones con un amigo pero todo se ha fastidiado – El moreno ponía en la mesa los dos temas que le importaban para esa cita.

---Lo de la última cita tiene fácil solución – Respondió James mientras caminaban de la mano cerca del Thámesis.

---Son mis reglas… nunca más de tres veces, ya lo sabes.

---Oh, venga, entre nosotros hay algo especial, lo noto y sé que tu también… podíamos intentar algo más… - El Lord también había ensayado su parte del papel. Necesitaba al chico para sus objetivos.

---No es posible – Suspiró con pena – tú no sabes nada de mí, de mi vida…

---Claro que sí… sé que eres brillante y…

---Hay causas mayores… motivos importantes que no me permiten establecer una relación estable. Créeme, pondría en riesgo tu vida.

---Tonterías… además, acabas de nombrar a un amigo que te ha desilusionado… ¿con él sí podías y conmigo no?

---Es diferente… él pertenece a mi mundo, lo sabe todo sobre mí.

---¿Entonces?

---Se tornó celoso y posesivo… supongo que descubrió que ciertamente contigo hay algo especial… ha sido horrible. Y eso que no le había prometido nada, solo estábamos… conociéndonos ¿no habíamos nunca hablado de él?

---Oh, qué lástima… No, sabía que había alguien, pero como yo tampoco buscaba nada más y tú sabías que yo tengo… tenía pareja… no lo di nunca importancia - "Así que Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de caramelo con su poción… - Pensaba- y había sido abandonado por… ¡Mierda! ahora intentará matar a Harry" - ¿No tienes miedo? Tal vez intente dañarte – Se había alterado al darse cuenta de que al cambiar sus planes había dejado algún cabo suelto.

---Se ha ido a Argentina, a Rosario creo… con su familia… no creo que vuelva, al menos espero que no – Recordando la cara seria de Narcisa cuando ensayaban esta parte casi se desconcentra de lo que hacía.

---Deberías de tomar algunas medidas de seguridad. Por si acaso…

---No soy una indefensa damisela – Harry sonrió – Si vuelve con esa intención me defenderé, y te puedo asegurar que nunca me ha ganado en un duelo… - No había sido un error, Narcisa pensó que sería bueno simular una equivocación, quedaría más natural. Voldemort sonrió para sí cayendo en la trampa. De todas formas, pondría escolta al chico fuera de su casa.

---Pero durante un tiempo me gustaría tenerte vigilado… ya me entiendes – Había llevado su mano a la cintura del chico para acercarlo más a él - ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa… solo por unos días?

---Es peligroso – Aseguró el moreno parando y dejándose atrapar en un abrazo muy cercano.

---Yo también los soy – Dijo con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a besar al chico – No sabes cuanto – Harry suspiró evitando sonreir y dejó que le besara de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente.

El moreno estaba profundamente relajado, se había mentalizado de que la salud y el regreso de Draco estaban ahora en las pócimas de Severus, y que su bienestar futuro estaba en las suyas. Nadie volvería a dañar de esa forma a su chico, así que sería obediente y llevaría el plan de Narcisa hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Haría todos los sacrificios posibles sin quejarse. Draco y él tenían un futuro que vivir y ese bastardo que ahora le besaba con deseo no iba a robárselo.

De las tres sesiones de sexo que habían tenido, esta fue con mucho la mejor. Harry tenía muchos motivos para que así fuera, y se esforzó todo lo que pudo, consiguiendo que el Lord, no le dejase ir en toda la noche.

La discusión sobre si continuar o no la relación quedó zanjada en una especie de punto medio. Seguirían quedando para ir al cine o comer, y esperarían a si de verdad esto iba a más o quedaba en una simple amistad. Harry cedió cuando James le prometió que si realmente lo que sentían crecía, se arriesgaría por él, etc… Un discurso muy al estilo que creía gustaría a un Gryffindor. El moreno reía por dentro ante tal despliegue de imaginación.

Cuando llegó de madrugada, se encontró el saludo de sus lechuzas, una con un mensaje en la pata. Al soltarlo vio que era una pajarita de papel que empezó a volar a su alrededor. Draco debía de haberla enviado nada más llegar a su destino. La atrapó y leyó la frase que estaba escrita con la pulcra caligrafía de Draco.

"_Nada es veneno, todo es veneno: la diferencia está en la dosis (Paracelso) Así que no te preocupes por mí._

_Espero que tengas un buen día amor. DM"_

No sabía si ese chico era una enciclopedia de frases o tenía un libro escondido, pero nunca se había repetido, claro que hacía tiempo que no le enviaba pajaritas… tal vez desde Potugal… Dejó comer a la lechuza mientras guardaba esta pajarita blanca con el resto… las tenía de todos los colores y con frases para todas la ocasiones…

Sonrió y fue a la cocina, a un cajón pequeño y mágicamente camuflado, sacó un bombón forrado en papel dorado y lo guardó en un saquito, después llamó a Spiderman, que al poco salió volando hacia su destino. Esperaba con todo el corazón que al menos el chocolate le diese un pequeño y dulce respiro.

Batman también tenía una nota en su pata que leyó con tranquilidad mientras empezaba a prepararse el desayuno.

"_No es una poción de las que yo conozca, me pondré manos a la obra a ver que averiguo. No te preocupes, Draco está en buenas manos. Besos. Hermione"_

Arrugó la nota y la encestó en la papelera lejana del comedor. No había hecho más que sentarse a la mesa de la cocina cuando apareció Narcisa, perfecta como siempre.

---Buenos días Narcisa ¿desayunaste ya?

---Sí, gracias.

---Hoy no he dormido, me gustaría… si puede ser… empezar tus clases un poco más tarde.

---No me supliques. Simplemente expón tu deseo – Respondió sentándose frente a él – Luego, tu interlocutor decidirá…

---Narcisa, hoy estoy cansado y considero que no voy a estar muy despejado para tus clases – Repitió.

---Muy bien, eso está mejor… Las dejaremos para esta tarde a las cinco.

---Gracias.

---De nada. Ahora dime… ¿cómo ha ido todo?

---Pues… creo que bien. Parece que lo creyó todo, pero teme que Draco vuelva.

---Normal… no creo que contase con eso. Es increible que haya cometido un error tan de principiante… - Comentó mas para ella que para Harry - ¿Y qué más?

---Pues ya sabes… amigos por ahora… a ver que surge… todo ese rollo – Respondió algo cansado.

---Estupendo, todo va bien. Ahora tengo algo que confesarte… antes de que te enteres por otro lado y sea peor – Harry fijó su mirada en ella entrecerrando sin querer los ojos.

---Draco no está enfermo – Aventuró el moreno.

---Sí, si que lo está, no es eso… es solo que… no hacía falta separaros… – Decidió omitir el hecho de que además el tratamiento solo duraba 3 días y no una semana mínimo como le habían dicho.

---¿Cómo? – Dejó la tostada en le plato sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en la mujer.

---Escucha… decidimos separaros durante el tratamiento porque… no es agradable el proceso de cura… y pensamos que te afectaría ver el estado de Draco y que eso retrasaría nuestros planes

---¿Vuestros planes? – Harry se había enfadado.

---No, Harry, nuestros planes – Hizo un gesto que le incluía – Los de todos.

---Ya… - Dijo con cierta incredulidad - ¿Y a nadie se le ocurrió consultármelo?

---No hubieras cedido.

---¿En serio? – Se empezó a columpiar en la silla – ¿Creéis que no sé lo que está en juego…?

---Suelo pensar que sí, pero te obcecas continuamente en llevarme la contraria… Creo que tú quieres que pensemos que no… Creo que no quieres que sepamos cómo eres en realidad… Me haces pensar, la verdad… Pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Lo que tienes que tener claro es que Draco jamás volvería a mirarte a los ojos si supiera que le has visto en el lamentable estado en el que se encuentra ahora…

---Él también tiene su orgullo – Dijo pensativamente volviendo a su posición normal y retomando la tostada - ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

---Ya te lo dije. Seguramente habrás enviado a tu amiga Hermione a investigar, y creo que si te enterabas así del montaje todos saldríamos perjudicados.

---Si, tienes razón… en ese caso la diré que lo deje – Mintió – y que ocupe su tiempo en cosas más importantes.

---Perfecto, muchas gracias por tu comprensión – Dijo levantándose dispuesta a irse – No hay que malgastar recursos (que pueden descubrir que no te dije toda la verdad- pensó-). Nos vemos a las cinco… ponte calzado cómodo, hoy te tocan bailes de salón tradiciones… Nada que ver con los muggles… tan burdos – Suspiró pensativa mientras se iba de ahí.

---Pero… ¿no tocaba arte?

---Los museos muggles tienen mucha gente por las tardes… - La oyó decir ya lejos.

Termino lo que quedaba de desayuno y se puso a recogerlo todo mientas pensaba. No iba a frenar la investigación de Hermione, sospechaba gato encerrado y ahora el olor era más fuerte que antes de hablar con Narcisa. Subió cansado los escalones y vestido se dejó caer sobre la cama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco miraba el techo de su cueva, afortunadamente no le dolía la cabeza, gracias al buen vino de su padre. Ahora estaba solo, pasado el peligro hasta la nueva toma de la noche sus dos guardianes habían desaparecido por entre las galerías.

Escuchó un aleteo familiar y se incorporó un poco. Frente a él, Spiderman aterrizaba en su comedero. ¿Qué hora sería? Pensó mientras lentamente se incorporaba. Abrió despacio el saquito y se quedó unos segundos observando el bombón. No sabía dónde los escondía Harry, y eso que los había buscado miles de veces… Adoraba esos bombones… y más que Harry se acordase así de él.

Despacio desenvolvió el dulce y como si fuera algo de sumo valor, lo comió despacito, saboreando cada pedacito de chocolate en su boca. Todo él se estremecía de gusto, mientras mentalmente daba las gracias a su chico por intentar endulzarle el mal trago. Estaba tan solo…Suspiró y abrió los ojos que había cerrado mientras comía el bombon. Lucius estaba apoyado en la puerta observándolo con seriedad.

---No sabía que fueras adicto al chocolate, hijo

---Y no lo soy, es solo que…

---Lo sé… le echas de menos – Se acercó a su hijo y dejó que este le abrazara. Draco no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que abrazara a su padre – Aunque no lo creas te entiendo muy bien, conozco de sobra esa sensación – Le acunó con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el revuelto pelo – Me preocupas Draco. Siempre supe lo que sentías por ese chico… pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan fuerte el lazo.

---Siento no cumplir tus expectativas – Susurró en su hombro.

---Sí que las cumples… de sobra... – Dijo soltando el abrazo – Ahora, señorcito – el rintintín hizo sonreír al chico - Son casi las 3 de la tarde, así que deberías asearte, afeitarte, en fin… ya sabes… y después, venir a comer, que Severus está haciendo conejo creo… Tienes que estar fuerte para la cura de esta noche.

---Lo que me preocupa padre no es mi aspecto – Dijo abriendo su baúl y buscando el neceser – Es Harry.

---Tu madre me ha enviado una nota, todo marcha bien. Creo que el que le hayamos metido miedo le ha hecho reaccionar.

---Sigo pensando que lo de decirle que tal vez muriera y todo eso, nos lo podíamos haber ahorrado. Estoy jugando con sus sentimientos… si se entera de esto puede que le pierda… estoy jugando con fuego – Sacó el neceser y cerró el baúl con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

---Es un Gryffindor, funciona mejor bajo presión… y por una buena causa... Draco, esto ya lo hablamos anoche.

---Terminé borracho, no recuerdo gran cosa.

---¡Bendito vino!

---¡Padre!

---Vamos a ver… nos jugamos algo más que la vida en esto… - Lucius intentaba no enfadarse de nuevo con su hijo – Harry lucha por… quimeras, y eso es lo que le hemos dado, se estaba perdiendo en la batalla y le hemos puesto una luz de guía, nada más.

---Claro… o le matas o él matará a Draco – Respondió con voz grave.

---Matará lo que más ama… sí, cierto, ha sido una pequeña encrucijada, pero el primer interesado en que esto acabe eres tú. Si Harry gana seréis libres para estar juntos donde y como queráis.

---¿Y si pierde…? – Cortó tajante - ¿Qué pasará entonces?

---No va a perder.

---Pero ¿y si lo hace¿y si no es suficientemente fuerte?

---Le sobra fuerza, créeme…

---Pero no sabe tanta magia como para destruirlo.

---No le hace falta. De todas formas… Harry nos oculta muchas cosas… incluso a ti…

---Lo sé.

---Entonces… Confía en él… y no en el veneno que te carcome. Si Harry falla estaremos muertos… qué más da lo que pase con lo demás, no vamos a enterarnos.

---¡Padre!

---Confía en tu chico. No es precisamente una dulce damisela, y menos si Narcisa está detrás de él. Tu madre nunca falla.

---¿Escuchaste? – Un clic en la galería de fuera había llamado la atención de ambos. Lucius llevó su dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio y despacio se asomó… un murciélago asustado voló hacia otro lado.

---¡Avake…! – Decidió no terminar su hechizo - Es solo un murciélago. Tranquilo… pocos magos superarían las barreras de estas bodegas – Dijo volviéndose hacia su hijo que terminaba de asearse.

Unos ojos color miel brillaron al fondo de la gruta, a su lado, la pelirroja Weasley aún mantenía la mano sobre la varita. La chica se relajó despacio y miró al licántropo, que silenciosamente asintió con la cabeza y volvieron a desaparecer entre las sombras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tras un duro tratamiento y unos días de soledad forzada, Draco esperaba encontrar a su vuelta de todo menos lo que encontró.

---Hola Draco – Saludó Remus distraídamente mientras revisaba un montón de papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa de la cocina - ¿Estás mejor?

---Sí, gracias… ¿Harry?

---Oh, se acaba de ir, te ha esperado hasta el último momento, quería despedirse de ti.

---Despe… ¿despedirse¿Por qué¿A dónde ha ido?

---Te ha dejado esa nota – Sin mirarle señaló a un sobre que estaba apoyado en unos viejos libros. Draco miró incrédulo.

---Pero…

---Nada de peros – Remus le miró directamente por primera vez – Tienes que darte prisa o perderás el tren ¡Vamos! Sube y haz tu maleta… calcula un par de semanas. Mete ropa de abrigo.

---No entiendo nada. ¿A dónde me voy¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Draco sorprendido e impaciente.

---Date prisa – Sonrió de forma enigmática.

---¡Lupin! – Rugió Lucius apareciendo enfadado - ¿Qué es eso de Polonia?

---Necesitamos que tu hijo y tú estéis allí unos días. Hay que pulsar el ambiente y vosotros conocéis a mucha gente allí.

---Son mortífagos… nos mandas a la boca del lobo.

---Tranquilo, nunca te disgustó el riesgo… ni los lobos hasta lo que yo recuerdo – El tono con el que contestó y el hecho de que siguiese mirando los papeles de la mesa desconcertaron a Lucius – Narcisa cuidará bien de Severus… y yo también, no te preocupes – En ese momento el rubio miró a su hijo preocupado – Estas son vuestras instrucciones, os las podéis leer en el tren muggle que sale en 45 minutos y que si no os dais prisa perderéis – Extendió un sobre hacia el rubio sonriendo. Draco le agarró del brazo obligándole a mirarle a él y no a su padre.

---¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó despacio y enfadado.

---Se ha trasladado a vivir a casa de James… Una temporada – Respondió también con lentitud y soltándose del agarre.

---Pero…

---No todo el mundo puede vivir en dos camas… y además esto acelera nuestros planes, es bueno ¿no? – Volvió a dirigirse hacia los papeles de la mesa – A tu madre la pareció estupendo.

---Seguro – Respondió con ironía - ¿También lo del tren muggle?

---Fue idea de ella, para que los mortífagos amigos vuestros no os detectaran con tanta facilidad.

---Nos llevaremos a Severus – Afirmó tajante Lucius

---No, lo necesito aquí

---Seguro que no es imprescindible – Razonó

---Seguro que sí lo es – Remus le volvió a mirar con esa extraña sonrisa – Al menos para lo que tengo planeado para él.

---No le toques – Amenazó arrastrando las sílabas.

---Tranquilo, no hará nada que no quiera…Perderéis el tren – Informó con suavidad volviendo a ignorarles de nuevo.

Lucius miró con intensidad al licántropo mientras agarraba a su hijo del brazo y negaba con la cabeza.

---Vámonos Draco.

---Pero…

---Hablaremos en el tren – Cortó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Querido Draco:_

_Para una vez que es realmente importante que seas puntual, te retrasas… Bueno, supongo que ya sabrás que tienes un nuevo destino, lejos de mí._

_Me voy a vivir con Voldemort durante una temporada, él tiene miedo de que no llegues a Argentina y Severus te de el antídoto, así que te daría por matarme y todo eso…Me ha propuesto un viaje de placer a Nueva York y he aceptado, mi avión sale en apenas hora y media, así que no puedo esperarte más. No sé cuándo volveremos, tranquilo que te avisaré. Espero que no te enamores de ningún polaco en mi ausencia. _

_He dejado a Tonks y a Remus al cuidado de la casa y las lechuzas._

_Un fuerte beso_

_Harry._

Draco releyó la carta por décima vez con desesperación.

---No entiendo nada – Lucius dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirarle a él.

---Nos están castigando.

---Pero ¿por qué?

---Pues… supongo que se habrá enterado de que exageramos. El ratón de biblioteca de Granger habrá descubierto algo… o… no sé, no sé cómo pero lo saben – Su tono era algo lúgubre

---Por eso Harry ha aceptado el viaje…

---Bueno, tu madre me ha dicho que Remus no mentía, la pareció una buena idea… Supongo que tu castigo es el irse sin que lo veas…

---¿Y el tuyo¿Separarte de Severus?

---Separarme de Severus es solo una parte.

---Remus no se acercará a él – Lucius cerró los ojos unos segundos

---Pero Severus sí se acercará a Remus – Dijo despacio.

---¿Y qué?

---Nada supongo – Volvió a cerrar los ojos. No sabía que le carcomía más, si sus celos hacia el castaño o hacia su amante. Todo era algo complicado, y él no estaba acostumbrado a tener que contenerse – Duerme, el viaje es muy largo. Después trasbordo al ferry para cruzar el estrecho y de nuevo tren… Odio no poder hacer las cosas por la vía habitual.

---Al menos nos reservaron un camarote privado – Suspiró Draco mirando a su alrededor.

---Sí… al menos eso.

Lucius no le contó sus temores sobre Harry, las noticias de Narcisa no eran del todo buenas, pero no les quedaba más remedio que confiar en que todo pasaría. "Es una rabieta" se repetía una y otra vez "Remus no puede estar ciego, así que es solo una rabieta, no dejaría solo al chico si sospechara algo".

Mientras, Harry volaba en avión privado a Nueva York. El moreno apenas pensaba ya, que la vida no era justa, y cuando lo pensaba decidía que eso no tenía porqué fastidiar los buenos momentos… no era la boca de Draco, pero ¡Se la estaba chupando el mismísimo Señor Oscuro! El mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos… Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro… Sabía que en ese instante él era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos… y eso le gustaba… mucho… Cerró los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se derramó en la boca del falso James... justo en el mismo momento en el que Draco releía incrédulo nuevamente su carta.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Aún no domino este maldito programa, así que perdón por los fallos y las faltas que no consigo que corrija y que comete él solito. S.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, holita:

Estoy feliz porque me voy arreglando yo sola con todo esto. Tardo más, lo sé y es una pesadez porque me cabeza va más rápida que mis torpes dedos, pero lo hago y eso es importante. Me han recomendado que para mi recuperación, unos pocos minutos al día de escribir es bueno con ciertas reglas, así que no uso el maldito programa de voz.

Tendréis que perdonar que sea lenta contestando comentarios, pero es que voy poco a poco, así no molesto a nadie y estoy más tranquila. No sé, no me imaginaba contestando los comentarios dictándoselo a mi madre… creo que me entendéis… Bueno, estoy bien y sin escayolas ya. Mi padre está ya en su casa con su esposa y hablamos todos los días, está algo depre pero mi madre dice que no me preocupe. En fin de año iré a verlo. Y creo que ya doy por terminado mi parte de salud…

No sé cuántos capítulos quedan para terminar, pero creo que no muchos. Gracias por todo. Bss. S

--- Diecisiete ---

.-No deberías de haberlos mandado solos… a ninguno de los tres – Murmuró pensativo Severus mientras tiraba por la alcantarilla su último intento.

.-El plan de Narcisa tiene agujeros… ¡Maldita sea, Severus! Bastante fastidiado estoy yo ya con todo esto como para que te unas a mi conciencia – Protestó Remus.

.-Mi plan era todo lo perfecto que tenía que ser con los datos que teníamos. No contaba con que sucediesen las matanzas indiscriminadas en Polonia, ni con que Harry cambiase de orilla.

.-¡No nos ha traicionado! – Dijo elevando el tono de voz más de lo que habría deseado - Estoy seguro… Si no se ha puesto aún en contacto con nosotros – Ayudó a Severus a poner de nuevo el caldero en el fuego – Es porque no ha podido…

.-Remus – Respondió Severus con voz suave – Es probable que tengas razón, pero tenemos que plantearnos otras posibilidades…

.-No nos ha traicionado – Respondió tozudamente.

.-Tal vez no… pero está solo… - La mujer sirvió agua en dos vasos - …Y mi hijo y mi marido también.

.-Ama a tu hijo… lo sé Narcisa… es solo que está enfadado… No confiasteis en él y le mentisteis… y a mi – Dijo algo dolido – Es solo un berrinche… pronto sabremos de él.

.-Supongo que tienes razón – Suspiró ella.

.-Pues en buen momento le da… es igual que su padre… - Protestó Severus.

.-Sí… él también confió en ti… claro que ahora está muerto – Respondió dolido – Como Sirius… que también confió en ti y también está muerto, y como…

.-¡Vale¡Basta ya, Lupin! no puedes culparme de la muerte de todo el mundo.

.-Ni tu acusar por odios de adolescente – El lobo fijó sus dorados ojos en él haciendo que retrocediera unos milímetros – Está enfadado y tiene derecho a estarlo, igual que tú, así que deja de criticarlo ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo, su niñez no fue mejor que la tuya… A ti te la amargó tu padre y el suyo y a él sus tíos y tú, creo que estáis empatados…

.-Chicos… no discutan más – Cortó cansada Narcisa – Es una tontería…

.-Tienes razón – Severus volvió su mirada a los ingredientes anormalmente desorganizados que estaban sobre la mesa – Creo que tengo que echar menos mandrágora y más baba de caracol.

.-Lo siento… estoy cansado – Dijo llevando su mano a la frente y dejándose caer en un viejo sillón.

.-Todos lo estamos Remus, no te preocupes – Respondió el moreno sin mirarlo – es normal que nos alteremos… Narcisa ¿por qué no descansas? No haces más que bostezar.

.-Si me voy a la cama vendrán todos mis temores conmigo, prefiero veros discutir.

.-Al menos… trae un sillón más cómodo – Remus bebió su sorbo de agua.

.-Mira, en eso tienes razón…

.-¿Cómo lo supo? – La voz de Severus sonó con un poco de carraspeo.

.-¿Qué? – Preguntó el licántropo despistado - ¡Ah! Pues… Hermione sospechó, encontró algo en un viejo libro – Mintió. No iba a contarle que Ginny y él les habían estado espiando en las cuevas.

.-Quedan pocos días para la luna llena…

.-Tranquilo, confío en que darás con la fórmula pronto, y sé que sabes lo que tienes que hacer aunque yo no esté.

El Slytherin estuvo a punto de decir con ironía "¿En serio confías en mi, no temes que te maten?" pero se contuvo a tiempo, sabía que eso empeoraría las cosa de forma irreparable. No era eso lo que quería, no con Remus.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio. Narcisa acabó vencida por el sueño en el sillón mientras que Remus, sumergido en todas sus preocupaciones, miraba sin ver como Severus intentaba sacar una fórmula que solucionase la peste que los mortífagos habían extendido por Centro- Europa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius y Draco seguían allí, intentando recomponer una escasa resistencia. Ambos habían tenido que soportar muchos desdenes e insultos y esquivar más de una maldición imperdonable, pero la peste terminó siendo su aliada en vez de su enemiga, y con la ayuda de algunos arrepentidos como ellos, empezaban a convencer a los que antiguamente eran sus enemigos, que desanimados y aislados aún seguían respirando.

La viuda de Víctor, el antiguo novio de Hermione, era una de ellas, para alegría de Draco. Desde que llegaron había sido su pilar. La chica creyó inmediatamente en ellos y había trabajado duro para ayudarlos en su tarea.

.-Bien Lisa, estate puntual a las 6, no puede salir nada mal.

.-Tranquilo Draco, les daremos una pequeña patada en la espinilla a esos basurafagos – Respondió la pecosa sonriendo.

.-Eso espero… no podemos fallar, y si destruimos ese almacén… allí guardan mucha peste.

.-Tranquilo… que pesado. Por cierto… encontré esto en un kiosco muggle – Le extendió una conocida revista de prensa rosa – Estoy segura de que te echa de menos – Afirmó con voz insegura. Draco miró cansado la portada.

.-Parece feliz – Afirmó con tristeza.

.-Es su trabajo… ¿no?

.-Supongo… ¿Qué dice el titular? El polaco se me resiste.

.-"James Liberty de nuevo enamorado" – Leyó

.-Seguro… - La ironía impregnó sus palabras - ¿qué más pone? – La chica abrió la revista y comenzó a leer el artículo.

.-"El multimillonario publicista ha sido visto de compras en Nueva York con su nuevo novio. Después de su traumática ruptura con el desaparecido modelo Simon Bouboir, el corazón de James Liberty parece recuperarse en los brazos de este atractivo moreno desconocido con el que recorre de la mano las más prestigiosas firmas que cubren la Quinta avenida neoyorquina… – La chica siguió leyendo el extenso artículo que ocupaba las páginas centrales de la famosa revista - ¿Suenan campanas de boda?" – Terminaba… Levantó los ojos despacio hacia el chico – Solo es parte de su papel, Draco – Aseguró intentando consolarle.

.-Estoy harto de todo Lisa… de esta guerra, de mi vida, de no tener a Harry… de los muertos… de todo – Su voz sonaba ahogada y sus ojos grises estaban oscurecidos de tristeza, pero aún así mantenía la compostura en su silla.

.-Ya queda menos – Suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

.-Lo sé… pero creo que le he perdido.

.-No digas eso… probablemente esté estrechamente vigilado, por eso no puede enviarte ningún mensaje. Seguro que él está sufriendo tanto o más que tú.

.-Ya lo veo – Dijo con rabia.

.-No seas injusto… Tú apoyaste la situación, no puedes culparle.

.-Eso es lo que más me duele Lisa, que yo le empujé a otros brazos… - Suspiró y contuvo de nuevo sus lágrimas – Da lo mismo, tarde o temprano sabré… - Metió la cabeza entre sus manos y deslizó los dedos hasta su nuca. Cogió aire y volvió a recuperar la compostura – No llegues tarde mañana. Díselo a los demás¿de acuerdo? – Se puso en pie sin esperar respuesta.

.-A sus órdenes – Respondió sonriendo con suavidad. El rubio la devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

5.55 a.m. Draco, daba pequeños saltitos en el sitio y se soplaba las manos para calentarlas. A su espalda, Lucius hacía una señal al comando más cercano, estaba verificando las posiciones.

Pese a ser ya verano, la madrugada estaba siendo fresca, y todos tiritaban en sus lugares, mientras esperaban que dieran las 6 en punto y comenzar el ataque.

Eran a penas 9 personas, y sus oponentes pasaban del medio centenar, pero contaban con el factor sorpresa, y con que 7 de ellos llevaban aún la marca que estaban a punto de traicionar. A las 6 en punto, Lucius comenzó a andar despacio hacia la entrada del enorme almacén, tras él y apuntándolo con su varita, Rufus, uno de sus más antiguos amigos que ahora se unía a él. Draco levitaba a su lado, un hechizo de trasformación le hacía parecer muerto, aunque en realidad agarraba con firmeza su varita preparándose para el combate.

Lisa y Agnes estaban en la parte de atrás del almacén esperando… a las 6:03, empezaban a colocar pequeños aparatos distractores por todo el perímetro, mientras que los laterales, empezaban a ser silenciosamente asaltados por los cuatro restantes.

.-¿Quién va? – Preguntó un joven albino desde la puerta.

.-Liebervaum – Respondió Rufus con firmeza – Traigo un regalito – Dio un ligero golpe en la espalda de Lucius que tropezó.

.-¿Prisioneros? – El albino abrió un poco más la puerta.

.-Los Malfoy – Respondió con orgullo.

.-¿Cómo? – Sorprendido el chico abrió del todo y les dejó pasar a la vez que hacía una señal para que bajara el jefe de guardia en ese momento.

.-Como verás, no iba a esperar a las 9 de la mañana a traerlos a un lugar seguro – El albino se acercó a Draco – Está muerto… una pena – Dijo Rufus apartándole un poco de él, no confiaba en ese chico.

.-Sí, una pena – Dijo el chico que aún así pasó uno de sus dedos por la mejilla fría del Slytherin.

.-¿Qué es lo que…¡Malfoy!– En la parte alta de las escaleras apareció Goyle padre.

.-Goyle… perdona que no te abrace – Dijo con ironía Lucius disimulando así su sorpresa.

.-Maldito hijo de… - Se acercó a él con una alegría que les sorprendió a todos y le dio una palmada en el hombro – Te hacía escondido en argentina viejo amigo.

.-Ya ves – Lucius estaba cada vez más sorprendido – Y yo te hacía a ti en el cuartel general… ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Tus amigos caímos en desgracia cuando… ¡Cielos, Draco! – El hombre se acercó al cuerpo del chico.

.-Se resistieron más de la cuenta – Rufus estaba totalmente descolocado ante la actitud de Goyle.

.-Por supuesto que lo hicieron… son Malfoy – Goyle sonrió con franqueza – He trabajado bajo su mando muchos años como para no conocerlos bien… demasiado bien… Súbelos a mi despacho.

.-¿Al muerto también? – Preguntó el chico incrédulo. Goyle miró de reojo a Lucius… y tras unos segundos sonrió de nuevo.

.-No, al chico… sigue los trámites de rutina.

Subieron despacio los escalones. Lucius pensaba con rapidez, no sabía que Goyle estaría allí, y eso era un inconveniente… o tal vez no, después de todo ambos se conocían bien.

.-Liebervaum, cierra la puerta… Sentaos por favor… ¿Queréis tomar algo?

.-No gracias, quiero entregártelo e irme a casa a descansar.

.-Es curioso Lucius que te dejes atrapar por uno de tus mejores amigos…

.-La guerra tiene estas cosas, uno no sabe en quién confía – Al contrario que su hijo, Goyle padre era una serpiente lista pero solo lo sabían unos pocos de su confianza.

.-Ya… pero tú, tu no confías en nadie Lucius - Suspiró y extendió unos planos en la mesa frente a ellos – Vamos, nos conocemos, antes te dejas matar que humillarte a esto ¿Qué tienes planeado¿Venís a espiar o a atacar?

.-Goyle…

.-Mató a mi esposa ¿sabías? delante de mí y de mi hijo… la mató a golpes porque se le olvidó echar la sal en la sopa…

.-Yo… - Lucius imaginó la horrible escena.

.-No me digáis nada… - Pidió el hombre cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos -Estos son los planos de todo lo que está bajo el mando de mi jefe aquí… almacenes, casas francas… todo… espero que lo destruyas Lucius, por mi esposa.

.-Goyle… yo… no sé que… - Le miró con fijeza antes de decidirse – Atacamos en… 3 minutos.

.-Desgraciadamente mi hijo está en sus mazmorras, así que no puedo acompañaros sin arriesgar su vida con que me golpeéis yo creo que baste como excusa. Al albino mejor que no le dejéis con vida, es una víbora peligrosa.

.-Draco se encarga… no pensábamos dejar a nadie con vida… Claro que no te esperábamos aquí. Nuestra información no es muy buena.

.-Yo tomo café todos los días a las 4 de la tarde en la plaza mayor… en el café francés… puedo iros pasando cosas… pero no soy un alto cargo aquí… miradme, hago turno de noche.

.-Pero estás dentro – Afirmó Rufus doblando y escondiendo por su capa los mapas – Yo ya no… y… bueno, la resistencia aquí es floja, no podemos permitirnos muchos agentes dobles… de hecho… no tenemos.

.-Haré lo que esté en mi mano Rufus… Lucius, amigo… si vuelves a Inglaterra…

.-Sacaré a tu hijo de ahí, no te preocupes… te doy mi palabra – Prometió mientras le tendía su mano.

Draco yacía en el polvoriento suelo esperando la señal convenida para intervenir. El que Goyle estuviera allí no entraba en sus planes, y no sabía si era bueno o malo… pero lo más preocupante era que el guardián aún estaba a su lado, se suponía que tenía que haberle dejado solo e ir a rellenar formularios y avisar a su Cuartel General y al Lord, pero el chico seguí allí y le miraba desde cierta distancia. Sabía hacerse el muerto perfectamente, así que no era que sospechase nada pero notaba su mirada fija en él, aunque no podía adivinar con que intención.

Notó los pasos ligeros acercarse a él, y como el albino se inclinaba.

.-Siempre me pregunté como serías – No se movió, después de todo hablaba con un muerto – El amante del Lord… el gran deseado… - Aspiró con fuerza cerca del cuello del moreno – Aún hueles… Eras hermoso, no hay duda. No esperaba menos del gran Señor de la Oscuridad – Un dedo caliente se apoyó en los labios de Draco - No entiendo como pudiste abandonarle, yo hubiera matado por estar en tu lugar… Y probablemente por estar en el suyo… - Comenzó a deslizar el dedo hacia el cuello - ¡Qué lástima! Eras realmente hermoso… ahora me explico su disgusto… es una pena que ese te haya matado… hubiésemos pasado un rato divertido juntos… antes de entregarte… y probablemente subir a tu puesto… - Poco a poco se había acercado hasta el rostro del rubio y depositó un beso en sus labios - Yo soy hermoso, lo suficiente para que te olvidase entre mis brazos, e infinitamente más que ese sucio mestizo…

Una explosión de exterior cortó su monólogo haciendo que reaccionase, pero ya era tarde, Draco le había puesto la varita en la garganta y le miraba con intensidad.

.-No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos – Escupió viendo el miedo reflejado en los ojos del chico – Harry vale más que todos los de tu calaña juntos.

.-Yo… - Balbuceó

.-Avakedabra – No lo pensó. El cuerpo del chico cayó rígido como un tronco – Eras un ingenuo – Dijo sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas – El Lord no hubiese tenido contigo ni para empezar… te acabo de hacer un favor y creo que a la humanidad también.

Avanzó deprisa por entre los pasillos, disparando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Estaba enfadado, no le gustaba matar a sangre fría, pero el maldito albino le había fastidiado en exceso. Además… era matar o morir…

Escuchó una gran explosión a un lado por encima de él, y vio como dos cuerpos caían al vacío.

.-Padre – Gritó – Estoy bien.

.-¡Corre hacia el sur¡Abre la puerta sur! – Gritó Lucius desde arriba.

El chico miró hacia la ventana, estaba desorientado por los gritos y los hechizos… Buscó los primeros rayos de sol para orientarse.

Giró a su izquierda y empezó a correr hasta el sur. Las explosiones le tiraron al suelo un par de veces, pero tenía que llegar para que los de fuera entrasen.

Como un reloj bien engrasado, abrió la puerta a tiempo de que entrasen los demás. Cada uno sabía hacia dónde dirigirse y cuál era su tarea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Malditos – James rugió en la sala de al lado. Harry se desperezó en la cama decidiendo si levantarse o no.

.-¡James! – Llamó - ¡Cariño¿Qué pasa¿qué te enfada un sábado a las 9 de la mañana? – James entró en la habitación disgustado.

.-Nada… cosas del trabajo, no te preocupes – Depositó un beso en la frente del moreno.

.-Um, no te preocupes tú… va, venga… – Hizo un pequeño puchero – Yo te haré olvidar – Cogió su corbata y tiró hacia él de forma sugerente.

.-Harry – Beso – No puedo ahora – Beso – Por favor.

.-Jo – Protestó el moreno – Estás de vacaciones… me lo prometiste.

.-Yo nunca estoy de vacaciones… te prometo que volveré pronto y te llevaré a comer donde tú quieras.

.-No sé – Arrugó un poco la nariz – Toda la mañana solo…

.-Podrás seguir durmiendo. Te traeré un regalito ¿de acuerdo?

.-Bueno… pero no tardes…

Se volvieron a besar de nuevo. Harry le sintió marchar desde la cama. Cuando calculó que ya estaba suficientemente lejos, se puso las gafas y saltó de la cama. Sacó su varita, convenientemente camuflada en su maleta y se puso a buscar… tenía que ser algo muy importante lo que había sacado al Lord de sus brazos.

Un pliego casi chamuscado comenzó a rehacerse…

"Ataque esta madrugada en la central de Polonia. Todas las reservas de Peste destruidas, 47 muertos y 4 heridos graves. No sabemos si hubo robo de algún material. Testigos aseguran que fueron los Malfoy"

.-Claro que fueron ellos – Susurró Harry mientras hacía desaparecer esa especie de telegrama con un gesto contrariado.

Calculó que tenía un par de horas antes de que el Lord regresara, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar su próximo paso con tranquilidad.

Se fue a la enorme ducha y con lentitud lo preparó todo. Normalmente bajo el chorro de agua caliente se le aclaraban las ideas. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la fuerza del agua y sin poderlo evitar, una imagen de Draco apareció en su mente.

Esos ojos grises… ese pelo tan fino… y su forma de sonreír cuando sabía que había ganado la batalla a Harry y lo iba a hacer suyo… Sin querer el moreno llevó su mano a su entrepierna y la acarició con suavidad. Se apoyó en el muro de baldosas y soltando el aire con frustración, abrió los ojos apartando la imagen de Draco de su mente "Ahora no me lo puedo permitir" pensó, y volviendo su mente a los numerosos jabones que se esparcían por las baldas, eligió uno olor a madera y se enjabonó con presteza.

Tom Marvolo Rider, no se había permitido nunca encapricharse seriamente de nadie. A su entender, y desde sus primeras experiencias en la adolescencia, todo lo relacionado con otras personas que fuese más allá del sexo era una gran pérdida de tiempo. Ahora, caminando por la 5ª Avenida rumbo a su ático y con una caja de carísimas chocolatinas bajo el brazo daba vueltas a este pensamiento.

Tenía que matar al chico, eso estaba claro, en realidad lo tenía que haber matado hacía ya semanas, pero le entretenía. Era muy agradable tenerlo mariposeando a su alrededor, pero se cansaba ya de llevar la máscara de James Liberty, aunque las sesiones de sexo eran cada vez eran más intensas y eso le merecía la pena al sacrificio. Desde la separación con Draco todo había mejorado mucho… Pero eso también era un problema. Él era el Dark Lord, el Señor de la Oscuridad, y si bien se podía permitir todos los caprichos que quisiera, mantener de amante a su taló de Aquiles no era nada recomendable.

Su primer intención… o la segunda, no lo recordaba, era casarse con el chico para robarle su magia y matarlo. Saber qué se sentía, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo, teniendo toda esa magia y con ella poder destruir de un plumazo todo lo que odiaba y poder así crear el mundo que soñaba… Solo había un problema. Harry no amaba a James así que no se casaría con él, y si le descubría su verdadera identidad, la batalla estaba servida y eso… eso podía significar su muerte en ese momento.

¡Bella¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? La maldita bruja tenía acceso a una de las mayores bibliotecas del mundo mágico, la de los Malfoy. Si había algún conjuro o hechizo que pudiera solucionar este problema… es decir, que mantuviese a Harry dócil a su lado, ella lo podría encontrar. Podría tenerle sin renunciar a todo lo que ahora tenía… Sonrió… esclavizar al chico no era una opción, perdería su gracia si el sexo fuera como con cualquier otro… y su forma de entornar los ojos… lamerse los labios distraídamente… Soy la maldad absoluta, puedo tener lo que quiera.

Abrió la puerta del ático y escuchó la televisión del salón. Caminó en silencio encontrando a Harry tumbado en el sofá, el chico no la había visto todavía y miraba atentamente lo que fuera que echasen en ese aparato. Así, relajado, con ropa ancha y con toda la naturalidad de quién se piensa estar solo en la casa, era como más le gustaba observarle. Entendía que Draco lo hubiera dado todo por ese chico, no era con el rubio ni mucho menos, pero tenía imán, su atracción era más fuerte que la de cualquiera que hubiera conocido, y salvo él mismo, nadie estaba vacunado contra alguien así.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y empezó a compararlo mentalmente con su anterior amante. Sus piernas eran menos esbeltas aunque era más flexible, su aire era desgarbado muy alejado del noble porte de los Malfoy, pero también tenía su encanto. Lo mejor eran sus ojos, ahí si que superaba a cualquiera, su verde era intenso y brillante, aunque cambiaba y se suavizaba o se oscurecía según su estado de ánimo. Eran expresivos y ciertamente, hipnotizantes… podía perderse horas y horas buceando por ese mar esmeralda de aguas tranquilas… Se incorporó con brusquedad al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y sin querer llamó la atención de Harry.

.-¿Ya volviste? Se me hizo largo el rato – Saludó sonriendo e incorporándose un poco.

.-Sí, era algo… de rápida solución… Toma te traje esto – Le alargó el paquete a la vez que se sentaba en el lugar que antes ocupaba la cabeza del moreno.

.-Um, bombones… Gracias, pero me voy a poner como una vaca si sigues regalándome cosas de estas.

.-Me gusta ver como las devoras… apóyate si quieres – Harry recostó su cabeza en las piernas de James, dejando que este le comenzase a acariciar mecánicamente el flequillo mientras devoraba el primer bombón - ¿Qué estás viendo?

.-Embrujadas (Encharted – Creo que la serie original se titula así.)

.-Ah, y ¿de qué va?

.-Pues… son tres hermanas brujas con poderes especiales que luchan contra los demonios, los brujos negros y cosas así por el estilo.

.-Ah… que crío eres¿crees en las brujas y todo eso?

.-¿Tú no? – Respondió serio mirándole a los ojos. Tom se puso alerta instintivamente, pero Harry retiró su mirada volviendo a la televisión – En el capítulo de hoy, Phoebe, que es la que tiene el poder de la videncia, va a casarse pero resulta que acaba de descubrir que su prometido no es el abogado que decía ser, sino la Fuente de todo Mal, es decir, su mayor enemigo.

.-Que interesante… así que le destruirá junto a sus hermanas.

.-No creo… probablemente se case con él… en teoría está muy enamorada.

.-Pero es su enemigo

.-Cierto, pero le ama.

.-Es una película ¿tú lo harías? – Harry tardó unos segundos en responder.

.-Pues… Sí, me casaría con él – El corazón de Voldemort dio un vuelco – Pero no por amor – El moreno volvió a mirarle a los ojos – Sino por poder – Sonrió enigmático.

.-Bromeas – La voz casi no le salía de la garganta.

Harry apagó la tele con el mando a distancia y se incorporó de forma que quedó de rodillas en el sofá a unos centímetros de él.

.-¿Realmente crees que no sé quién eres? – La cara de asombro de James no tenía precio – ¡Accio varita!

.-¿Vas a luchar Potter? – Escupió sacando la suya de alguna parte que no vio Harry.

.-Pues… la verdad espero que no haga falta… Voldemort.

.-¿Qué pretendes entonces?

.-Creo que te lo he dejado claro… Poder… o crees que me acuesto contigo por otro motivo.

.-¿Amor? – Preguntó con ironía.

.-Para eso ya tenía a Draco… No, no me vasta. Soy poderoso… estoy harto de recibir órdenes, de que planifiquen mi existencia sin contar conmigo… estoy harto de ser…

.-Un pelele en manos de otros… - Voldemort bajó su varita

.-Sí, quiero mandar, quiero que sean ellos los que obedezcan…. soy Harry Potter, el mago más poderoso que hay sobre la tierra.

.-Después de mí, claro.

.-Tal vez seas más sabio que yo…. pero no más poderoso – Sonrió al estilo Malfoy – Por eso soy peligroso para ti ¿no es cierto? – El Lord le miró atentamente sin responder – Juntos podríamos dominar el mundo… nadie podría hacer nada contra los dos… Tu no eres inmortal, yo sería tu heredero… haríamos un mundo a nuestro antojo.

.-¿Traicionarías a tus amigos?

.-¿Qué amigos?... Cuando miro por esos ventanales y veo la ciudad a mis pies… la sensación es…

.-Excitante

.-Sí, me excita… mucho. Igual que cuando me tocas… me siento invulnerable, poderoso… – El tono de voz se estaba volviendo más ronco. El Lord conocía ese tono y no se hizo de rogar.

Se acercó despacio al chico que dejó caer su varita al suelo, y bruscamente tomó sus labios que le recibieron con un ansia especial. Se apartó unos segundos para leer en los ojos verdes… en ese mar esmeralda que estaba a punto de sufrir una tormenta.

.-Serás mío – Dijo dejando escapar su ansia.

.-Dame poder – Susurró Harry.

.-Lo tendrás… pero antes tendrás que hacer algo por mí – Le informó mientras acariciaba los labios del moreno con el pulgar.

.-Lo que sea… - Susurró.

.-Es algo que nadie ha hecho por mí… - Insistió.

.-¿Tendré poder?

.-Mucho

.-Pues hazlo.

Y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, desde abajo, abrió sus labios y dejó que el pulgar se introdujera en su boca. Comenzó a rodearlo con su lengua y a lamerlo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

El Lord le observaba como hipnotizado. Liberó su mano haciendo que Harry le mirase expectante y entonces, con suavidad le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que se tumbase en el sofá y colocándose encima. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse mientras sus manos comenzaban a buscar la piel del otro, deshaciéndose de las molestas ropas.

.-¿Sabes que esta será la última vez que James te posea? – Le susurró al oído.

.-Nunca digas la última… tal vez en un futuro nos apetezca recordar.

.-Claro…

Lentamente comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de piel del cuello de Harry, mientras este comenzaba a respirar más profundamente. Voldemort no se andaba hoy con juegos, Harry notaba como su excitación crecía contra su muslo, mientras su mano acariciaba y estrujaba por encima del ligero pantalón sus zonas más sensibles. Pronto ya no habría marcha atrás y su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Gimió con fuerza, el riesgo le excitaba, y la sensación de poder que volvía a experimentar en brazos del que había sido su enemigo le llevaba muy lejos de ese sofá.

Minutos después, tenía una de las excitaciones más fuertes que recordaba. A penas controlaba lo que hacía o decía, y su magia empezaba a dar muestras de descontrolarse moviendo pequeños objetos ante la sonrisa del Señor Oscuro que empezaba a prepararlo.

.-Eres afortunado – Le susurró mientras colocaba las piernas del chico rodeándole y levantando su trasero firme sobre sus pantorrillas para penetrarlo mejor – Eres el primero con el que tengo estos… cuidados.

.-Si entre nosotros no hubiera buen sexo tal vez mi decisión habría sido otra – Respondió cerrando los ojos y arqueándose de placer.

Los pezones del moreno estaban duros y cada vez que Harry se arqueaba como ahora el Lord sentía como si le apuntasen llamándole e incitándole a que los poseyera de nuevo. Se lanzó sediento sobre uno de ellos atrayendo el cuerpo del chico hacia él que respondió rozándose y arqueándose de nuevo, gimiendo con cada mordisco, con cada succión, llegando casi a un orgasmo con esas caricias, pero Voldemort le retenía, frenaba sus orgasmos atrapando la base del pene entre sus dedos. Harry no recordaba estar tan desesperado por ser poseído desde que Draco… descartó instantáneamente ese pensamiento y la imagen de su primera vez con el rubio en aquel hotel.

.-Hazlo ya… necesito que lo hagas ya… - Suplicó entre gemidos

No soltó el miembro duro de Harry mientras le penetraba lentamente. En otras ocasiones no se había preocupado del otro, pero ahora era diferente. La magia que había en esa habitación exigía ciertos cuidados… desbordada podría volverse contra él, y como el Gryffindor le había dicho, superaba con creces la suya. No estaba acostumbrado a ceder ante nadie, pero lo que tenía entre manos merecía la pena. Pocos mortífagos habían sido iniciados con sexo… Lucius, Bella y alguno que ahora no recordaba, pero desde luego que no habían gozado, al menos no así. Pero esto era algo más grande que hacer un nuevo miembro de su grupo, le iba a hacer un regalo especial.

Los primeros embates fueron lentos, al igual que el ritmo con el que masturbaba al moreno, necesitaba que se descontrolase sólo un poco más para poseerlo por completo. La televisión salió volando por los aires desenchufándose bruscamente. Era el momento.

Puso su mano en el antebrazo del chico y empezó a susurrar a su oído palabras en una lengua extraña para Harry. Empezó a sentir dolor, un dolor agudo que quemaba, abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Su magia comenzó a revelarse, pero el Lord se mantenía firme, no le soltaba y seguía envistiéndole cada vez con más fuerza.

El dolor de su antebrazo se volvía cada vez más intenso mezclado de nuevo con una fuerte excitación producida por el sexo, y mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos notó como parte de su alma volaba, estaba perdiéndola… El Gryffindor lo notó al instante, estaba vivo pero su corazón ya no latía… no le hacía falta, sonrió triunfante y de nuevo quedó solo el placer. El rito estaba terminando, exhaló aire con fuerza llegando al orgasmo, vertiéndose en la mano del Lord, que en ese mismo momento, se vaciaba con un fuerte gemido dentro de él…

Un fuerte pulso de energía salió en ese momento de los dos cuerpos. Las ondas recorrieron el mundo, haciendo que magos y sensitivos supiesen que algo había pasado. Los animales callaron y miraron al cielo con horror, algunos se escondieron instintivamente, otros quedaron paralizados durante minutos.

Draco miró a su padre que en ese momento se levantaba bruscamente de la cama medio dormido.

.-Padre… Harry… Cielos… ¿qué he hecho? – Una presión un fuerte se empezaba a instalar en su estómago y su pecho.

.-Tenemos que volver a Londres ahora – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Remus se incorporó de golpe asustado, el lobo rugía con miedo en su interior. Narcisa le miró también asustada mientras Severus, por primera vez en su vida, dejaba caer los ingredientes que tenía en la mano.

.-Que el cielo nos ampare – Pudo a duras penas decir el maestro.

A escasos metros de ahí, Tonks salía de la tienda regalos seguida de Hermione. El pulso las había sorprendido pagando el regalo de unos amigos muggles. Ambas estaban desorientadas como muchos de los que las rodeaban. Mientras la castaña trataba de orientarse y entender que había pasado, su amiga solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, tenía que ir a casa, tenía que ver a su esposo… No se dio cuenta de que un conductor borracho se saltaba con su camión el semáforo en rojo… Estaba muerta antes de tocar el duro asfalto.

Hermione chilló con horrorizada.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

Los comentarios son muy importantes para mí, por favor, es un pequeño esfuerzo de vuestra parte... es mi salario… ¿va? Bss. S.

Por cierto, Harry no está muerto, solo que su corazón ya no late.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, holita:

Sé que llevo mucho retraso con los comentarios, pero solo puedo escribir un rato al día y ahora estoy en racha inspirada, todas mis musas y musos están manos a la obra, y quiero aprovechar el tirón.

Creo que aquí se os aclararán cosas… al menos eso lo espero. De todas formas hay un apartado de aclaraciones al final.

Bss. S

--- Dieciocho ---

Harry tiró al suelo hastiado la última revista muggle que acababa de ojear. Un elfo asustado salió de la nada y se la llevó sin que el joven moreno se moviera de su cómoda postura, medio tumbado, en el sofá.

Hacía dos semanas que tenía la marca en su antebrazo y aún se sorprendía cuando la miraba. Sabía que la suya era diferente a la de los demás mortífagos, había observado muchas veces la de Draco cuando este dormía. Su calavera era igual pero en vez de una serpiente había dos, una de ojos rojos grande que había salido de la boca de la calavera y que la rodeaba con fuerza, y otra que a penas si asomaba de la boca de la misma.

.-¿Te sigue llamando la atención? – La voz del Lord le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

.-Sí… sigo dando vueltas al hecho de que sea diferente.

.-Tenía que serlo… no eres uno más – Sus ojos rojizos seguían mirando unos mapas sobre una mesa cercana.

.-¿Usaste un conjuro diferente?

.-Ajá

.-¿Por qué?

.-No quería correr riesgos… no iba a darte todo a cambio de nada – En ese momento levantó la vista hacia el chico.

.-No entiendo porqué seguimos con esta mascarada – Dijo señalando cientos de regalos sin desenvolver.

.-Es divertida.

.-¿Qué tiene de divertido? – El tono era casual.

.-Me gusta engañar a los muggles…

.-No cuela – Sonrió – Lo que pasa es que te gusta el dinero y la exclusiva de la boda del famoso James Liberty…

.-Tengo dinero de sobra Harry.

.-Nunca se tiene lo suficiente – Voldemort le miró con aprobación

.-Aprendes rápido… Tranquilo, una rápida ceremonia este fin de semana en Las Vegas y un montón de dinero en nuestros bolsillos solo por unas fotos.

.-No sé si debo casarme contigo – Lentamente se incorporó de su posición para ponerse en pie y acercarse a él.

.-Creí que querías poder.

.-Sé de tu pequeña costumbre – Contestó sentándose a horcajadas en sus piernas y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

.-¿Cuál? – Preguntó mientras le abrazaba y le atraía más hacia sí.

.-La de quitar lo poderes en la noche de bodas y matar…

.-Ya, ya, ya… los Malfoy te lo contaron… ¿Miedo?

.-Precaución – Respondió depositando un beso ansioso en los labios del Lord

.-Te estás volviendo insaciable, Harry.

.-¿Te molesta?

.-No, ni hablar – Contestó besándole esta vez él con deseo.

.-¿Cómo sé que no me matarás? – El chico se deshizo fácilmente de su camiseta y se arqueó hacia atrás dejando sus pezones expuestos y preparados.

.-No lo haré – Se lanzó con codicia sobre uno de los pezones mientras Harry gemía y comenzaba a mover sus caderas provocándole más excitación.

.-¿Cómo lo sé? – Volvió a preguntar mientras su pene endurecido rozaba con el del Lord en el mismo estado.

El Lord no le contestó, acercó la mesa en la que estaban los planos a la espalda de Harry y le sentó en ella haciendo que la ropa que aún llevaban ambos desapareciera. Antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar ya le tenía dentro empujando.

El chico se limitaba a gemir mientras le poseía y maltrataba sus doloridos pezones. Las envestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas, en ese momento cerró los ojos y se comenzó a masturbar hasta que se corrió. No esperó al Lord ni gritó su nombre. Desde hacía un par de semanas ambos habían prescindido de ciertas superficialidades… era sexo, se trataba de llegar hasta el final dando igual si juntos o por separado.

.-¿Cómo lo sé? – Preguntó de nuevo mientras el otro caía exhausto encima.

.-Te lo juro – Susurró sobre él mientras cientos de chispas les cubrían.

Harry sonrió, el hechizo había funcionado. Voldemort estaba atado por un juramento mágico.

.-Aprendes deprisa – Dijo el hombre saliendo de él y conjurando la ropa.

.-Gracias – Respondió el moreno besándole de nuevo.

En ese momento, unos golpes suaves en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos.

.-¿Quién demonios será? – Preguntó el Lord enfadado mientras Harry se levantaba con cierto aire de indiferencia y a medio vestir.

.-Tu adorada Bellatrix ¿quién si no? Tiene el don de la oportunidad – La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando pasar a la aún bella mujer.

.-Mi Señor – Saludó con una reverencia – Potter – Volvió a inclinarse, pero el chico a penas la miró con desgana.

.-Mi Señor… traigo noticias de África…

.-Harry ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas?

.-¿Aún no confías en mí? Luego te enfadas por mis dudas… - El Lord le miró sin contestar – Tranquilos, no me importa nada en absoluto lo que esté pasando en África. Creo que me voy a correr un poco por Central Park.

.-De acuerdo… vuelve para la hora de la comida…

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente fue hacia el vestidor para ponerse ropa deportiva e irse a correr tranquilamente. Se miró unos segundos y antes de cambiarse, y sabiendo que volvería a hacerlo después de correr por el parque, decidió darse una ducha rápida.

.-Me da escalofríos My Lord – Dicho Bella cuando Harry hubo salido.

.-¿No me temes a mí y le temes a él?

.-A usted le respeto… escondió su alma para seguir vivo, para salvar al mundo de los muggles y de los sangre sucia… para hacer un mundo mejor. En cambio él… él ha vendido su alma.

.-Me la ha vendido a mí, Bella, a mí… no lo olvides… ni tan siquiera tú has hecho ese sacrificio. En este momento, él es mi más fiel servidor. Sé que si pusiera mi cabeza en sus manos estaría a salvo… y es muchísimo más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

Bella agachó humillada la cabeza. Por nada del mundo iba a discutir… ya habría tiempo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras corría, pensaba en que Narcisa estaba intentando enviarle algún mensaje entre sueños, pero por ahora no la permitía nada… claro que si lo estaba intentando es que estaba cerca… Y Remus, suspiró pensando en el lobo. Al principio le extrañó que al saber de la muerte de Tonks en un accidente no hubiese sentido nada, ni dolor, ni rabia, nada de nada… Voldemort que estaba con él en ese momento cuando Bellatrix, recién llegada de Londres, se lo comunicó, le explicó que era su regalo, que ya no sentiría nada… por eso no sentía latir su corazón, aunque este estuviera latiendo y manteniéndole con vida. Lo malo era que le pasaba en general, las cosas le eran indiferentes en su mayoría… solo lo físico se mantenía intacto, los olores y sabores los notaba con más claridad que antes, y el sexo… el sexo era diferente, totalmente físico lo que para él era muy extraño, pero como siempre se adaptaba con rapidez a los cambios… estaba perdiendo su humanidad… era un alto precio, pero… en su momento tuvo un buen motivo para tomar esa decisión. Ahora, simplemente le gustaba el resultado.

A unos 500 metros, sentado en un banco del parque había un hombre que llamó su atención. Al acercarse y fijarse más sonrió… ese pelo castaño era inconfundible. Sondeó el lugar en busca de más rastros de magia, pero el licántropo estaba solo. Cuando escuchó sus pasos rápidos acercándose, el hombre levantó la vista.

.-¿Cómo me has encontrado Remus?

.-Es un viejo truco de auror… siéntate a mi lado – Le invitó el hombre señalando el banco. Harry aceptó la invitación.

.-¿No me temes?

.-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – Sonrió con tristeza – Si me quisieras muerto ya lo estaría – Miró hacia un punto perdido frente a él – De todas formas ya no tengo nada que me interese aquí.

.-Siento lo de Tonks

.-No mientas Harry… tu ya no sientes nada… de hecho estás tan muerto como ella ¿me equivoco?

.-¿Qué quieres entonces de mí?

.-Darte esto – Alargó hacia él un viejísimo pergamino – Es el hechizo para robar los poderes a Voldemort.

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que vaya a matarlo?

.-El que yo aún esté con vida… - Remus le miró a los ojos

.-Todavía confías en mí.

.-La verdad - Dudó la respuesta – Creo que sí, que puedo confiar en que termines lo que empezaste. Aunque tal vez no por el mismo motivo.

.-Eso puedes tenerlo seguro.

.-Él aún te ama.

.-Ya es tarde para eso… aunque haga lo que me pides… jamás volveré a recuperar mi alma.

.-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? – El chico le miró helándole el alma con el vacío de sus ojos.

.-Era lo que todos queríais.

.-No, no así. Queríamos que os casarais para que le robases la magia, no que vendieras tu alma.

.-Tal vez no calculasteis bien, no hay lo uno sin lo otro, yo lo sabía, así que no me niegues que vosotros…

.-No… si lo hubiese sabido no te hubiese dejado continuar… y Draco, bueno, él menos que nadie…

.-Os conozco bien… a todos. Cierto que tú no me hubiese dejado seguir, pero Draco es como todos… me quiere pero se quiere más a sí mismo, así que… Pero dime ¿si mato al Lord cómo sé que después no me matareis a mí?

.-Conoces de sobra el plan y tu muerte no entra en él. Además ¿para qué? Ya tendrás lo que querías… en el fondo es un favor mutuo.

.-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

.-Conozco el lado oscuro de los Potter – Sonrió con cierta ironía – El tío de tu padre adoraba mandar, le gustaba el poder… pero no era un asesino.

.-Ya tengo todo el poder – Hizo un gesto de indiferencia – Y no voy a matar a nadie, el mal existe desde que el mundo es mundo… no voy a intervenir, esta ya no es mi guerra – Dijo poniéndose en pie para seguir corriendo, pero Remus le cogió del brazo para retenerlo.

.-Negociemos entonces.

.-¿Negociar?

.-Sí. Tal vez podamos hacer algo por ti… a cambio de que él desaparezca.

.-¿Hasta dónde te dejan llegar Remus? Me figuro que ellos no contaban con este pequeño cambio de planes, pero son listos… ¿qué me ofrecen las serpientes?

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

.-Quiero a Draco.

.-¿Cómo?

.-Draco a cambio del Lord.

.-Pero… eso no sé si…

.-Esa es mi condición, es el precio que pongo por seguir adelante – Se levantó de nuevo no dando opción a réplica – Si aceptáis, que esté esta tarde a las 6 en la habitación 315 del Sheraton. Y tranquiliza a Narcisa, volverá sano y salvo para la cena…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Ni hablar – Rugió Lucius – No pienso darle a mi hijo.

A su llegada a Nueva York, habían ocupado un pequeño piso que la resistencia tenia en Harlem. Tenía las paredes desnudas y un mobiliario muggle totalmente desfasado, pero era cómodo, y estaba lejos de los radares del Lord. Sin embargo, su red de comunicaciones muggles y mágicas eran envidiables.

.-Esperaba que dijeras eso – Afirmó cansado el lobo mirando hacia Draco.

.-¿Qué esperabais? Harry estará dolido – Protesto Hermione.

.-Sabíamos que esto podría pasar – Dijo Narcisa conciliadora.

.-Sí, pero no contamos con que pasase, la posibilidad era mínima. Lo descartamos ¿recordáis? – Insistió Lucius.

.-Está todo controlado – Narcisa se había apoyado tras él y le masajeaba los hombros – Si siente rencor es que aún no perdió su alma del todo.

.-¿Y si cuándo se vengue sí que la pierde de todo? – Lucius no estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, pero el cansancio de las últimas semanas comenzaba a hacer mella en todos - ¿Y si no quiere volver? Ahora es poderoso, el mundo está a sus pies, puede tener lo que quiera ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a ello? Yo no creo que lo hiciera.

.-Afortunadamente no os parecéis – Afirmó Remus dejándose caer en el colchón con cansancio.

.-Volverá – Draco se mostró seguro – Yo lo haré volver…

.-Pero esto sí que no te lo perdonará – Severus rebuscaba algo afanosamente en el interior de una maleta pequeña.

.-¿El qué? – Preguntó el rubio

.-Arriesgaste su alma por tu interés… vale, porque le amas pero… tienes una extraña manera de mostrarlo para una mente Gryffindor.

.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Severus, los Gryffindor no entendemos que se arriesgue el alma del amado por amor, al menos no sin consultarlo. Volviste a decidir por él – Remus miraba el techo – Y por mí…

.-Y por mí – Afirmó Hermione enfadada.

.-Si hubiese sabido que existía la más mínima probabilidad de que pasase lo que ha pasado, de que usase un hechizo diferente con él, os lo hubiese impedido… y podéis apostar vuestra miserable vida a que si Harry no vuelve a ser Harry, muera o no el Lord, yo me encargaré de hacer vuestra existencia un infierno… Palabra de licántropo – La amenaza había sido pronunciada de una forma tan fría que ninguno de los que estaba ahí dudo de que era seria.

.-Mi vida ya es un infierno, Remus – Dijo Draco

.-Seguro – Respondió con ironía mientras se levantaba – No tienes ni idea de lo que es el infierno, pero tranquilo que yo me encargaré de lo sepas cuando todo esto acabe… - Ya en la puerta se giró hacia todos - Si me necesitáis para algo estaré durmiendo en mi habitación. Hermione, te recomiendo que descanses… Por ahora a ti y a mi nos toca esperar.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que ambos hubieron abandonado la habitación. Draco miraba al suelo mientras Severus cerraba la pequeña maleta ruidosamente con un frasquito pequeño en la mano.

.-Creo que con esto tampoco contamos – Susurró Severus.

.-¿Con su enfado? Claro que sí – Respondió Narcisa – Pero no hará nada, Remus esperará a ver qué sucede ahora antes de volverse en nuestra contra.

.-Ya – Severus se encaró con ella - ¿Sabes que ahora sí que definitivamente Draco perdió a Harry? Con la oposición de Hermione y Remus, Harry jamás volverá con tu hijo. Si ya era difícil que entendiera y le perdonase ahora es imposible.

.-Harry le ama.

.-Sí, le ama, pero no es estúpido… no va a regresar con alguien que le vendería por un plato de sopa.

.-Yo no haría eso – Respondió el aludido ofendido.

.-Pues lo has hecho… y te aseguro que esos dos se lo van a dejar a Harry muy clarito si le queda alguna duda cuando regrese… si es que lo hace.

.-Severus. Mi hijo es un Malfoy, no dudes de su…

.-Creo Narcisa, que esta vez calculaste mal la fuerza del enemigo – Cortó - Me voy a dormir. Luego me despertáis para acompañar a Draco a su cita.

.-Draco, tranquilo – Le dijo su madre – Paso a paso… lo iremos arreglando todo según venga… - Había soltado a su marido y ahora se acercaba a su hijo -Siempre pensé que habías elegido bien y sigo pensando lo mismo. Harry es tu pareja y esto es solo un obstáculo temporal.

.-Tu madre tiene razón. Tal vez no te perdone nunca, pero no te va a traicionar…y más cuando le devuelvas su alma… Pero ahora lo primero es el Lord.

El chico asintió cansado con la cabeza. Quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero por primera vez, el pesimismo se había instalado con fuerza en su ánimo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco apartó si vista de la ventana, Harry llevaba más de 15 minutos de retraso y empezaba a impacientarse. Caminó despacio por la habitación pasando sus ojos por los detalles de los muebles pero sin entretenerse demasiado en ellos. Encendió la televisión panorámica y se dispuso a esperar.

Dos horas más tarde, la puerta se abrió despacio dejando entrar al moreno. Draco le observó mientras se ponía en pie despacio. Seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba… salvo porque sus ojos no brillaban. Algo se le encogió en el pecho e instintivamente apartó la mirada hacia otro lado.

Sin embargo, Harry le miraba sonriente y con descaro.

.-Eres hermoso… demasiado… siempre me pregunté por qué te enamoraste de mí.

.-Por tu alma – Dejó escapar el rubio, notando que Harry estaba ya a su altura.

.-Muy gracioso – Le cogió del mentón y le obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Draco evitó mirarle a los ojos – Lo cierto es… que no lo hiciste… nunca me amaste.

.-Te equivocas… te amé y te amo.

.-Si… bueno, tal vez como se ama a una mascota… ¿no me miras a los ojos? – Draco giró de nuevo la cabeza, el tono de Harry no le gustaba nada.

.-Piensa lo que quieras.

.-Cuando se dice a alguien que se le ama, se le mira a los ojos… ¿no te enseñó eso Narcisa? – Draco le miró directamente haciendo acopio de todo su valor y su entrenamiento para no ahogarse entre tanto vacío.

.-Te amo Harry. Te he amado siempre y siempre lo haré – Si esperaba ver algún cambio en esos ojos verdes y fríos, su esperanza murió en ese momento.

.-Entonces te será más fácil – Le soltó con algo de brusquedad – Al contrario que a Voldemort, a mí me gusta que mis parejas disfruten, es más divertido. Mañana viajo a Las Vegas para casarme, así que estate tranquilito, no nos veremos hasta mi vuelta, entonces pensaré que hacer contigo.

.-Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato?

.-Sí, no te preocupes, cumpliré mi parte siempre y cuando tú seas amable conmigo… y no hace falta que me des conversación, no estás aquí para eso…

.-Harry, yo… - Pero Harry le puso una mano en los labios mientras con la otra le abrazaba y le atraía hacia él - Es más, mejor no hables… solo mientes y no quiero enfadarme ahora.

Draco le miró de reojo. Notó como sus labios se posaban en su cuello y comenzaba a besarle de esa forma que solo Harry sabía. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para dejarle más zona que besar mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Le había echado tanto de menos.

Abrazó a Harry olvidándolo todo, necesitaba abrazarle y sentir su aliento de nuevo. Se sentía feliz. Se giró buscando su boca para besarle, pero no la encontró. Harry se apartó un poco provocando la sorpresa del rubio que abrió sus ojos y aterrizó de nuevo en la realidad al encontrarse con el vacío en los otros.

.-Es solo sexo… no te emociones demasiado.

.-Solo quería besarte – Estaba totalmente desorientado.

.-Puedes besarme en donde quieras pero no en la boca… no eres mi dueño, no puedes besarme ahí.

.-¿Cómo?

.-No puedes besarme en la boca, implica algo a lo que tú no tienes derecho

.-¿A él le dejas besarte? – El asombro primero dejaba paso a la rabia contenida.

.-A él le pertenezco… gracias a ti – Sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de mirarle – Pero si sigues empeñado en usar tu lengua conmigo… hay otra parte de mi anatomía que te lo agradecerá – Draco miró hacia abajo al escuchar el claro sonido de la cremallera del pantalón de Harry al bajar.

Aceptó con la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba y anotaba esto en la memoria, tenía que significar algo, y tenía que dejar sus sentimientos a un lado si quería solucionar todo este galimatías. Pero era tan difícil… los labios de Harry por todo su cuerpo, sus manos, su piel, su olor, su sabor… Sabía cuál era su papel en este juego, y se dejó tomar todas las veces que el moreno quiso, sin una sola queja, llegando hasta el final solo cuando le permitía… era como volver a acostarse con Voldemort, solo que con algo más de placer y dulzura.

¡Merlín! con todo el placer y la dulzura de Harry… Si no fuera por el vacío que le causaban sus ojos y el no poder besarle… por esos "te quiero" sin respuesta… Ese vaivén que le causaba el saberse en manos de lo que más amaba en este mundo pero el no poder tocar su alma le enloquecía tanto como los besos que éste repartía por su pecho, necesitaba tener su cuerpo, entrar dentro y perderse, pero no le estaba permitido. En cambio le obligaba a viajaba al cielo y al infierno en segundos, volviendo de nuevo al cielo y de nuevo al infierno… Donde finalmente quedó cuando Harry abandonó sus brazos sin despedirse, dejándole solo y desnudo en esa habitación, navegando en el mar de la desesperación… Remus tenía razón, antes no sabía lo que era el infierno, pero ahora sí.

Llegó roto al apartamento de Harlem. No había hablado con Severus en todo el camino de vuelta, y éste había respetado su silencio. Narcisa le abrazó en cuanto entró.

.-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó su madre con calidez.

.-Muerto… Tenías razón Remus… – El licántropo levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta – No es él, pero sí lo es… no sé como explicarlo… es complicado… es… - Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta junto con la rabia y las lágrimas.

.-Draco… necesitamos que te concentres, es importante que… - Era duro para Lucius presionar a su hijo en esa situación, pero antes de que se sumergiera en el dolor, necesitaba la información para buscar una esperanza.

.-Lo sé padre, lo sé. Bueno su marca no es igual que la nuestra – Respondió tratando de enfriar su mente.

.-¿En qué es diferente?

.-Te la dibujaré… creo que nos dirá cual de los posibles hechizos de iniciación usó – Después de todo, era un Malfoy, estaba entrenado para dejar sus sentimientos fuera del trabajo - Tiene una serpiente rodeando la calavera así, no como la nuestra que está más libre… y creo que había otra escondida dentro, al menos eso parecía verse a través de su boca… - Mientras le describía iba dibujándola en el aire con su varita.

.-¿Algo más?

.-No me dejó besarle.

.-Eso tiene que significar algo – Afirmó Hermione empezando a mirar uno de los libros que Lucius había traído.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Estás muy callado hoy y muy poco participativo – Observó el Lord mientras salía de Harry.

.-Pensaba en lo de mañana – Mintió sin moverse de su postura (boca abajo y mirando la mesita)

.-¿En el viaje o en la boda?

.-En… ¿no viajamos hoy? – Giró la cabeza para mirar al otro hombre – Creí que salíamos esta tarde para Las Vegas.

.-No, mañana por la mañana… Hay tiempo de sobra y no me apetece ponerme el disfraz de James todavía – El moreno se giró poniéndose boca arriba.

.-Entonces aprovecharé esta tarde para ir de compras, quiero buscar unos libros especiales… - Cogió la mano del Lord y la llevó a su entrepierna. Éste le miró sorprendido por el descaro, pero Harry solo le sonrió y se estiró esperando.

.-Eres increíble… ¿cómo puedes ser tan…?

Pero no terminó su frase, había accedido a los deseos del chico al igual que él cedía siempre a los suyos. No se tomó mucho tiempo, ya que no lo tenía, pero se sintió satisfecho del trabajo de su boca cuando Harry, con un fuerte gemido se dejó ir en él, haciendo que su boca se llenara con su semen.

El moreno suspiró con fuerza con los ojos aún cerrados… por primera vez en los últimos días, su sonrisa de satisfacción era fingida.

.-Espero que Bella no me falle, estoy planeando darte un gran regalo para esta noche, es nuestra despedida de solteros.

.-¿Sí¿qué es? – Se levantó sin observar como siempre, como Voldemort se preparaba.

.-Oh, una orgía. Eso me recuerda que no te entretengas comprando.

.-¿Y qué tendrá de extraordinaria? – No parecía muy sorprendido, ya se había acostumbrado a ellas desde que estaba con él.

.-Ya lo verás… solo te adelantaré que tú serás mi plato especial… - Al pasar por su lado le palmeó el culo.

.-Siempre soy tu plato especial.

.-Pero esta vez… ¡Ah, no! No te lo voy a decir… sé que te va a gustar mi regalo si es que esa inútil no falla de nuevo… Bueno, que llego tarde… adiós "cariño" – Dijo sonriendo y con rintintín.

Harry se dio los 10 minutos de la ducha para pensar… Bella en medio de algo no era una buena señal, eso seguro. Salió de la ducha tapado con una toalla. No se molestó en vestirse. Cogió papel y pluma y escribió con prisas.

Draco no se había movido en toda la noche de la esquina de su cuarto en la que se había dejado caer. Había conseguido dormir a ratos, pero lo que más había hecho era recordar y llorar, llorar como nunca había hecho, como nunca se le permitiría a un Slytherin o a un Malfoy hacer, llorar mientras rezaba por no estar vivo por la mañana si eso no era un sueño.

Remus salió deprisa de su habitación con un papel arrugado en la mano.

.-Tenemos problemas serios.

.-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Severus terminando de despertarse. Había estado toda la noche con Hermione estudiando viejos libros.

.-Bella nos busca – Extendió el papel hacia Lucius que salía precipitado de su habitación.

"Será mejor que pongáis vuestros traseros a resguardo, la amada prima de mi padrino os busca con Nueva York, sabe que estáis aquí.

H.P."

.-Así que sabe que estamos cerca – Dijo pensativo Lucius – Pero si supiera dónde estamos ya nos habría cogido…

.-Pues seguro que la lechuza que ha traído esto sirvió de guía – Maldijo Severus.

.-No lo trajo una lechuza, fue un mensaje en una pajarita – Respondió Remus con suavidad – Y el hecho de que nos haya avisado… Creo que aún tiene algo de poder sobre sus sentimientos.

.-¿Hay alguna posibilidad? – Dijo el aludido apoyado en el quicio de la puerta - ¿Habéis descubierto algo? – El rostro embotado del chico y sus grandes ojeras oscuras movieron el corazón aún enfadado de Remus que, acercándose a él, le acarició la cara y sonrió.

.-Seguimos vivos… eso es que aún hay una posibilidad – Draco agradeció el gesto y las lágrimas volvieron a saltar a sus doloridos ojos. Aunque trató de detenerlas, ya no podía, estaba agotado.

.-Cariño – Narcisa se acercó para abrazarlo y acunarlo – Aguanta un poco más… solo un poco más… ya todo va a terminar y volverá a ti, ya lo verás – Le susurró tranquilizadoramente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Lucius miró con rostro frío hacia Severus y Hermione. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la guerra. Había visto muerte y dolor muchas veces, pero jamás se había tenido con enfrentar con la pérdida. Era afortunado, las únicas cuatro personas a las que amaba aún seguían con vida, nunca se planteó la posibilidad de perder a alguna de ellas, y ahora, mirando a su hijo temía que tal vez, su suerte empezaba cambiar.

.-En realidad… no tenemos nada con certeza – Comenzó a explicar Hermione – Pero sí una teoría bastante… posible.

.-Este es posiblemente el hechizo de posesión que utilizó… - Severus giró el libro para que todos los presentes lo leyeran – Como veis, en él se dice que solo tendrá un dueño, el dueño de su boca…

.-Eso nos lleva a la marca de Harry… en teoría tendría que haber una sola serpiente, como en las vuestras, saliendo de la boca de la calavera, pero en la de Harry hay dos… una prácticamente fuera…

.-El Lord – Señaló Severus

.-Y otra escondida dentro… - La chica miró al rubio – Tú eres de la casa de la serpiente, el príncipe de Slytherin… y probablemente Harry te amaba demasiado como para poder… borrarte.

.-En realidad – Remus se sentó frente a ellos – Yo creo que Harry te entregó hace tiempo parte de su alma… y no puede dar algo que no es suyo… Creo que te amó más de lo que imaginabas Draco.

.-Lo sé… pero ya es tarde ¿no?– Los ojos volvieron a verse inundados de lágrimas silenciosas que Narcisa volvió a intentar calmar. Lucius miró con resentimiento al lobo que ni le miró.

.-¿Por eso lo del beso? – Remus no había querido dañar a Draco, pero no podía evitarlo, el lobo estaba demasiado alterado.

.-Eso creemos, Draco… él… bueno, instintivamente su serpiente dominante le avisa de que sus labios no pueden pertenecer a otro…

.-Eso tal vez… si realmente tú fueras la otra serpiente pues… claro que a lo mejor no significa lo que creemos y estamos dando palos de ciego.

.-El problema es que es demasiado fuerte para que yo le bese sin que él lo desee.

.-Si no he interpretado mal el hechizo… - Severus repasó un poco los garabatos del libro – Tiene que ser voluntariamente, que tú le beses por la fuerza daría más poder a la otra serpiente… Es un hechizo voluntario…

.-¿Qué?

.-Me refiero Narcisa a que Harry aceptó el trato de vender su alma… así que tiene que ser él quien decida recuperarla… tiene que ser él el que bese a Draco.

.-Pero él no quiere… da la impresión de eso al menos.

.-Sí, tal vez está intentando descubrir hasta que punto Draco es peligroso para sus nuevos planes. Por lo que parece no mata si no es necesario… supongo que está intentando averiguar si tu hijo es o no un peligro. Eso no nos da mucho tiempo… y más sabiendo que se casa mañana por la noche.

.-Draco, tienes que volver con él.

.-Genial, ni que fuera tan fácil… yo ya no le veo hasta después de la boda según me dijo.

.-Intenta citarte con él hoy – Insistió Narcisa.

.-¿Cómo? No tengo forma de acceder a él… por si no te habías dado cuenta es el que pone las reglas ahora.

.-Pues tenemos un problema, porque en cuanto se case y si acaba con el Lord… lo habremos perdido para siempre… la muerte también sella el pacto… la serpiente más fuerte gana… y no eres tú Draco.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Remus, mirando con profundidad hacia el rubio lo rompió.

.-Yo sé cómo puedes llegar hasta él… la cuestión es ¿hasta qué punto estás dispuesto a sacrificarte para salvarlo?

.-¿A qué te refieres? – Draco le escuchaba serio.

.-A que probablemente… muy probablemente mueras – Narcisa apretó con su mano el brazo del chico.

.-Dime qué estás pensando – Lucius cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Sus peores presentimientos empezaban a hacerse realidad y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlos.

.-Quiero que te lo pienses.

.-No hay nada que pensar… dime cómo.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Aclaraciones: Como veis, Harry lo hizo por amor, pensó que era lo que Draco quería… el problema es que todo se les ha escapado de las manos y el moreno ha descubierto lo bien que se vive sin remordimientos. Y Remus… está en medio de una batalla emocional, por un lado Harry y por el otro la salvación del mundo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, holita:

AVISO: Este capítulo me costó escribirlo, es un poco fuerte para mi gusto, claro que he escrito cosas peores, en serio.

Por cierto¿Tan malo fue el 18 que no me dejásteis un solo comentario¿Es que ya no hay nadie ahí? Ainssssssssss

S.

--- Diecinueve ---

Harry leía distraídamente un libro muggle de misterio. Estaba tumbado en la cama rodeado de papeles de chocolatinas. Un golpe fuerte en la puerta de la casa llamó su atención, pero antes de haber podido cerrar el libro, Voldemort entró en la habitación.

.-Esto es un buen augurio – Dijo sonriendo mirando al sorprendido moreno.

.-¿El qué?

.-He terminado antes de tiempo, ya está todo… Bella ha cumplido mis órdenes a la perfección y… - Se acercó para besar al moreno – He conseguido un jet privado que nos lleve esta misma noche a Las Vegas… Así podrás descansar antes de nuestra boda.

.-Estupendo… podré dormir en el avión

.-No – Negó sonriente incorporándose y caminando hacia el vestidor – Haz las maletas, nos vamos… y durante el viaje tendremos nuestra fiesta privada particular.

.-La verdad es que me apetece estar tranquilo – Protestó mientras con suaves gestos de varita iba metiendo sus cosas en maletas sin levantarse.

.-Oh – Rió – Tranquilo cariño, que lo que te voy a regalar te va a poner a cien… le va la vida en ello – Aunque susurró el final Harry lo escuchó perfectamente. Hizo un leve gesto de hastío, odiaba los chaperos siempre tan obedientes...

Le vendó los ojos antes de entrar en el jet, Voldemort quería jugar a las adivinanzas, así que Harry suspiró consintiendo. Despacio se dejó guiar hasta uno de los asientos sin desplegar su magia, para qué, sabía que estaba Bella y un pobre muggle que creía haber hecho el negocio del siglo que le sacaría de las calles y que en realidad, acabaría en un cubo de basura con vida si tenía mucha suerte, y totalmente amnésico.

Una vez sentado dejó que le ataran las muñecas y los tobillos. Escuchó como el Lord se despedía de Bella que no viajaría con ellos, por lo que aplaudió mentalmente, y se dispuso a disfrutar de las aproximadamente cinco horas de viaje.

.-¡Tú! ven aquí… - Ordenó el Lord

Harry escuchó unos pasos suaves y desnudos sobre la moqueta del avión que se acercaban, los motores se pusieron en marcha y un olor familiar inundó sus sentidos.

.-¡Draco! – Susurró sorprendido. Voldemort sonrió antes de atrapar sus labios.

.-Feliz cumpleaños y feliz boda – Le susurró apoderándose de su boca con ansia mientras indicaba al rubio que se arrodillase entre las piernas de su amante.

--- Flash back ---

Remus le miraba dubitativo, era cierto que sabía como llegar a Harry, en el fondo todos los ahí presentes lo sabían, pero era enviar al chico a una muerte casi segura.

.-Él ha dado su alma por mí… además Lupin, hay cosas más importantes que mi vida.

.-Ese argumento me ha costado muy caro – Respondió el licántropo pensando en sus muertos.

.-Es mi decisión… dime como llegar a Harry – Remus volvió a dudar y miró hacia Lucius.

.-Ya ha habido muchas muertes… esperaremos a que cumpla su palabra y luego ya veremos – Si Remus no podía, él que era su padre menos.

.-Tienes que dejar que te atrape Bella – Hermione se puso en pie y se dirigió a la nevera por agua – Es la única manera. Seguramente te llevarán ante él.

.-De acuerdo – Afirmó el rubio incorporándose para dirigirse hacia el baño.

.-No. Tiene que haber otra manera – Narcisa se había levantado enfrentándose a la Gryffindor – Maldita sangre sucia… no permitiré que sacrifiques a mi hijo.

.-Yo no le sacrifico – Se defendió con calma – Le doy la alternativa… al menos le dejo elegir que es mucho más de lo que le permitiste tú a Harry.

.-Llevó su mano hacia la varita pero Lucius la sujetó con fuerza. Ella se revolvió enfrentándose con incomprensión a los ojos de su esposo. Luego miró a Severus que apartó la vista.

.-Cobardes – Escupió - Estabais todos de acuerdo y ahora… huís del barco como ratas.

.-Narcisa, por favor… - Intentó razonar Lucius.

.-Tú el primero – Le gritó – Yo no quería hacerle daño, no quería que esto sucediera… ¿creéis que disfruto? Le quería, tal vez no supe demostrárselo pero le quería… casi tanto como a mi propio hijo – Rompió a llorar mientras su esposo la abrazaba.

.-Nadie te culpa querida, nadie…

.-Madre… me enseñaste bien, estate tranquila. Volveré y traeré a Harry conmigo… te lo prometo – Dijo Draco mientras su madre se soltaba de Lucius para abrazarse a él.

.-No lo hagas hijo – Lloró.

.-Debo hacerlo… tu me enseñaste que el amor a veces exige pequeños sacrificios… - El rubio miró a su padre que de nuevo bajó la mirada.

.-¿Y si él no quiere?

.-Soy un Malfoy – Susurró cariñosamente – No podrá resistirse a mí. Nunca pudo…

--- Fin del flash back ---

Aunque Draco tenía la costumbre de mirar a los ojos de Harry cuando le prestaba determinadas atenciones, esta vez se limitaba a controlar su fría máscara mientras le escuchaba gemir en los labios de otro.

Notaba su fuerte excitación en la boca y aunque durante segundos se daba un descanso con la mano, no miraba su pecho desnudo acariciado por el ser que más odiaba en este mundo. Harry se arqueaba e intentaba soltar sus manos, seguramente para imponer él el ritmo, pero las ataduras mágicas le mantenían bajo control. Tenía que comprobar una cosa… en uno de los movimientos de cadera del moreno, llevó sus manos hacia sus glúteos, sujetándole un poco por encima de la silla mientras aceleraba un poco el ritmo, el gemido se volvió más profundo y las caderas de Harry respondieron pidiendo más. La postura era ciertamente forzada pero necesitaba saber en quién pensaba el moreno.

El Lord se separó un poco para ver qué pasaba, su futuro marido estaba más excitado de lo que había estado en semanas… tal vez desde lo de la marca. En ese momento, uno de los dedos de Draco rozó la entrada de Harry con disimulo. Un fuerte calambre recorrió al moreno que sin apenas poder controlarlo explotó con fuerza en la boca del rubio gimiendo su nombre.

.-Vaya – Exclamó el Lord celoso – No recuerdo que a mí me prestases esas atenciones… Ni que tú grites así mi nombre…

.-Tú tampoco gritas el mío – Respondió el moreno entre los últimos espasmos – Y no por ello te critico…

Draco no le contestó, se limitaba a seguir lamiendo satisfecho el fruto de su prueba mientras Harry recuperaba la respiración. No sabía que le daba más rabia, si que Harry siguiera ahí disfrutando o que el rubio pasase de él y siguiera concentrado en el moreno como si él no estuviera ahí.

.-Contesta… te estoy hablando – Exigió golpeándole y separándole de Harry.

.-A vos no os amaba – Respondió con sencillez y frialdad – A él sí.

.-¿Cómo te atreves a…? – Su voz sonó agresiva pero sus intenciones fueron cortadas.

.-Suéltame… mi señor… Tenemos que continuar con nuestras celebraciones… - Voldemort dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia el moreno que con un chasquido de dedos quedó liberado.

Harry se quitó despacio la venda y les miró alternativamente. Luego sonrió al de los ojos rojos acercándose sinuosamente a él, pero cuando le iba a besar, un movimiento brusco del avión le hizo caer al suelo. La luz roja de alarma del avión comenzó a sonar.

.-Malditos muggles – Rugió dirigiéndose hacia la cabina del avión y dejando solos a Harry y a Draco.

.-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó con frialdad y sin mirarlo.

.-Estar contigo.

.-Dejé bien claro que cumpliría mi parte y que a ti te vería a mi vuelta… lo has estropeado todo – Respondió enfadado.

.-No quiero tu cuerpo… me gusta, lo adoro… pero quiero que vuelvas completo a mí… quiero tu alma.

.-Ya es tarde para eso.

.-No, aún no lo es.

.-No saldrás vivo de este avión… ¿Para qué quieres mi alma? Que ya no sienta dolor no significa que no lo recuerde.

.-Harry…

.-No. Cuando acepté este pacto sabía lo que perdía… si mi alma vuelve no podré perdonar tu traición... vivas o no, jamás estaremos juntos de nuevo. Si tanto me amas ¿por qué quieres que sufra? Cuando regresaste de tu cura… ya me habías perdido. Nunca iba a poder confiar de nuevo en ti ¿no lo entiendes? no podía vivir así… amándote y odiándote al mismo tiempo. Ahora estoy bien, soy libre…

.-No Harry, no lo eres… Lo que te hace libre es tu alma y tu capacidad de sentir…

.-Da lo mismo… no quiero volver a sentir y no puedes obligarme. Es una pena que pierdas tu vida en algo tan… Ya me tenías, no entiendo tu sacrificio.

.-¿Tú puedes dar tu alma por amor a mí, y yo no puedo dar mi vida por ti?

.-Tú nunca me amaste… me deseaste pero no me amaste.

.-¡Qué equivocado estás Harry! Te amé, te amo y sé que si sobrevivo te seguiré amando te tenga o no.

.-Mientes – Respondió enfadado llevando su mano al pechó, algo le dolía – Eres un mentiroso…

.-Da lo mismo… - Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la cabina. Les quedaba poco de estar solos - Solo quiero que… por los viejos tiempos… concédeme mi última voluntad – Miró con nerviosismo hacia la puerta.

.-¿Qué? – Harry se sorprendió ante el rumbo de la conversación

.-Júrame que me concederás mi última voluntad.

.-Te lo juro siempre y cuando no me pidas que renuncie a…

.-Bésame – Miró directamente a los ojos del moreno de que nuevo volvía a notar el fuerte dolor en el pecho. Algo en él se removía avisándole del peligro.

.-No caeré de nuevo en tus trampas Draco – Respondió al fin con frialdad justo en el momento en el que Voldemort, más tranquilo entraba en el habitáculo y a él se le apagaba el dolor.

.-Ya lo solucioné… - Harry puso su mejor sonrisa.

.-No dudaba que lo harías… ¿sigue vivo?

.-Más o menos – Se acercó al moreno que automáticamente le abrazó y comenzó a besarlo ignorando al rubio que ahora sentado en el suelo les observaba – Harry… por favor… sabes que adoro verte hacerlo.

.-A él no – Respondió siguiendo en el beso – Quiero que me poseas ahora – Susurró intentando seducirlo.

.-No, Harry… por favor… es tu regalo… y quiero que lo poseas delante de mí… sabes lo que eso me excita…

Harry miró disgustado hacia el rubio que instintivamente se levantó mirándole, conocía bien los gustos de Voldemort, y sabía qué era lo que quería, de hecho contaba con ello. Volvió sus ojos verdes de nuevo al Lord y asintió en silencio con desgana. Se quitó despacio la camisa que aún llevaba sobre los hombros y los pantalones que desabrochados a penas se mantenían en sus caderas.

Draco tembló ligeramente al ver esos ojos fríos mirándole con cierto desprecio y no con el deseo que estaba acostumbrado. El moreno se acercó y con firmeza le giró hacia la ventanilla y le obligó a inclinarse sujetándole del cuello.

.-Harry… así no… juega con él por favor – Suplicó tras él el Lord – Quiero que gima tu nombre mientras yo te poseo.

Harry soltó el aire contrariado y volvió a obligar a Draco a mirarle. En silencio comenzó a recorrer al rubio con la mirada sin rozarle. Llevaba una túnica corta color vino sujeta por los hombros y en la cintura con un cordel. Draco comenzó a temblar ligeramente ante la profundidad de la mira y la falta de emociones que mostraba.

Harry llevó sus manos hacia los cierres de los hombros y los soltó descubriendo el firme pecho del rubio. Despacio con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a recorrerlo. Se detuvo en uno de los pezones y con suavidad lo acarició observando como reaccionaba ante su toque. Tal vez por costumbre, llevó su mirada a los labios de Draco que entreabiertos le invitaban a tomarlo. Se acercó despacio a ellos y los rozó con los suyos haciendo que le rubio retuviera el aire, pero no se detuvo en ellos, bajó hacia el cuello y allí comenzó a desahogarse mientras, la mano libre soltaba el cordón y se deshacía de la túnica que aún aguantaba en las caderas del rubio y su otra mano comenzó a estrujar el pezón que antes acarició.

Draco ahogó un grito de sorpresa, placer y disgusto. Se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno como si fuese la tabla que salva al naufrago y comenzó su particular recorrido de besos y caricias.

Pronto, el Lord comenzó a disfrutar de los gemidos del rubio que llamaba a su amante y le pedía más… hasta un par de veces pudo escuchar "Harry… te quiero" lo que provocó más su deseo de poseer al moreno delante de él… pero era un hombre con paciencia, y aunque comenzó a acariciarse, sabía que aún tenía que esperar.

Harry había tumbado a Draco en los cómodos sofás del avión, y ahora jugaba con su ombligo al compás de las caderas del rubio que yacía abandonado al placer. Sus pezones habían ya sufrido la tortura de la boca de Harry y ahora gritaban de placer bajo sus dedos mientras el moreno seguía bajando por su abdomen dejando un reguero de saliva y lametones.

Al llegar al límite de Draco, justo donde aparecían los primeros vellos más espesos, levantó su mirada para observarle con detenimiento. Sus manos abandonaron los pezones para suavemente recorrer sus costados hacia la cadera y luego hacia el trasero. Era perfecto, no cabía duda en ello. Depositó un beso en el interior del muslo del rubio rozando suavemente su excitación y provocando un nuevo gemido con su nombre. Seguía observando con curiosidad hasta que los orbes grises se clavaron en los suyos. Besó esta vez más cerca, rozando con sus labios la base del pene y apartó la mirada. Poco a poco comenzó a lamer como si de una piruleta se tratase todo lo largo del pene del rubio, deteniéndose en la punta en la que con su lengua jugaba a intentar entrar. Una y otra vez, haciendo que Draco comenzase a volverse loco y llevase sus manos a la cabeza de Harry para obligarlo a introducirse todo en la boca. El moreno no se resistió y obediente comenzó la felación. Una de sus manos se mantuvo en la parte baja de la espalda de Draco, mientras que la otra viajó hasta su boca donde sus dedos fueron recibidos con excitación.

El Lord se desabrochó por fin los pantalones. De todas las veces que había observado a Harry con otro, esta era con mucho la mejor… Sobre todo porque la entrega de su amante era total. Siempre le gustó ver al pequeño de los Malfoy sumiso, pero verlo así rendido era totalmente erótico… y que Harry, su fiel amante, su heredero, lo dominara de esa manera… Suspiró comenzando a masturbarse. Estaba claro que el moreno era un buscador nato, sacaba de los demás los mejores gemidos, aunque lo de hoy era superior.

El rubio frenó a Harry, estaba llegando a su límite… Sabía que el Lord se enfadaría si llegaba así, y también sabía que era el preciso momento en el que apartaría al moreno de su lado. Aún así decidió arriesgarse.

.-Tómame – Rogó mirándole a los ojos buscando algo más que indiferencia. Harry le dejó aproximarse a sus labios, pero en cuanto los rozó giró la cabeza buscando la aprobación del otro.

.-¿Mi Señor? – Voldemort dudó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

.-Es tu regalo…

Volvió su mirada y sus manos al rubio que esta vez no hizo el gesto de acercarse. Con lentitud fue él el que acercó sus labios a su cuello, a su pulso, y le tumbó de nuevo. Con la mano derecha comenzó a prepararlo mientras dejaba que Draco le preparara a él, atendiendo su olvidada excitación. Los ojos grises estaba encendidos, probablemente esa sería su última vez con Harry. Ese pensamiento le golpeó con fuerza el pecho asfixiándolo y obligándolo a parar para coger aire. Harry le miró extrañado pero continúo con su trabajo.

Colocó las rodillas de Draco en sus hombros, y elevando un poco sus caderas comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Un grito a penas ahogado escapó de sus labios que fueron sellados por los de Harry. Le rodeó con sus brazos he intentó besarlo acariciando con su lengua los labios cerrados del moreno, pero de nuevo se encontró con su rechazo. El ritmo de los embates se hizo regular.

.-Es nuestra última vez – Le susurró bajito al oído.

.-Tal vez…

.-Has decidido ya ¿verdad?

.-Sí. Pero te sacaré con vida de aquí.

.-Te amo Harry… solo quiero que recuerdes eso de mí.

.-Me estás desconcentrando – Se quejó frenando para colocarse mejor.

.-Bésame – Pidió en un gemido

.-No.

.-Por favor… bésame Harry.

.-Oh, vamos Harry bésale ya – Dijo tras él el Lord que empezaba a impacientarse.

Harry se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Draco, que los entreabrió feliz de recibirle, pero de nuevo se encontró con un ligero beso en ellos. Cerró los ojos aguantando su rabia. El ritmo del moreno comenzaba a acelerarse, Harry tardaría poco…

.-Es nuestra última vez Draco… ¿me la vas a estropear? – Harry notó como el rubio se tensaba ligeramente y luego se rendía, por fin se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer.

Aunque su mente no quería, el orgasmo llegó… rápido y relajante, como siempre que Harry le poseía… y luego esperó entre espasmos quedar lleno del moreno, pero cuando eso iba a ocurrir notó algo que le obligó a abrir los ojos… Harry era arrancado de sus brazos… apenas el semen había empezado a salir, el Lord lo sacaba de él para poseerlo mientras el moreno no podía frenar ya el orgasmo.

Maldijo mentalmente, mientras observaba como los ojos verdes de Harry mostraban contrariedad y sorpresa. De rodillas, sujeto de hombro a hombro por el fuerte brazo del Lord, era poseído sin remordimientos y sin su permiso.

Sin querer, algo llamó su atención, la marca de Harry había cambiado, la boca de la calavera estaba abierta y la segunda serpiente había salido de ella, ahora ambos reptiles se miraban frente a frente. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido, pensó con ilusión renovada.

.-Ha sido sublime – Dijo el hombre saliendo de Harry tras el orgasmo.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a uno de lo sillones y se dejó caer boca abajo afortunadamente sobre el brazo marcado, inconscientemente había impedido que el Lord viera el cambio. Una manta salió del fondo del avión y lo cubrió, mientras caía dormido. Voldemort le observó con dulzura y se acercó a acariciarle el pelo mientras le dejaba descansar, ignoró al rubio que había recogido su túnica y ahora se acurrucaba en un rincón alejado. Al rato miró hacia él.

.-Estás algo cambiado… Más delgado… no te ha ido bien fuera de mis brazos.

.-Te equivocas.

.-Eres muy respondón, me gustabas más antes… cuando solo tragabas… - Draco le miró con odio - Tú podrías ser él si no me hubieses abandonado

.-Ya fui él y gracias al cielo te abandoné.

.-Mírate – Se había acercado a él peligrosamente – En un par de horas estarás muerto… Y él te ha abandonado, el amor ya no significa nada para él, y tampoco lo debía de significar antes si te cambió por mí – Voldemort observó el daño que esas palabras provocaban en el rubio que no se molestaba en disimular - Estás solo y muerto… Tú, que lo tenías todo a mi lado.

.-No… en realidad lo tuve todo cuando estuve al suyo… el problema es que no lo supe ver hasta que lo perdí.

.-¿Ves? ese es uno de los grandes problemas de tener alma… afortunadamente ya estoy curado de ello… y eso me recuerda que tengo una deuda pendiente contigo.

Sin mucho miramiento, agarró del pelo a Draco y lo empujó con fuerza tirándole en el suelo.

Un rato más tarde, Harry abrió despacio los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y qué era lo que estaba pasando. Se estiró un poco y giró la cabeza hacia los ruidos… Un fuerte pinchazo en su pecho le dejó sin respiración.

Draco yacía boca abajo, su cuerpo, o al menos la parte que el moreno podía ver, estaba lleno de golpes y sangre. El Lord lo montaba brutalmente, pero el chico parecía inconsciente o muerto. De un salto se incorporó y se acercó a ellos.

.-Pero… ¿qué has hecho? – Preguntó enfadado sorprendiendo al Señor Oscuro que frenó sus embestidas.

.-¿Tú que crees?

.-Pensé que era mi regalo… ¿cómo te atreves a tocarlo así?

.-¿Cómo dices? – Cerró un poco los ojos señalando peligro.

-No me asustas… no lo intentes – Harry controlaba a la perfección el tono de voz – Si lo quieres tomar no me importa, tíratelo siempre que quieras, pero no lo golpees sin mi permiso.

.-Pero si ya está muerto – Harry acercó los dedos al cuello de Draco temiéndose lo peor, el pulso era fuerte – Me refiero a que no pensarías en dejarlo con vida…

.-Sí durante un tiempo… tengo planes para él.

.-Eres increíble – Protestó saliendo del rubio - ¿Ves? ahora me ha bajado la excitación.

Draco abrió un poco los ojos, uno de ellos comenzaba a hincharse, y levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo. Había algo en la mirada de Harry pero no sabía qué.

.-No te preocupes por eso, yo te la devolveré… - Afirmó tranquilo – Pero no vuelvas a golpearlo, no me atrae en este estado – Draco se incorporó hasta quedar recogido en los brazos del moreno.

.-No recibo órdenes de nadie.

.-No es una orden, es solo que nunca me ha gustado que toquen mis cosas… - Retiró algunos mechones ensangrentados del rostro del chico - Oh, vamos… lo siento, debí de controlarme… tienes que enseñarme aún muchas cosas My Lord… - Dijo en tono de disculpa

.-Está bien – Cedió el aludido - Supongo que aún tardaré un tiempo en domar algunos de tus defectos. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría recuperar mi sitio dentro de tu regalo.

.-Se te ha quedado algo flácida – Dijo sonriendo con picardía mientras le miraba – Voy a ayudarte.

.-Estoy ansioso por ver cómo.

Harry levantó el rostro de Draco hacia él. Los ojos grises le observaban vidriosos como lentamente paseaba sus dedos por su maltratado rostro hasta entretenerse en sus labios. No pudo reprimir el quejido de dolor cuando tocó un pequeño corte en el lado derecho del labio inferior. Harry sonrió desviando por unos segundos su mirada desde el corte hasta los ojos grises, para volver a centrarse en los labios lastimados. Despacio acercó su rostro hacia él y le dio apenas un toque con la punta de la lengua en ese corte. El Lord gimió de placer adelantando lo que se avecinaba.

Draco observó con deleite como Harry cerraba los ojos y se acercaba de nuevo, enredó sus largos dedos entre los cabellos negros y apenas notó los labios de Harry sobre los suyos cerró los ojos y se sujetó con firmeza mientras su boca era tomada con deliberada lentitud. Lenta y profundamente sus lenguas comenzaron el juego de reconocerse y acariciarse, de jugar como hacía tiempo, permitiendo que sus dueños cerraran más el abrazo en el que se encontraban.

Harry notó un fuerte latido en el pecho que casi le hace separarse, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a soltar su presa y le sujetó, al mismo tiempo un fuerte dolor se instaló en el brazo del moreno que instintivamente escondió de la vista del Lord que estaba distraído excitándose observando las dos figuras acariciándose mientras se besaban.

Controló su magia y controló su dolor mientras que su amante volvía a tomar el control de sus sentimientos. Sentía de nuevo latir su corazón mientras que el dolor de la traición volvía a instalarse en su alma.

.-Tu siempre ganas – Susurró a duras penas mientras rompía la magia terminando con el beso.

.-No siempre Harry.

.-No debió golpearte.

.-Ahora eso ya no importa.

.-Es tuyo Mi Señor – Anunció en voz alta. La mascarada comenzaba de nuevo y tenían que disimular para salir vivos de ahí.

En su nueva marca las serpientes habían intercambiado sus lugares, pero ninguna de las dos había desaparecido. Los ojos rojos brillaban en el interior de la boca de la calavera.

Voldemort separó Draco sin muchos miramientos mientras que Harry, totalmente roto recogía su camisa del suelo y se iba a sentar. Cerró los ojos decidido a no ver lo que sabía iba a pasar ahora, ya se sentía bastante sobrepasado en ese momento con todos los sentimientos que creía olvidados y con algunos nuevos que se unían para entristecer su alma.

.-Me apetece un trío – Escuchó, pero ni se movió ni abrió los ojos rezando por que se le pasase la idea.

Notó las suaves manos de Draco de nuevo acariciando sus muslos para llegar a su flácido miembro, y escuchó las órdenes apremiándolo del Lord. El rubio no parecía escucharle, y lentamente comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por la zona mientras miraba la cara de Harry con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos.

Pronto se encontró siendo brutalmente tomado de nuevo, y rogando por que Harry le mirase. Pero por más que hacía por dar placer al moreno, este se negaba a abrir los ojos… Hasta que su cuerpo reaccionó. En ese momento miró hacia abajo y llevó una de sus manos a la base del pene para frenar lo que estaba por venir, no pensaba dar ese placer al Lord, pero Draco suavemente apartó la mano y enredó en ella sus dedos. Harry le miró entonces a los ojos, y como tiempo atrás se vio de nuevo arrastrado a las profundidades de gris perla.

El rubio aprovechó su mano libre para darse placer… lo que pasaba tras él no tenía importancia, pero Harry… eso era otra cosa.

Un nuevo orgasmo sacudió a ambos concentrados el uno en el otro, mientras el Lord descansaba ya sobre Draco desde un rato antes. En ese momento un nuevo pulso salió de Harry en forma de onda haciendo que el Lord que había quedado algo transpuesto se despertase por el ruido de las alarmas y sirenas del avión.

Remus levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y sonriente miró a sus acompañantes. Hermione saltó de su silla y se echó a sus brazos contenta, mientras que Lucius apretaba con cierta alegría la mano de su preocupada esposa.

.-Volverán vivos – Comentó Severus volviendo a su lectura como si nada hubiese pasado – Alégrate Narcisa.

Voldemort entró de nuevo furioso en la cabina del aparato. Afortunadamente no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba gracias a tanto aparato eléctrico a su alrededor, porque si no, habría descubierto que Harry había vuelto a dejar correr su magia, y en su brazo ya no quedaba marca alguna.

Draco se sentó a su lado feliz e intentó abrazarlo, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza alejándose. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad de nuevo.

.-Tienes que seguir en tu papel.

.-Lo sé.

.-No te preocupes por lo que a mí me pase… ¿de acuerdo? – Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

.-Tranquilo, está todo controlado… mañana a estas horas estarás cogiendo un avión de vuelta a Nueva York.

.-Contigo

.-No… conmigo no… No puedo seguir así… - Draco asimiló con lentitud las palabras de Harry.

.-Empezaremos de nuevo…

.-Tal vez… en un futuro… pero ahora no… necesito estar solo… ¿lo comprendes, verdad? – Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

.-No quiero perderte… no puedo… Harry te amo.

.-Lo sé… lo sé… pero tu amor duele, Draco, duele mucho… En este momento no sé que ha sido verdad y qué no… necesito tiempo…

.-Te esperaré en casa… cuando… - No pudo terminar la frase, el Lord irrumpió dando gritos al piloto y obligando al rubio a alejarse de Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bellatrix entró en tromba en la suite de lujo del Hotel. Apenas se percató de que Draco estaba sentado vestido y tranquilo frente a la ventana…

.-Mi Señor – Dijo irrumpiendo en la alcoba – Le está engañando, ayer noté como rompía el hechizo… Mi Señor, no pude llegar antes la red flu de este país no llega hasta aquí… Es un desastre…

.-No, es una pena – La voz de Harry la sorprendió por la espalda – Porque llegas tarde Bella

La mujer se giró despacio y observó con horror como Harry estaba apoyado en la pared con la varita de su amo rota en la mano. Observó el bulto que estaba en la cama y apartó la sábana. Un viejo demacrado yacía temblando de miedo en ella.

.-Bella – Susurró – Ayúdame.

.-Asusta ¿verdad? Al robarle su magia se estropeó un poco, supongo que sería porque su cuerpo resucito por magia… - La mujer le miró asustada.

.-Maldito mestizo – Escupió.

.-Tienes razón, soy mestizo y estoy maldito… ¿Sabes como va a morir? Había pensado en una innombrable, pero usar la magia contra él… me parece darle demasiado, así que morirá como un muggle.

Bella se lanzó contra Harry, pero un rayo rojo cruzó la puerta y la atravesó al instante.

.-¿Satisfecho?

.-Sí, gracias.

.-Draco, será mejor que te vayas ya – El rubio guardaba su varita con tranquilidad.

.-No sin ti – Fue su respuesta.

.-Por favor… si lo hago tal vez no te perdone nunca.

.-Y si no lo haces jamás volverás a mi lado.

.-Tal vez… pero al menos no te odiaré

El rubio guardó silencio. Andaba despacio por la alcoba observando la escena. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Harry observándose reflejado en sus ojos. Despacio acercó su rostro para besarlo con lentitud.

.-Te esperaré…

.-Tal vez no deberías… yo no te pido que me esperes.

.-Aún así lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Le besó de nuevo hasta que con un suave empujoncito Harry le alejó de él. Draco no miró atrás… recogió el billete de avión con destino Nueva York que estaba sobre el aparador y que acababa de ser comprado, y desapareció.

Harry esperó aún un rato en silencio, mientras los ojos del asustado ex mago más poderoso no se apartaban de su figura. Una de las cintas de seda que durante la noche de bodas había sujetado las muñecas de Harry a la cama, comenzó a deslizarse por entre las sábanas, sinuosa como una serpiente. Se enroscó y anudó en el cuello del anciano, mientras su otro extremo se anudaba de nuevo en la cama.

Las ventanas se abrieron solas violentamente, permitiendo que entrara en la habitación el aire del amanecer. Voldemort respiraba rápida y nerviosamente, mirando con desconfianza hacia la ventana. De repente algo le golpeó empujándole hacia el exterior, pero a penas cayó un par de metros, frenado por la cinta que le partió el cuello.

Harry hechizó su imagen… La edición de la tarde de los diarios informaría que el magnate de la publicidad James Liberty se había suicidado tras discutir la noche de bodas con su pareja, al ser descubierto con una mujer desconocida en la habitación. Así que abrumado por el dolor y la culpa se había ahorcado mientras su marido le abandonaba.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Please, dejazme una limosnita esta vezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. S.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, holita:

Aquí estoy de nuevo. No sé que me ha pasado, pero este es el último capítulo, salió solo y de un tirón… y aunque podía seguir contando la historia de la pareja, creo que sería algo diferente que no tendría nada que ver con esta.

Quedan muchas cosas en el aire, pero es porque Draco así lo quiere.

Ya he empezado una nueva historia, se llama "Sting" (Aguijón) y aún no sé por donde saldrá. Espero que la leáis en un futuro próximo.

Gracias por haber tenido paciencia conmigo, y espero haber estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas.

Bss.S.

--- Veinte ---

Era probablemente la isla más pequeña del Pacífico, pero era toda suya. Siempre le resultó curioso que los Black tuvieran una isla llamada "Wisdom tooth" (N.A.: Muela del juicio) y creía que sería por la forma de dicha isla, pero ahora que llevaba 73 días aquí, empezaba a pensar que se refería más bien a que para tomar algunas decisiones, el proceso era lento y doloroso.

"73 días aquí"

Pensó el moreno mientras se tumbaba completamente desnudo en la fina arena, dejando que el sol de la mañana secara su piel

"73 días sin ti, Draco… me pregunto que estarás haciendo… Deberías estar aquí, conmigo, pero si aparecieses tal vez me molestase por no respetar mi decisión, aunque en el fondo me molesta que no hayas insistido… Y no pongas como excusa a tu madre que sé por Remus que está en la cama con una depresión de caballo al cuidado de tu padre… Pobre Severus… se quedó solo al final… ¡que se joda! nunca fue agradable conmigo…Y por otro lado… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?... Antes mi vida tenía un sentido… ser auror, matar a Voldemort… pero ahora… la verdad es que ya no me apetece ser auror… ¡qué demonios! nunca me apeteció pero se suponía que era mi destino… ¿cuál es mi destino ahora?"

Una suave brisa le hizo estremecer

"Nunca he pensado en qué me gusta… la verdad es que nunca le he dado importancia a estas cosas, ya sabía mi futuro… además siempre creí que yo moriría, así que… ¿y ahora qué?... Podría estudiar cualquier cosa… periodismo… medicina… ¡Medicina! Eso me obligaría a estar contigo… sé que te has matriculado en la facultad de medicina mágica gracias a Hermione y Remus que dieron buenos informes tuyos… eso me hace pensar que no vas a seguir los pasos empresariales que desde siempre tenías marcados ¡bien por ti! Sé que serás un gran médico… pero yo… no, a mí la medicina no me va… ya he visto demasiada sangre"

Perezosamente se estiró y se giró para ver el paisaje rocoso de su izquierda

"La magia de Voldemort no se ha ido aún… aunque no sé porqué… hace tiempo que tenía que haber desaparecido y se ha quedado conmigo aquí"

Sonrió

"Apuesto que eso le hará removerse en su tumba… El niño dorado ahora sí que es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos… Podría dedicarme a la investigación… eh, no, creo que eso mejor para Hermione… Ingeniero, arquitecto, domador de circo… creo que no… bueno, puedo dedicarme a no hacer nada… tengo dinero suficiente para vivir sin mover un solo dedo… claro que mi fortuna es grande y tendré que ocuparme de… ¡Empresario! Claro"

Se sentó en la arena sonriendo a la nada

"Tengo negocios… y… ¿qué estoy pensando? yo soy todo menos un lince… me arruinaría a los tres meses…"

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la arena.

"¿Profesor? Bueno… eso no se me dio mal en Hogwarts… y no hay nadie que conozca ese colegio como yo… tal vez los gemelos… Remus… Sev… vale, vale… si los hay, pero está claro que yo soy mejor en cualquier materia… menos en pócimas, historia, legeremancia… ¡joder! no valgo para nada… Bueno sí, soy lo mejor de lo mejor en artes oscuras, duelos, vuelos… Incluso podría prepararme para los exámenes de la universidad… sé más que la mayoría de los catedráticos… Catedrático… ummmm, eso me gusta…. Harry Potter, Catedrático en… Uso y abuso de artes oscuras… sí, eso me gusta… definitivamente eso me gusta… Puedo hacer el doctorado en la mitad de tiempo que cualquiera… y… Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, enviaré una lechuza a Remus a ver si aún estoy a tiempo"

Se puso en pie con agilidad y se encaminó hacia la casita que ocupaba el centro de la isla. Después de servirse un vaso enorme de zumo de melocotón y ponerse unos bermudas apareció una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó su nueva idea. Hedwing le miró recelosa… no la gustaba viajar tan lejos…

"Querido Remus:

Estoy más animado que la última vez que escribí, hoy por fin tomé una decisión respecto a mi futuro… bueno, en realidad he tomado dos.

La primera es que quiero hacer el doctorado. Como sabes aún tengo los poderes de Lord Voldemort junto con lo que aprendí en esta maldita guerra, por cierto ya sé como derrocar al tirano de Mongolia, soborna a su primer ministro, el otro día me pareció muy asequible, ya me entiendes… tal vez una pequeña isla en el Caribe sea suficiente para que lo traicione. A lo que iba, tengo el poder y el conocimiento suficiente como para llegar a catedrático en artes oscuras… ya sé que esa cátedra no existe en Reino Unido, pero seguro que hay alguna muy relacionada. Pásate a visitar al Rector y a ver si estoy a tiempo de empezar a prepararme este año, pero no abuses ni de tu autoridad ni de mi fama ¿vale? como si fuera cualquiera.

La segunda decisión que he tomado es respecto a Draco. Sé que es aún pronto… pero le echo tanto de menos. Así que he pensado que podrías darle alguna pista de mi paradero… a ver si se presenta o me escribe o algo… Iré despacio pero no contra mis sentimientos… es un chico listo y si en realidad me ama tanto como te dice, no se equivocará esta vez.

También he pensado en que necesito alguien que me ayude con todo mi patrimonio y tú, definitivamente, eres el adecuado. Nadie negocia como tú… además, Lucius te ayudará en caso de duda, claro que esta vez mantén sus manos lejos de ti, jajajajaja. Es broma, ya sé que es un monógamo feliz en este momento. Me alegro que las pócimas funcionen con Narcisa, en el fondo no le deseo mal, sé que ella actuó como creyó que debía, como la educaron, y sé que no lo hizo por odio, al contrario, pensó en el bien de hijo pero supongo que calculó mal… cuando regrese hablaré con ella, nos hará bien a los dos.

¿Has vuelto a ver a Snape? Me hizo gracia eso de que adorne su nueva casa al estilo japonés, lo que no me hizo gracia es que se haya quedado en el adosado. Tenerlo de vecino no es mi ideal, para que negarlo. ¿Realmente crees que está tan cambiado? No sé, nunca me he fiado de él, además, Lucius le acaba de dejar, así que tal vez busque un sustituto rápido… ten cuidado siempre te miró mucho.

Bueno, da muchos besos a Ginny y a Hermione de mi parte, las echo de menos tanto como a ti. Espero que cumpláis lo del fin de semana, aquí os espero.

Harry"

Remus sonrió al terminar de leer la carta. Parecía que todo empezaba de nuevo a colocarse en su sitio.

¿Es de Harry? – Preguntó Hermione apurando su café.

Sí, os manda besos a Ginny y a ti.

¿Sigue en pie lo del fin de semana?

Si, lo espera con ansiedad… y me ha dado unas cuantas órdenes… lee – La castaña cogió el pliego y leyó con curiosidad.

Pues me parece bien… lo del primer ministro… sí, yo también le noté sobornable… - Iba comentando según leía – Lo de la cátedra me parece estupendo, Harry será un buen catedrático cuando acabe sus estudios y un mejor rector dentro de unos años, Hogwarts le queda pequeño… Lo de Draco – Arrugó la nariz – Déjalo en mis manos ¿vale?

Todo tuyo.

¿En serio Lucius intentó meterte mano?

Es una larga historia… no hagas mucho caso – Que lo supiera Harry era una cosa, pero no iba a publicarlo.

Yo también creo que Severus siempre a actuado contigo – Le entregó la carta – Sobre todo me fijé en lo que cambió cuando Harry casi se nos va… y ahora para mí que se hace el encontradizo contigo…

Sí, es curioso que fuese espía… el mejor espía del mundo mágico, y que en cambio conmigo se le vea el plumero.

¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Nada. No estoy interesado en él.

A penas eres viudo desde hace… cuatro meses. Es pronto.

Sí, demasiado – Suspiró – La verdad es que me apetece estar solo.

Menos este fin de semana, Ginny ha comprado cantidades industriales de comida, no quiere que Harry vacíe su despensa como la última vez.

Si los Malfoy supieran que vemos a Harry una vez al mes y que no está desaparecido sino negociando por ahí… ¡Merlín! nos freirían a crucios…

No son tontos – Respondió la chica sonriendo – Seguro que lo suponen, pero esta vez estarán quietos por la cuenta que les trae – Dejó la taza en el fregadero de la cocina de Remus y dándole un beso en la frente se despidió de él.

No la gustaba aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy, pero no iba a ser tan sutil como Harry quería… eso alargaría mucho su vuelta y ahora que estaba decidido a volver a sus estudios le quería de vuelta ya.

Lucius apareció por la puerta avisado por los elfos y se acercó a ella con amabilidad.

Bienvenida Granger ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde casa?

¿Humilde? ¿Qué entiendes entonces por ostentosa? – Respondió sonriendo

No harías esa pregunta de haber conocido a mi madre, créeme. - Sonrió

Vengo para decirle una cosa a tu esposa… ¿está bien para recibir visitas?

Sí, está levantada. Sígueme por favor y te guiaré – Le indicó con un gesto. La chica afirmó con la cabeza y le siguió – Debe de ser algo muy importante si vienes en persona a decírselo.

Lo es, además… le hará bien sentirse útil otra vez – El rubio la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

Tras subir unas largas escaleras y recorrer un número imposible de pasillos llegaron a la sala privada de Narcisa.

Cariño… tienes visita – Anunció Lucius entrando en la luminosa estancia en la que Narcisa bordaba.

Hermione Granger – Dijo la mujer ilusionada acercándose a ella para saludarla – Nunca esperé que vinieras a visitarme.

Lo figuro… pero no soy muy rencorosa… ¿cómo estás Narcisa?

Bien… bien… siéntate, llamaré a un elfo… ¿quieres tomar algo? – Hermione quería salir corriendo de allí, pero al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la mujer no supo negarse.

Un zumo de calabaza estará bien, gracias.

¿Tú, querido?

Nada, aún tengo mi copa por ahí… ¿Qué tal están todos?

Pues… bien, bien… Ginny estudiando, yo estudiando… Remus cumpliendo órdenes de Harry y Harry… desaparecido.

Draco viene todos los días a vernos, le echa terriblemente de menos…

Ya – El gesto de la chica mostraba que no lo tenía tan claro - ¿Qué tal con sus estudios? No le veo mucho.

Eso, querida, debe de ser porque, como todo el mundo, le evitas… - Hermione bebió un sorbo del zumo como toda respuesta, Narcisa seguía protegiendo a su vástago, era comprensible – Pero está muy contento en la facultad. Por lo visto no es el único que empieza tarde a estudiar una carrera.

No, es más normal de lo que parece… además la guerra paralizó la vida de muchos… bueno… a lo que venía. Harry… en realidad no le ha perdonado, pero quiere saber si Draco realmente…

Sea lo que sea lo que quiere, Draco lo hará, estoy seguro de ello – Lucius había recuperado su copa.

Si bueno… ¿Sabes lo que es la muela del juicio, Narcisa? – La mujer se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

Creo que sí, pero segura segura no estoy…

Pues es todo – Dijo la chica levantándose. Lucius la miró con extrañeza.

¿Ya? ¿eso es todo?

Tranquilo querido, me ha dicho más de lo parece – Sonrió – Hablaré con mi hijo…

Estupendo… eh, ¿la salida por favor? – Lucius la sonrió de nuevo e hizo un gesto educado señalando que le siguiera de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco cogió una enciclopedia polvorienta.

Son cada uno de los cuatro molares que surgen detrás de los segundos molares de la dentición permanente cuando todas las demás piezas dentales ya se han desarrollado. Individuos a partir de los 16 a 25 años aproximadamente – Leyó.

Sí – Suspiró Narcisa – cuando el individuo madura… era lo que yo pensaba.

Bien ¿y qué tiene que ver esto con Harry?

El abuelo Black, tu bisabuelo, cuando tenía un problema y no encontraba solución, desaparecía por un tiempo y le decía a su esposa a la vuelta… he estado ocupado sacándome una muela del juicio… Un día cuando yo tenía 6 o 7 años le pregunté a mi padre, extrañada por el número de muelas que le salían al abuelo y él me contestó que el abuelo no iba al dentista sino a una isla a pensar. No recuerdo bien todo, pero cuando se leyó su testamento, al padre de Sirius le tocó en herencia por ser el mayor y cabeza de familia "Wisdom tooth" En ese momento pensé que sería alguna reliquia familiar, un objeto mágico o algo así… pero ahora que lo pienso…

¿Crees que "Wisdom tooth" es el nombre de esa isla? – Preguntó el rubio

Sí, lo creo, y creo que tu Harry se esconde ahí – Draco notó mariposas revoloteando por su estómago. La ilusión comenzó a brillar en sus ojos.

¿Y sabes dónde está?

Ni idea, hijo.

¿Padre?

Creo que tengo algo que podrá ayudarte… - Sacó de una estantería baja una carpeta del tamaño de una mesa de despacho y el grosor de una rueda de coche y, con cuidado la posó en el suelo – Estos son los mapas del mundo mágico… todas las ciudades, pueblos, islas… todo lo que los magos hemos construido esta aquí… es cuestión de paciencia el encontrar esa isla.

Bien, somos tres y hay… bueno, empecemos cada uno con una lámina diferente – Sugirió Narcisa sentándose en un cogín en el suelo.

Poco a poco, los tres magos iban rastreando los antiguos mapas. Un par de horas después, con la mayoría de los mapas por mirar y cansados, decidieron hacer un descanso para cenar algo.

Es una tarea tediosa – Se quejó Draco

Cierto, pero no hay otra forma de encontrar esa isla… suponiendo que la teoría de tu madre sea cierta.

¿Cómo viajaba tu abuelo a la isla? Porque si se aparecía…

No, viajaba por la red… flú – Respondió sorprendida – Al menos regresaba por ella.

Pero eso no es posible, querida. No se puede atravesar el mar…

Ya, pero…

Draco se incorporó y avanzó hacia la chimenea "Espero que esto me lleve a algún lado" pensó mientras cogía los polvos en su mano. Miró hacia sus padres que le observaban en silencio. Lucius asintió despacio con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

A Wisdom tooth – Dijo con claridad.

No fue uno de sus aterrizajes más afortunados, tal vez porque la chimenea en la que cayó estaba medio derruida. Se puso en pie y se limpió con las manos el polvo mientras observaba que al menos la chimenea estaba en pie, ya que el resto de la casa había desaparecido hacia tiempo probablemente por un incendio.

Genial… Estoy en medio de un bosque en medio de la nada – Susurró enfadado.

No, estás a las afueras de Southampton – Le dijo una voz. Draco se giró varita en mano – No te molestes. Ya estoy muerto.

¿El dueño de la casa, tal vez? – Preguntó más tranquilo guardando la varita.

El arrendatario – Respondió flotando a su alrededor - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Voy camino de Wisdom tooth ¿Lo conoces?

No, pero he oído hablar de ese lugar – Draco guardó silencio observando al fantasma que no parecía dispuesto a contar más. Por su aspecto y el de su ropa dedujo que debió morir joven, sobre unos treinta años y que vivió a principios del XVIII, pero el fuego no había dejado mucho para deducir más.

Me llamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy… um… comerciantes… ambiciosos… plebeyos…

¿Plebeyos?

Sí, nuevos ricos…

Eso sería en tu siglo, en el mío no somos nuevos ricos y desde luego que somos plebeyos… no existe la nobleza entre los magos.

Jajajajajaja ¿en serio crees eso? Claro que hay magos nobles… no muchos… y tampoco lo publican... porque es algo muggle, ya sabes…

Deja que adivine… ¿Los Black?

Sí, ellos lo son… el primer Black fue un pirata de primer orden que trabajó para la reina robando navíos españoles en el caribe. Como tantos otros fue pagado con títulos y tierras.

Sé su historia… ¿Los Potter son nobles?

Potter… Potter… No, no… al menos los que yo conocí… aunque creo que la prima segunda de Sigmund Potter se casó con un conde muggle… pero eso no cuenta.

¿A qué se dedicaban?

Abogados… filósofos… escritores… pensadores en general, depende de que rama de Potter.

Solo conozco unos Potter y no sé mucho de su pasado.

Ah, los del famoso Harry Potter… ¿Quieres saber que fueron sus antepasados?

Sí

¿Por qué?

Conozco a Harry, estoy aquí porque le estoy buscando… - El fantasma le miró en silencio.

No le he visto nunca, buscas en lugar equivocado… Los Potter no se mezclaron con los Black, eso seguro… ¿cómo iba a heredar una de sus propiedades?

Lo heredo por su padrino Sirius.

Ah… listos los Potter… esa rama era particularmente belicosa en mi época, fueron sindicalistas… abogados sindicalistas… Luchaban por los más desfavorecidos a cambio de apenas nada.

Pues Harry es un digno descendiente, créeme.

Te creo… a veces salgo de aquí… y sé que mató al Lord y que tú eres medio Black… él vive en lo que te pertenece y quieres recuperar lo tuyo ¿no es cierto?

Le quiero recuperar a él… lo demás me importa poco – El fantasma paró del moverse para mirarle.

¿A él? ¿Acaso vosotros…?

Le amo.

No

Sí

No

Sí

¿Entonces eres… sois…?

Sí

Vaya… que sorpresa.

Tampoco es tan raro – No sabía si ofenderse o no.

Ya, pero como la última vez que alguien preguntó por ese sitio era una chica pues… Ella me dijo que era su novia…

Eso es imposible, Harry no ha tenido novia desde el colegio.

Era… castaña, pelo rizado, ni muy fea ni muy guapa… vestía al estilo muggle y me dijo que se llamaba…

¿Hermione Granger?

Sí, eso… tiene un nombre terriblemente literario… ¿sabes quién era Hermione según la mitología griega?

Eh… presiento que me lo vas a contar – Respondió apoyándose en un trozo de muro.

En la mitología griega, Hermíone, se pronunciaba acentuando la í, era hija de Menelao y Helena. Antes de que empezara la Guerra de Troya fue prometida a Orestes, rey de Micenas y primo suyo, por mediación del hermano de Menelao, Agamenón. Más tarde su padre quiso que desposara a Neoptólemo, hijo del héroe griego Aquiles. Se casó con Neoptólemo aunque estaba prometida a Orestes. Hermíone acusaba a Andrómaca, amante de su esposo que ya le había dado un hijo, de producir esterilidad en su matrimonio a base de hechizos. Para averiguar si esto era verdad, Neoptólemo acude al oráculo de Delfos donde se encuentra con Orestes. Ambos pretendientes lucharon y Neoptólemo murió, por lo que se acabó casando con Orestes y teniendo a Tisámeno. Así que lo de Andrómaca probablemente era cierto… Una vida interesante ¿no crees?

Esta Hermione es algo diferente… ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

Wisdom tooth… llegaste aquí porque dijiste a la red flú esa dirección… y la red flú no cruza los mares, así que tienes que coger un barco en el puerto.

¿Eso le dijiste a ella? ¿Cuál?

Cualquiera que te lleve al Nuevo Mundo… supongo… No, ella no me preguntó por cómo ir… solo quería saber más cosas de ese lugar, pero yo no sé mucho… ¿enemiga?

No, pero tampoco novia… ¿Y luego de llegar que hago?

Luego no lo sé… supongo que seguir por la red flú allí… aunque no sé si existe.

Sí, pero no es muy buena… - El fantasma se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta

Que tengas un buen viaje Malfoy, yo voy a ver el puerto… hoy llega un barco desde Irlanda y seguro que llega algún fantasma conocido.

Creo que mejor viajo en avión, es más rápido… Bueno, gracias Señor…

Zambini, Oswaldo J. Zambini.

Vaya… yo conozco a tus descendientes… no se parecen a ti… son…

Lo sé, lo sé… los visito de cuando en cuando… ¿Sabes de dónde venimos los Zambini? – Preguntó girándose alegremente.

Sí – La verdad es que no tenía ni idea pero tenía prisa – Me lo contó Blaise mi amigo… Lo siento pero tengo que irme – Dijo mientras se metía en la chimenea – Adiós… Malfoy Manor – Y tiró el poco polvo flú que aún le quedaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus estaba terminando de hacer la poción matalobos en su cocina. Tras él, un tranquilo Remus observaba como una pequeña araña hacía su tela en una esquina aparentemente a salvo de los humanos.

Ya casi está – Informó.

Vale… ¿Sabes? Me llama la atención tu cambio de vida… siempre has sido una persona oscura que vivía y trabajaba en sitios sucios y oscuros.

Renovarse o morir – Respondió dándose la vuelta - ¿Qué miras con tanta atención?

A Carlota.

¿Quién?

Esa patilarga pequeña que se ha instalado en tu cocina – Señaló – La he llamado Carlota… es curioso como tejen sus redes ¿verdad?

¿Desde cuando te interesan las arañas?

He convivido con ellas muchas veces – Respondió mirándole al fin.

Yo también pero no las ponía nombres.

Supongo que no… ¿Tendrás el antídoto para la peste mañana? Las negociaciones con Mongolia está muy avanzadas y creo que nos desharemos del tirano pronto…

No te preocupes… Remus, quería pedirte un favor.

Dime.

Quiero volver a Hogwarts.

Me pides casi un milagro… me ha costado un horror que a Lucius y a ti no os mataran… en el ministerio se niegan a que trabajes con niños… ya sabes, malas influencias.

Tal vez a Lucius no le importe, tiene dinero para vivir sin trabajar, pero yo no.

Él te cuidará.

Sabes que me ha abandonado.

No, no te ha abandonado, solo se ha centrado en su esposa que le necesita más… que no se acueste ya contigo ni significa que vaya a permitir que pases necesidad.

¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿has ocupado tú mi lugar? – La mirada de Remus se endureció.

Creo que no todo en ti ha cambiado… ¿tienes ya mi poción?

Lo siento… yo… me siento solo.

Será solo un tiempo… todo se cura… lo sé por experiencia.

¿Piensas en volver a casarte?

No, aún no al menos… pienso en Nimphadora… lo tengo demasiado reciente. De todas formas… sabías que lo tuyo con Lucius tenía final… Ama a su esposa… Estaba claro que la elegiría a ella.

Sí, pero no conté con que tuviese que elegir tan pronto… ni con que tú me dirías que no – Recordó su declaración de amor en el aeropuerto de Londres al aterrizar, y la negativa del licántropo.

Ya… Lo tenías todo pensado.

Sí, pero me equivoqué… mi jarra de leche se rompió antes de llegar al mercado.

¿Mi poción? – Preguntó para cortar el tema.

Espera, está caliente… - Desapareció por la puerta de la alacena, reapareciendo con un bote en sus manos – Tienes para dos veces.

De acuerdo.

Estoy pensando que podías venirte a vivir aquí – Remus le miró con cara de ¿bromeas? – En serio, los dos estamos solos y esta casa es más grande que la tuya… no sé… compartiríamos gastos.

Severus… No. Vivo bien en mi casa… pero es una buena idea, alquila una o dos de las habitaciones, no te sentirás tan solo y tendrás dinero – Sugirió mientras recogía su poción – Bueno, hasta pronto – Se despidió desapareciendo.

Severus miró hacia Carlota que seguía atareada con su red. Suspiró y cogiendo papel y lápiz comenzó a redactar un anuncio para El Profeta

"Se alquilan habitaciones con baño y derecho a cocina. Zona residencial muggle bien comunicada. Solo hombres. Precio a convenir. Los interesados……."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry salió del agua y como de costumbre se tumbó desnudo en la arena esperando que el sol le secara. Hermione y Ginny acababan de irse junto con Remus… desde que venía a transformarse a la isla, estaba mejor. Suponían que era el clima cálido, así que una vez al mes, organizaban un pequeño fin de semana largo en familia.

Escuchó unos pasos suaves sobre la arena que se acercaban a él, pero ni abrió los ojos, sabía perfectamente quién era.

¿Has tenido un buen viaje? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio mientras sentía a Draco sentarse a su lado.

No, estoy agotado…

Claro… - El rubio se quedó en silencio pensando. Era todo algo raro.

Maldita sea… acabo de bajarme de un thesalth en lo que ha sido el peor vuelo de mi vida…

¿Has venido por el aire? ¿Desde Londres?

¿Cómo quieres que venga si no? Es el medio más rápido que conozco… no podía fabricar un traslator sin saber a dónde venía… este maldito islote no aparece ni en los mapas mágicos… y viajar en barcos y la red flú sin saber dónde iba a aterrizar… ya lo intenté y que quieres que te diga, demasiado lento. Sin embargo esos malditos bichos siempre saben cómo ir a todos los sitios.

Harry llamó a sus gafas y se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar al contrariado rubio. Sonriente apoyó su cabeza en las manos y le observó esperando algo.

¿Qué? – Preguntó algo molesto por la intensa mirada - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

¿Has venido a qué, Draco? Ni un lo siento, te quiero…

Traía un discurso preparado – Respondió más calmado – Pero no esperaba… verte así… no puedo pensar en ello con tu cuerpo… desnudo… tan cerca… - Su voz se tornaba más grave a medida que sus ojos recorrían el bronceado cuerpo de Harry.

Tu deseo te ciega… me deseas más que me amas… siempre fue así…

No… bueno a ratos… a ratos te amo más que a nada y a ratos te deseo más que a nada… ¡Harry llevamos 82 días separados…! A ratos hasta te odio por hacer que mi vida gire en torno a ti… No puedo cambiar el pasado, o lo dejas atrás y seguimos juntos o me dejas a mí… pero las dos cosas…

Ya sé que no… por eso te pedí que me dejaras espacio y tiempo.

¿Y has decidido ya?

Prométeme que no volverás a beber alcohol.

Te lo han contado…

Sí, te has pasado semanas enteras borracho… hasta que decidiste ponerte a estudiar.

No, hasta que decidí cómo quería mi futuro.

¿Y cómo lo quieres?

Pues quiero… quiero hacerte el amor eternamente… parando solo para comer… trabajar de cirujano… celebrar cumpleaños… visitar amigos… escribirte poemas…

Eso es muy bello.

Sí. Ya me he puesto manos a la obra… estoy estudiando medicina, aún no tengo amigos pero supongo que los tuyos valdrán… he escrito un par de poemas… solo me faltas tú… ¿Te casarás conmigo?

¿Y ya está? ¿Con eso se arregla todo?

No, no puedo arreglar lo que ya está roto… pero puedo luchar por algo nuevo.

Para ti hablar siempre fue algo muy sencillo, naciste con el don de la palabra.

Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré… Harry no estás siendo justo conmigo.

¿Esperabas que lo fuera?

No. El dolor impide ver las cosas, lo sé. Pero nunca te has molestado en preguntarme… siempre diste por sentadas mis intenciones… Dime Harry ¿qué sabes tú de mí?

Esa misma pregunta me he hecho cientos de veces desde que llegué a esta isla… Tal vez me puse el cartel de víctima y a ti el de verdugo demasiado rápido… y tal vez tú no seas tan malo ni yo tan bueno…

Tal vez no ¡seguro! –Dijo convencido- Harry, la famosa poción solo acentúo lo que yo sentía. No me gustaba entregarte a ese cerdo, y me sentía impotente cada vez que te ibas… no me gustaba ninguno de los planes que hicimos y no quise hacerlos más de una vez… pero tampoco sabía negarme… comprende que siempre he vivido bajo el lema "la familia lo primero" y sacrificar un miembro por el bien del resto era lo normal… hasta que te perdí y me di cuenta de que el sacrificado no era yo como creía, si no tú. Pensé que te sacrificaba porque te amaba y que tú también lo entendías así… y luego me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, lo que tú veías es que te sacrificaba a ti para salvarme yo, y aún así seguiste adelante… y nada merecía ese sacrificio… si pudiera dar marcha atrás no te hubiera dejado salir de casa ni a la primera cita… aunque aún estuviéramos en guerra… Pensé que mi sacrificio purgaba mis faltas, sin darme cuenta de que las estabas purgando tú.

Así que no todo fue teatro.

Casi nada lo fue… solo lo de exagerar mi recuperación para empujarte a irte…

Ya, me lo explicó tu madre en su momento...

Lo demás era todo cierto… jamás te he besado sin sentir… Siempre te he amado Harry… siempre, desde que éramos niños.

Pues… la verdad es que tenías una extraña forma de demostrarlo… - Pensó en alguna de sus peleas de críos - Supongo que yo también te debo una disculpa… por no haberte preguntado y dar por supuesto que me estabas manipulando…

No quiero tus disculpas… en realidad quiero olvidar todo lo que ha pasado… quiero que estemos juntos y comenzar de nuevo… de cero… Casémonos… - Rogó Draco.

¡Casémonos! – Afirmó sonriendo el moreno.

Harry despacio se puso en pie y caminó hacia la casa mientras Draco se levantó trastabillando y le siguió en silencio agradeciendo al cielo la impulsividad gryffindor y comenzando a deshacerse de su propia ropa por el camino.

Minutos después, mientras se devoraban a besos cuerpo contra cuerpo en la sencilla cama de Harry en la isla, las pajaritas de papel creadas en los días de soledad por Draco, escapaban de la caja en la que estaban prisioneras y comenzaban a revolotear por la cocina de Prive Driver sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes lechuzas que acababan de regresar de su ronda nocturna.

--- Fin ---

Gracias por haber leído esta historia y por vuestra paciencia con la escritora.

Hasta la próxima. Bss.

S.


	21. Epílogo

Porque os lo debía….

Dedicado a todas las fans de Severus, porque me regañasteis por el final y porque en el fondo no le deseo ningún mal.

Bss. S.

--- Epílogo ---

Severus se cubrió los ojos con la mano… pese a ser las 10 de la mañana, ya hacía un calor agobiante y a sus años, eso le sentaba fatal. Abrió la larga escalera portátil y se aseguró de que estuviera bien fija en el suelo de su porche. Despacio comenzó a subir los escalones.

Sonrió leyendo por última vez el cartel de "Se alquilan habitaciones" y con más pena de la que esperaba, lo comenzó a descolgar.

.-¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó Draco desde su porche en la casa gemela.

.-No, aún puedo yo solo… - Respondió tranquilo

.-¿Y Romano¿Dónde se ha escondido tu brasileño? – El moreno sonrió de lado.

.-Aún está durmiendo.

.-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

.-¿Te molesta?

.-No, pero no me gusta que pueda ser mi hermano pequeño. Estás liado con un buscavidas 3 años menor que yo, Severus.

.-Pero me hace feliz… eso lo puedes entender ¿verdad?... – El rubio subió una ceja en señal de podría si quisiera - Draco, ya he discutido esto contigo, con tu padre y con Remus… y la verdad no entiendo porqué no puedo tener una pareja tan joven… No soy rico precisamente, así que si está conmigo es por amor ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer?

.-Tienes razón, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz… Harry te apoya ¿lo sabes verdad?

.-Eso es lo más irónico de todo, que justo él es el único que está de nuestra parte – Suspiró disgustado comenzando a bajar los escalones despacio - ¿Y dónde está?

.-Fue a casa de Remus y de mi padre temprano esta mañana – Severus torció el gesto – Ellos también tienen derecho a ser felices…

.-Lucius fue mi amante durante décadas… Me dejó por cuidar de tu madre… y cuando enviuda se le declara a Remus… ¡A Remus! que era justo al que yo quería como amante y que siempre me dijo que no porque… ¡Va! Ya da lo mismo… - Hizo un gesto brusco con la mano como si apartara algo molesto.

.-El mundo está al revés ¿no crees? – Comentó pensativo – Yo estoy con mi peor pesadilla, cambiando pañales y dando clases a niños mestizos en un orfanato de pobres…

.-Él fue tu amor desde que le viste por primera vez… no disimules ahora… eres el que más suerte a tenido pese a todo. Tienes en tus brazos a quién siempre deseaste y que besa el suelo que pisas.

.-Bueno, tú disfrutaste en tu pasado… y ahora en el presente.

.-Sí. Ya lo había dado todo por perdido y mira, apareció Romano para alquilar una de mis habitaciones y ahora… La verdad es que debería dar las gracias por esta nueva oportunidad.

.-Sí, deberías… por cierto ¿de qué vais a vivir? Porque tus clases particulares no os van a dar de comer a los dos. ¿Encontró trabajo o es un rico heredero y no lo sabíamos?

.-Le contrataron los Weasley para una de sus tiendas… otra ironía del destino – Suspiró.

.-No te quejes… no te ha ido tan mal al fin y al cabo… Bueno ¿vendréis al cumpleaños de Harry esta noche, verdad?

.-Sí, supongo que sí.

.-Severus… - Le regañó – Y esta vez trae algún regalo… algo que se merezca.

.-Eso será difícil de lograr.

.-Háblalo con tu gigoló – Bromeó – Seguro que a él se le ocurre algo. Ambos se llevan muy bien.

.-Demasiado bien – Suspiró.

.-Mira sí, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Demasiado… pero no voy a hacer un mundo de ello.

.-¿Necesitas mi ayuda para algo? – Se ofreció cuando Draco ya se volvía al interior de la casa.

.-No gracias… está todo controlado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Vamos a ver… Lucius, por favor… es sólo caridad… ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? – Miró desesperado a Remus que se mantenía al margen de la discusión - ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto?

.-No – Respondió una vez más girándose hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados – Te dije la otra vez que sería la última que os daba dinero para ese… pozo sin fondo. Siempre habrá huérfanos…

.-Yo fui… soy huérfano… Remus… ayúdame por favor. Di tu algo a ver si cambia de opinión.

.-Creo que la mejor ayuda que podría prestar Lucius a ese orfanato sería hacerse cargo de la contabilidad… - Lucius se giró sorprendido a mirarlo.

.-¿Tú crees?

.-Sí. No existe en el planeta mejor contable que tú… y así además, estarás seguro de en qué se gasta el dinero… conocer a los huérfanos te hará aprender que invertir en ellos no es un pozo sin fondo.

.-¡Oh! Me parece una idea grandiosa, en serio – Aplaudió Harry - ¿Lo harías Lucius?

.-Claro que lo hará… no te preocupes. El lunes se lo puedes comunicar a la Junta Gestora.

.-Remus… no he dicho que sí.

.-Eso ya lo discutiremos tú y yo luego… - Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron - Por cierto Harry ¿a qué hora es tu cumpleaños?

.-Ah, sí… Draco me ha pedido que os dijera que… a las siete sería una hora estupenda… y que invitará a Severus y a Romano.

.-No me hace gracia ese chico… no es bueno para él – Afirmó Lucius. Remus asintió con la cabeza.

.-Os equivocáis… es genial para él. Hacía mucho que no veía a Severus tan ágil, y vuelve a protestar por todo como en los viejos tiempos… De todas formas es indiferente que os guste o no… él es feliz y eso debería de bastarnos ¿no?

.-Le hará daño.

.-¡Vaya¿Y desde cuándo eso os importa? Me refiero a que también sabíais que vuestra relación le iba a hacer daño y no os importó.

.-No es lo mismo – Protestó Remus – De todas formas me extraña que Draco invite a Romano de tan buen grado.

.-Sí, mi hijo no le soporta.

.-Vamos a ver… es mí cumpleaños ¿de acuerdo? – Empezaba a estar molesto con esa discusión – Me apetece estar tranquilo y con la gente que quiero. Estáis invitados, si no queréis ir no vayáis… para ver caras largas casi lo prefiero.

.-Tranquilo Harry. Si el Lord no nos separó – Remus se acercó para abrazarlo – Un gigoló brasileño tampoco lo hará – Harry le miró y soltó una suave risa.

.-Además, ya te hemos comprado el regalo – Afirmó Lucius desde el fondo de la habitación - ¿Te quedas a comer?

.-No, gracias. Draco me mata si en mi día libre no estoy pegado a él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sol de media tarde entraba por la ventana de la habitación dando de pleno en el cuerpo desnudo de Harry que dormitaba boca a bajo placidamente. Draco le observaba desde la puerta cubierto con su albornoz y recién salido de la ducha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Tienes la ducha libre, si quieres…

.-No – Protestó – Prefiero dormir un poco más.

.-En hora y media llegarán tus invitados – Se acercó despacio a la cama y se sentó a los pies de Harry.

.-Estupendo… me sobra tiempo – Notó como el rubio ponía la mano en su tobillo y comenzaba a ascender acariciándole el gemelo - ¡Oh! Draco… déjame dormir un poco.

.-Te aseguro que te dormirás como un bebé – Respondió quitándose el albornoz y colocándose entre las piernas de Harry.

Comenzó a acariciar sus muslos con cuidado. A Harry le excitaba mucho que le acariciaran ahí y pensó en que por 10 minutos no pasaría nada en cuanto el rubio comenzó a besar y lamer la cara interna de sus piernas.

Harry decidió dejar todo el peso del momento a su pareja, después de todo él era el que no le estaba dejando dormir un poco. Gimió al notar la lengua de Draco recorriendo todo lo que sus glúteos cubrían, mientas que las manos del rubio los apartaba de su camino con firmeza. Hacía siglos que Draco no jugaba con su lengua por esos lugares. Gimió de nuevo y levantó un poco el trasero como señal de estar más que a gusto. Además intentó llevar una de sus manos a su entrepierna para atender a su naciente erección, pero la mano del rubio le detuvo.

.-No seas impaciente – Dijo colocándose un poco más arriba – Ya voy… ¿Dónde está el lubricante?

Harry ni le respondió, estiró su mano hacia la mesita y sacó un bote azul que casi le lanzó a la cabeza. Draco comenzó a reír mientras abría el bote y se extendía un poco del líquido viscoso por su erección, y antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, se colocó penetrándole lentamente y sacando un suave y largo gemido de la boca del moreno.

El resto fue coser y cantar… Entraba y salía despacio, tomándose su tiempo, repartiendo besos por los hombros y el cuello de su amante, hasta que decidió acelerar… Harry consiguió liberar una de sus manos y llevarla a su erección, pero Draco le tenía aplastado contra el colchón, así que a parte de aumentar su roce, no consiguió mucho más… pero con eso le bastaba, con eso y con las cosas completamente subidas de tono que Draco le comenzó a susurrar en su oreja y que hicieron que su imaginación, y después su orgasmo se dispararan.

Las contracciones de Harry terminaron por llevarse la esencia de Draco, que se quedó unos segundos tumbado encima de su amante, recuperando la respiración.

.-Creo que me tendré que volver a duchar – Susurró rodando sobre sí para terminar al lado de Harry.

.-Bésame – Pidió, siendo obedecido al instante - ¿Sigues enamorado de mí?

.-Con desesperación.

.-¿Qué me vas a regalar?

.-Una habitación de hotel

.-¿El qué? – Se incorporó un poco sorprendido.

.-¿Te acuerdas de dónde tuvimos nuestras primeras citas?

.-¡Cómo olvidarlo!

.-Pues ahora sólo podremos estar tú y yo en esa cama…

.-Siempre estás pensando en el sexo.

.-No, siempre estoy pensando en ti… y en cómo descontrolas tu magia… ¡Merlín! Adoraba ver la mesita volando por encima de mi cabeza y sabiendo que era yo el que producía ese efecto…

.-Aún lo produces – Respondió sonriendo – Sólo que lo controlo… para que te esfuerces un poco más – Draco le respondió con otra sonrisa.

.-Nos queda… poco más de una hora… ¿descansamos?

.-Sí, por favor…

Harry cerró los ojos y se puso de lado para dormitar un poco. Draco se acomodó a su lado y depositando un beso en uno de sus hombros, también se dejó llevar por el sueño.

A unos metros de distancia, en la casa adosada de al lado. Severus empaquetaba una serie de libros muggles que Romano le acababa de traer.

.-¿Estás seguro de que le gustarán? Porque es una versión de nuestra historia un poco deformada…

.-Harry tiene mucho sentido del humor – Contestó el joven terminando su tercer helado – Si no, no estaría con el estirado de tu ahijado.

.-A Draco le costó mucho conseguirlo.

.-Y una vez que lo hizo le obligó a ser el amante de su enemigo… No sé… yo eso no te lo perdonaría jamás…

.-No es tan fácil, Romano… No es tan fácil… ¿Así queda bien? – Preguntó mostrándole el paquete con un enorme lazo rojo.

.-Sí. Por cierto, los jefes me dan vacaciones dentro de 10 días… ¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje tú y yo solos? – Severus le miró dubitativo - ¿Aún te preocupa lo que puedan pensar de nosotros?

.-¿A dónde te apetece ir? No tengo mucho dinero ahorrado…

.-No te preocupes por el dinero… no hace falta mucho para ver mundo… Pero me gustaría conocer Escocia, y ver Hogwarts si es posible…

.-Está bien – El hombre se acercó al joven que le besó manchándole con un poco de helado que aún le quedaba en los labios – Lo iré preparando estos días.

.-Gracias… ¡Severus! Te quiero - Severus movió afirmativamente la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

.-Voy a prepararme para la fiesta.

.-Voy contigo – Respondió el joven dando un salto de su silla – Si nos duchamos juntos ahorraremos en la factura del agua y podremos viajar más lejos el año que viene.

.-¡Merlín! Eres insaciable… - Exclamó satisfecho.

.-Y listo, guapo y… - Se paró para besarlo de nuevo.

.-¿Y? – La voz se había vuelto más ronca y sugerente.

.-Y todo tuyo – Respondió comenzando a desabrochar su camisa para besarlo en el cuello.

--- Fin ---

Otra historia terminada… hasta pronto… Pronto, prontísimo, porque ya estoy con lo nuevo en marcha… un par de semanas no más calculo yo.


End file.
